Twierdza Mroku
by Aluvara
Summary: Twierdza Mroku to pomysł na przygodę zaczerpnięty z Baldur's Gate II. W założeniu to humorystyczny crossover łączący postacie z uniwersów Forgotten Realms i Harry'ego Pottera.
1. Prolog

Prolog dzieje się w karczmie „Mroczny Kielich", a bohaterowie są po przespanej nocy w pokoju Szlacheckim Extra Hiper Super Gold i właśnie jedzą pożywne śniadanko w stylu a'la gnom (czyli rzepę).

Aluvara

Twierdza Mroku

PROLOG

(czyli od czego się zaczęło)

\- Nie wiem jak wy – zaczął młody księżycowy elf Harry Potter, przełykając kolejną bułeczkę z rzepą, zapitą łykiem nektaru z rzepy. – Ale ja dzisiaj miałem dziwny sen. Pojawił się w nim anioł, który, niczym Rafał w Edenie, wyganiał mnie i moją życiową partnerkę precz do Twierdzy Podmroku, czy Ciemności, czy… czy nie wiem! Cóż to może znaczyć?... I skąd u mojej partnerki ogonek? Tak myślałem, czy znam jakieś atrakcyjne dziewczę z ogonkiem? Ależ nie!

Od pewnego czasu w oczach kambionki Madae, drużynowej kapłanki, grupa dostrzegała coraz więcej błyskawic wymierzonych w Harrego.

\- Przecież… Przecież… Przecież… Przecież do… Przecież do jasnej… do jasnej… *ja* mam ogonek! – wykrztusiła wreszcie między jedną a drugą błyskawicą Madae i nagle złagodniała, dodając swoim, jakże seksownym, głosem: - Nie miałabym nic przeciwko temu, żeby być twoją życiową partnerką, Harry.

Harry omiótł swoim przenikliwym, głęboko inteligentnym, wzrokiem po Madae i zdziwiony wykrztusił:

\- Co?! To ty masz ogonek? Jakże to?! Gdzie?!

\- Z tyłka jej wyrasta, ty debilu. Znam swoją siostrę od 23 lat i zawsze stamtąd wyrastał – oznajmił lodowatym głosem Isair.

\- Och, Isairze, jak ty coś powiesz…! Znowu się Harry wystraszy! On taki delikatny i ciepły… Przecież wiesz, jak on się ciebie boi – obruszyła się Madae.

\- Boi, nie boi - głupi zawsze będzie – podsumowała kolejna kambionka, Naru Narusegawa, przywódczyni grupy. Odrzuciła do tyłu swoje długie rude włosy i ciągnęła – Co ciekawe, mnie też się śniła Twierdza MROKU, głuptasie – zwróciła się do Harry'ego. – I ten sam anioł wyganiał mnie z Edenu z moim partnerem życiowym… Isairze – powłóczystym wzrokiem przeciągnęła po Isairze. – On miał różki jak ty… I był tak samo diabelsko przystojny.

\- No co ty? Partnerem życiowym? TWOIM? Od tej twojej dobroci przewraca mi się w brzuchu. Z nudów bym przy tobie zdechł. Tylko pomagać innym, litować się, a co moje Sejmitary? Bezrobotne będą?

\- Nie chcemy być bezrobotne, nie chcemy być bezrobotne! – piskliwym głosem odezwały się Siostry Sejmitary. – Zabijmy kogoś!  
\- Jestem za. O! Choćby tego tam – pokazał Myślący Miecz Lilarcor na facia za barem.

Ucieszone Sejmitary zawyły z radością w stronę baru:

\- Faciu! Idziemy do ciebie! Już się bój!

\- Nigdzie nie idziemy – warknął do nich Isair.

\- I ty też wyluzuj – zganiła Naru Lilarcora.

\- A wiecie co? – włączył się nagle gnomi iluzjonista Jan Jansen. – I mojemu wujciowi Twierdzuszkowi, też się ostatnio śniła Twierdza Mroku z ośmioma poziomami, a na każdym było coraz więcej rzepy do zdobycia. A na ostatnim poziomie były zapieczętowane nasiona rzepy złotej, ogromnej, jakże rzadkiej i jakże cenionej przez nas, gnomów. A i mnie też się śniła dzisiaj Twierdza Rzepy, pełna Mroku. I anioł też. No i moja partnerka życiowa… Jakże cudna… Jakże przeurocza… Jakże...

\- Tylko nie mów, że podobna do mnie – wtrąciła niziołka Mazzy Fentan. – Ja się absolutnie na to nie zgadzam. Być partnerką gnoma rzepożercy nie jest marzeniem mego życia. A wręcz wprost przeciwnie.

\- Przykro mi to słyszeć z ust mojej tak zacnej przyszłej partnerki życiowej, ale takie, jak widać, są wyroki niebios – rzekł Jansen. – To tak, jak kiedyś się śniło mojej cioci Petunii, która jest łowczynią. A tak, skoro już jesteśmy przy tym temacie, czy opowiadałem wam już, jak ciotka Petunia wpadła do kanalizacji w domu państwa Kagiame, gdzie czaiły się harpie? Wujcio Kłapciuch uwielbiał opowiadać tę historię. Więc, kiedy do sporych uszu ciotki dotarły wici o potworach czających się w pewnym szlachetnym domu, wyruszyła wraz ze swymi towarzyszami. Ze smokiem Czarnulkiem, którego nauczyła zrywać krasnoludy i nie tylko, z Solarem Larrym i hydrą…

\- W porządku… - urwała szybko Naru. - Ale gdzie jest ta Twierdza Mroku? Czytałam ostatnio w księgach Upadłych Aniołów o Twierdzy Mroku, ale nie zwróciłam uwagi gdzie to jest…

\- Wiecie, że jestem bardzo wykształconym, światowym, znanym na wielu prestiżowych akademiach czarnoksiężników czarownikiem. I oczywiście WIEM, gdzie jest Twierdza Mroku, wy głąby, aczkolwiek niedokładnie – oznajmił Isair.

\- Jak chcecie, zaznaczę wam to na waszej mapie – ze spokojem wtrącił facio zza baru. – A co, myślicie, że taki gościu, co za barem stoi, to nie wie? Stoję tu tylko przypadkiem. Nazywam się Dudumus Burmumus i jestem Wielkim Magiem Krainy Elfich Dziubdziusiów.

[Mapa drużyny została zaktualizowana]

\- A cio, idziem na pacierek do Twierdzy? – spytał Harry, machając w powietrzu nogami i nadal przeżuwając swoją rzepę. – A po cio?

\- Słuchajcie, Harry nam znowu dziecinnieje. Jeszcze bardziej się cofa. Janie, co to za rzepa? – zapytała Mazzy.

\- Cofnięcie +16 – zaśmiał się Jan.

\- Czy ty sobie zawsze musisz robić jaja? – oburzyła się Mazzy. – Z biednego Harrysia?

\- Byłby Minsc, dałbym mu spokój – westchnął Jan. – Wziąłbym się za chomika.

\- To idziemy, czy nie? – zaświszczały niecierpliwie Sejmitary.

\- No, właśnie?! – dodał Lilarcor. – By było tam kogo pozabijać…

\- A wy to tylko gadać umiecie! A tu zabić by kogo trzeba było! – rzuciły wzburzone Sejmitary, błyskając groźnie. – Ostrza nam rdzewieją!

\- Mnie też. A nie lubię koloru rdzy – wyraził swe zdanie Lilarcor.

\- Właśnie – to idziemy, czy nie? – spytała Madae.

\- Może spotkamy tam swoich partnerów życiowych? Może takie jest nasze przeznaczenie? Może czas… na miłość? – coraz bardziej rozmarzona, maślanym wzrokiem wodząc po Isairze, ciągnęła Naru.

Isair aż się wzdrygnął. Tyle dobroci zawsze go przerażało. I czego ta dziewczyna od niego chce? Zawsze się bał dziewczyn z ogonkami. Choć może to były traumatyczne wspomnienia związane z jego siostrą. Ten jej ogonek zawsze budził w nim lekki niepokój i strach. „No, ale Naru chyba nie ma ogonka" – niepewny pomyślał. – „Może warto to sprawdzić?...".

\- Naru, jako dowódca naszej wspaniałej drużyny – zadecyduj. Ostatecznie, w tym sezonie mamy mało zleceń. Może sobie pozwolić na dłuższą kanikułę – powiedział Jan.

\- Jasne, że idziemy! Gdzie przygody smak, tam zawsze my… - cicho zanuciła Naru.

Zza baru odezwał się facio:

\- Kanikułę. Przygodę. Smak. Już wy będziecie mieli smaczną przygodę w tę kanikułę…

Wśród naszych bohaterów zapadła głęboka cisza. Każdy myślał na swój sposób o czekającej ich przygodzie. Harry nie myślał w ogóle. Nadal obżerał się rzepą. Naru, pełna nadziei na bliższe poznanie z Isairem, nadal maśliła go spojrzeniem. Isair wpatrywał się w nią dziwnym wzrokiem. Nie mogła wiedzieć, że zastanawiał się nad tym, czy ma ogonek. Madae miała nadzieję, że w trakcie takich przygód Harry spoważnieje i chociaż trochę wydorośleje, i odezwie się w nim choć tyci-tyci mężczyzna. Jan myślał tylko o rzepie, którą przygotowywała mu w zaciszu kuchni domostwa Jansenów Mazzy. Mazzy zastanawiała się, co ona tu robi i jak się z tej chryi wywinąć. Miotały nią wątpliwości. Harry, choć jeszcze takie dziecko, był jednak wielkim magiem i tak uroczo wyglądał w tych swoich okularkach…

Każdy na swój sposób przeczuwał, że zaplanowana wyprawa zmieni jego życie, które nie będzie już takie jak było. Harry nie przeczuwał nic. Nadal przeżuwał rzepę.


	2. Chapter 1

Rozdział pierwszy

Wyprawę czas zacząć

Po długiej, niewartej wzmianki podróży, bohaterowie dotarli na przedpola Twierdzy Mroku. Zadziwiło ich piękno i niepowtarzalny urok otaczającego ich krajobrazu. To niemożliwie, żeby czaiło się tu zło…

Nagle przed nimi wyrosły trzy postacie.

\- Witamy was, przybysze – powiedziała długowłosa czarodziejka Zakonu Sheila Freeleaf.

\- O, wielkie dzięki naszemu Bogu, że wysłuchał naszej modlitwy i poprzez Sen Mroku przywołał was do nas – dorzucił Sanash Kyoi.

\- No dobra, dosyć tych wkrętów. Do rzeczy – powiedziała Madae. – Czegoś chcecie od nas? Konkrety.

\- Zgadzam się z moją siostrą – dołożył Isair. – Tylko szybko. I to już, bo moje Sejmitary się niepokoją – i, zwracając się do Sejmitar, dodał: - Spokojnie, spokojnie.

\- Rodzeństwo, nie siejcie zamętu – powiedziała Naru i odwróciła się do stojącej przed nimi trójki. – Proszę, kontynuujcie. Nie zwracajcie na nich uwagi. Oni tak mają. Jak to my, kambiony.

\- My was tylko witamy. Zapraszamy do Twierdzy. Oczekuje na was Tachi Zentai wraz ze starszyzną – stwierdził Funashi Hagenfold.

Używając jakże przydatnego zaklęcia „Teleport", cała dziewiątka znalazła się na dziedzińcu Twierdzy Mroku.

\- Witam was. Raduję się. Widzę światło nadziei. Tylko wy możecie uratować istnienie tego świata – powiedział Tachi Zentai.

\- Spokojnie, po kolei – jak zwykle konkretna Naru. – Po pierwsze - kim jesteście? Po drugie – co tu się dzieje? Po trzecie – czego od nas oczekujecie? Po czwarte – nagroda. Ile, jaka?

\- Zbija mnie z tropu twój ton i jakże konkretne podejście do sprawy – oznajmił Tachi. – Zatem, odpowiem wam równie konkretnie. Jesteśmy Rycerzami Zakonu Anai, nasz Bóg powołał nas jako straż tej Twierdzy i obciążył nas wielką odpowiedzialnością. W Twierdzy tej, zapieczętowany, zamknięty, uwięziony na wieki jest demon demonów, największy z wielkich, twórca i animator zła, Ten, Którego Boją Się Nawet Bogowie, zwany przez nas Daemonicusem, choć prawdziwe imię jego jest nieznane – i stała się rzecz straszna. Dwa lata temu pieczęcie zaczęły słabnąć. Próbujemy ratować i umocnić to, co chroni wieloświat przed tym wielkim złem, ale siła nasza jest zbyt mała, aby stawić czoła temu niebezpieczeństwu. Tylko wy, drużyna od miesięcy zajmująca pierwsze miejsce w rankingu prowadzonym przez poczytny tygodnik dla najemników „Survival of Wage-Earner", jesteście w stanie podjąć to wyzwanie. Stąd wasza tu obecność. Czego oczekujemy i więcej szczegółów powie wam brat Gracele Necrosis i on was również wyposaży w zwój rytuału i kamień strażniczy, niezbędny do dostania się do Twierdzy. O nagrodzie, proszę rozmawiać z siostrą Sefferą Kizasuu, naszą księgową. U niej również zakupicie niezbędne do walki gadżety, a także każdy chłam, który chcecie. I tyle miałem ja, więcej nic nie mam do gadania.

\- Dziękuję ci za konkretną odpowiedź, cieszę się, że szanujesz nasz niezwykle cenny czas – podziękowała Naru. – Siostro Seffero, proszę parę słów o naszej nagrodzie. Jednakowoż… równie konkretnie, jak poprzedni mówca.

\- Eeee… Nagroda - zaczęła wyraźnie zaskoczona siostra. – No będzie! Tak szczerze wam powiem… Nie bardzo jestem na to przygotowana, ponieważ tylu najemników się tu już kręciło i żaden nie wrócił… Co my będziemy gadać o nagrodzie. Hm, ale, tak na poważnie. Jest przewidziana nagroda w wysokości tysiąca sztuk złota.

\- Ile? Jeszcze raz proszę, bo nie dosłyszałem – zdenerwował się Isair.

\- To śmieszne, wracamy! – oświadczył Jan.

\- Yyy… Za każdy pokonany poziom i za główny, no, 10 tysięcy, no! – ponowiła szybko siostra.

\- Ha! Też śmieszne – wysyczała Madae. – Oni se z nas robią, że tak powiem, żarty, przecież jesteśmy pierwsi w rankingu „Survival'u"!

\- Tak, rozwalmy ich! Tak, rozwalmy ich! – zawołał rozochocony Lilarcor.

\- I rankiem i wieczorem, zawsze gotowe do boju – zanuciły siostry Sejmitary.

\- Spokojnie, spokojnie – uspokajała coraz bardziej blada siostra. – Te nagrody zafundowali pomniejsi sponsorzy, zaraz będziemy mówili o tych głównych.

\- Czekam – z coraz większym chłodem cedził Isair.

\- Ja was nie rozumiem – powiedziała Mazzy. – A ogólne dobro? A to, że uratujemy tyle istnień? A to, że wielkie zło pozostanie zamknięte? A tak, żeby tylko po prostu?! Z naszej dobroci? Pomóc światu?

\- Zamknij się – powiedziała Naru. – My tu negocjujemy.

\- A o co chodzi? – spytał Harry. – Bo jeśli chodzi o kasę, to ja nic nie mam. Ode mnie nie pożyczycie.

\- Harry? Chcesz rzepy? Mam Rzepę Zamknięcia +2 – zaproponował Jan.

\- Oj, dobra, nie wiem, o co chodzi. Idę na spacer – machnął ręką Harry.

\- Zostań – rozkazała Madae. Czubek ogona śmignął Harry'emu przed nosem.

Harry stanął jak wmurowany.

\- Nie, oczywiście, Madae, zostanę, ja tak tylko, jak sobie życzysz.

\- Wracajmy do konkretów, siostro – zarządziła Naru. – Mazzy… to Mazzy. A żyć z czegoś trzeba.

\- Pewnie, nie samą rzepą człowiek żyje. A rozrywki? – powiedział Jan.

\- To słucham o tych poważnych sponsorach.

\- Taaak – wyraźnie już rozdygotana siostra zaczęła bajać. – Główny sponsor, z tego, co pamiętam…

\- Niech siostra nie gada takich bzdur – zniecierpliwił się Isair. – Jak można nie pamiętać, ile daje główny sponsor?

\- No, tak, tak... nie, nie... tego, oczywiście... Główny sponsor… yym, daje… yy… no…

Madae ledwo powstrzymała błyskawicę śmierci. No, chciała się dowiedzieć, ile daje główny sponsor.

-… sto tysięcy sztuk złota – ciągnęła siostra.

\- Ileeee?... – zapytał przeciągle Harry.

\- Znaczy, sto pięćdziesiąt! – rzuciła szybko siostra.

-… bo nie dosłyszałem – zakończył Harry. – I tak konkretnie, to nie wiem, o czym mowa.

\- Oj, ciężko się z wami negocjuje – westchnęła siostra.

\- Reasumując – rzekła jak zwykle rzeczowa Naru. – Wyszło mi jakieś… Dwieście plus sto, dodać… Trzysta pięćdziesiąt tysięcy sztuk w złocie.

\- Co…C…ee? – jęknęła siostra.

\- Plus magiczne gadżety… Tak ze 200 kilo.

\- No nie… – siostra prawie zemdlała.

\- W porządku – powiedziała Naru. – Bierzemy tę robotę.

\- I nie zapominaj, Naru, że wszystko, co zdobędziemy, co ukradniemy, co nam wpadnie w nasze łapki też nasze – pospiesznie wtrąciła Madae.

\- Nie, ja się wypiszę z tej drużyny – załkała Mazzy. – Wy kambiony, wy potwory przeklęte…

\- Kambiony? Gdzie? – spytał szybko Harry. – Lubię kambiony.

\- Wiesz, cieszę się – powiedziała Madae.

\- Coś mówiłaś? – zdziwił się Harry. – Tylko proszę, nie machaj mi przed nosem tym swoim ślicznym ogonkiem, mam lęki.

\- Dooobrze… - rozmarzyła się Madae.

\- A ten trzeci to jak się nazywa? – spytała Naru.

\- Brat Gracele Necrosis – odpowiedział Tachi, lekko ogłupiały.

\- To niech gada – pospieszyła Naru. – A do siostry, po gadżety, to jeszcze wrócimy.

\- No więc… - zaczął brat Gracele.

\- Nie zaczyna się zdania od „no więc", tak mnie uczyli w szkole – powiedział Harry.

\- Naprawdę? – słodko spytała Madae. – Chodziłeś do szkoły?

\- To, że tak powiem, żeby było konkretnie i żeby nie przedłużać, żeby było tak, jak lubicie, powiem wam konkretnie – sprawa jest bardzo trudna.

\- Super – powiedział Jan. – Lubię takie gadki. Opowiedzieć ci, koleś, jakąś historyjkę? Będzie konkretnie.

\- Janie Jansenie. Proszę. Odpuść sobie. Pan nie zrozumiał żartu – zmęczona tym wszystkim powiedziała Mazzy.

\- Taak, yy, właśnie, tak, chciałem powiedzieć, że będzie trudno – wybełkotał brat Gracele. – Tu macie zwój, tu macie kamień; bez kamienia nie wejdziecie i nie wyjdziecie z Twierdzy.

[Drużyna zdobyła przedmiot]

[Drużyna zdobyła przedmiot]

\- Na zwoju – ciągnął speszony bardzo braciszek. – Macie spisany tekścik, który trzeba tam w odpowiednim momencie powiedzieć. Niewiele wiem o tej Twierdzy. Nie udało mi się nigdy przejść dalej, niż za drugie drzwi pierwszego poziomu. A i to z trudem.

\- A ile tych poziomów, tak a propos, bo muszę wysłać SMS'a do Dumbledore'a-senseia ile mnie w szkole nie będzie – powiedział Harry.

\- Osiem – odpowiedział brat.

\- Osiem razy dwa, to jest… to jest… yyy… Madae, ile to jest osiem razy dwa? – spytał Harry, stukając w klawisze telefonu.

\- Co ty, Harry? – zdziwiła się Madae. – Skąd ja mam wiedzieć? A w ogóle, skąd masz takiego fajnego gadżeta?

\- Nie wiem, rzuciłem czar przywołania telekoma i nagle mi się to pojawiło – wyjaśnił Harry, dziko młócąc rękami.

\- A z kolorowym wyświetlaczem? – zapytał, wyraźnie ożywiony, brat Gracele.

\- Z kolorowym - *czym*? – spytał Harry, mrugając oczami.

\- Oj, dobra, nieważne.

Jak się pojawił, tak telefon komórkowy zniknął. Chwilę wszyscy trwali w zdumieniu, ale cóż… życie to życie, toczy się dalej. Po krótkiej ciszy, Naru, otrząsając się, zapytała:

\- No, ale powiedz, po co w ogóle go tam trzymać? I wy zajęci, i cała Twierdza nieczynna dla zwiedzających, i koszty duże! Nie lepiej go po prostu, no, mówiąc wprost, zabić?

\- O nieee, moja droga. Cóż z tego, że Daemonicus zniknie z powierzchni Fāerūnu? Jak wiesz, moja pani, demonów nie można zabić, trafi więc on do Otchłani, a stamtąd, nie wiadomo kiedy, może znów wyruszyć na podbój Świata Światów i niekoniecznie to musi być Abeir-Toril. Może inny ze światów równoległych… A może trafi do samego Sigil i wtedy Świat Światów rozpłynie się w nicości – wyjaśnił brat Gracele. – Nasz Bóg Anai wyznaczył to miejsce i uczynił nasz świat odpowiedzialnym za istnienie całego continuum, wszystkich światów równoległych; jakże wielka to odpowiedzialność, moja droga! Czy weźmiesz ją na swe barki? Czy dźwigniesz ten krzyż odpowiedzialności? O nie, na to nie można pozwolić! Bogowie na nas liczą!

\- Czy zwróciłaś uwagę, Naru, jak ten koleś cię rwie? – z uśmieszkiem na ustach rzekł Isair. – Może skierujesz swe zainteresowanie w stronę tej, jakże dobrej i wspaniałej, postaci? To jest mężczyzna dla ciebie, mężczyzna twojego życia! Nie zawracaj sobie głowy pełną zła i nienawiści osobą, której jedynym marzeniem jest zniszczyć te Światy Światów. To… continuum, jak powiedział mój jaśniejący dobrocią przedmówca.

\- Wiesz, Isairze – zamyśliła się Naru. – Żeby to było takie proste… Ale gdzieś czytałam, że Świat jest zbudowany z przeciwieństw. Minus przyciąga plus. Ogień przyciąga wodę. Harry przyciąga Madae. O, właśnie, żeby dać kilka przykładów. Dobro z dobrem… Nie, to było by zbyt *mdłe*.

\- Oj, dziecko, nudzisz – podsumował Isair.

Purpurowy już ze wstydu, z oczami utkwionymi w czubki swoich butów, brat Gracele powiedział:

\- Odbiegacie od tematu – to są poważne sprawy. Tu chodzi o istnienie nas wszystkich, o istnienie świata! Dlatego nie wolno igrać z Daemonicusem... A ja wcale nie „rwę" tej pani! W Zakonie złożyłem śluby czystości! Moim przeznaczeniem jest życie w celibacie. Także… Także… Wypraszam sobie!

\- Oj, nie wkręcaj się. Tak sobie tylko gadałem – powiedział Isair.

Tachi przysłuchiwał się temu z rosnącym zniecierpliwieniem. „Czy postawiłem na właściwego konia?" pomyślał. „Cóż z tego, że zajmują pierwsze miejsce w rankingu „Survival'u" – może przekupili Wysoką Komisję?". Tachi miał coraz więcej wątpliwości, a drużyna najemników robiła na nim coraz gorsze wrażenie. Tacy niepoważni; wydają się być nieodpowiedzialni i w głowie im tylko miłostki, zabawy i dobra doczesne. A już ten Harry, to w ogóle porażka…

\- Rozumiem, że wyjaśniliśmy sobie wszystko. Zadania się podejmujecie? – zapytał Tachi.

\- Oczywiście – odparła Naru. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że sprawa nagrody została przez nas wyjaśniona do końca i po wykonaniu zadania otrzymamy ją – bo różnie to bywało! Zastanawiam się nawet, czy nie wziąć od was jakieś zaliczki, ponieważ jesteście jacyś tacy dziwni. No, nie wiem, ale chyba nie wezmę. Rycerze Zakonni, których spotykaliśmy na naszej drodze do tej pory zawsze okazywali się być ludźmi honoru.

\- Czyli, rozumiem, sprawę mamy dogadaną - zakończył rozmowę Tachi. – Jeśli macie jakieś braki w wyposażeniu, lub chcecie nabyć różne towary – zapraszam do sklepiku siostry Seffery.

\- Oczywiście, skorzystamy – przytaknęła Naru. – Siostro, czy możemy obejrzeć ofertę twego sklepu?

\- To nie jest mój sklep, drogie dziecko – odpowiedziała siostra Seffera. – Ten sklep prowadzi fundacja „Dobrego Serca Boga Anai", organizacja non-profit; wszystkie zarobione środki przekazujemy na cele zakonne. Oczywiście zapraszam do naszych magazynów. Nie omieszkam dodać, że nasze umiejętności pozwalają leczyć praktycznie wszystkie choroby jak również posiadamy umiejętności Wskrzeszania, Zmartwychwstania, Przywołania, że nie wspomnę o Zamianie Kamienia w Ciało.

\- Ja mam tylko pytanie – wyrwał się do przodu niewielki Janek. – Czy macie świeże ścięte kwiaty? Bo chciałem kupić siedem rzepowych róż. Jest tu osoba, której chciałbym sprawić radość tym pięknym i pachnącym kwieciem.

\- Jeśli masz na myśli mnie – wycedziła Mazzy. – To lepiej sobie daruj. Nie przyjmę od ciebie nawet złamanego liścia. Nawet korzonka. Nawet wspomnienia po korzonku. I przestań wreszcie mnie rwać, ty wstrętny, obrzydliwy gnomie! Ty przykurczu z zaostrzonymi słuchawkami na głowie! Ty śmierdząca rzepą karykaturo ściekowego krasnoluda! Jak tak dalej pójdzie, Naru, to ja zrezygnuję z udziału w tej… przypadkowej… zbieraninie odpadów z różnych ras, zwanej „drużyną". Cały czas się zastanawiam, jak zdobyliśmy tak wysoką pozycję w rankingu tygodnika „Survival of Wage-Earner". Na pewno kogoś przekupiłaś.

\- Jak śmiesz, ty cuchnący sierściaku! Jesteśmy uczciwą drużyną! – najeżyła się Naru. – No, z pewnymi wyjątkami…

\- Sierściaku? Cuchnący?! – krzyknęła Mazzy. – Ty… Ty… Kambionie! Ty wybryku natury! Ty efekcie eksperymentów szalonego genetyka! Ty chodząca pokrako! Sierściaku… Będzie mi tu mówić. *Cuchnący*.

\- Mazzy – wtrącił Janek. – Dla mnie ślicznie pachniesz. Z lekką nutą rzepy.

\- Och, Jansen! I jeszcze ty się tu wtrącasz! – prychnęła Mazzy. – Naprawdę się od was wypiszę.

\- Ciekawie, kiedy to wreszcie zrobi, bo tak gada, od kiedy do nas przyszła! – włączyła się Madae.

\- Czy mam z tego rozumieć, że wracamy do domu? – jęknął zawiedziony Harry. – To po co ja wysyłałem tego SMS'a? Bo wy się nic tylko ze sobą kłócicie. A ja zawsze marzyłem, żeby być w drużynie, która żyje ze sobą w przyjaźni. Nigdy nie miałem przyjaciół. No, przecież nie mogę tak nazywać Hermiony. I Rona. Oni byli jak mój siostra i moja brat. Prawda, Madae?

\- Tak, coś w tym jest – zgodziła się Madae. – Nigdy nie mogłam z tym imbecylem, moim bratem, dojść do ładu. Prawda, Isairze?

\- Oj, dobra! Kupujmy! Miejcie szacunek dla siostry – specjalnie otworzyła dla nas ten pełen chłamu sklepik. Prawda, siostro Seffero? – wyartykułował Isair.

\- Naru, nie zapomnij kupić nowych szmatek do czyszczenia ostrza – wtrącił Lilarcor. – I koniecznie osełkę!

\- Ty nam nigdy nic nie kupujesz, Isairze – z wyrzutem powiedziały siostry Sejmitary.

\- Tego by jeszcze brakowało. Poprzewracało wam się w waszych rękojeściach! Wystarczy, że *was* kupiłem! Do dziś żałuję – odburknął Isair.

\- Nigdy nam nie powiedziałeś nic miłego. A my za ciebie życie byśmy oddały! W ogień poszły! W wodę! W każdą zawieruchę wojenną. Zawsze z tobą – płaczliwie zaczęły wyznawać siostry Sejmitary.

\- Gdybym was nie znał, to bym uwierzył – prychnął Isair. – Jeszcze jak mi powiecie, że macie dobre serduszka…

\- A właśnie, że mamy – zaparły się Sejmitary. – Nigdy nie zrozumiesz duszy kobiecej. Wstrętny samiec.

\- O, jakie kozackie kozaki! – wykrzyknął Harry, stojąc przed butami, nad którymi przypięta była karteczka z napisem: „Buty Sprytu Kozaka +4". – Plose pani, ile one stoją?

\- Oj, już długo, parę lat – odparła siostra Seffera.

\- Ojejku, nie o to mi chodzi – zreflektował się Harry. – Ile pani za nie chce?

\- Ile… za nie chcę? Dużo.

\- Ale pieniąsków!

\- Dziecko… Weź je sobie w prezencie. Widzę, że ci się bardzo podobają. Tylko… proszę, nie zakładaj ich nigdy na nóżki. Bo są przeklęte. I nawet czarem Zdjęcie Klątwy ich nie zdejmiesz.

\- Dziękuje pani. Bardzo pani dobra.

\- Harry – wtrąciła Naru. – Znowu się nażarłeś Rzepy Cofnięcia +16? Uch, ten Janek ma na ciebie naprawdę bardzo zły wpływ. Odkąd go poznałeś jesteś cały czas na rzepiej diecie.

\- I bardzo dobrze! – wtrącił wesoło Janek. – Rzepa to samo zdrowie! Jak mawiał mój wuj Rzepisiuś Wielki Koronny: „Kto je rzepę, ten ma krzepę"... To przypomniało mi historię z tą rzepą i wujkiem, kiedy to…

\- Słuchajcie… Dajmy sobie już spokój. Twierdza na nas czeka. Nie każcie jej czekać. Wszystkimi swymi zmysłami czuję, jak Daemonicus wyrywa się ze swych pieczęci! Dalej, na wroga! – krzyknął Lilarcor. – Prawda, siostry?

\- Oj, prawda, oj, prawda. Ty jesteś taki mądry… - z entuzjazmem potwierdziły siostry.

Tu wypada tylko dodać, że drużyna po sklepie pałętała się jeszcze trzy godziny, kupując mnóstwo niepotrzebnych, zbędnych gadżetów – jak to zwykle ta drużyna.


	3. Chapter 2

Rozdział drugi

Poziom pierwszy

Po szale zakupów drużyna postanowiła jeszcze odpocząć. Po głębokim, jednodniowym śnie, leczącym rany i dającym siłę drużynie, nastał dżdżysty ranek. Odświeżeni, wypoczęci, pełni wigoru, nasi bohaterowie stanęli u wrót Twierdzy Mroku. Wszyscy Rycerze Zakonu Anai przybyli, aby ich pożegnać. Brat Gracele otworzył panel sterowania wrotami i nacisnął czerwony guzik. Naru poczuła na plecach gorąco, bijące od Strażniczego Kamienia. Pomyślała: „O kurde, wypali mi dziurę w plecaku! Żeby tylko mi nie wypadła ta niespodzianka dla Isaira…". Nagle rozległ się głuchy pomruk. To wrota poczęły powoli unosić się w górę. Wszystkich przeszedł dreszcz. Nie wiedzieli, co czeka na nich za tymi wrotami. Czy smak zwycięstwa, czy gorycz porażki. Czy, nie daj Boże, śmierć, która zbierze swe żniwo…

 _\- Oj, nie bajdurz – powiedział do mnie asystent. – Czas zacząć historię._

 _\- Dobra, już się robi._

Wrota rozwarły swe skrzydła. Drużyna śmiało wkroczyła do Twierdzy Mroku…

\- Chwileczkę! – zawołał Harry. – Zapomniałem wziąć ze sobą rzepę! A bez rzepy *nie idę*!

\- Harry – odezwała się Madae. – Pomyślałam o tobie. Zabrałam ją. Widzisz, jak o tobie myślę, mój drogi?

\- Dziękuję pani. To nawet mamusia o mnie tak nie myśli.

\- Harry, nie chcę być twoją mamusią. Wiesz, chciałabym być twoją…

\- Oj… Oj, wstydzę się… - na licu Harry'ego wystąpiły żółte rumieńce.

Nagle wszyscy zamarli. Usłyszeli huk zamykanych wrót.

\- Daj nam siłę i wytrwałość, Arvoreen – zaczęła się modlić Mazzy.

Zapadła cisza. Ciemność wypełniła pierwsze pomieszczenie, w którym się znaleźli.

\- Witam w progach mego skromnego królestwa – usłyszeli ze swej lewej strony.

Ciemność zaczęła rozświetlać niebieska poświata. W rogu komnaty, w miejscu, skąd dochodził głos, ujrzeli mężczyznę, na oko szacując, trzy metry wzrostu, o niebieskawej, łuskowatej skórze, długich białych włosach, łagodnej buzi i miłym uśmiechu.

\- Pewnie chcielibyście przejść dalej. To nie będzie łatwe. Musicie mnie przekonać, żeście tego warci. A jak mnie nie przekonacie, to…

Huknęło, błysnęło, w miejscu postaci ujrzeli antycznego niebieskiego smoka.

\- Tak, to też ja. Wystarczy, że się mnie lekko zdenerwuje, lub nie zrobi tego, czego oczekuję, to, nie wiem skąd, przychodzi taka przemiana. Jak widzicie... dla wyjaśnienia - to była wersja demo.

Smok zionął ogniem i strzelił błyskawicami. Po chwili znowu ujrzeli miłego, wysokiego pana, który rozpoczął z nimi rozmowę.

\- Taaa – powiedziała Naru. – To, pewnie, coś mamy zrobić? Jakieś zadania mamy wykonać? Mówże, coby nie przedłużać. Czegóż to potrzebujesz? Coś ci załatwić, coś ci przynieść? A może coś ci ukradli?

\- Chyba nie chcesz, żebyśmy ci przynieśli kapcie? – dorzucił Jan.

\- A tak w ogóle, to masz jakieś imię? – zaciekawiła się Mazzy. – Bo, jak rozumiem, nas znasz. I pewnie, jak każdy z tych przebrzydłych demonów, dużo o nas wiesz!

\- Bardzo przepraszam - nie jestem demonem. Imię moje brzmi Tan'dolan i jestem tylko stróżem… *jednym* ze stróżów tego piętra. Nie wiem, co macie zrobić, żeby przejść do następnego poziomu. Wiem tylko, co macie zrobić, abym otworzył te drzwi, które widzicie przed sobą.

\- Ciekawe. Kogo zabić? – zapytał doświadczony wieloletnimi bojami Lilarcor.

\- Niee, nie zabić, nic z tych rzeczy. Musicie tylko rozwiązać zagadkę, którą ode mnie dostaniecie. Był tu taki jeden gościu, który przeszedł przez te drzwi i nawet wrócił. Ale takie miałem wrażenie, że przez przypadek mu się udało rozwiązać moją zagadkę. Dalej sobie chyba już nie poradził. Cienias. Przy okazji, mam tu parę gadżetów, które mogę wam sprzedać. Zostało mi to po tych drużynach, które nie rozwiązały zagadki. Tak między nami mówiąc, jak będę zadowolony z waszych zakupów, to może i zapomnę o zagadce.

\- Tak, chcemy się rozejrzeć wśród twoich towarów.

Wszyscy z zainteresowaniem zaczęli oglądać towary. Wiele tego nie było, więc szybko się znudzili, nie znalazłszy niczego, co by ich zainteresowało. Tylko Isair z błyskiem w oku przyglądał się parze prześlicznych, inkrustowanych sejmitar.

\- O, jakie cudeńka – wyszeptał z zachwytem. – Piękne… I taki jakiś magiczny blask od nich bije…

\- Aach, te? Faktycznie – zgodził się Tan'dolan. – Bardzo dobry wybór. To Myślący Bracia Wielkiej Chwały – podobno gdzieś w świecie żyją jeszcze ich siostry…

Wszyscy słyszeli narastający szept i szum dochodzący zza pasa Isaira.

\- Tak, to oni, to oni! – ozwał się szept Sióstr Sejmitar. – Na pewno! Na pewno! Jestem pewna!

\- BRACIA! To wy?! – krzyknęły w stronę Myślących Braci Siostry Sejmitary.

\- SIOSTRY! To wy?! Tyle lat rozłąki minęło! Gdzieście były!?

\- Oj, bracia, zbyt długo, by opowiadać! A co z wami się działo? Jak tu trafiliście?

\- O nie! – jęknął Janek. – To teraz będziemy tu stać i wysłuchiwać tych nudnych, ciągnących się godzinami historii rodzinnych?!

\- I kto to mówi? – zgryźliwie napomknęła Mazzy. – Nasz gnom Janek, wróg historii rodzinnych!

\- *Moje* historie to zupełnie co innego! – obruszył się Jan. – A co mogą mieć takie mieczyki do opowiedzenia? Że "machałem", "machnęłam", "uciąłem", "zabiłam"! Co w tym ciekawego?

\- Ale się porobiło… - zauważył, O DZIWO, Harry. – Ciekawe, jak Isair będzie machał czterema mieczykami? Cała rodzinka u boku Isaira! Ale będzie wiatrak!

\- Harry… Jestem w szoku – Naru wybałuszyła oczy. – Czyżbyś potrafił powiedzieć *cztery* zdania, *jednym* ciągiem i to jeszcze *z sensem*? Może to ta Twierdza daje ci do inteligencji +55?

\- Ale o co chodzi? – normalnie już odrzekł Harry. – Bo ja nie rozumiem.

\- Ach, to tylko tak chwilowo. A to dobrze. Już się przestraszyłam.

\- Gratuluję! Jesteś posiadaczem sióstr! Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, co to znaczy? – zachwycił się Tan'dolan.

\- Nie. A co? – spytał Isair.

\- Posiadając Braci i Siostry Sejmitary, dorzucając dwadzieścia tysięcy sztuk złota i Kamień Łotrzyków możesz zlecić mi wykucie Ekstremalnie Skutecznych Niezniszczalnych Bliźniaczych Sejmitar … z tymże… no, będzie to już brat i siostra, co chyba nawet jest ciekawsze. Czy jesteś zainteresowany?

\- Jasne, mam już dosyć tych ckliwych płaczek. Przynajmniej będzie jeden facet. Może będę miał z kim sobie pogadać. Bierz Sejmitary, Naru, wysupłaj dwadzieścia tysięcy, a ja, przez przypadek, mam nawet Kamień Łotrzyków.

Tan'dolan chyżo zabrał się do roboty. Darujmy sobie opis całej procedury. Możemy tylko zdradzić, że hukało, błyskało i ognie piekielne hulały po całej komnacie. Nagle ucichło i w rękach Tan'dolana pojawiły się Myślące Bliźniacze Sejmitary Odpędzania Nieumarłych +10. Cisza nie trwała długo.

\- Słuchaj, bracie, JA jestem LEPSZA – świsnęła siostra Sejmitara.

\- Nie, to JA jestem LEPSZY – zaprzeczył brat Sejmitar.

\- Ja jestem ostrzejsza!

\- Ja jestem ostrzejszy!

\- A ja lepiej odpędzam!

\- Nie, to ja lepiej odpędzam!

\- Ja jestem starsza!

\- O nie, kochana, to ja jestem starszy!  
\- O rany boskie - jęknął Isair. – To one będą teraz tak cały czas?! Kolego, cofnij ten proceder. Ja chcę Siostry Sejmitary z powrotem.

\- Niestety, przykro mi, proces jest nieodwracalny… a… oto pańskie Sejmitary.

Isair szybko wepchnął je za pas – przynajmniej nie będzie ich słychać.

\- Chyba nie będziemy tu stali i sprzeczali się o różne głupoty? Mamy zlecenie, które trzeba wykonać. Tan'dolanie, prosimy o zagadkę – powiedziała Naru.

\- Cóż – zaczął Tan'dolan. – Polubiłem was. Rzadko się zdarzają tacy fra… eem, przepraszam, tacy *poszukiwacze przygód*, którzy zostawiają w moim sklepiku tyle kasy. Możecie iść dalej. Drzwi otwarte. Jeśli chcecie czegoś ode mnie dowiedzieć – czekam na wasze pytania.

\- W jaki sposób możemy przejść na następny poziom? – bez zbędnych ceregieli, jak zwykle konkretnie, spytała Naru.

\- Tego to nie wiem. W następnej komnacie jest nieaktywny portal, który prowadzi do następnego poziomu. Nie wiem tylko, jak go uruchomić. To już wasza zadanie. Na pewno nie będzie to łatwe.

\- Czy wiesz coś o Daemonicusie? – zapytał Isair.

\- Tyle tylko, iż jest to demon demonów… Ale to już chyba wiecie. Ja nie znam nikogo, kto by zszedł na drugi poziom, a wy się pytacie, co jest na ósmym…!

\- Czy jest tu gdzieś plantacja rzepy? – zainteresował się Harry. – Zasmakowałem w tej ambrozji Bogów.

\- Harry, co ty mówisz? – przestraszyła się Madae. – Jakiej ambrozji? Jakich Bogów? Jaka rzepa?!

\- Widzę, że zasmakowałeś w rzepie. Słusznie. Jest to najzdrowsze, najlepsze, najsmaczniejsze pożywienie jakie znam – podsumował Jan. – Jak to mawiał mój wuj Rzephal: „Jedynie rzepa da ci szczęście, nie odbierając rozumu".

\- Janie, a jak ktoś nie ma rozumu? – zaśmiała się Naru.

\- Czy wy jesteście drużyna poszukiwaczy przygód, czy stare cioty, które na Targu Przygody plotkują? Czas by kogoś zabić, wreszcie! – wkurzył się Lilarcor. – Drzwi otwarte, dalsza droga przed nami, a wy se stoicie i o jakiejś rzepie gadacie! Poproście Bliźniaki, to wam ją posiekają. Ale idźmy, DO CHOLERY, dalej!

Nasi bohaterowie podeszli do drzwi i przeszli śmiało do następnej komnaty. Była to ogromna i wysoka sala, rozświetlona, w której, oprócz nieaktywnego portalu, znajdowały się jeszcze tylko dwa wyjścia. Podłogę stanowiły w większej mierze święte symbole, a w jednej ze ścian dostrzegli wyłom. Dla tak doświadczonych podróżników już na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że portal jest zablokowany. Wokół portalu dało się poczuć ledwie wyczuwalną aurę magicznej mocy. Po dwóch jego stronach znajdowały się dwa otwory na coś, oceniając, trójkątnego kształtu, być może jakąś różdżkę, na którego spodzie znajdowałby się święty symbol Anai. Poszukiwacze przygód z zainteresowaniem zaczęli oglądać komnatę, szukając czegoś, jakiejś wskazówki, która pomogłaby im znaleźć sposób na otwarcie przejścia na następny poziom. Po krótkiej chwili zebrali się przy jednym z wyjść, bezradnie patrząc po sobie.

\- Wygląda na to, że nie znajdziemy tu kluczy do tego portalu – stwierdziła Mazzy. – Musimy zbadać to, co jest dalej, za tymi wyjściami. Może tam znajdziemy odpowiedź.

\- Dobrze – powiedział Isair. – Którym wyjściem najpierw się zajmujemy? Lewym, czy prawym?

\- Ja bym poszedł lewym – wyznał Harry. – Albo nie. Prawym. A może lewym? A może odpocznijmy? Czuję się zmęczony. I nie będzie ze mnie *żadnego* pożytku. Naru, *musimy* odpocząć.

\- Harry, odpoczywaliśmy nie dalej, jak godzinę temu, przed wejściem do Twierdzy. Przyznaj, boisz się? Strach cię obleciał?

\- Bracie, jak śmiesz tak mówić do Harry'ego! – oburzyła się Madae. – Harry jest może młodym, ale odważnym podróżnikiem!  
\- Ja cie do mamy – zapłakał Harry. – Ja się boję tego duziego pana z różkami! On na mnie krzyczy i jest niedobly.

\- Harry, nie rób sobie jaj. Nażryj się Rzepy Odwagi +5 – zaproponował Jan.

\- No dobra, idziemy. Lewym – powiedział Harry.

Wyjaśniwszy sobie problem kierunku, w który mają się udać, drużyna skierowała kroki w stronę lewego wyjścia. Odważnie przedarli się przez wąskie przejście i… polecili w dół jakieś dwadzieścia metrów, nie zauważywszy, że dalej nie ma podłogi. Spadli na miękkie podłoże… no… *prawie* wszyscy spadli na miękkie podłoże, bo ktoś jeszcze leciał, majestatycznie wydobywając z siebie, jakże znajomy graczom w „Harrego Pottera i Więźnia Azkabanu", dźwięk („Aaaa"). To z gracją opadał Harry, którego szata utworzyła coś w rodzaju spadochronu. Jego przyjaciele zafascynowani patrzyli, jak właśnie mija półmetek.

\- Najwyraźniej mamy chwilę czasu, zanim Harry doleci do nas – stwierdził Jan.

Oczekując na wolno opadającego Harry'ego, rozejrzeli się w koło, dostrzegając w oddali kłócącą się miedzy sobą grupę Ognistych Trolli. Samo pomieszczenie, w którym się znaleźli, wyglądało nieciekawie. Choćby to, na co spadli, okazało się szlamem, którego, swoim przybyciem, obudzili. Przeciągnąwszy się, szlam łypnął (tak im się wydawało) na Harry'ego, nadal będącego w drodze i wystękał:

\- O kurde, to Harry! Bracia, siostry; spadamy! To o nim wam opowiadałem; to jego spotkałem ostatnio w dalekim kraju; to ten wielki czarodziej – nie mamy żadnych szans. Lećmy ostrzec trolle.

Szczęki wszystkim opadły ze zdziwienia. Do głowy nikomu by nie przyszło, że w Twierdzy Mroku… ba, *gdziekolwiek*, ktoś się przestraszy Harry'ego. A tym bardziej szlam. A jako że nadal zajmowali grzbiet szlamu, zaczęli się wraz z nim przemieszczać w stronę Ognistych Trolli. W tym momencie Harry z hukiem spadł na kamienie, które wynurzyły się spod szlamu.

\- Ojejku, boli! – pisnął Harry, łapiąc się za pośladki. – Gdzie jesteście? Znowu mnie zostawiliście… A… Co… Coś mnie złapało za nogę i ciągnie! I ciąąąąąąąąąągnieeeee!...

\- Harry! Harry! Już biegnę do ciebie! Nie bój się, mój drogi! – poderwała się Madae i, z bojowo postawionym ogonkiem, rzuciła się pomóc Harremu.

Dopadłszy do Harry'ego, Madae ujrzała opętane wokół jego nóg różowe cielsko Lodowej Harpii.

\- Paszła! – zawołała do Harpii, waląc na oślep swoim morgenszternem.

Po kilku udanych uderzeniach, cielsko Harpii zwiotczało i uwolniło nogi Harry'ego.

\- Och, dziękuję ci Madae. Już myślałem, że to mój koniec.

\- Harry… Nie przeżyłabym tego. Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim, jesteś dla mnie…

\- Proszę pani, a o co chodzi?

\- O… nic, nic, dobrze. Wracajmy do drużyny – westchnęła Madae.

W tym czasie drużyna dotarła już do trolli, wśród których stał przerażony ciemnoskóry mężczyzna. Trolle szarpały go, każdy ciągnąc w swoją stronę. Każdy z nich wołał: „Mój ci on, mój ci on! To ja go znalazłem, jest mój!".

\- Cisza, głąby, spokój! – wrzasnął szlam. – Harry po nas przyszedł!

Trolle jeszcze przez chwilę szarpały mężczyznę i nagle dotarło do nich, co powiedział szlam. Zamarły na moment w przerażeniu.

\- To już koniec! – krzyknął jeden z nich. – Gdzie my przed nim uciekniemy?!

\- On być potężna czarodzieja! My już się żegnać z życiem!

\- Uciekajmy, uciekajmy, uciekajmy! – Trolle zaczęły się przekrzykiwać.

Coraz bardziej osłupiali ze zdziwienia podróżnicy przyglądali się uciekającym w popłochu trollom i szlamowi. Zszokowani spojrzeli po sobie.

\- Nie wierzę. One się boją Harry'ego! – wykrztusił Isair.

\- Może go z kimś pomyliły? – z nadzieją powiedziała Naru, po czym zaraz przygasła. – No, nie, ale wyraźnie mówiły „Harry".

\- Słuchaj, drogi Harrysiu – zwrócił się do przybyłego właśnie Harrego z Madae Jan. – Coś ty im zrobił, że się ciebie tak boją?

\- Nic – odpowiedział Harry. – A komu?

\- Temu szlamowi.

\- Jakiemu szlamowi? – dopytywał się Harry ze zdumieniem. – A to był *szlam*? *W życiu* nie widziałem szlamu.

\- Oj, zbytniku – pogroziła palcem Mazzy. – Dalej, opowiedz nam historię. Ciekawi jesteśmy, co zrobiłeś temu szlamowi i czemu on się ciebie tak *przeraźliwie* boi.

\- Na wszystko przysięgam - nie znam żadnego Szlamu! Jaki Szlam w ogóle?! A o co chodzi? I dlaczego oni tak uciekali?

\- Ho, ho, niezłe z ciebie ziółko – zachichotał Jan. – Pewnie poczuły od ciebie zapach rzepy.

Wszyscy przypomnieli sobie nagle o mężczyźnie, szarpanym przez Trolle, który stał nadal z przerażeniem w oczach i półotwartymi ustami w miejscu, gdzie go puściły.

\- Kim, lub czym, jesteś? – zapytała Naru.

\- Ja… ja… ja… ale… nie zrobicie… mi… krzywdy… ja… ja… ja… ja…

\- Chłopaku, wyluzuj, poszły już sobie. Nie chcemy ci zrobić krzywdy. Chcemy ci pomóc. Powiedz, kim jesteś? – uspokajająco ciągnęła Naru.

\- Jestem strażnikiem Cuchnącej Szkatułki Przechowania – wydukał mężczyzna. – A nazywam się Jaae'l, mroczny elf.

\- A cóż znajduje się w tej… Szkatułce? – zainteresowała się Madae.

\- Nie wiem. Ja tylko pilnuję. Szkatuła otwiera się tylko na hasło. Trolle próbowały mnie zmusić, żebym je zdradził. Prawie już im je podałem, ale, na szczęście, uratowaliście mnie. Dzięki wam wielkie. Cóż mogę dla was zrobić?

\- Powiedz, elfiku, to hasło, bo my też chcemy je znać – grzecznie poprosił Isair.

\- Nie wolno mi tego powiedzieć – zaparł się Jaae'l.

\- Ha, niegrzeczny chłopczyk. Będziemy chyba musieli… pogadać troszkę inaczej – ucieszyła się Madae, myśląc o torturach, które za chwilę zastosuje.

\- Nigdy wam nie podam! Nie wolno mi! Jeśli to zrobię, to zginę!

\- Przecież i tak zginiesz, jeśli nie podasz.

Naru, jak zwykle bardzo konkretnie, spytała:

\- A kto jest twym panem?

\- Pilnuję tej szkatuły dla Wielkiego Boga Anai. Uczynił mnie on strażnikiem Cuchnącej Szkatuły Przechowania i kazał jej pilnować i nie udostępniać jej nikomu, poza znającymi hasło. Trwa już to tyle lat… Zmęczony trochę jestem tym pilnowaniem… Ale nie wolno mi złamać przysięgi danej Bogu.

\- Aleś się dał zrobić w konia. Całe życie będziesz pilnował tej przeklętej, cuchnącej, śmierdzącej szkatuły? Tracił uroki życia, siedział w tych kazamatach, wiesz, ile dziewek krząta się po świecie? – bajał Jan. – Czekają tylko na takich bohaterów jak ty.

\- Poza tym, masz pilnować *Szkatuły*, a nie jej *zawartości*… dobrze zrozumiałem? A nas interesuje tylko zawartość – przekonywał Isair do otwarcia szkatuły.

\- Hmm… Niby tak… Gdyby tak ująć rzecz dokładnie, to chyba nawet na pewno – zgodził się Jaae'l. – W zasadzie mógłbym wam udostępnić zawartość, tylko… taki mały problem: zapomniałem hasła.

\- A to cuchnąca rzepa! – wykrzyknął zawiedziony Jan.

Wieko Szkatuły powoli zaczęło unosić się do góry.

\- Ano… No tak! – Jaae'l walnął się ręką w czoło. – Tak, rzeczywiście, miało to coś wspólnego z rzodkiewką.

\- Wujciu, skąd wujcio wiedział? – spytał się Harry. – Oj, z wujcia to zbytnik.

\- Harrysiu… Znowu się czegoś nażarłeś i ci się po strzechą poprzestawiało? Przestań mi wreszcie podkradać tę rzepę, bo zobaczysz! Jest tam taka rzepa „Zamiana chłopczyka w panienkę" i co będzie, jak ją zjesz? Będziesz panienka. „Harrysia" będziemy cię nazywać. Będziesz mógł nosić sukieneczki, ale Madae to chyba będzie zawiedziona, a zawiedziona Madae to zła Madae. A zła Madae to… to ja już nawet nie chcę myśleć, co się będzie działo. A nie chciałbyś chyba zdenerwować cioci Madae? Także… Zostaw mój plecaczek w spokoju… I nie zabieraj się więcej do rzepy! Nie wystarczy ci tego, co ci daję?

\- Harry dziewczynką?! – wrzasnęła Madae. – Na wszystkie demony, na mojego tatusia Belhifeta, na Daemonicusa uwięzionego w tej Twierdzy – *NIGDY* do tego nie dopuszczę! Prędzej cię zabiję… mój kochany.

Wystraszony Harry spuścił oczka i powiedział grzecznie:

\- Psieplasiam. Więcej nie będę. Bzydki Harry. Harry bzydki chłopcik. Harry już nie będzie wujciowi podkradał rzepy.

Nie zważając na dyskusję o rzepie, jak zwykle konkretna Naru dorwała się do Szkatułki. Na jej dnie ujrzała bijącą magicznym blaskiem różdżkę, która wydawała się być pasująca do jednego z dwóch pustych miejsc koło portalu.

[Drużyna zdobyła przedmiot]

Od pewnego czasu zza pasa Isaira i zza pasa Naru dochodziły nerwowe szepty.

\- Ty im powiedz – powiedział Lilarcor.

\- Nie, ty im powiedz – odpowiedziały duetem Bliźnięta.

\- Niech będzie – odchrząknąwszy, Lilarcor głośno zawołał: - Słuchajcie, wy tam! Isair i Naru! Poszukiwacze przygód od siedmiu boleści! Razem z Bliźniętami uradziliśmy, że czas się z wami rozstać. Czujemy się zbędni, niepotrzebni – rdzewiejemy. Nie jesteśmy konkurencją dla Harry'ego, na którego widok demony, potwory i wszelkie inne złe stwory uciekają, aż się za nimi kurzy. Jesteśmy zawiedzeni i wobec powyższego musimy podziękować wam za współpracę. Prosimy, abyście u pierwszego napotkanego handlarza sprzedali nas. Może kupią nas jacyś *wojownicy*, którzy wiedzą, do czego służymy. Bo na pewno nie jesteśmy ozdóbkami, które nosi się przypięte do pasa. Kupcie se wisiorki. Taniej i lżej. To tyle miałem wam do powiedzenia, a mówiłem w imieniu swoim i Bliźniąt.

\- No nie… Isairze… Przecież… Co ty o tym sądzisz? – zapytała rozpaczliwie Naru.

\- Wiesz, Naru, moja droga…

\- Powtórz jeszcze raz – westchnęła Naru i oczy zrobiły jej się maślane.

\- Wiesz, Naru, chciałem…

\- Ale *wszystko*, co powiedziałeś…

\- A co ja powiedziałem?

\- „Moja droga"…

\- Ja… Wymknęło mi się! Chyba nie myślisz, że ja tak poważnie?

\- Isairze… Isairze… Isairze… - ze smutkiem chlipnęła Naru. – Kiedy ty wreszcie dostrzeżesz mą wielką miłość, jaką cię darzę?...

\- Eeech… A kiedyż mój piękny Harry dostrzeże jak bardzo *ja* go kocham? – jęknęła Madae.

\- A Mazzy? Cóż ja mam powiedzieć? – zapłakał Jan.

\- Czyście poszaleli? Co wy, baby jakieś płaczliwie, a nie bohaterowie? Przypominam – jesteście na pierwszym miejscu w rankingu „Survival'u", co zobowiązuje was nie do rozklejania się jak jakieś sentymentalne baby, tylko do bycia bohaterską, waleczną, używającą *oręża* drużyną, która nie posługuje się dziećmi w odpędzaniu demonów! I przypominam, że zgłosiliśmy pewien wniosek – chcemy znać odpowiedź, Naru. NATYCHMIAST – pospieszył Lilarcor.

\- Liluś… Przecież nigdy cię nie sprzedam – powiedziała Naru. – Zaś to tu, z tym Harry'm… To tylko przypadek. Jakiemuś szlamowi się kiedyś przyśnił Harry w koszmarze, a ty zaraz focha walisz. No i dobrze, niech dzieciak też ma radochę, że na jego widok uciekają szlamy.

\- A wy Bliźniaki – dodał Isair. – To nawet nie wiadomo, czy umiecie walczyć. Okaże się, co się z wami zrobi – albo się was zostawi, albo się was wyrzuci, ale *na pewno* nie sprzeda. Badziewiem nie handluje. I zamknąć się! Dzieci i Sejmitary, nawet te Myślące, głosu nie mają!

\- A co ze mną? – usłyszeli cichy głos Jaae'la.

\- To jest, kolego, już twój problem – oznajmiła Naru. – Nie jesteśmy przytułkiem dla naiwnych strażników Szkatuł – tylko drużyną poszukiwaczy przygód, zajmującą pierwsze miejsce w rankingu „Survival of Wage-Earner" Wracamy do portalu.

\- Tylko jak my wrócimy? – zafrasował się Harry. – Z tego, co pamiętam, to opadaliśmy. Dłuuuugo opadaliśmy… To musiało być z pięćset metrów!

\- Nie pięćset, tylko dziesięć – sprostowała Naru. – I nie opadliśmy długo, tylko nagle spadliśmy. Całe szczęście, że pod nami był szlam. Co się tyczy powrotu, wydaje mi się, że po drodze ujrzałam punkt teleportacyjny – być może zaprowadzi nas z powrotem do sali z portalem.

\- No, a ja?! – upomniał się o siebie Jaae'l.

\- Cóż, kolego – do komnaty z portalem możesz się z nami zabrać; potem radź sobie sam.

Korzystając z punktu teleportacyjnego, drużyna wraz z Jaae'lem przeniosła się do sali z portalem.

Jak zwykle po powrocie w bezpieczne miejsce, Madae zajęła się leczeniem ran i obrażeń u członków drużyny. Na szczęście nikogo nie trzeba było wskrzeszać. To tak wyczerpuje, a poza tym ile w tym dobroci – a tego Madae nienawidzi. Dobroć. To rzecz, która przyprawia ją o mdłości. Co ją podkusiło, żeby być kapłanką; to uzdrawianie, to wskrzeszanie, ta zamiana kamienia w ciało – ile w tym czułostkowej dobroci. Jej natura jest przecież inna. Jakże inna. To, co sprawia jej największego satysfakcję i czyni jej życie pełnym sensu, to władza nad życiem innych. Nic nie sprawia tyle radości, co widok konającego w męczarniach wroga.

\- Czy ktoś wyraża życzenie przespania się? – zapytała Naru. – Czy są też jakieś inne wnioski? Za moment udamy się eksplorować to, co jest za prawym wyjściem i jest to ostatni moment na doprowadzenie się do porządku.

\- Psieplasiam – odezwał się zawstydzony Harry. – Czy ktoś tu widział latrynę? Chce mi się siusiu.

\- Harry - bądź mężczyzną – zaproponował Isair. – Idź pod „krzaczek".

\- Ale i coś więcej też bym zrobił, ale się wstydzę…

\- Wydaje mi się, że tu, za tym wyłomem, widziałam runy: kółko i trójkącik. To chyba jest latryna – rzekła Mazzy.

Harry nadal stał w tym samym miejscu i nie poszedł we wskazanym kierunku.

\- Czego tak sterczysz? Tam ci pokazałam!

\- E… E… A… A nie ma ktoś dupniaka?...

\- Czego? – z ogromnym zdziwieniem w oczach zapytał Jan.

\- No, papieru do wycierania pupy.

\- Aaa… - oświeciło Jana.- Noo, jeśli chodzi o papier toaletowy, to moja ciotunia Pelagia używała zamiast papieru toaletowego obierek z rzepy, które w specjalny sposób preparowała, napawając mu różowy kolor i nasączając perfumami fiołkowymi. Oczywiście, w końcu ciotuni się to nieco przejadło, że tak to ujmę, ale to już opowieść, którą opowiem wam innym razem. Więc ciotunię nagle oświeciło, jak mnie przed chwilą. Wyobraźcie sobie jej wizje – nie dość, że przyjemne z pożytecznym, to jeszcze można na tym zarobić. Bo kto się nie skusi na różowy papier toaletowy o zapachu fiołków? I nikt nie musi wiedzieć, że to obierki od rzepy. Zatem ciotunia Pelagia zajęła się czarnorynkową sprzedażą rzepowego papieru toaletowego, który…

\- Bo ten papier to mi się skończył. A Jana pomysły z rzepą są niesmacznie. Choć rzeczywiście preferuje papier koloru różowego (a w zasadzie nie ja, tylko moja delikatna pupa) o zapachu fiołków.

\- HARRY – zawarczał Isair. – Masz tu ulotkę z Targu Przygody i to ci musi wystarczyć. A teraz *IDŹ JUŻ*. Załatw, co masz załatwić.

\- Isairze – obruszyła się Madae. – Nie każdy jest taki twardy i chamowaty jak ty – są też wrażliwi i delikatni, jak Harry. Nie krzycz na niego!

Harry, ociągając się, udał się do latryny. Niebawem wrócił z uśmiechem na twarzy, jakby lżejszy.

\- Nio, możemy iść bić tych brzydkich demonów! – radośnie zawołał.

Załatwiwszy wszystko związane z regeneracją, leczeniem i tak dalej, drużyna skierowała się w kierunku prawego wyjścia. Bogatsi o doświadczenia zdobyte przy przekraczaniu lewego wyjścia, stąpali ostrożnie, nieśmiało stawiając kolejne kroki. Nie zaskoczy ich żadna niespodzianka, czyhająca za wrotami wyjścia prawego. Szczególnie ostrożnie stawiał swe kroki Harry. W pamięci jeszcze miał to długie opadanie, a nie lubił, jak drużyna musiała na niego czekać. Rozczarowali się jednak nasi bohaterowie, gdy, przygotowani na najgorsze, ujrzeli zwykłe, prowadzące w dół schody. To, co zobaczyli, kiedy zeszli, nie było niczym szczególnym. Ot, komnata, jakich wiele. Nie imponowała ani wielkością, ani wysokością, ani wystrojem. Wyglądała wręcz jak zwykły pokój mieszkalny, jaki zwykli wynajmować w gospodzie. W rogu stało łóżko, na ścianach znajdowały się półki z książkami, coś, co wyglądało na notatki walało się chaotycznie po całej podłodze; być może to pokój jakiegoś ambitnego czarodzieja. Chwilę po wejściu wszyscy odczuli jednak pewien chłód i niepokój wewnętrzny; szczególnie podatny był na to Harry, który, ku zdumieniu wszystkich, zaczął biegać w kółko, wymachiwać rękami, jakby się od kogoś odpędzał i krzyczeć: „Zostaw mnie, zostaw mnie, złaź ze mnie, ty obrzydliwa!".

\- Harry! – zawołała zaniepokojona Naru. – Z tego, co widzę, *nic* po tobie nie łazi! Znaczy się, konkretnie, są to twoje omamy, którymi nie powinieneś się przejmować.

\- Taa, taa, omamy! I omamem jest też ta oślizła, miękka macka, która mnie maca?! O nie, Naru, to z *tobą* jest niedobrze.

W tym momencie pojawił się ogromny błysk i stało się dla nich jasne, że to, co widzieli po przekroczeniu prawego wyjścia, było tylko iluzją. Powoli odkrywał się przed nimi prawdziwy wygląd komnaty. Jeszcze nie w pełni widzieli wszystkie szczegóły, a to, co zobaczyli, zrobiło na nich piorunujące wrażenie. Madae zaczęła się histerycznie śmiać, Isair stanął jak osłupiały, a w ślad za nim poszli pozostali. Szare, przegniłe, jakby kilkunastowieczne ściany pokrywał wszelkiego rodzaju brud i śluz. Całą komnatę przepełniało zimno do szpiku kości i dało się wyczuć odór śmierci. Było dla wszystkich jasne – znaleźli się w grobowcu. Pośrodku stał sarkofag, zakryty marmurową zakurzoną płytą. Naru odważnie podeszła i zaczęła badać płytę trumny. Nagle płyta odsunęła się, spadła z hukiem na posadzkę, wprost pod jej nogi. Naru odskoczyła i, kiedy kurz opadł, z przerażeniem zobaczyła błyskający ogień ze środka sarkofagu. W momencie, kiedy ogień zaczął słabnąć, w płomieniach ukazała się postać największego, najbardziej groźnego, o potężnej magicznej mocy, lisza.

\- Kto śmiał przerwać mój błogi sen? – głos lisza zadudnił w całym grobowcu. – Kto się odważył zakłócić spokój wielkiego Kikulto?

\- O wielki, o przepotężny – Naru odważyła się wskazać winnego, czyli siebie. – To ja byłam tak głupia, żeby cię zbudzić.

\- I co teraz? – zajęczał Harry.

\- Harry, nie bój się, jestem przy tobie, nie dam ci zrobić krzywdy! – rzuciła się na pomoc Harremu Madae.

Harry, oczywiście, nie był w ogóle narażony na atak lisza, ponieważ stał w najdalszym rogu komnaty i prawdopodobnie lisz nawet go nie zauważył. Jego celem była Naru.

\- Ty dziewko przebrzydła! Twa ciekawość zostanie srogo ukarana! Zginiesz, a śmierć twa będzie prawdziwą męczarnią!

\- O nie! – krzyknął mocnym głosem Isair. – Nie pozwolę na to! Bez względu na to, jak wielka jest jej dobroć, to nie pozwolę ci jej skrzywdzić – kambiony wszystkich Krain razem!

\- To ty znasz Minsca? – zapytał zdziwiony Jan.

\- Cicho kurduplu! – splunął Isair. – Idziemy walczyć z liszem! A ty lepiej otwórz oczy, bo to będzie rzeź!

\- Och tak, Isairze, taak, broń mnie! Czuję, jak twe męstwo…

\- Zamknij się, głupia! – krzyknął Isair. – Bliźniaki, wskakujcie w me dłonie! Lisz stanął nam na drodze!

\- Hurra! – wrzasnęły Bliźniacze Sejmitary. – Na lisza! Śmierć dziadydze! Nie będzie nam byle lisz podskakiwał! – i zanuciły pieść bojową.

\- Wal go, siostro! Z lewej, a ja go z prawej!

Po kilku sekundach po liszu ostała się ino kupka popiołu. Wszyscy patrzyli z wybałuszonymi z szoku oczyma, a Lilarcor powoli wystękał:

\- Nooo… Nieźli byliście. Nie… Nie spodziewałem się. Myślałem, że z was cieniasy.

Bliźniaki nie zważały ani na wybałuszone oczy członków drużyny, ani na pochwały rzucane przez Lilarcora; zawzięcie ze sobą konwersowały.

\- To *ja* zadałam krytyczne uderzenie, ty *głąbie*.

\- Siostro… Ty jeszcze robiłaś w pieluchy, kiedy ja już zadawałem swoje pierwsze krytyczne uderzenia liszom - i to nie takim cieniasom, jak ten tu!

\- Ty… po prostu *nie mam słów*! Ty po prostu jesteś cham! Zresztą, zawsze byłeś!

\- Zamknij się, małolato. Z ciebie to *dopiero* jest cienias.

Przysłuchującemu się Isairowi w tym momencie oczy cofnęły się z powrotem i szybko schował kłócące się ze sobą rodzeństwo za pas. Nastała błoga cisza, którą przerwała Naru, zwracając się uniesienie do Isaira:

\- Isairze… O dzięki ci. Jednak *troszkę* ci na mnie zależy. Nadzieja się we mnie ponownie budzi. I… zaczyna… jaśnieć, jak piękny poranek. W mym sercu zagościła znowu radość. Tak, mam tę nadzieję - ty mnie będziesz *kochał*!

\- Słucham? – odparł Isair, patrząc na nią z politowaniem. – Pomarzyć dobra rzecz, dziewczyno. Ale zapamiętaj *RAZ* a *DOBRZE*: kambion zawsze stanie w obronie kambiona, jakikolwiek był nie był ten drugi! Mimo, że niewart, to jednak kambion... i tylko dlatego cię broniłem!

\- Nie… Isairze, nie wierzę. Nie zaprzeczysz rodzącemu się w twym sercu uczuciu.

\- Mimo, że nie jestem magiem, ani kapłanem, ani nawet druidem, a tylko wojownikiem, to ma kobieca intuicja mi podpowiada, że Naru ma rację. Tak, Isairze, wpadłeś jak śliwka w kompot – wtrąciła Mazzy.

\- Cicho, ty zapchlony sierściuchu!

\- Wypraszam sobie!

\- Mm, Mazzy, moja śliweczko, ja też mam kompocik – powiedział Jan. – Proszę, wpadnij do mojego kompociku. Nie wiem, czy zauważyłaś, ale nie jest on z rzepy, tylko ze śliwek.

\- Ten znowu swoje – jęknęła bliska załamania Mazzy. – Czy ten uważający siebie za wielkoluda kurdupel nie odczepi się ode mnie wreszcie? O Bogowie, o mój wspaniały Arvoreen! O wszyscy, którzy jesteście mi bliscy i chcecie mi pomóc – odwróćcie wzrok tego rzepośmierdziucha na *inną* kobietę.

Nikt nie zwrócił oczywiście uwagi na to, że historia ratowania Harrego przez Madae ma swój dalszy ciąg w ciemnym rogu grobowca.

\- Madae, proszę, ja cię już bardzo proszę – nie ratuj mnie więcej. Jestem już uratowany tak bardzo, że bardziej nie można – słychać było szept Harry'ego.

\- Ależ można, można, Harry… – przekonywała Harry'ego Madae.

\- Madae… Ja cię już nawet troszkę lubię… Ale nie łaskocz mnie, prooszę!

\- Cicho głuptasku, bo usłyszą!

\- Tylko nie głuptasku! Jestem już mężczyzną! Nie wierzysz?

\- Wierzę, wierzę.

\- Oj, Madae, bo wiesz… ja… ja muszę znowu do latryny…

\- No nie – normalnym lodowatym głosem powiedziała Madae. – Ty to *wszystko* zepsujesz. Cały romantyzm prysł… A już tak pięknie było… A ty znowu o tych swoich żołądków sensacjach!... Nie żryj tyle rzepy!

\- Kiedy lubię – zaparł się Harry. – Poza tym wujek Janek ma tyle różnych rodzajów, że jak mu podkradnę i zjem, to nigdy nie wiem, co z tego wyniknie. Lubię takie niespodzianki.

\- Dobra, Harry, idź do tej swojej latryny… i nie pokazuj mi się już na oczy!... Przez jakiś czas.

\- Ojej – nagle powiedział Harry. – Coś mi się wbija w pośladek… zabierz ten ogonek, Madae, proszę.

\- Ogonek? Ogonek mam tutaj – Madae wzięła ogonek do ręki i pokazała go Harry'emu.

\- To co mnie tu gniecie? – sięgnął Harry ręką pod pupę i wyciągnął różdżkę, która emanowała magią, podobnie jak poprzedniczka. – Popatrz! Różdżka! Ee, po co nam ona, wyrzucę ją.

Madae, szczerze mówiąc, nie zwracała uwagi na to, co mówi Harry i na to, co wyciąga sobie spod tyłka. Przeżywała gorycz porażki związanej z kolejną nieudaną próbą uwiedzenia tego sympatycznego, bardzo przystojnego, o prześlicznych, pełnych głębi oczach, skrytych za swymi okrągłymi okularkami, młodego elfa. Och, jakże ona go kocha…

Harry, biorąc milczenie Madae za akceptację, odrzucił różdżkę daleko od siebie. Nikt, łącznie z nim, nie zwrócił uwagi, gdzie wylądowała.

\- Dość tego – usłyszeli wszyscy głos jak zwykle konkretnej Naru. – My tu nie przyszliśmy na flirty, tylko *szukać różdżki*.

\- Różdżki? – dotarło do Harry'ego. – O ku… - spąsowiał cały.

Konkretna Naru natychmiast zauważyła zmieszanie Harry'ego.

\- Harry… Ty wiesz coś o różdżce?  
\- Niee…. Jakiej różdżce? A o co chodzi?

\- O różdżkę, tępaku! – warknęła Naru. – Takie coś… taki patyk zakończony *czymś*! Zresztą, zdaje się, że jesteś magiem, to chyba wiesz, jak różdżka wygląda?!

\- Oczywiście, że wiem, mam nawet parę swoich własnych. Różne zastosowania mają. Chcesz tę? – dodał, wyciągając w jej stronę różdżkę. – Ona robi fajne bum!

\- Nie chcę. Ale nie podoba mi się twój wyraz twarzy, drogi elfie – ciągnęła Naru.

W tym momencie Madae ocknęła się ze swego zamyślenia. Zaczęły wracać do niej mgliście obrazy sprzed paru minut… Różdżka? Coś z tą różdżką… Na czym to Harry siedział… „No, nie na moim ogonku" pomyślała. „Na *różdżce* chyba… Na TEJ różdżce."

\- Harry! Natychmiast przyznaj się, co zrobiłeś z tą różdżką, którą wyciągnąłeś spod swojego tyłka! – rozkazała Madae.

\- Jakiego tyłka? Jaką różdżkę? J… Ja? Tak, faktycznie, siedziałem na czymś, ale to nie była… to był twój ogonek!

\- Harry Potterze – syknęła Madae. – Może i jestem w tobie zakochana, jak w nikim jeszcze w swoim życiu… Ale idiotką nie jestem! Nie wmówisz mi, że siedziałeś na moim ogonku! Ty niedobry chłopczyku! Natychmiast powiedz swojej mamusi, co zrobiłeś z różdżką!

\- Mamusiu…. Ja ce do domu! – zapłakał Harry. – Ja już się nie bawię w przygody! Idźcie sobie sami dalej! Zostawcie mnie tu samego! Niedobrzy jesteście dla Harry'ego! Wujku Janku, broń mnie!

\- Harry Potterze – Jan rzekł z poważną miną (która u niego pojawia się raz na pięć lat i znaczy, że naprawdę już jest niedobrze). – Jeśli Madae twierdzi, że wyciągnąłeś spod swej du… pupy różdżkę, to ja *jej* wierzę, a nie *tobie*, mały kłamczuszku! Natychmiast *mów*, co z nią zrobiłeś! Bo nie dostaniesz więcej rzepy!

\- Łaaaaaa! - zaryczał jak wół Harry. – O tam, tam ją rzuciłem! – pokazał niegrzecznie palcem w kierunku w którym, nie tak dawno, odrzucił różdżkę.

W mgnieniu oka wszyscy rzucili się we wskazanym przez Harry'ego kierunku, wpadając na siebie, omal się nie tratując.

\- STAĆ! – krzyknęła Naru. – Spokojnie! Rozdepczemy ją! Należy do sprawy podejść systematycznie i konkretnie! Ja szukam, wy sprawdzacie po mnie. Harry się nie zbliża. Madae na końcu, na wszelki wypadek, zamiata wszystko ogonkiem. *Musimy* ją znaleźć! Jak jej nie znajdziemy, to koniec z nami i w życiu nie wypełnimy tej misji!

[Pięć godzin później]

Entuzjazm drużyny uleciał gdzieś w powietrze. Madae ledwie poruszając ogonkiem, w pozycji na klęczkach, przeszukiwała każdy kącik grobowca. Pozostali bez wiary gmerali łapami gdzie popadło. Harry nadal siedział tam gdzie siedział, jakby trochę zmieszany, wyraźnie chciał coś im powiedzieć. Nikt go nie chciał jednak słuchać.

\- Ale ja wam powiem jednak… - przymilał się Harry.

\- Zamknij się! – chórem odpowiedzieli wszyscy.

\- Ale to waźne, waźne naprawdę, mówię wam już od godziny!

\- Harry – jako twój starszy kolega – zwrócił się do młodego elfa Isair. – Pytam się: jeśli pozwolimy ci powiedzieć, ZAMILKNIESZ wreszcie potem?!

\- Nio.

\- To mów.

\- A, bo wiecie… Yyy…. No, ta różdżka… To chyba ma… taką specjalną właściwość… p… po… powracanie… ja znowu na czymś siedzę. Chyba do mnie wróciła…

\- Dawno temu? – spokojnie jeszcze zapytał Isair.

\- Jakieś dwie godziny temu… - wyznał Harry. – Ale wam chciałem powiedzieć, tylko mi nie dawaliście! Nie bij mnie! – histerycznie wrzasnął, zasłaniając się ręką. – Mamusiu!

\- Przecież nawet nie podniosłem jeszcze ręki.

\- Ale ja wiem, że ty to zaraz zrobisz! Niedobly pan z różkami!

\- Dobrze, Harry, spokojnie. Zamiast wymachiwać tymi swoimi… *czarodziejskimi* łapkami, sięgnij w końcu pod swój prześliczny tyłeczek – zaproponowała Madae. – I wyciągnij, to, co tam ukrywasz.

\- Sam jestem ciekaw, bo jeszcze tego nie widziałem. Bałem się zobaczyć. Ale uwiera podobnie jak wtedy!

\- Bogowie, dajcie mi cierpliwość! – zaczęła cicho modlić się Mazzy, a Madae w tym czasie spokojnie przekonywała Harry'ego:

\- Nie bój się, dziecko. Daj mamusi zabaweczkę. Bądź grzecznym dzidziusiem, no daj…

Harry z uśmiechem na ustach sięgnął pod siebie. Nagle zrobił przerażoną i zdziwioną minę. Spojrzał w koło, zobaczył wujka Isaira na moment przed wybuchem, więc szybko się zreflektował:

\- Nie, ja tylko żartowałem, wujku! – i szybko wyciągnął różdżkę spod pupy.

[Drużyna zdobyła przedmiot]

\- Arvoreen – dzięki ci – westchnęła Mazzy.

\- Harry Potterze – konkretnie odezwała się Naru. – Czy wiesz, ile godzin straciliśmy przez ciebie i twoje… nie wiem, jak konkretnie to ująć… zachowanie?

\- No ile, no ile? Tylko z pięć! Wcale nie tak dużo! Śpimy dłużej!

Madae spojrzała znowu łaskawym, pełnym miłości wzrokiem na swojego oblubieńca i wzięła go w obronę:

\- Słuchajcie, ja myślę, że Harry'emu tym razem jeszcze wybaczymy.

\- Siostro – wysyczał Isair. – Nie wplątuj wszystkich w swoje miłostki. *Ty*, jak chcesz, mu wybacz. *Ja* go zabiję. Zaraz. Natychmiast.

\- Isairze! Powstrzymaj się! Nie rób mi tego! Jestem twoją siostrą!

\- Wiem.

\- Właśnie!

\- Eeech… Harry, zapamiętaj, dzięki komu jeszcze żyjesz – powiedział Isair.

\- A coś się stało? – z niewinnym zaciekawieniem spytał Harry.

Naru postanowiła przerwać tą niezręczną sytuację i konkretnie oznajmiła:

\- Moi drodzy podróżnicy. Moi towarzysze podróży. Moi dzielni kompani - mamy komplet różdżek. Wracajmy do portalu.

\- Tak, tak, wracajmy – poderwał się Harry. – Ja jednak muszę do tej latryny!

\- O, Bogowie! Czuję, jak cała moja wielka dobroć powolutku ulatuje – westchnęła pobożnie Mazzy.

\- Jestem za! – powiedział wesoło Jan. – Niech ulatuje.

Używając własnych nóg, drużyna przeniosła się w okolice portalu.

W czasie, kiedy Harry udał się do latryny (pozbawiając Isaira kolejnej ulotki z Targu Przygody), Naru z Isairem wzięli różdżki i podeszli do portalu.

\- To co? Umieszczamy je we właściwych miejscach? – jak zwykle konkretnie zapytała Naru.

\- Dobrze. To ja idę tu z lewej, a ty weź drugą różdżkę i idź na prawo – odparł Isair.

\- Isairze, umieścimy je jednocześnie czy najpierw ty, lub potem ja? Lub na odwrót.

\- To jest problem, Naru. Nie wiadomo, jak portal się zachowa w określonych sytuacjach… i czy w ogóle się otworzy. No, ale spróbujmy jednocześnie.

\- Ja też tak myślałam, mój drogi. Jak powiem „już" to wkładamy.

Naru i Isair wzięli po jednej różdżce i każde z nich udało się w swoją część portalu.

\- Isairze, to co? Możemy już?

W tym momencie Isair włożył różdżkę do dziury.

\- Co ty robisz, głuptasie?! Przecież powiedziałam, że jak powiem „już" to mamy jednocześnie włożyć!

\- A… A co powiedziałaś? Wydawało mi się, że powiedziałaś „już"!

\- Oj, głuptasku, nie o takie „… już" mi chodziło. Chodziło mi o samodzielne „już"! Bez stojącego przedtem słówka „możemy"!

\- Już to już – wzruszył ramionami Isair. – Dla mnie one się niczym nie różnią. To co? Mam ją wyjąć? I jeszcze raz? Czy zostaje i ty wkładasz swoją?

\- Lepiej nie ryzykować – rzekła Naru. – Jak już tam jest – to niech tam zostanie. Ja wkładam swoją. Uwaga… Uwaga… Wkładam!

Naru wsunęła w otwór swoją ją różdżkę. Portal zaszumiał, błysnął i rozświetlił go magiczny blask.

\- Świetnie, portal wygląda na otwarty – oznajmiła Madae. – Jednakże ciekawe, gdzie ten Harry? Ile można siedzieć w latrynie? Harry! – zawołała donośnie. – Harrysiu! Portal otwarty! Idziemy!

Cisza. Od strony latryny nie dochodził żaden dźwięk.

\- Niedobrze. Mam nadzieję, że Harry nie narozrabiał w tej latrynie. Jak mój wuj Kręcipupek zaudał się kiedyś do latryny to…

\- Dobra, dobra, lepiej idź go poszukaj. Niepokoję się o niego. A ja nie pójdę, bo to męska latryna – ze smutkiem stwierdziła Madae. – Harry! Chodź szybciutko!

W tym momencie wszyscy usłyszeli od strony wiadomego przybytku najpierw cichutki, a potem głośny krzyk Harrego:

\- Nie miogę!

\- Jak to, kurde, „nie miogę"?! – Isair zaczął znów wprowadzać się w stan zdenerwowania. – Cóż nowego wymyślił nasz młody geniusz? Mam nadzieję, że cię tam nie wessało! Portal jest tu, a nie tam!

\- Nieee – płaczliwie odkrzyknął Harry. – Bu… Buty!

\- Co buty?!

\- Założyłem!

\- To dobrze, chyba!

\- Ale to te kozackie kozaki! – płakał już Harry.

\- I co się stało? – dopytywał się Isair.

\- Przyssało mnie!

\- Do dziury?

\- Nie! Do podłogi!

\- Harry! Harrysiu! – zaniepokojonym głosem zaczęła wołać Madae. – Ale nic ci nie jest?!

\- Umieeeram! Ja tu już tak na zawsze zostanę!

Wszyscy się poderwali i, nie zważając na nic, pobiegli na ratunek Harry'emu. Dopadłszy do drzwi latryny zobaczyli najlepszego, według rankingów „Survival'u", czarodzieja ostatniego sezonu przygody, siedzącego na sedesie. Widok był naprawdę przeuroczy. Harry miał podniesioną do góry szatą maga, opuszczone do kolan bokserki w kwiatuszki, a na nóżkach kozackie kozaki, które wyraźnie trzymały go przykutego do podłogi. Zapłakana twarz Harrego wyrażała strach, przerażenie, wstyd i dziecięcą bezradność.

\- Ciociu Madae – zapłakał. – Niech mnie ciocia stąd zdejmie.

\- Tu trzeba będzie użyć czaru kapłana poziomu czwartego „Zdjęcie Klątwy". Uważajcie, odsuńcie się – będę rzucać czar.

Madae przyjęła postawę charakterystyczne dla rzucającego czar i, zakreślając rękoma szerokie koła, uniosła je następnie do góry i wypowiedziała inkantację, przez nikogo jak zwykle niezrozumianą. Wokół Harrego rozbłysły gwiazdki i inne błyskawiczki, za którymi na moment zniknął, a jak się pojawił nadal ujrzeli ten sam widok, co przed rzucaniem czaru „Zdjęcie Klątwy".

\- Hmm… To spróbuj wyjąć nóżki z kozaczków – zasugerowała Madae.

\- Oj, ciociu, jeszcze bardziej mnie złapało – jęknął Harry.

\- No to mamy problem – machając nerwowo ogonkiem zafrasowała się Madae. – Ha! Jeśli nie działa „Zdjęcie Klątwy"… To ja już nie wiem, co tu działa. Mój zakon nie zna innego sposobu pozbycia się niechcianego odzienia. Janie, może twoja szkoła magii poradzi sobie z tym problemem?

\- No wiesz co, Madae? Moja szkoła magii może zrobić najwyżej to, że wszystkim się będzie wydawało, że Harry jest bez butów… Ale to nie zmieni faktu, że nadal w nich będzie – odpowiedział Jan.

Tu Isair zaproponował:

\- A może zastosujemy rozwiązanie siłowe? Oderwiemy chłopaka od gleby.

\- Jesteś tak konkretny jak lubię – westchnęła Naru.

\- Panowie… Znaczy się, Janie – zwrócił się Isair do Jana. – Więc, razem... Ee, chyba przesadzam. Co taki kurdupel może tu zdziałać? Sam się muszę za to wziąć.-

\- Oj, Isairze, żebyś się nie zdziwił. W kurduplu tkwi siła; ale, jeśli chcesz, zrób to sam. Nie będę ci się narzucał.

Isair ujął Harrego za nogi pod kolanami, kucnął i poderwał go całą swoją mocą, wspartą czarem „Wzmocnienie Siły", do góry.

\- Ojej – jęknął Harry. – Wujcio Isair to silny.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na efekt działania Isaira. Cóż, jakiś on był – ale chyba nie o to chodziło. W rękach Isaira dyndały nogi Harry'ego nadal w kozakach, z ogromnym kawałem podłogi uczepionym do podeszew. Nogi Harry'ego nadal nie mogły, oczywiście, w tym stanie wykonywać żadnych kroków.

\- Ja tam już nie wiem – Isair opuścił młodego elfa.

\- Mwehe, he, he, he… Chlaśniem nóżki nad kostkami – wyrwał się z mądrą radą Lilarcor. – Z Bliźniakami damy radę.

\- Liluś, mój drogi… To nie o to chodzi, żeby *odciąć* Harrego od kozaków. Chodzi o to, żeby on je *zdjął* - wytłumaczyła Naru.

\- Chociaż, wiecie, jest to jakiś pomysł – rzuciła Madae. – Ostatecznie, istnieje „Regeneracja". Te stópki powinno się dać zregenerować.

\- Nie, ciociu, nie! Nie odcinajcie mi nóżek! – ryknął przeraźliwie Harry.

\- To trzeba było, młodzieńcze, słuchać cioci Seffery. Mówiła, żebyś nie zakładał tych kozaków – upomniał Harrego Isair. – A ty taki zawsze najmądrzejszy. To sobie teraz radź sam, jak masz lepszy pomysł.

\- Ja… nie mam – jęknął Harry.

\- A więc tnijcie – zapłakała Madae. – Ja nie patrzę. Harry, nie martw się, odzyskasz swe stopy! Znam te czary regeneracji w sposób perfekcyjny. Zaufaj mi!

Lilarcor i Bliźniaki z radością rzuciły się do wykonania zadania.

\- To Bliźniak z prawej, Bliźniaczka z lewej, a ja polecę środkiem – dyrygował Lilarcor. – Na moje hasło jednocześnie tniemy! Wszyscy odpowiednio ostrzy?

\- Ja jak żyleta – zameldował Bliźniak.

\- Ja jeszcze ostrzejsza – wykrzyknęła Bliźniaczka.

\- Mnie też nic nie brakuje – powiedział Lilarcor.

Struchlały Harry siedział na sedesie z zamkniętymi oczyma. Ręce miał złożone do modlitwy, a ustami ruszał, jakby się faktycznie modlił.

\- Proszę… Proszę… Nie róbcie mi krzywdy… - cichutko załkał.

\- Tooo… CIACH po nóżkach! – szybko wydał rozkaz Lilarcor.

W tym momencie Harry krzyknął:

\- STAAAAĆ! JUŻ NIE TRZEBA, JUŻ NIE TRZEBA!

Kozaki z przyczepioną do nich podłogą zsunęły mu się z nóg.

Ostrza zamarły, a zdziwiony Lilarcor spytał:

\- A co się stało? Ze strachu ci buty spadły?

\- Nio…

\- Co prawda, to prawda, siła strachu jest ogromna – mądrze zauważył Isair.

\- Uuch, ale było – westchnął Jan. – Takich rzeczy to nawet Jan w swoich życiu nie widział. A i kuzyna nie zna żadnego, który by coś takiego przeżył.

\- Dobrze, och, dzięki, dzięki, dzięki… Aach… - z ulgą powtarzała Madae.

Naru spojrzała po drużynie i konkretnie zarządziła:

\- Harry - stringi w górę, szata w dół, a reszta pozbierać się; wracamy do portalu.

Chwilę potem drużyna znalazła się przy portalu, który przyjaźnie zapraszał do skorzystania.

Po kolei znikali w niebieskiej poświacie, żegnając poziom pierwszy i witając się z poziomem drugim, na którym nie wiedzieli, co ich czeka. Jedynie Harry zastanawiał się, czy będzie tam latryna.


	4. Chapter 3

Rozdział trzeci

Poziom drugi

Pojawienie się drużyny na poziomie drugim miało przebieg iście dramatyczny. Znaleźli się w centrum walki demonów i natychmiast zostali w nią wciągnięci. Pierwsze, co ujrzał Harry, to macka demona… zmierzająca z szybkością światła w stronę jego wspaniałej i jakże łagodnej buzi. Drugie, co ujrzał, to gwiazdy przed oczyma, które pojawiły się zaraz po spotkaniu ze ścianą. Sekundę potem w tym samym miejscu wylądowała Madae, padając na Harry'ego i przygniatając go swoim ciężarem.

\- Oj – stęknął Harry.

\- O, Harry! – wykrzyknęła Madae. – Przepraszam cię, ale… ale to nie ja. Coś mnie kopnęło i poleciałam.

Przed oczami przeleciał im Janek, za Jankiem podążała wdzięcznie Mazzy. Isair stał niewzruszenie z uwieszoną u jego szyi Naru, która, chwilę przedtem, nie wiadomo w jaki sposób, znalazła się w jego ramionach.

Wokół nich trwała walka demonów. Chaos, jaki panował, był tak wielki, że przez dłuższą chwilę walczące ze sobą biesy nie zauważyły niespodziewanych gości. Najszybciej dostrzegły ich najbliżej walczący. Zaczęły się pojawiać okrzyki: „Mamy nowego wroga, mamy nowego wroga!". Nasza drużyna nie zdążyła się pozbierać, nie mówiąc o tym, że nie było nawet mowy o podleczeniu, jak demony zwróciły całą swoją złość i nienawiść w ich stronę. Nagle przestały walczyć ze sobą i jak jeden mąż skierowały swe macki, szpony, pazury i inne nieprzyjemne wypustki cielesne w stronę naszych bohaterów.

\- Zabić ich! – krzyknął Lilarcor. – Naru, tnij, zabij!

Nie wiadomo skąd pojawiły się też Bliźniaki, szarpiące Isaira do boju.

\- Dawaj chłopie, odczep się wreszcie od tej baby, no dawaj! Chcesz, żeby cię zabili?! Trzeba walczyć! Ciąć po mackach, ciąć po odrostach!

Postawa Sejmitar i Myślącego Miecza poderwała resztę drużyny do boju. Zdecydowanie i zapał naszych ostrych przyjaciół udzieliło się całej drużynie. Każdy zajął się swoją działką. Madae zaczęła rzucać czary uzdrowienia, Harry szybko jął wertować księgę czarów, wyszukując najlepsze na tą okoliczność. Że też nigdy nie mógł zapamiętać, co w jakiej sytuacji zastosować! Jan rozpoczął swoje zabawy z iluzjami, ze śmiechem tworząc i układając w różnych miejscach pułapki. Mazzy, jak to wojownik - zaczęła wymachiwać swoim żelastwem. Isair machał rodzeństwem, które na bieżąco komentowało walkę, a Naru, jak zwykle, z euforią siekała wrogów rozradowanym i rozgadanym Lilarcorem.

Mimo zapału drużyny i desperacji w walce, nie wyglądało to zbyt dobrze. Liczba demonów do pokonania wydawała się być nieskończona.

\- O co tu chodzi? – zawołał Jan. – Tych pioruńskich demonów to wcale nie ubywa! Wręcz przeciwnie! Albo to mnie się już w oczach troi.

\- Nie, masz rację – odkrzyknęła Naru. – Wiecie, wydaje mi się, że wiem, co to jest. Czytałam gdzieś o pewnym rodzaju demonów, które mają zdolność powielania się w prawie nieskończonej ilości w postaci astralnych zjaw. One nie są iluzją, one są jak rzeczywiste demony. Też trzeba je pokonywać i też trzeba z nimi walczyć. Należy jednak pokonać samego demona, bo inaczej taka walka będzie trwała w nieskończoność. Pozbycie się jednego bytu astralnego powoduje, że w jego miejscu pojawiają się dwa nowe. Problem tylko z dotarciem do właściwego demona. Jest on gdzieś na końcu, otoczony sforą tych astrali. I jeszcze problem, jak go wśród nich rozpoznać, kiedy wszystkie wyglądają identycznie. A na dokładkę, tutaj są, jak widzicie, *dwa* tego typu demony. Jedynie za pomocą magii możemy sobie poradzić. Czy ktoś z drużyny, kto posługuje się czarami, poradzi sobie z tym problemem? Tylko w was nadzieja.

\- Ja to nie mam pojęcia o takich czarach; ja mam tylko iluzję i na pewno nic takiego nie umiem. Może mój wujek Kłapciuch, ale jego tu nie ma, niestety – odpowiedział Jan.

\- To nie są kapłańskie czary – z wyższością zaznaczyła Madae. – Także na mnie też nie liczcie.

\- Wiesz, Naru – z namysłem zwrócił się do dowódczyni Isair. – Znam przeogromną liczbę uroków, jako czarownik. Ale, po głębokim zastanowieniu, nie znalazłem w swej skarbnicy żadnego odpowiedniego zaklęcia ani czaru.

\- Tylko nie mówcie, że Harry to nasza ostatnia nadzieja! – wykrzyknęła przelękła Mazzy.

\- A o co chodzi? Bo ja to nie rozumiem z tymi demonami, to znaczy, tego, co mówiła Naru. Czy mogłabyś powtórzyć? – poprosił Harry.

Naru z westchnieniem szybko skróciła to, co powiedziała na temat astralnych demonów i na koniec zapytała:

\- Harry, czy znasz jakiś czar, który rozproszy tę umiejętność tworzenia astralnych sobowtórów przez naszych nieprzyjaciół?

\- To są w ogóle takie czary? – zdziwił się Harry. – Chwileczkę, momencik, sekundkę; ja muszę poczytać księgę. Tylko nie krzyczcie na mnie, bo jak się denerwuję, to mi literki skaczą przed oczyma – i nic z tego nie będzie!

\- Zapewnię ci tu spokojny kącik do pracy. Będę bronić dostępu demonom do ciebie – spokojnie zajmij się czytaniem, mój mądry Harry – zaoferowała się Madae.

\- Dobrze, ciociu, bo się boję, bo tych, tych… tych brzydkich jest strasznie dużo.

Po czasie, jakiego potrzebował, żeby przeczytać i zrozumieć parę stron księgi (czyli około godziny) Harry głośno chrząkał i, z niezwykle poważną miną, oznajmił:

\- Moje studia nad magią i, konkretnie, tym problemem, pozwalają mi wysnuć następującą hipotezę. A mianowicie: z analiz przeprowadzonych wynika mi, iż można zastosować dwa czary poziomu 9 plus beta. Są to czary bardzo rzadko stosowane i nawet tak wielki mag jak ja nie ma tych czarów w swym podręcznym zestawie. Także trzeba się ich nauczyć, co, jak wiecie, wiąże się z przynajmniej ośmiogodzinnymi medytacjami w trakcie snu. Jako przewidujący mag posiadam, jednak, w swym zestawie czar „Ekspresowe nauczenie jednego czaru". Mam tylko problem; który z dwóch tych czarów należy wybrać. A tak w ogóle, to może mi ktoś przypomni, o co chodzi?

\- Jak to, o co chodzi? – zdenerwowała się na dobre Naru. – Chrzanisz tu jakieś androny, mądrzysz się tym naukowym językiem i ty nie wiesz, o co chodzi?! Tyś jest głupiec, czy głupców robisz z nas?!

\- Dlaczego na mnie krzyczysz? – rozbeczał się Harry. – Ja… Ja… Ja chciałem tylko pomóc, a wy zawsze na mnie „Huzia na Janka"…

\- Chyba „na Józia" – wtrącił chłodno Jan. – Gdyż tak, zdaje się, *poprawnie* brzmi to powiedzenie.

\- Harry, mój słodki, ciocia Madae nie da ci zrobić krzywdy – opiekuńczo powiedziała Madae. – Skup tylko swoje szare komóreczki w jednym miejscu i pomyśl: co też może nam pomóc i jakiego czaru użyć? Na pewno w tej twojej mądrej książce znajdziesz odpowiedź.

\- Tylko ciocia mnie rozumie. Dobrze. Już się biorę za robotę.

Lilarcor zerknął na umieszczoną na swojej rękojeści klepsydrę.

\- Czy wy wiecie, ile czasu my się już z tym demoństwem tłuczemy?! Prawie dwie godziny! A zanim Harry to wszystko zrozumie, to pewnie minie jeszcze z godzina, a na moim pięknym ostrzu pojawiają się drobne rysy!

\- U nas też już występują pęknięcia! – wtrąciły Bliźniaki. – Ile można bez sensu machać?! Poza tym, tych demonów ciągle przybywa!

\- Harry, szybciutko, szybciutko, bierz się za robotę i *zaraz* proszę nam zdać relację z osiągniętych wyników – konkretnie zarządziła Naru.

\- To tak to zawsze jest, jak się liczy na Harry'ego – zauważył Isair. – Czy ten młody elf nie powinien już spać? Godzina jest bardzo późna.

Po niespełna piętnastu minutach Harry ponownie głośno odchrząknął:

\- Wybrałem czar. Zaraz go będę umiał.

\- W końcu – wszyscy jęknęli jednym głosem.

\- Madae, czy zostaniesz moją asystentką? – spytał Harry.

\- Oczywiście. Twoją – zawsze. Na *wieki*.

\- Dobrze więc. Bierzmy się za robotę. Rzucam czar „Ekspresowe nauczenie czaru". Otwórz, Madae, księgę na stronie czterysta dwudziestej dziewiątej.

\- To ona taka gruba, ta księga? I ty ją całą przestudiowałeś, mój ty geniuszu? – z podziwem powiedziała Madae.

\- Madae, to jest nie ta strona – zauważył spoglądający jej przez ramię Isair. – Przecież ty nie znasz cyferek. Ja to zrobię – otworzył na właściwej stronie księgę.

\- Incortus Fulco Imperior! – z piersi Harry'ego wyrwała się inkantacja.

Oczy mu rozbłysły, ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz, wokół głowy pojawiła się bladoniebieska aureola. Harry westchnął i otrząsnął się.

\- Już umiem – oznajmił. – Uwaga, będę rzucał czar, który wybrałem po głębokich studiach i analizach.

\- Incortus Demonus Astralus Imperior! – z zamkniętymi oczami, machając rękami, jednym tchnieniem wyrzucił z siebie Harry.

Wszystkie demony zamarły. Zapadła ciemność. Po chwili drużyna ujrzała dwa razy więcej demonów. Jedyne, co było pozytywne, to to, że poruszały się trzy razy wolniej.

\- Czy na pewno ci, Harry, *o to* chodziło? – zgryźliwie zapytał Isair.

\- A o cio chodzi? Skąd tyle demonów? Ale ich duzio! Ale niemlawe jakieś – z niewinnym uśmiechem rozejrzał się w koło Harry.

Wszyscy byli zdruzgotani. Naru intensywnie i gorączkowo myślała. „Pozwolić mu rzucić ten drugi czar? Tylko jak on się go nauczy? A poza tym, co z tego wyniknie?! Przecież tego nawet najmądrzejsi Bogowie nie wiedzą! Chyba trzeba będzie jednak zaryzykować – bo jakie mamy wyjście?".

\- Harry, bardzo ładny czar – Naru postanowiła nie denerwować Harry'ego. – Ale czas teraz rzucić ten *właściwy*.

\- Tiaa? Ale ja go nie umiem. I nie mam już czara ekspresowego. Ja musieć iść spaciulki. Ciocia Madae mnie ulula. To ja się oddalam do łózecka – postanowił Harry. Ciocia Madae udała się za nim.

\- Ponieważ czeka nas ośmiogodzinna machania przed nosem tych astrali – powiedziała Naru łamiącym się głosem. – Mam do drużyny prośbę: starajcie się ich nie zabijać żeby się nie mnożyły i oszczędzajcie siły. Życzę wszystkim miłego wymachiwania; ja oddalam się na lewo, do tamtej grupy demonów.

\- Gdybym wiedział, że to będzie tak nudna robota, to sam bym się sprzedał jakiemuś handlarzowi – stwierdził Lilarcor

\- A my życzymy sobie dodatek za pracę w warunkach szkodliwych. Powstrzymywanie się od zabijania bardzo źle wpływa na naszą kondycję. Jest to wbrew naszej wojowniczej i bohaterskiej naturze – dodały Bliźniaki.

[Odpoczynek Harry'ego trwał osiem godzin]

Po ośmiu godzinach nudnej, powolnej machaniny, Naru, Mazzy, Isair i Jan ujrzeli przeciągającego się Harry'ego z zaspanymi oczkami, który radośnie powiedział:

\- Wiecie, jaki fajny sen miałem? Śniło mi się…

\- Harry, młody elfie, macham tu sobie dwoma sejmitarami od ośmiu godzin, czekając, aż wtłoczysz do tego twojego pseudo-mózgu jeden czar i *nie życzę sobie*, żebyś opowiadał jakieś sny! Chyba nie chcesz zdenerwować wujka Isaira…?

-… wujcio Isair na mnie jest zły, prawda? – pociągnął nosem Harry.

\- Młody elfie, proszę…. *bardzo* proszę, co u mnie rzadkie – nie nazywaj mnie wujciem Isairem… bo cię zabiję!

\- Isairze… Uspokój się. Czy ty zawsze musisz się zachowywać jak ostatni cham? – oburzyła się Madae. – A poza tym, nie rozpraszaj Harry'ego, bo jeszcze zapomni ten czar, którego się właśnie nauczył.

\- *DOSYĆ*! – zawołała konkretnie Naru. – Życzę sobie, żeby ta grupa zachowywała się w sposób poważny i adekwatny do sytuacji! Harry – czy nauczyłeś się czaru? A jak usłyszę twoje debilne pytanie „Jakiego czaru?" to wujek Isair *naprawdę*, za moją zgodą, cię rozszarpie. Żądam *konkretnej* odpowiedzi!

Harry, z przerażaniem w oczach, szybko odpowiedział:

\- Tak jest, psze pani! Umiem czar! Jestem gotowy posłużyć się nim w celu ratowania naszej drużyny!

\- Jeśli tak – rzekła Naru. – To bierz się do roboty!...

\- Incortus Demonus Killus Astralus Imperior! – sprawnie powiedział inkantację Harry, zakreślając rękami tajemnicze znaki.

Wokół zapadła cisza. Na środku komnaty stała szóstka naszych bohaterów, a wokół nie było żadnego demona. Zszokowani, z rozdziawionymi otworami gębowymi, patrzyli na Harry'ego.

\- Juhuuu! – radośnie wykrzyknął Harry, podskakując i wyrzucając rękę w górę. – Jestem jednak najlepszym nekromantą na świecie! Słusznie należy mi się to pierwsze miejsce w rankingu!

\- 11 godzin 27 minut 3 sekundy… - usłyszeli z głębi komnaty głos. – Bardzo dobry czas. Drugi wynik w historii Twierdzy. Lepsza od was była drużyna Cuchnących Ściekowych Gnomów, ale ich pomińmy. Demony same uciekły po spotkaniu z nimi. Ale, z tego co wiem, to nie bardzo sobie poradzili z następnymi poziomami i ich malutkie szkieleciki spoczywają w zakamarkach Twierdzy.

\- Gdzie jesteś? I *kto* jesteś? – szybko spytała Naru.

\- Musicie wejść głębiej, a zaraz mnie znajdziecie – zaśmiał się głos. – Siedzę sobie tutaj po lewej stronie, zaraz za murkiem.

Faktycznie, za murkiem, w końcu komnaty, za skromnym biureczkiem, siedział mężczyzna w średnim wieku, odziany w połataną szatę czarodzieja, o czarnych włosach i niebieskich oczach, ze zwojem w ręku.

\- To ktoś ty zacz? Co tu robisz? I dlaczego… co to, jakieś zawody organizujesz, czy co? A o co chodzi? – padały z różnych stron pytania.

\- Powolutku, powolutku – mężczyzna uspokajał naszych bohaterów. – Najpierw chciałbym się wam przedstawić. Nazywam się Nahal Mastdoon i jestem gospodarzem tego poziomu. Taak… - ciągnął dalej, przeglądając jakieś kartki papieru. – Co my tu mamy? Tak, tak… Jedynka załatwiona… Pozostały jeszcze cztery punkty do przerobienia…

\- Jakie cztery punkty? – zapytała Mazzy.

\- Mam tu taką listę, gdzie na górze jest napisane, co każda drużyna zrobić musi, aby znaleźć się poziom niżej. Na waszej jest pięć punktów. Moim zadaniem, jako gospodarza poziomu, jest dopilnowanie abyście wykonali wszystkie z nich, a, co więcej, ocenienie, czy wykonaliście to prawidłowo. Myślę, drogi Isairze, że drugim wyzwaniem będziesz zachwycony. Ty i twoja siostra Madae, noszący tak wspaniałe nazwisko Bariel, jesteście chyba stworzeni do niego stworzeni.

\- Skąd znasz nasze nazwisko? – zapytała Madae.

\- Ha, ha, ha! – zaśmiał się Nahal. – Nie tylko wasze! Widzę przed sobą też Naru Narusegawę, piękną wojowniczkę - no i złodziejkę, co tu dużo ukrywać. Obok stoi, widzę, Mazzy Fentan obrzydliwie dobry niziołek wojownik. Oraz ci dwaj weseli panowie, Janek Jansen, gnom rzepożerca i poszukiwacz przygód, no i Harry Potter, co tu ukrywać, największy mag historii! Ha, ha, ha!... Znaczy… to ostatnie… to był taki żart. Czy mam mówić wam dalej, historię waszego życia, wasze myśli, wasze uczynki? Tak, Harry. Pójdziesz na wprost i na lewo. Tam znajdziesz latrynę. Tylko leć szybko, bo zaraz zanieczyścisz posadzkę.

\- Plo… Plosę pana… Faktycznie mi się chce! A skąd pan to wie?! Ale z pana calodziej – zachwycił się Harry. – Bo ja juź tak trzymam i trzymam, i się wstydziłem spytać…

Nikt już nie miał wątpliwości, że siedzi przed nimi Mistrz Poznania; umiejętność, jaką przed chwilą zaprezentował, przekonała ich ostatecznie. Wiedzieć, że Harry szuka latryny…

Harry szybciutko pobiegł we wskazanym kierunku, reszta wpatrywała się w Mistrza.

\- Tylko nie zakładaj kozackich kozaków! – krzyknął za nim jeszcze Nahal.

\- Dobze, plosę pana.

\- Wróćmy do naszej kartki. Co my tu mamy… Aha… Aha… Za tymi oto drzwiami – Nahal pokazał na jedne z czterech drzwi za nim. -… zresztą, chodź, Isairze, zobacz sam – Nahal wstał i przywołał Isaira.

Podeszli do drzwi, lekko je uchylając. Za drzwiami Isair dostrzegł kłębiące się cielska, ciała, galarety, szlamy, wszelkiej maści demonów i potworów, które widział w swoim życiu. Naprawdę, ilość ich była przeogromna.

\- No, no, no… *Fiu, fiu, fiu* - zagwizdały Sejmitary. – Będzie co robić.

\- Także… - powracając na miejsce zaczął Nahal. – Domyślasz się już, jakiego rodzaju to będzie zadanie. Ale, może jeszcze parę słów na temat pewnych warunków, które obowiązują na tym poziomie. Za każdym z tych czworo drzwi kryją się zadania, które każdy z was będzie musiał rozwiązać w określonym przeze mnie czasie. Dodam jedynie, że tylko wykonanie *wszystkich* zadań w określonym czasie, pozwoli mi uruchomić procedurę otwierania portalu. Jeśli któreś z was nie wykona zadania w przewidzianym czasie, pozostanie za którymś z tych drzwi na wieki, a portal nie będzie mógł być otwarty. Nie ukrywam, że czasy będą wyśrubowane. Isairze, ty powinieneś wziąć ze sobą Madae. Myślę, że ci się ona przyda, jako że masz 3 minuty i 46 sekund na wykonanie zadania.

\- CO?! – krzyknął Isair. – Czy ty się dobrze czujesz?! 3 minuty?! 46 sekund?! Tu i dwie godziny nie wystarczą!

Nahal łagodnie się uśmiechnął, rozłożył ręce i powiedział:

\- Wszystko, co mogę uczynić dla ułatwienia, to wydłużyć ten czas do czterech minut. Przygotuj się. Oczekujemy ciebie i siostry za chwilę z powrotem.

\- Ile mam czasu, żeby się przygotować? – szybko spytał Isair.

\- Ile chcesz. Czas na przygotowanie jest nieograniczony. Czas na zadanie… niestety tak.

\- Isairze – z wyrzutem zwróciła się do brata Madae. – Czy ty zawsze się musisz wpakować w jakąś totalną kabałę?! I pociągnąć mnie za sobą?! Ja jestem młoda dziewczyna, dopiero odkrywam uroki życia, me serce porwała miłość, a tu czas umierać… *przez ciebie*.

\- Siostro… Nie przesadzaj. Mogliśmy nie iść na tę wycieczkę. Takie nam przypadło do wykonania zadanie. I nie ma w tym żadnej mojej winy…

\- A cio się stało? – zaciekawił się powracający z latryny Harry.

\- Farciarz – burknął Isair. – On już pewnie ma swoje zadanie z głowy, nie?

\- Oczywiście, że tak – potwierdził Nahal.

\- Ziadanie? Ziadanie? Ja chcię ziadanie! Jakie ziadanie?

\- Harry… Mój drogi Harry… Nie mogę uwierzyć, że me oczy widzą cię po raz ostatni… - ze smutkiem powiedziała Madae.

\- Ciociu, co ty? Czemu ty taka smutna? A wiesz, jaka fajna tu jest latryna?! Dużo lepsza niż na pierwszym poziomie… I kafelki są, i dziura z deską… I jak ładnie pachnie! Chyba muszą tutaj rozpylać jakieś odsmradzacze.

Smutna Madae patrzyła na Harry'ego z rozrzewnieniem.

\- Mój dzieciaku… Jakże ty jesteś szczęśliwy w swej beztrosce… A dla mnie to takie tragiczne widzieć cię po raz ostatni…

\- Ciociuuuu, wkręca mnie coś ciocia. Prawda, wujku? – zwrócił się do Isaira.

\- Niestety… To prawda, młody elfie. Nie powiem, żebym za tobą przepadał… Ach, chyba mnie porąbało! Co ja, jakaś Mazzy jestem, żebym tak jęczał i się rozczulał?! Madae, kończ te jeremiady, jęki i do roboty. Czas nagli. Sądzę, że więcej jak dwie minut nie będziemy potrzebować.

\- Ty tak zawsze mówisz! – prychnęła Madae. – A później są nieszczęścia! Ale dobrze, idziemy.

Naru stała z oczami utkwionymi w czubki swoich butów. Było jej tak smutno, że Isair nie zwraca na nią uwagi…

\- A ty co, Naru? Mażesz się? – nagle usłyszała głos Isaira. – Dziewczyno, daj spokój! Za dwie minuty będę. Nie ma co robić tragedii. Nie mógłbym ci tego zrobić; najlepszemu dowódcy drużyny w rankingu „Survival'u" w tym roku. Cóż, nie powiem, słusznie chyba je zajmujesz. Jesteś całkiem niezła w te klocki.

\- A ja mam pytanie – usłyszeli wszyscy głos Lilarcora. – Do tego facia za tym biurkiem. Czy ja mogę iść z nimi?

„Facio" za biurkiem po raz pierwszy zrobił minę, jakby czegoś nie wiedział.

\- T… Tooo… Gadający miecz… Faktycznie, Lilarcor. Nie wiem, co odpowiedzieć. Tego nie przewidują moje instrukcje. Nie jesteś członkiem drużyny, ale, z drugiej strony… decyzję pozostawię właścicielce.

\- Naru… Chyba nie będziesz taka? Nie pozbawisz mnie tej przyjemności? Wiesz, Madae wyrzuci tę swoją wielką szczotę i pójdę z nią. Ta szczota nie wzbudza we mnie zaufania. Morgensztern – powiedział z pogardą. – Tylko ostrzaki liczą się na tym świecie! Młot bojowy, śmiechu warte!...

\- Podobnego młota używała moja ciocia Pelagia jako tłuczka do rzepy – wtrącił Jan. – Bardzo dobrze się sprawował w tej roli.

\- A wiecie co? Moja babcia to mówiła, że będzie ze mnie tylko nóż do masła! Ha, ha, ha! – Lilarcor ryknął śmiechem. – To jak, Naru? Mogę pójść z nimi? No prooszę…

\- Liluś… Oczywiście, że tak. Ratuj Isaira, zrób *wszystko* żeby wrócił! Dobrze wiesz, że jak nie wróci, to życie dla mnie straci sens i blask.

\- Naru, proszę, wyluzuj… Znowu zaczynasz te swoje miłosne wyznania – powiedział zbrzydzony Isair. – Miłość to tylko dla słabych i głupich, a już na pewno nie dla kambionów.

\- Och, Isairze, nie zadawaj mi dodatkowego bólu przed tą rozłąką… Dobrze wiesz, jak cierpię!

\- Dobrze. Idziemy.

\- Tsymajcie się – zawołał za nimi Harry. – Na pewno wszystko będzie dobze!

Rodzeństwo stanęło przed drzwiami, za którymi czekała na nich przygoda. Isair dzierżył w dłoniach Bliźniaki, w rękach Madae spoczywał Lilarcor, nucący pieśń bojową, znaną pod tytułem: „Ostrzaki do boju, czyli pokonać wroga".

Nahal wybrał czterominutową klepsydrę.

\- Gotowi?

\- Tak jest! – odpowiedzieli chórem Isair, Bliźniaki, Madae i Lilarcor.

\- Więc… Zaczynamy! – Nahal ustawił na stole klepsydrę, jednocześnie naciskając przycisk, zwalniający blokadę drzwi.

Za rodzeństwem zatrzasnęły się drzwi do komnaty z demonami. Zapadła cisza. Wszyscy, wpatrzeni w klepsydrę, oczekiwali na ich powrót.

Czas dłużył się. Drobiny piasku spadały jakby w zwolnionym tempie. Minęła minuta.

\- Na Arvoreen - to już minuta – westchnęła Mazzy. – Módlmy się za nich. Módlmy się żarliwie.

\- Tak, Mazzy, módlmy się! – zawołał z zapałem Jan. – Każdy do swojego boga, ale się módl… Co ja mówię… Przecież ja się nie modlę. Mój stryj, który był kapłanem kościoła Wielkiej Świętej Rzepy… Ten to się dopiero modlił.

\- Proszę, nie przytaczaj teraz modlitw stryja – poprosiła Naru. – Tu chodzi o życia mojego ukochanego Isaira!

\- I mojej cioci Madae! – dodał Harry. – I wujka Isaira, nio… Niedobly pan, ale co zrobić… Lubię go może troszeczkę. Ja go rozumiem. Mógłby mnie już dawno zabić, a nie zrobił tego… Bo on trochę dobry jest. Tylko tak udaje złego!

\- Oj, Harry, Harry… Ja to już nie wiem, czy ty tak udajesz, czy z ciebie naprawdę taki imbecyl… i co ty tu robisz między nami? – stęknęła Mazzy.

\- Jak to co? Walczę o dobro świata! Jestem niezastąpiony, jako najlepszy, według rankingu „Survival'u", mag ubiegłego sezonu!

\- Przy okazji – wtrącił Nahal. – Dotarł właśnie do mnie ostatni numer „Survival'u", może chcecie poczytać?

\- Na którym miejscu jestem, na którym miejscu jestem?! – zawołał Harry.

Nahal nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. Drzwi, za którymi zniknęło rodzeństwo, z impetem otwarły się. Wszyscy ujrzeli demona, który wyleciał zza nich i wściekłego Isaira, który złapał go z krzykiem:

\- Gdzie?! Wracaj, tchórzu! - i wciągnął go z powrotem do środka.

\- O, nieźle to wygląda – stwierdził Nahal.

Klepsydra przesypała się w tym momencie do połowy.

\- No to które miejsce, które? – dopytywał się Harry. – Ale jakiś wystraszony był ten demoncio, co wyskoczył z tego pokoju, coo? Wujek Isair to dobry jest w te klocki, nie?

Nahal znowu nie zdążył odpowiedzieć Harremu. Tym razem drzwi otworzyły się powoli. Ujrzeli wychodzącego Isaira, który niedbałym ruchem otrzepywał pyłki ze swego płaszcza. Za nim kroczyła Madae, zawzięcie perorując:

\- Słuchaj, bracie, następnym razem, nie wcinaj mi się w moją walkę, bo mi tylko przeszkadzasz! Znowu żeś mi o mały włos nie odciął ogonka! Wiesz, co bym zrobiła, gdybyś mi odciął ogonek?!

\- Wiem, wiem…

\- Właśnie… O! Jesteśmy… To, panie Nahal… Wyrobiliśmy się? Ile czasu?

\- Jestem pod wrażeniem. Nie spodziewałem się was jeszcze zobaczyć. Naprawdę, nie mam słów uznania. Dwie minuty i osiem sekund, a ja wam przedłużyłem czas. Hmf! Następnym razem…

Wszyscy podbiegli do naszych bohaterów, gratulując im. Nawet Mazzy wyciągnęła swoją malutką dłoń w stronę Madae, mówiąc:

\- Gratuluję… Naprawdę, to było *wielkie*.

\- To jeszcze nie koniec, przypominam! – zawołał Nahal. – Jeszcze jest troje drzwi! Nie cieszcie się przedwcześnie. Widzisz, Janie, te drugie drzwi? – zwrócił się w kierunku rzepożercy. – Kryje się za nimi twoje zadanie.

\- Jan Jansen do usług. Jan Jansen wykona każde zadanie! Dokładnie, choć może nie w terminie… Oj, co ja mówię! Jakież zadanie na mnie tam czeka? Zjeść tonę rzepy w minutę? Nie ma sprawy.

\- Byłoby to zbyt proste. Za tymi drzwiami… Zresztą, chodź, zobaczysz.

Jan podszedł z Nahalem do drzwi. Uchylili je i wszyscy w środku dostrzegli amfiteatr wypełniony różnymi postaci, mówiącymi jednocześnie.

\- Co oni mówią? – spytał Jan.

\- Ach, słuchaj – uśmiechnął się Nahal. – Każdy opowiada swoją historię. Swoją anegdotę. Lub jakiś dowcip. I każdy chciałby, żeby inni go zaczęli słuchać. Jeśli w ciągu pięciu minut, stojąc na tej scenie amfiteatru, spowodujesz, że wszyscy, bez wyjątku, będą zasłuchani w twoją historię, którą im opowiesz; będziesz mógł do nas wrócić. Jeśli choć jeden widz amfiteatru będzie dalej opowiadał swoją historie… To wybacz, wtedy czas umierać.

\- Hm, hm, hm – zmarszczył swoje gnomie czoło Jan. – Tu z tysiąc ich przecież siedzi. W ogóle przecież mnie nie będą słyszeć… Nie, to przecież jest przegięcie. Jan Jansen nie widzi rozwiązania tej historii. Słuchajcie, moi drodzy. Jan Jansen się poddaje. Jan Jansen nie da rady. No, chyba, żeby był wujcio Kłapciuch. On może by dał radę. Kiedyś, jak trafił do teatru i…

\- Janie… Skup się raczej na zadaniu, które cię czeka, a nie na Kłapciuchu – zaproponowała Naru.

\- Wujciu Janku… Dasz radę. Co to jest dla ciebie? Spokoo! Ja ci przechowam rzepę! – uspokajał Jana Harry.

W tym momencie do Jana podeszła Mazzy:

\- Janie… Nie mówiłam ci tego nigdy. Więc powiem teraz. Bardzo mi się podobają historie, które opowiadasz. Są takie piękne, takie zabawne. Wierzę w ciebie, Janie Jansenie. Dasz radę! To dla ciebie betka.

Na gnomiej twarzy Jana rozlał się szeroki uśmiech.

\- Mazzy… Naprawdę?... Mazzy, ale *naprawdę*…?

\- Tak, Janie Jansenie. Znasz mnie. Ja nigdy nie kłamię – powiedziała Mazzy, trzymając z tyłu rączkę ze skrzyżowanymi palcami.

Czuła się trochę podle, aczkolwiek usprawiedliwiała się tym, że robi to dla dobra świata, a nie dla swoich małostkowych korzyści. Za to na Jana poświadczenie Mazzy podziałało jak magiczny eliksir.

\- Idę. Ha, już ja im wywalę historyjkę! Za minutkę jestem, kochani! No, może za półtorej. Rozkręcić się muszę.

\- Tak, wujciu, rozwal ich, rozwal! – krzyknął dopingująco Harry.

Nahal ujął w dłoń pięciominutową klepsydrę.

\- Gotowy?

\- Już, otwieraj te drzwi! Bo mi pomysły uciekają! Szybko!

Nahal postawił klepsydrę na stole i nacisnął guzik zwalniający blokadę drugich drzwi. Jan ujął za klamkę, specjalnie dla niego nisko umieszczoną i otworzył drzwi. Przez moment słychać było gwar. Drzwi za Janem się zamknęły.

\- Mazzy, niezły wkręt – pochwaliła Naru.

\- To nie był wkręt, wiesz, że ja nigdy nie kłamię – skłamała Mazzy.

\- Mazzy, daj spokój… A te skrzyżowane paluszki z tyłu… to co?

\- Paluszki? – z niewinną minką spytała Mazzy. – Jakie paluszki?

\- Twoje obrzydliwe, niziołkowate, parchate paluchy! - sprecyzowała Madae.

\- Cóż… Czegóż to się nie robi dla dobra drużyny… A poza tym – jak śmiesz tak mówić o moich palcach?! To są… To są najpiękniejsze palce… w mojej rodzinie!

\- O rany – zdziwił się Harry. – To jakie mają paluchy twoja mama i twój tatuś?

Miłą rozmowę przerwał świst otwieranych drzwi, za którymi zniknął Jan.

\- Bis, bis! My chcemy jeszcze! My chcemy jeszcze! – wszyscy usłyszeli krzyki z widowni. – Janek, wracaj! Janek, wracaj!

\- Niech będzie. Ale tylko jeszcze jedną historię i koniec!

Lekko zdziwiony Nahal zatrzymał klepsydrę.

\- Dobrze… zaliczam. Mam nadzieję, że zaraz skończy to swoje bajdurzenie.

Po chwili faktycznie Janek znalazł się wśród nich. Przetarł spocone czoło swą gnomią łapką i westchnął:

\- Wdzięczna widownia. Szkoda, że tak krótko.

\- Pozostało nam jeszcze dwoje drzwi do zaliczenia – stwierdził Nahal. – Mazzy, zapraszam cię do siebie. Chcesz zobaczyć, co kryje się za przedostatnimi drzwiami?

\- Jak muszę, to pokaż.

Podeszli do drzwi, uchylili je, Mazzy zajrzała do środka i natychmiast jęknęła:

\- Nie, ja się nie zgadzam. To ponad moje siły. Mnie się to nie uda. Ja nie chcę.

\- Ciociu Mazzy, a co tam ciocia zobaczyła? – zainteresował się Harry.

\- Dziecko, nie pytaj. Ja… ja się już poddaję. Nie ma we mnie *aż tyle* dobra. Jestem zwykłym, dobrym niziołkiem. Ale żeby aż… okazać dobro wstrętnemu, niedobremu krasnoludowi…?

\- Krasnoludowi? Jakiemu krasnoludowi? – zapytali wszyscy chórem.

\- Temu tam, jak mu było… Worban? Morban? Korba? – próbowała przypomnieć sobie Mazzy.

\- Mówisz, chyba, o moim przyjacielu Korganie? To Korgan tu jest? – ucieszył się Jan.

\- Powiedzmy, że to Korgan. To tylko klon Korgana. Aczkolwiek równie zły i wstrętny jak oryginał – uściślił Nahal. – Zadaniem naszej dobrotliwej niziołki będzie w ciągu pięciu minut przekonanie do siebie swego, jakże uroczego, znajomego. W przeciwnym wypadku Korgan zrealizuje swoje ciche pragnienie rozerwania na strzępy niziołka.

Drzwi z zadaniem Mazzy na moment się otworzyły. Wszyscy ujrzeli obrzydliwą krasnoludzką buzię Korgana.

\- No, dawać mi tu tego kurdupla! Mam zamiar go zeżreć na śniadanie! Ty wstrętna, niziołkowata, śmierdząca…

Nahal zatrzasnął drzwi i powiedział:

\- Chyba kolega Korgan cię nie lubi, Mazzy. Coś ty mu zrobiła? Gotowa jesteś do wykonania zadania?

\- Nie, nigdy nie będę gotowa! – wyjęczała Mazzy.

\- Zgodnie z warunkami, masz tyle czasu, ile potrzebujesz, żeby się przygotować. Ale przypominam – dopóki nie wykonasz zadania, dotąd będziecie przebywać w mym przemiłym towarzystwie, bez szansy zejścia na niższy poziom.

\- Ciociu… Wprawdzie nie znam tego groźnego wujka, który tam jest za drzwiami, ale na pewno go udobruchasz – przekonywał Mazzy Harry.

\- Mazzy, nie pękaj. Może raz coś zrobisz pożytecznego i do czegoś się przyda ta twoja ckliwa dobroć – próbowała dodać jej otuchy Madae.

\- Oj, nie znasz Korgana? – wtrącił Jan. – Przecież wiesz, że on tylko taka gaduła! Muchy by nie skrzywdził!

\- Aha, przeginasz chyba – prychnęła Mazzy. – Znam go równie dobrze jak ty i już się widzę martwą.

\- Mazzy – konkretna jak zawsze Naru. – Bez względu na to, czy chcesz, czy nie to *musisz* wykonać to zadanie. Nie ma co przedłużać. Proszę *natychmiast* udać się tam i zrobić, co do ciebie należy. Na pewno dasz radę - bo nie masz innego wyboru. Prawda, Isairze, że nie ma?

Isair odpowiedział:

\- Oczywiście, Naru. Jak nie Korgan, to ja ją zaszlachtuję. Wybór należy do niej.

Chcąc nie chcąc, Mazzy odwróciła się do Nahala.

\- Jestem gotowa. Trudno. I tak i tak pójdę do nieba.

Nahal ujął pięciominutową klepsydrę i przycisnął guzik zwalniający blokadę z przedostatnich drzwi.

Mazzy powoli ujęła klamkę, specjalnie dla niej umieszczoną na wysokości dwóch centymetrów od podłogi, smutno przeciągnęła po wszystkich wzrokiem, chlipnęła pod nosem i zniknęła za drzwiami.

Drużyna z napięciem wpatrywała się w zatrzaśnięte wrota. Po dwóch minutach oczekiwania, Harry wyraził zaniepokojenie:

\- Gdzie poszła ciocia? Mam takie przeczucie, że już nigdy jej nie zobaczę…

\- Oj, głuptasie – próbowała uspokoić go Madae. – Na pewno zaraz wyjdzie.

Minęła następna minuta.

\- Niech ją… Zaczyna być to wkurzające. Gdzie ona się szlaja? – zdenerwował się na dobre Isair.

Po upływie czterech minut, zdenerwowanie drużyny osiągnęło apogeum.

\- To niemożliwie, żebyśmy w tak beznadziejny sposób zakończyli nasza przygodę – wstrząśnięta Naru zwróciła się do pozostałych. – Nawet nie będę miała szansy wykonać swojego zadania!

\- Oj, niedobrze, niedobrze – zafrasował się Janek. – Jak moja ciocia Pendelinda nie wracała długo ze swoich niebezpiecznych wypraw, to wujcio Kłapciuch zawsze nas pocieszał. „Słuchajcie, moi drodzy" mówił. „Nie denerwujcie się. Ciocia Pendelinda jest dokładna i powolna. Na pewno wróci". To samo mogę powiedzieć ja, Jan, o Mazzy. Jakaż to starta by była dla mego serca! Nie, to niemożliwe! – rozkleił się ostatecznie.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na klepsydrę. Szczerze mówiąc, pozostało w niej już tylko kilka ziarenek piasku. Nawet Nahal wydawał się lekko zaniepokojony. Powoli zbliżał się moment, kiedy ostatnie ziarnko zmieni swoje położenie. W tym momencie drzwi się otworzyły. Wyjrzała Mazzy.

\- Ile mam jeszcze czasu? – spytała Nahala. – Bo wiecie, mój drogi Korguś zwierza mi się ze swojego życia i muszę go wysłuchać do końca, a nie chciałabym, żeby drużyna z mojego powodu przegrała. Jestem między młotem a kowadłem. No, muszę wysłuchać Korgusia.

W tym momencie ostatnie ziarenko przeleciało do dolnej połówki klepsydry.

\- Zaliczam – wyraźnie rozradowany oznajmił Nahal. – Znaczy… Możesz sobie wysłuchać tej historii do końca, jeśli jest taka ciekawa. Dla mnie najważniejsze, że przeżyłaś przez pięć minut.

Z głębi pokoju ozwał się Korgan:

\- Wracaj do mnie, słodki kurdupelku! Stęskniłem się za tobą!

\- No… ku… To… to… kawał sku… Rwie mi moją dziewczynę! – dopadł do drzwi Jan. – Dawać mi tego śmierdziela!

Wpadł z rozmachem do pokoju. Za nim pobiegła szybko Mazzy, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

\- Zostawmy ich w lepiej spokoju, niech sobie wyjaśnią, co mają do wyjaśnienia – powiedział Nahal. – Pozostały nam ostatnie drzwi. Jak nietrudno się domyślić… Jest to zadanie dla dowódcy drużyny. Naru, zapraszam cię do mnie. Rozumiem, że bardzo ciekawa jesteś, co cię czeka?  
\- Nie bardzo – wyznała Naru z przekąsem. – Ale jak musisz mi powiedzieć, to mów.

\- Spójrz na te drzwi. Są to najlepiej, najsolidniej zabezpieczone drzwi w całym Faerunie. Zamontowano w nich najnowsze zamki, które są wynikiem ostatnich badań najzdolniejszych magów pracujących w najlepszych Akademiach. Sądzę, że wiele z zastosowanych rozwiązań jest ci obca i nie ma takiej możliwości, żebyś uporała się ze wszystkimi piętnastoma zamkami w ciągu 3 i pół minuty, jakie masz na wykonanie tego zadania.

\- Yyy… - zastanawiała się Naru. – To jest… to jest… Harry, ile to jest czasu na jeden zamek?

\- Ciociu, 14 sekund. To jest bardzo malutko. Ale co to dla ciotuni? Według rankingu „Survival'u", ma ciocia najlepszy czas w otwieraniu zamków. Trzy i pół sekundy na zamek!

\- Tak, Harry, ale bacz na to, iż w tym konkursie nie było zamków, które byłyby mi obce i nieznane. Przypomnij sobie, że w rankingu „Otwieranie Zamków Nieznanych Otwierającemu" mój czas wynosił ponad *30* sekund na zamek.

\- Och, moja droga – spojrzał na Naru Isair. – Jeśli o te umiejętności chodzi, to mam do ciebie *całkowite* zaufanie. Nie sądzę, żebyś nie poradziła sobie z tym trywialnym zadankiem. Wierzę w ciebie. Po prostu idź i wykonaj to zadanie. Czekam na ciebie.

Naru aż zakręciło się w głowie. W ten sposób Isair jeszcze nigdy do niej nie przemawiał. Co tam zamki, co tam patenty, co tam rankingi, liczy się tylko to, że Isair na nią czeka. I że wierzy w nią. Nie może zawieść. Nie może.

\- Jestem gotowa, panie Nahal – twardo rzekła. – Otwieraj pan te badziewiaste drzwi.

\- Nie ma sprawy – odrzekł Nahal, biorąc od ręki 3 i pół minutową klepsydrę i, odpowiednim przyciskiem, zwolnił ostatnie drzwi.

Naru zdecydowanym ruchem ujęła z klamkę (umieszczoną na odpowiedniej wysokości dla jej wzrostu), mocno szarpnęła i zniknęła w ostatnim pomieszczeniu. Wszyscy usłyszeli odgłos piętnastu zamykanych zamków (oczywiście najnowszej generacji, patentowych, zabezpieczonych zarówno magicznymi zaklęciami ogromnej mocy jak i różnymi rozwiązaniami technicznymi). Pozostała trójka członków drużyny nie zdążyła nawet pomyśleć o tym, jak trudne zadania ma ich dowódczyni, kiedy drzwi z hukiem otworzyły się. Wypadła zza nich Naru, zwracając się do oniemiałego Nahala:

\- Panie Nahal. Masz pan tu jeszcze jakieś drzwi? Bo tą łatwizną, to mnie pan obrażasz. Przypominam: w wielu rankingach tygodnika „Survival" zajmuję pierwsze miejsca! No, jestem, Isairze.

\- O kurde – przecierał ze zdumienia oczy Isair. – Muszę powiedzieć, że mi zaimponowałaś.

\- Fiuu… Niezła jest – Bliźniaki aż zagwizdały stalą z podziwu.

\- Ja tam wiedziałam – prychnął Lilarcor. – Ostatecznie, znam ją nie od dziś. Jestem dumny, że używa mnie do zabijania wrogów. I nie powiem, jeden zameczek to ja kiedyś wyłamałem.

Nahal westchnął i oznajmił:

\- Niniejszym oświadczam: drużyna pod dowództwem Naru Narusegawy zaliczyła wszystkie pięć zadań i nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak uruchomić portal umożliwiający przejście na poziom trzeci. Życzę wam dalszych sukcesów w osiąganiu kolejnych poziomów i, w nagrodę, dorzucam ostatni numer „Survival'u".

\- Panie Nahal – powiedziała Naru. – A ci dwoje, co tam zniknęli z tym Korganem, za tymi drzwiami, to wyjdą kiedyś? Próbowałam otworzyć te drzwi, ale się nie dało. A nie chcę używać swych nieziemskich mocy, aby panu zdewastować te śliczne wrota.

Nahal nacisnął przycisk otwarcia przedostatnich drzwi, Naru uchyliła je i wszyscy zobaczyli słodki obrazek: objęci Korgan, Jan i Mazzy śpiewali rzewne pieśni bojowe, łagodnie kołysząc się w ich rytm.

\- Hej, wy tam! Czas na nas! – zawołała Naru.

\- Och, nie idźcie jeszcze – poprosił klon Korgana. – Tak mi z wami dobrze. Odkrywam w sobie te dobre strony mej natury. Obiecuję: nigdy już nie będę zły. A ty, Janku, bądź dobry dla Mazzy i błogosławię wam: bądźcie szczęśliwi i niech wasza dobroć przepaja…

\- Niedobrze mi – z grymasem na twarzy powiedział Isair. – Aj, bardzo niedobrze. Harry, gdzie tu ta latryna?

\- Wujku, na lewo, prosto, potem jeszcze raz na lewo i zobaczy wujcio te drzwi z runą trójkącik. Ale… ja chyba pójdę z wujciem. Mnie się też coś zbiera na małego pawika. Ten pan Korgan… to jakiś taki się zrobił… ułeee.

Madae szybko zapytała:

\- Czy są tam też drzwi z runą kółeczko? Bo ja chyba też rzygnę.

\- Potowarzyszę ci, Madae – szybko zadeklarowała Naru.

Cała czwórka szybko pobiegła we wskazanym przez Harry'ego kierunku, trzymając się za usta. Mazzy i Jan pojawili się przed drzwiami.

\- Gdzie reszta? – spytał Jan Nahala.

\- Uch, chyba zaraz wrócą, ym, nie przejmujcie się… - nie dokończył Nahal, gdyż poderwał się zza biurka i pobiegł za znikającą za rogiem czwórką, również trzymając się za usta.

\- Coś im się chyba stało – powiedziała Mazzy. – Fajny ten Korguś. Nawet go polubiłam.

\- I mnie chyba też już lubisz, Mazzy? – słodko spytał Jan.

\- Nie wiem… Chyba jednak za bardzo cuchniesz tą rzepą… Korgan nie cuchnie.

\- Po pierwsze, *przypominam*: to był klon Korgana, a nie Korgan, po drugie: mówiłaś przed chwilą, że polubiłaś rzepę!

\- Janie, Janie, Janie… Nie wiem, co mam czynić… Nie da się kochać dwóch, a wybór jest trudny. Tak klon Korgana jak i ty, Janie, macie swoje wady i zalety. Każdy z was na swój sposób jest mi bliski. Ale wybór jest bardzo trudny. Któremu ma być wierne me serce? Czas okaże.

\- Jejku, znowu muszę czekać – jęknął Jan.

\- Ćwicz swą cierpliwość, Janie, a będziesz nagrodzony – rzuciła Mazzy.

Usłyszeli kroki zbliżających się kompanów.

\- Są! – powiedział Isair. – Ale już niech nic nie mówią. Mało mi flaków nie wyrwało.

\- No i mnie też. Nigdy, ależ to przenigdy, tak nie rzygałam – wychrypiała Madae.

\- Czyżbyście się czegoś najedli? – zaniepokojona Mazzy spojrzała po wszystkich swym łagodnym spojrzeniem.

\- Rzepa, moja rzepa! – zaniepokoił się Janek. – Zżarli mi rzepę! – rzucił się do swojego plecaka i z westchnieniem ulgi powiedział: - Nie, jednak nie. Rzepa jest. To co im tak zaszkodziło?

\- Słuchajcie – nie wracajmy już do tych spraw, chciałam tylko orzec, że podczas waszej nieobecności, jak zwykle po mistrzowsku, uporałam się z ostatnim zadaniem. Kolejny portal jest otwarty. Czas ruszyć na następny poziom – zarządziła Naru.

\- Facet – zwróciła się Madae do Nahala. – Gdzie ten portal? Bo go tu nie widzę. Bądź łaskaw i wskaż nam właściwy kierunek.

\- On jest… Prosto, na prawo, na prawo, jeszcze raz na prawo i będzie portal.

Drużyna szybko odmaszerowała w kierunku portalu, pozostawiając Nahala zatopionego w swych rozmyślaniach.


	5. Chapter 4

Rozdział czwarty

Poziom trzeci

O dziwo, na poziomie trzecim nikt ich nie zaatakował. Zawiedziona drużyna, która spodziewała się Bogowie wiedzą ilu demonów, rozglądała się bezradnie po wielkiej komnacie.

\- O, jaka kozacka skrzynia! – wykrzyknął Harry, kierując się w stronę ogromnej drewnianej skrzyni.

\- Harry! Uważaj! Tam może być pułapka! Muszę to sprawdzić – zaniepokojona Naru podbiegła za Harrym. – Poczekaj… Coś czuję… Jest! Jaka zdradliwa! Oj, zrobiłaby ci dużo krzywdy. Nigdy tak nie biegnij od razu w stronę skrzyń, czy czegoś takiego.

\- Ojej, jaka ciocia jest dobra, że nie dała mi zrobić krzywdy tej pułapce. Ale to taka fajna skrzynia, chciałbym zobaczyć, co w niej jest – zniecierpliwił się Harry.

Naru sprawnie rozbroiła pułapkę i spróbowała unieść wieko skrzyni.

\- Na Otchłań, jeszcze do tego zamknięta – powiedziała, wyjmując swój wspaniały, bezcenny komplet wytrychów. Od razu wybrała właściwy i, fachowo go używając, otworzyła skrzynię. – Proszę, Harry. Możesz zajrzeć.

Harry szybko podniósł wieko i włożył swoją pustą głowę do środka.

\- O! – zadudniło ze środka skrzyni. – Ale tu jest dużo super gadżetów! O! Jakieś kartki! I jakieś pergaminy starodawne! Chyba mi nie starczy dziurek w plecaku, żeby to wszystko zebrać. Wujku Isairze, będziesz mi musiał pomóc. Bo tu jest taki ciężki, ogromniasty kawał żelaza. To chyba jest kolczuga! Nie udźwignę tego!

Isair podszedł, sięgnął ręką do skrzyni i bez trudu wyjął z niej kolczugę, oraz kilka innych gadżetów.

\- Ale te kartki to wujek zostawi – zastrzegł szybko Harry. – One są takie fajne, kolorowe, będę je zbierał! O! Coś jest na nich napisane! „Szy… bko… ść… plus… rozum… lewe czerwone… prawe… graniaste… środek… pusto". Podpisane: Wasz Szalony Mistrzunio. A na drugiej też jest coś, ale innego! „Będziesz Bogiem… Lewe dwa razy… niebieskie… prawe kulka… środek długa… Wasz Bardzo Szalony I Boski Mistrzunio". Oj, na następnej też jest coś napisane!

\- Harry, daj spokój, przynudzasz. Co ty, szyfrem gadasz? – zawołał wujek Jan.

\- Nie, to nie. Ale ja je zabieram – zaparł się Harry, chowając wszystkie karteczki do plecaczka. Znowu sięgnął ręką do skrzyni. – Ojej! Coś mnie ugryzło! – wykrzyknął. – Oj, mój paluszek! – szybko wyciągnął rękę, wkładając wskazujący palec do buzi.

Madae postanowiła w tym momencie interweniować. Sądziła, że jej ukochany zbyt beztrosko postępuję z tą, nieznaną przecież wszystkim, skrzynią. Mogą się w niej czaić harpie denne.

\- Harry, mój drogi, proszę cię, nie gmeraj tak bezmyślnie w tej skrzyni. A jak tam się czają harpie denne? Możesz stracić nie tylko paluszek.

\- Ojej – wyseplenił Harry, nie wyjmując paluszka z buzi. – Halpie? Denne? – szybko przytulił się do Madae. – Ciociu, ale ciocia mnie obloni? – spytał.

\- Tak, mój drogi – Madae głaskała Harry'ego po główce. – Obronię cię. Przed wszystkimi. Żebyś tylko zechciał być trochę bardziej poważny… Bo już nie wiem, jak mam cię kochać.

W tym momencie Isair ponownie włożył swe męskie dłonie do skrzyni i powiedział:

\- Wygrzebmy wszystko, co tam jest. Nie będziemy się tak z tym pieścić – szybko zaczął wykładać na podłogę znalezione w skrzyni gadżety. – No, jest tego trochę. Ale nie widzę nic, co by Harry'ego mogło ugryź w łapkę. Harry, pokaż paluszek – zarządził. – Tu nie ma żadnych śladów ugryzień – stwierdził, oglądając palec Harrysia. – Coś ściemniasz, młody elfie. Nic cię nie ugryzło.

\- Ale wujciu… Ale ja przysięgam! Coś mnie ugryzło, naprawdę! Przecież… Co wujcio… Ja nigdy nie kłamię! Ja zawsze mówić prawda!

\- Mhm – mruknął Isair. – Nigdy. Akurat. Nigdy to ty prawda nie mówić.

\- Oj, wujku!

\- Właśnie! – wtrąciła Madae. – Chyba przesadzasz trochę, bracie! Co ci zrobił ten młody elf? On jest taki słodki…

\- To go zjedz, głupia siostro – odburknął Isair. – I wiesz co? Poczytaj sobie ostatni numer „Survival'u". Szczególnie dział „Listy od czytelników". Szczególnie list, który się zaczyna tak: „Isair i ta jego brzydka siostra Madae…". *Fakt*. Ma człowiek rację. Do piękności to ty się nie zaliczasz. Nie to, co Naru. Też kambion, a popatrz, jak wygląda. Całkiem nieźle. Nawet, jak się przyglądam… to całkiem ładna. Może się podobać.

\- Isairze… Naprawdę? – oczy Naru, jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach, stały się mało konkretne, przybierając maślaną formę. – Naprawdę tak myślisz?...

\- Tak... Czas spojrzeć prawdziwe w oczy. No dobrze, ale… zajmijmy się wreszcie tą skrzynią… Zobaczmy, co tu mamy… - Isair, biorąc kolejno do ręki gadżety, komentował:

\- Badziewie…

-… badziewie…

-… badziewie…

-… O! A tu…. Tu, na tym talizmanie… Jakby tak dobrze się przyjrzeć… jest coś wygrawerowane. Jakieś runy? Jakiś… napis? Jakieś symbole? Spróbujmy to odczytać… „Petriofium… Pacifium… Eltaro… Naoaluu… Erocnius… Cambionus…."… Chyba rozumiem! „Żebym blaskiem rozbłysk i przepuścił cię dalej – zaufaj kambionowi, który znaleźć musi klucz". Czy ktoś coś z tego rozumie? Jaki klucz? I kto ma rozbłysnąć blaskiem? I kto ma mnie puszczać dalej? Kambionowi zaufać?! W życiu! Sam jestem kambionem, to wiem.

\- Niezła zagadka – wtrącił Janek. – Hm, ciekawe, czego dotyczy… Dalej przepuścił… Może chodzi tu o portal do kolejnego poziomu

\- Właśnie, nie rozbłyśniony, to znaczy się nieaktywny! – inteligentnie, jak zwykle, zauważył Harry.

\- Och, ty moja mądra główko… Jakiś ty inteligentny. Tak szybko rozwiązać taką zagadkę – zachwycała się Madae.

\- Oj, ciociu, ale mnie się tylko tak wymskło!

\- Ale „klucz" to ja już nie rozumiem. I dlaczego kambion – cały czas zastanawiał się Isair. – No nic. Może rozwiązanie tkwi gdzieś dalej? Na dobrą sprawę, jak się zastanowimy: kambionowi nie można zaufać w żadnym wypadku.

\- Dobrze, słuchajcie, przestańmy sobie łamać głowy nad tą zagadką – powiedziała Naru. – Spróbujmy znaleźć rozwiązanie. Idźmy dalej.

\- Wujciu, ja… takie pytanie mam! – Harry skierował swe niewinne oczka w kierunku Isaira. – Czy nie została wujciowi jeszcze jakaś ulotka z Tagu Przygody… Bo wie wujcio…

\- Mów wprost – do latryny ci się chce? ZNOWU? Wiesz, po powrocie powinieneś koniecznie pójść do lekarza; za często odwiedzasz latrynę, moim zdaniem – zrzędził Isair, szperając po kieszeniach. – Masz, ale to już naprawdę ostatnia.

\- Dziękuję. I wcale teraz nie pójdę. Tak chciałem mieć po prostu na wszelki wypadek. Gdyby mi się zachciało, a wujcia by nie było w pobliżu.

\- Naru? Coś ci tam szamocze w plecaku – zwróciła uwagę Naru Mazzy. – Chyba zbyt długo trzymasz chowańca w takim uwięzieniu. Chyba już nie wyrabia. Może go wypuść?

\- A co, zazdrościsz? W końcu sama nie masz chowańca – odmruknęła Naru. – Jednakowoż masz rację, wypuszczę go.

Naru odpięła klapę plecaczka, z którego czeluści wyskoczył chowaniec.

\- Ojej. To chyba nie jest Daemonicus? – przestraszył się Harry, wtulając się mocniej do Madae. – Ani żaden inny demon?

\- Nie, Harry. To tylko pseudo-smok Arval. Mój chowaniec – uspokoiła go Naru. – Tyś taki mądry, mój chowańcu – ciągnęła dalej, patrząc pseudo-smokowi prosto w oczy. – Daj mi jakąś poradę; co czynić powinnam?

Pseudo-smok uśmiechnął się, pokręcił główką, rozejrzał się po wszystkich i rzekł:

\- Szukaj klucza, a droga oświeconą ci będzie. Ufność pokładaj w kambionie.

\- Następny mądrala. Kto to widział: ufać kambionom?! – oburzyła się Mazzy.

\- No dobra, malutki – podrapała za uszkiem Smoka Naru. – Wskakuj z powrotem do plecaka, za bardzo się mądrzysz.

Chowaniec, pomrukując z zadowolenia, wbił się do plecaczka i natychmiast zasnął, zadowolony z siebie.

\- To wszystko jest coraz bardziej tajemnicze – zauważył Jan. – Moja ciotka Pędzilipka szukała kiedyś klucza od spiżarni z rzepą, który jej gdzieś zginął. Podejrzewała absolutnie wszystkich o to, że ten klucz zwędzili, po to, żeby się dobrać do jej zapasów rzepy. Nikomu nie wierzyła w ani jedno słowo. Jeden z jej kuzynów przysięgał na wszystko, że widział ostatnio klucz od spiżarni, jak na dwóch malutkich nóżkach uciekał przed stadem szczurów, które wypadły z piwnicy. Uciekał w kierunku szafki z talerzami. Ciocia Pędzilipka za nic nie chciała uwierzyć i zaufać temu kuzynowi, no, bo jak można wierzyć w tak *absurdalną* historię, że klucz miał dwie nóżki i uciekał? I ani razu nie zajrzała do szafki z talerzami.

\- Ponieważ nikt nic nie wie i nikt nic z tego nie rozumie; idźmy dalej – przykazała Naru. – Może natkniemy się na rozwiązanie tej zagadki, albo ktoś nam coś podpowie. Jak widzicie, znajduje się tu troje korytarzy, z których każdy gdzieś prowadzi.

\- To idziemy lewym korytarzem – zaproponował Harry.

\- Nie. Prawym – przeciwstawił się Janek.

\- Wiecie co, jako dowódca, zarządzam: idziemy *środkowym*.

Wszyscy posłusznie udali się za Naru. Korytarz, w który weszli, niczym szczególnym się nie wyróżniał poza tym, że był strasznie długi i nie było widać końca.

\- Ojej, jaki długaśny – westchnął Harry. – Ciekawe, dokąd prowadzi… Chyba rąbnę jakimś czarem, cobyśmy szybko na końcu wylądowali.

\- Jesteś pewny, Harry? – przestraszyła się Mazzy. – Wiesz, z tym twoim czarowaniem to różnie bywa.

\- Niee, spoko. Użyję „Teleportacji". To prosty czar.

Harry zatrzymał się i otworzył księgę czarów.

\- Mszę sobie przypomnieć inkantację. Chwilunia. O! I już, mam. Insertas Furiors Imperior! – rzucił czar Harry.

Drużyna ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że stoi przed drzwiami z runami kółko i trójkącik, czyli, krótką mówiąc, przed wejściem do latryny poziomu trzeciego.

\- No nie… Coś ty znowu nawyczyniał? O czymś tym myślał w czasie rzucania tego czaru? – wyraźnie wkurzony Isair zwrócił się do Harry'ego.

\- A… A… w… wszystko zrobiłem dobrze… Naprawdę… Być może…. Na końcu tego korytarza faktycznie jest latryna? Przecież to jest prawdopodobne!

\- Sugerujesz, młody elfie, że środkowy korytarz przez „przypadek" prowadzi do latryny? A mnie się wydaje, że ty chyba znowu… potrzebujesz skorzystać. Przy twoich umiejętnościach czarowania, a mówię to jako *mistrz* w tym fachu, wszystko się może zdarzyć. Znana teoria „Rzutu myśli na czar" wyraźnie i jednoznacznie mówi, że im intensywniej o czymś myślisz, tym bardziej czar może ulec twym wpływom. A ty, zdaje się, tylko o jednym myślisz.

\- Słusznie, Isairze, masz rację – wtrącił poważnie Jan. – Bez przerwy zżera mi rzepę i takie są tego efekty.

\- Ale, przy okazji, wpadłbym do tej latryny na momencik, co?... Bo chyba jednak potrzebuję. Poczekacie tu mnie? – niewinnie zapytał Harry.

\- Jasne, pójdziesz, założysz kozackie kozaki, przyssie cię do gleby i znów będziemy mieli opóźnienia – rozdrażnił się Isair.

\- Bracie – jak potrzebuje, to potrzebuje. To jest fizjologia. Na to nie ma lekarstwa; tak widać mają elfy. Gorzej będzie, jak Harry będzie biegał za nami, krzyżując nóżki – jak zwykle wzięła Harry'ego w obronę Madae.

\- Madae – zarządziła Naru. – Poczekasz tu na Harry'ego, a my spenetrujemy gdzie jesteśmy.

Madae i Harry zostali przed latryną, pozostali powoli oddali się korytarzem, rozglądając się wkoło i szukając wskazówek. Za najbliższym zakrętem drużyna natknęła się na kolejną skrzynię. Naru rutynowo sprawdziła, czy skrzynia nie jest chroniona pułapką. Oczywiście była. Dowódczyni grupy zwinnie rozbroiła pułapkę i równie sprawnie otworzyła wszystkie zamki, które zabezpieczały dostęp do skrzyni.

\- Czekamy na Harry'ego i Madae? – zapytał Jan. – Młody elf będzie zawiedziony, jak to nie on pierwszy zajrzy do skrzyni. Nie możemy mu chyba tego zrobić.

\- Chwilę możemy poczekać – rzekła szefowa.

\- Harry! Madae! – zwołali wszyscy w głąb korytarza. – Nowa skrzynia do spenetrowania!

\- Już lecę! – usłyszeli, o dziwo, głos Harry'ego. – Tylko, ciociu Naru, najpierw musisz mi pożyczyć sztukę złota!

\- A po cóż ci? – zdziwiła się Naru.

\- W tej latrynie to jest harpia klozetowa i ona pilnuje, żeby było czysto, i zaaresztowała ciocię Madae, do czasu, kiedy nie przyniosę jednej złotej monety! To wtedy puści ciocię, nie martwcie się! A to taka straszna harpia! Boję się o ciocię!

\- Młody elfie – westchnął Isair. – Z tobą same problemy. Myślisz, że ciocia Madae nie da sobie rady z byle harpią?

\- No dobrze, masz tę jedną złotą monetę - idź, zapłać za latrynę i wracaj szybko; skrzynia jest do spenetrowania – szybko zadecydowała Naru.

Po chwili faktycznie Madae i Harry nadeszli od strony latryny.

\- Skrzynia? O, jaka fajna! Mogę, ciociu, podejść? Nie ma pułapki? – z błyskiem w oku podbiegł w kierunku skrzyni Harry.

\- Możesz śmiało. Już pułapka rozbrojona, skrzynia też otwarta – zezwoliła Harry'emu na eksplorację skrzyni Naru.

Harry uniósł wieko skrzyni i, jak poprzednio, wetknął do niej swoją pustą głowę. Z głębi skrzyni zadudnił jego głos:

\- Ojej! Tu jest jeszcze więcej gadżetów! Ojej! Jakie fajne! Ojej! Nie poradzę sobie sam! Wujku Isairze, podejdź na chwilkę, pomożesz mi!

\- Dobrze, młody elfie. To co tam znaleźliśmy?

\- Nio… są karteczki… Na przykład tu jest napisane: „Silnym być - prawe czarne czerwone. Szalony Jak Zawsze Mistrzunio". No i są jeszcze jakieś kawałki zbroi… O, hełm widzę… I talizman! – wymieniał Harry.

\- Harry, daj ten talizman – zarządziła Naru. – Może to jakaś kolejna wskazówka.

Naru odebrała od Harrego talizman i zaczęła dokładnie go oglądać.

\- Też jest na nim jakiś napis – powiedziała. – Spróbuję to przetłumaczyć. „Uwierz kambionowi; on drogę do klucza zna". Coraz bardziej ciekawe się to robi. Czy ktoś z kambionów tutaj obecnych, ukrywa jakąś prawdę na temat klucza?...

\- Nie, ja nie – szybko odparł Isair.

\- Ja też nie! – dodała Madae.

\- Ja także *nie*, żeby była jasność – zakończyła Naru. – Więcej kambionów tutaj chyba nie ma… Chyba, że jakiś ukryty, tajny… Ale nie. Wracajmy tym korytarzem dalej. Mam nadzieję, że trafimy do głównej komnaty. Jednakże… już bez czarów Harry'ego.

\- Dlaczego, dlaczego? Bardzo dobre czary mam! – obruszył się Harry. – Wiecie, ta księga czarów, którą mam, to jest najnowsze wydanie kolekcjonerskie! Limitowana seria! Tylko dla zaawansowanych magów!

Po krótkiej wędrówce nasi bohaterowie znaleźli się ponownie w głównej komnacie poziomu trzeciego.

\- Zastanówmy się. Środkowy korytarz prowadzi do latryny – zamyśliła się Mazzy. – Któryś z dwóch pozostałych musi prowadzić do portalu, a któryś z nich do rozwiązania zagadki talizmanów. I coś mało demonów na tym poziomie – jedna Harpia Klozetowa. Nie takich potworów spodziewałam się w Twierdzy Mroku. Sądzę, że spotkanie z demonami jest jeszcze przed nami. Proponuję, a podpowiada mi to moja intuicja i życiowa mądrość - spenetrujmy prawy korytarz.

\- Dobrze powiedziane – pochwalił Jan. – Mazzy, jesteś mądrą i doświadczoną niziołką; ufam ci bezgranicznie.

Drużyna skierowała się w stronę prawego korytarza. Śmiało wkroczyli w czeluść i, czujnie się rozglądając, powędrowali w nieznane. Nagle drogę zagrodziły im drzwi. Refleksyjna, jak zwykle, Naru zatrzymała grupę i powiedziała:

\- Czekajcie - podejrzane. Muszę sprawdzić, czy nie ma pułapek.

Po krótkiej chwili Naru triumfalnie oświadczyła:

\- Wiedziałam – jest pułapka. I to jaka! Uwaga, będę próbowała ją rozbroić. Nie wiem, czy mi się uda.

\- Ciociu Naru, ciocia da radę. Nie na darmo ciocia zajmuje pierwsze miejsce w wykrywaniu i rozbrajaniu pułapek w rankingu „Survival'u" – pocieszył ciocię Harry.

\- Ha, już po bólu – udało się. Ale była to straszna kwasowa i ogniowa pułapka… Spróbuję teraz otworzyć te drzwi.

Naru znowu wyjęła swe bezcenne wytrychy i zaczęła gmerać w zamkach.

[Te drzwi są magicznie zapieczętowane. Grzebanie wytrychem nic tu nie pomoże. Żeby je otworzyć potrzebny jest jakiś klucz.]

\- Musimy mieć jakiś specjalny klucz. Ktoś tu użył magii – zdenerwowana Naru bezradnie spojrzała po grupie.

\- Wiecie co? Przypomniałam sobie! – zawołała uradowana Madae. – Jak czekałam na Harrego i byłam zastawem u harpii klozetowej, to chwilę sobie z nią pogadałam. Dowiedziałam się od niej, że niedawno w latrynie był taki koleś – jakiś demon czy coś takiego – który zgubił klucz i do dzisiaj go nikt nie odnalazł. Strasznie był zrozpaczony z tego powodu; mówił, że szef go zabije. Harpia szukała tego klucza, ale obawia się, że wpadł, niestety, do dziury. A to już jest gorsza sprawa.

\- Madae… Nie przeginasz? Coś nas wkręcasz. I kto tam będzie grzebał po tej latrynie, według ciebie? Wymyśliłaś to sobie, tak? – z wyrzutem powiedziała Mazzy.

\- Przysięgam - tak było!

\- Ja tam wierzę cioci! Ciocia Madae nigdy nie kłamie! Jest taka dobra! – zaczął bronić Madae Harry.

\- Harry, ty jesteś zaślepiony uczuciem! – oskarżył go Jan. – Czy ty wiesz, co ta *ciocia* Madae nawyczyniała już w swoim krótkim życiu?! Ile złego zrobiła? Jak wielu skrzywdziła?

\- Wujku! A wujek to co?! Niezaślepiony, co?! Nie będąc złośliwym, *zupełnie nie będąc*, zauważę tylko, że ciocia Mazzy zrobiła z wujcia fajtłapę! Ciamajdę! Kluchę! Rozgotowaną rzepę! O! – odgryzł się Harry.

\- Młody elfie! – oburzył się Jan. – Jak śmiesz mieszać w to ciocię Mazzy… znaczy się, Mazzy?! Nie porównuj jej do Madae! Ciocia Mazzy… znaczy Mazzy… jest wzorem dla wszystkich! Gdyby wszyscy byli tacy jak ona, świat byłby…

\- Znowu mi się chce rzygać. Nie wiem, czemu. Coś mi zaszkodziło?... – z grymasem na twarzy napomknął Isair. – Janie, ty kurduplu, mózg ci zlasowało.

\- Moi drodzy. Znowu odbiegamy od tematu. Ja rozumiem wasze uniesienia miłosne; sama kocham swym sercem wspaniałego mężczyznę. *Ale* potrafię konkretnie zająć się sprawą. Jesteśmy tu w określonym celu. Musimy pokonać zło, które czai się na ósmym poziomie pod postacią Daemonicusa. A my dopiero jesteśmy na poziomie trzecim. I, jak tak dalej pójdzie, to będzie ostatni poziom, który będzie nam dany widzieć – jak zwykle konkretnie przerwała kłótnię Naru. – Zachodzi pytanie: czy Madae mówi prawdę i można jej wierzyć? Czy może jej zła natura wysyła nas do latryny, żebyśmy się wytaplali po uszy w… hm… Ale przecież są wskazówki umieszczone na talizmanach! „Uwierz kambionowi. On drogę do klucza *zna*". Nie pozostaje nam nic innego jak uwierzyć i poszukać klucza w latrynie. Czy są ochotnicy, którzy poświecą się dla grupy?

Nagle wszyscy zaczęli rozglądać się wkoło, udawali, że nie wiedzą, o co chodzi; w każdym bądź razie nie znalazł się żaden ochotnik.

\- Wobec takiej postawy drużyny, ochotnikiem, który zgłosił się dobrowolnie, jest Harry – zdecydowała Naru.

\- J… Ja? Ochotnikiem? A… A o co chodzi? – udawał debila Harry.

\- Harrysiu – łagodnie przemówiła do niego Naru. – Udasz się do latryny…

\- Ciociu, ale po cio? Ja już byłem w latrynie. Tak często to ja nie muszę – zdziwił się Harry.

\- HARRYSIU. *Natychmiast* udasz się do latryny, dasz harpii klozetowej te oto cztery złote monety i razem z nią spróbujecie znaleźć zgubiony przez tego demona klucz. Czekamy tu na ciebie z niecierpliwością – stanowczo nakazała Naru.

\- Ojej – jęknął Harry. – Dlacego ja?

\- Ano dlatego, że nie ma lepszego znawcy latryn od ciebie! I dość tych dyskusji! Proszę *w tej chwili* wykonać polecenie.

\- Harry, mój drogi chłopcze, pójdę z tobą. Nie martw się. Nie zostawię cię samego – zaoferowała się Madae.

\- Dobrze, ciociu.

[Drużyna straciła złoto: 4]

Harry i Madae oddalili się w celu wykonania zadania.

\- Lubię cię taką stanowczą – pochwalił Naru Isair. – I dobrze mu powiedziałaś. Ten młody elf to nasze prawdziwe utrapienie.

\- I jak on mnie nazwał! Rozgotowana rzepa! Kluchy! – nadal przeżywał kłótnię z Harrym Jan. – A on to niby co?! Płaczliwy gnojek!

\- Janie, nie przejmuj się tak. Jesteś dobrym gnomem. Zaczynam cię nawet troszkę lubić, mimo iż niezbyt ładnie pachniesz – pocieszała go Mazzy.

\- Naprawdę byłam taka stanowcza? Naprawdę mnie taką lubisz? – z maślanymi oczami utkwionymi w Isairze dopytywała się Naru.

\- No, tak! Ale, Naru, proszę, nie patrz tak na mnie… peszy mnie to.

W tym czasie Harry i Madae doszli do latryny.

\- Gdzie ta harpia klozetowa? – zaniepokoiła się Madae.

\- Oj, znajdzie się ciociu, znajdzie! Harpio! Klozetowa! Harpio klozetowa! Mamy dla ciebie pieniąski! – zawołał Harry.

\- Tu jestem – z głębi latryny ozwał się głęboki bas harpii klozetowej. – Czegóż chcecie, niewdzięcznicy?

\- Mamy dla ciebie cztery złote monety. Ale damy ci je wtedy, jak pomożesz nam znaleźć ten klucz, o którym opowiadałaś cioci Madae, co go to jakiś wujek tu zgubił.

\- *Cztery złote monety za klucz*? – oburzyła się harpia. – Wy sobie z harpii żarty stroicie? Czy harpia ma się wkurzyć? I zawołać całą swoją rodzinkę, coby was zjadła? *Czterdzieści* złotych monet, albo nie kiwnę nawet macką.

\- Czterdzieści? – wściekła Madae strzeliła ogonkiem, co nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

\- Czterdzieści albo nici z klucza. A tak powiem wam tylko w zaufaniu: wcale go nie muszę szukać. Już go dawno mam. Albo macie klucz, a ja czterdzieści monet, albo zaraz go zjem.

\- Ale my nie mamy czterdziestu teraz przy sobie – przejął się Harry. – Muszę polecieć od cioci Naru. Tylko ona ma pieniąski.

\- Tak?! – wściekłość Madae zdobyła szczyt. – Nie będę byle gównianej harpii klozetowej płacić tyle pieniędzy!

Madae wyszarpnęła morgenszterna i, z okrzykiem bojowym: „Śmierć harpiom klozetowym!", rzuciła się na wstrętną, pokraczną postać.

\- Och, ciociu!… - z przejęciem zawołał Harry. – Tak nie można! Ta harpia nie była taka zła!

\- Harry, zamiast narzekać rzuć jakiś czar! Unieruchomienie albo coś takiego... bo nie mogę w nią trafić!

\- Veiras Veilor Ofkulus! – rzucił Harry.

Harpia zniknęła.

\- No, i gdzie ona jest?! – zdenerwowała się Madae.

\- Oj, przepraszam ciociu, przepraszam… Rzuciła mi się niewidzialność! Już się poprawiam!

\- Insertas Volchor Imperior! – ponowił czar Harry.

Ujrzeli harpię klozetową, która, jak oniemiała, stała na jednej macce z wyciągniętymi do góry swoimi obłymi odrostami. Madae zamachnęła się swoją szczotką i jednym zdecydowanym obuchowym ciosem uczyniła krwawą łaźnię z Harpii Klozetowej. Harry w porę zdołał uchylić się przed śmigającymi w powietrzu kawałkami potwora.

\- Harry, przeszukaj zwłoki. Musi być gdzieś tam ten klucz.

\- Oj, ciociu, ja się brzydzę… Takie brzydkie, niehigieniczne, nieapetyczne zwłoki? Zbiera mi się na wymioty.

\- Harry. Nie bądź laluś. Ostatecznie, jesteś moim mężczyzną…! – wyrwało się Madae.

\- Czym jestem? – rozdziawił buzię Harry.

\- No, nieważne! – zreflektowała się Madae. – Tak mi się wyrwało. I tak nie zrozumiesz. Za młodziutki jesteś.

\- O nie, ciociu. Harry chce wiedzieć. Harry jest już prawie dorosły – tupnął nóżką Harry. – Harry nie taki głupi, jak ciocia myśli! Harry widział, jak ciocia Naru patrzy na wujka Isaira! I widział też, co wujek Janek robił z ciocią Mazzy!

\- A co robili? – zainteresowała się po kobiecemu Madae.

\- Oj, nic… - przerwał tę niezręczną dla siebie rozmowę Harry. – Znalazłem klucz! O, jaki ciężki! Musimy wracać, ciociu!

Madae i Harry, zaoszczędziwszy cztery złote monety, udali się odszukać resztę drużyny.

\- O, zobaczcie! Chyba widzę Harry'ego i Madae! – zawołał Jan. – Ciekawe, czy mają klucz!

\- Ciociu Naru, ciociu Naru! – usłyszeli wołanie Harrego z oddali. – Mamy klucz! A ciocia Madae, jaka dzielna była! Zrobiła miazgę z tej harpii klozetowej!

Po chwili Harry wręczył zdobyty klucz Naru. Ta, niewiele myśląc, podeszła do drzwi, włożyła klucz do zamka i bez trudu go przekręciła. Drzwi ustąpiły.

\- Kwestię drzwi mamy załatwioną – z ulgą stwierdziła Mazzy.

\- Aha! Harry, a te cztery złote monety?– zainteresowała się Naru. – Chyba żeście ich nie wydali?...

\- A to ciocia Madae wzięła – niechcący poskarżył Harry.

\- Madae, czy będziesz łaskawa i zwrócisz do *wspólnej* kasy cztery złote monety, które otrzymaliście na wykonanie zadania?

\- Chyba zgubiłam – zdenerwowała się Madae. – Wiesz, w tej walce musiały mi wypaść. Czy naprawdę, Naru, żądasz ode mnie, żebym, po tak ciężkich przeżyciach, wróciła do latryny, narażając się na spotkanie z rodziną harpii? Dla głupich czterech złotych monet?

\- Nie, dobrze już. Nie będziemy tacy małostkowi – wspaniałomyślnie darowała Naru. – To co, spieszmy zobaczyć, co czeka nas za tymi drzwiami.

Za drzwiami ujrzeli niewielkie pomieszczenie, w którym znajdowała się, najpiękniejsza ze wszystkich napotkanych do tej pory, skrzynia. Harry'emu aż oczy rozbłysły i już miał do niej pobiec, kiedy Naru uziemiła go zimnym głosem:

\- Harry. Pamiętasz o pułapkach? Jak *dzieciak* lecisz od razu jak tylko zobaczysz coś ładnego. Tak jakbyś w ogóle nie myślał.

\- Zdaje się, że to jest podstawowy problem tego młodego elfa – spostrzegł Isair. – Myślenie. To czynność obca Harry'emu.

\- A o cio chodzi, wujciu…? – zainteresował się Harry. – Z tym myśleniem? Bo ja nie rozumiem. Myślenie?... A… a o czym tu myśleć? Jest skrzynia - trzeba ją spenetrować!

\- *Właśnie*. Tylko istota myśląca przewidzi, że mogą być tam pułapki, że jakaś harpia denna może łapkę urwać… i takie inne różne niebezpieczeństwa mogą czyhać na poszukiwacza przygód – podsumował Isair.

\- Wiecie, o dziwo, nie wyczuwam żadnych pułapek. Może dlatego, że całe pomieszczenie było zabezpieczone drzwiami… a może niebezpieczeństwo czai się w samej skrzyni?... – zdziwiona Naru podeszła do skrzyni i uchyliła wieko.

Harry podbiegł i wetknął swoją pustą głowę do skrzyni.

\- O! Ooo! – zadudniło. – Tu nic nie ma. Żadnych gadżetów. Jedna karteczka tylko! Oraz znowu jakiś beznadziejny talizman – zawiedziony Harry wyciągnął swoją głowę i rozejrzał się wokół, jakby szukając drugiej skrzyni.

Naru wzięła trzeci talizman, a karteczkę wręczyła Harry'emu, którą on szybko włożył do plecaka, nawet nie czytając.

\- Wygląda na to, że powinniśmy poszukać już portalu. Założę się, że znajduje się on w lewym korytarzu – błyskotliwie zauważył Isair.

Niewiele się zastanawiając, drużyna powróciła do głównej komnaty. Po krótkim odpoczynku skierowali się do lewego korytarza.

\- Ale nuuuudy – odezwał się dawno nie słyszany Lilarcor.

\- Nooo… - potwierdziły Bliźniaki.

\- Może byśmy coś rozwalili? Byle co! O! Może tamto coś, co tam idzie?

Wszyscy spojrzeli we wskazanym przez Lilarcora kierunku. W oddali niewyraźnie majaczyło parę postaci.

\- Ciekawe, czy to wróg, czy przyjaciel? – zainteresował się Harry.

\- W takim miejscu spodziewam się wyłącznie wrogów – nie miał wątpliwości Isair.

\- Będzie walka, będzie walka, będzie walka! – uradowany zawołał Lilarcor. – Naru, szybko, zabij ich! Bo nam uciekną!

\- Liluś, spokojnie, nie ekscytuj się. Zaraz wszystko będzie jasne – uspakajała go Naru.

Po krótkiej chwili doszli do miejsca gdzie, jak się okazało, miały swoje obozowisko ścierwojady i galarety musztardowe.

\- O, nieźle. Dawno nie widziałem tak okazałych ścierwojadów – stwierdził Jan. – Ostatni raz wtedy, jak wujek Pampeusz tępił w swojej piwniczce stado ścierwojadów wędrownych . Opowiedzieć wam tę historię? Dobra jest.

Nikt nie zdążył mu odpowiedzieć. Ścierwojady wyczuły obecność obcych i przystąpiły do zmasowanego ataku ścierwem. Galareta musztardowa natychmiast dała wsparcie ścierwojadom, wypuszczając obłoki trujących gazów.

\- Do boju! – zawołał Lilarcor.

\- Na ścierwo! – wsparły go Bliźniaki, nie wiadomo kiedy znajdując się w dłoniach Isaira.

Grupie poszukiwaczy przygód nie pozostało nic innego, jak podjąć obronę. Rozgorzała bitwa. Wszyscy dzielnie stawiali czoła potworom, tylko Harry stał jak zagubiony, nie wiedząc: walczyć swym kijem, czy wyjąć księgę czarów i znaleźć właściwy ofensywny czar niszczący ścierwojady i galaretę.

\- Harry! – zawołała Madae. – Nie stój jak słup soli! Użyj swych czarów! Zniszcz to ścierwo!

\- Ale ja się boję, że znowu coś pomylę!

\- To machaj kijkiem, ale rób coś! Nie stój jak ten głąb w kapuście! – poparł siostrę Isair.

Nagle powietrze przeszyła błyskawica.

\- Ojej! – skomentował Harry. – Wujcio Isair to umie czarować! Ale fajna błyskawica! To chyba nawet „Wyładowanie Łańcuchowe"! Wujciu, wujcio poczeka! Poprawię swoim!

Harry z zapałem rzucił czar.

\- Nieźle! – pochwalił Isair. – Nawet udało ci się powalić parę galaret! Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to zaraz się uporamy z tym tałatajstwem!

\- Ty machasz, ja koszę! – wołał podekscytowany Lilarcor.

\- Przestań rzucać te czary, tylko machaj! – zawołały do Isaira Bliźniaki. – Też chcemy mieć paru na sumieniu! Tnij po ścierwie, tnij galaretę!

Po paru minutach walki, wspartej udanymi czarami Harry'ego, nieprzyjaciel został pokonany.

\- Uch! Ale tu nieporządek – rozejrzała się wokół Mazzy. – Istna sieczka. I jak to ścierwo cuchnie! Szybko, chodźmy dalej!

\- Wujku, prawda, że jestem coraz bardziej doświadczonym magiem nekromantą? Robię duże postępy! – przemieszczając się dalej przez ciemny korytarz, Harry zagadnął Isaira.

\- Tak, młody elfie. Tym razem pokazałeś, że można na ciebie liczyć. Jestem pełen podziwu dla twoich umiejętności. Udało ci się nawet nie zrobić krzywdy żadnemu z członków drużyny. Z tego, co pamiętam, to chyba po raz pierwszy w historii naszych wspólnych walk.

\- Nioo – potwierdził zadowolony Harry. – Starałem się jak mogłem!

\- Dzielny jesteś, mój mężczyzno – rozczuliła się Madae. – Jesteś moim dzielnym magiem – a, zwracając się do Isaira, stwierdziła: - Widzisz? Myliłeś się. Harry nie jest taki jak myślisz. To doświadczony i dzielny poszukiwacz przygód.

\- Załóżmy – odpowiedział Isair. – Zobaczymy, jak to będzie dalej.

\- Patrzcie! Chyba doszliśmy do portalu – przerwała tą rozmowę Naru. – I wiecie, czuję jak talizmany zaczynają emanować dziwną mocą.

Naru szybko wyjęła z plecaka talizmany, które błyszczały już błękitnym blaskiem magicznej mocy. Podeszła blisko portalu, koło którego zauważyła trzy wgłębienia. Położyła w nich talizmany. W tym momencie portal w pełni się uaktywnił, rozbłyskając czarodziejską energią. Kolejny poziom stał przed bohaterami otworem.


	6. Chapter 5

Rozdział piąty

Poziom czwarty

\- Ojej! – zachwycił się Harry. – Jak tu ślicznie! Jakie piękne podłogi! Ojej! A jakie sufity!

\- Harry, czy ty musisz być taki beznadziejnie infantylny i głupi? Czym ty się zachwycasz? – z politowaniem rzucił Harry'emu Isair. – Też się będziesz tak podniecał, jak zza rogu wypadnie stado demonów? Też będziesz podziwiał te śliczne podłogi? Zachowujesz jakbyś był na wycieczce krajoznawczej. A my tu możemy w każdej chwili życie stracić!

\- Witam państwa w moim królestwie – usłyszeli głos dochodzący z oddali. – Dziwcie się, że mnie nie widzicie, a słyszcie? Tak już będzie do końca. Bez względu na to, czy polegniecie na tym poziomie, czy go przejdziecie. Zdradzę wam tylko tajemnicę, że pierwsze trzy poziomy możecie potraktować jako trening i dobrą zabawę. Czas zacząć przygodę.

\- Kim, lub czym, jesteś? Przedstaw się! – rzuciła w przestrzeń Naru.

\- Na to przyjdzie jeszcze czas. Niech na razie wam wystarczy, że jestem tutaj gospodarzem i że trzymam wątłą nić waszego życia. Nie wróżę wam zresztą długiej egzystencji.

\- Jeśli się nie chcesz przedstawić, to mam nadzieję, że chociaż powiesz nam, jak mamy przejść na następny poziom? – spytała Naru.

\- Tego też wam nie powiem. Albo się tego sami domyślicie, albo… Życzę dobrej zabawy. Aha, uważajcie – zaraz przyjdą potwory.

Lekko zszokowana drużyna rozglądała się w koło, w oczekiwaniu na spodziewany atak potworów. Nic się jednak nie działo. Panował spokój. Komnata, w której byli, była faktycznie bardzo ładna. Ogromne łuki wieńczyły wejścia do korytarzy; zauważyli również dwoje drzwi, wysokich na cztery metry, wykonanych z egzotycznego drewna. Na każdym skrzydle dojrzeli płaskorzeźby przedstawiające smoki. W rogu, po lewej stronie dostrzegli dwa rzędy dziwnych naczyń. W każdym rzędzie były trzy takie naczynia; z tej odległości trudno było stwierdzić, do czego służą.

\- Gdzie te potwory?! – warknął zdenerwowany Lilarcor. – Co, przestraszyły się nas, nie, Bliźniaki? Już my im nawywijamy przed nosami, niech się tylko pokażą! Tchórze.

\- Ojej! Coś mnie dotknęło! – podskoczył Harry.

\- Co ty, Harry…? To tylko ja – powiedziała Madae. – Chciałam cię tylko objąć, bo widzę, że się strasznie boisz.

\- Ale mnie ciocia wystraszyła! Niech ciocia tak więcej nie robi, bo mi serduszko stanie!

\- Chyba nie będziemy czekać na te potwory? – spytała retorycznie Naru. – Chodźmy zwiedzić okolicę.

\- A ja widzę skrzynię! Znaczy, skrzynkę, w zasadzie! Oj, skrzyneczkę! No dobrze, pudełeczko – oznajmił Harry. – Idę zobaczyć, co tam jest!

\- Harry, ty jesteś *niepoprawny*. Ile razy ci można powtarzać? Zanim podejdziesz do skrzyni, skrzynki, pudełeczka, czy choćby szkatułki, to pozwól „cioci" Naru sprawdzić, czy nie ma pułapek. Jeszcze ci urwie łapkę, a masz przecież takie delikatne rączki – upominał go Isair.

\- Wujku, ja przepraszam. Zawszę się zapominam… Oj, chyba się nigdy nie poprawię… - zawstydzony Harry spuścił oczka.

W międzyczasie Naru sprawdziła pudełeczko i nie wykryła żadnego niebezpieczeństwa, które mogłoby zagrozić Harry'emu.

\- Harry, zapraszam. Możesz zajrzeć do szkatułki – zapraszającym gestem przywołała Hary'ego Naru.

Harry otworzył wieko szkatułki, zajrzał do środka i, zawiedziony, powiedział do pozostałych:

\- Tu jest tylko jakiś pierścionek! Z trzema oczkami! Nawet nie wiem, co to za kamycki. Nie znam się na takich babskich sprawach.

\- Czy możesz mi podać ten pierścionek? – poprosiła Naru i, w czasie kiedy Harry wytrząsał pudełeczko do góry nogami, obejrzała go dokładnie z bliska, po czym zwróciła się do reszty drużyny. – Zobaczcie: jest rubin, szafir i to prawdopodobnie jest… bursztyn. Hm, a tak poza tym, to chyba nic nie jest wart. Ale wezmę go – zdecydowała.

[Drużyna zdobyła przedmiot]

\- No i co?! – krzyknął w przestrzeń Harry. – Panie Głos, gdzie te potwory?!

\- Spokojnie – ozwał się znany im już głos. – Znajdą się i demony. O, zdaje się, że nadchodzą.

\- Wreszcie – ucieszył się Lilarcor. – Dawać je do strzyżenia!

Nagle w koło zrobił się szum. Usłyszeli tupot małych nóżek i z jednego z korytarzy zwaliła się na nich chmara pająków.

\- O kurde. To chyba Mieczowce! – przerażony Harry przytulił się do Madae. – Niech ciocia zobaczy, ile ich jest! Nie znam takiego czaru, żeby aż tyle ich pokonać!

\- Fuj, nie lubię pająków! – zawołał Bliźniak Sejmitar.

\- Od maleńkiego brzydziłeś się pająkami! – potwierdziła siostra. – Nie przeszkadzaj mi tylko! Poradzę sobie z nimi sama!

Pająki, niewiele sobie robiąc z gróźb Bliźniaczki, zaatakowały zajadle drużynę poszukiwaczy przygód.

\- Fuj, fuj, fuj! – słychać było jak Bliźniak opędza się od obrzydliwych stworów.

\- Harry, musisz teraz sobie sam radzić! Najlepiej rzuć jakieś czary! Ja musze walczyć, muszę nas bronić! – delikatnym ruchem odepchnęła Harry'ego Madae.

\- Oj, ciociu! Te pająki są takie stlasne! – zapłakał Harry.

\- Mazzy – zdecydowanym głosem polecił swej oblubienicy Jan. – Idę pierwszy. Cały atak biorę na siebie.

\- Och, nie bądź taki bohater! To ja cię obronię, mój drogi! Jam wojowniczka; ty tylko prosty iluzjonista! Moim żywiołem jest walka, a twoim czarowanie! – Mazzy nie dała Janowi pokazać swego męstwa. – Lepiej zastaw jakieś pułapki na te wstrętne, obrzydliwe stwory!

\- Mazzy, jaka ty jesteś wspaniała! Jak skończymy z tą Twierdzą, to rozpoczniemy nowe życie! Założymy plantację rzepy; ja jej będę doglądał, a ty będziesz sprzedawać! Zupełnie jak wujostwo Kanzenów, tylko że u nich na odwrót; ona gnom, a on niziołek i tyle lat już szczęśliwy żyją. Pamiętam, jak…

\- Janek, pająki nas zeżrą! Uspokój się! Później opowiesz tę wspaniałą historię – utemperowała go Mazzy.

W pierwszej linii, jak zwykle, walczyli o przetrwanie drużyny Naru i Isair. Ich Myślące Ostrza doskonale radziły sobie bez ich udziału, oczekując ze strony swoich właścicieli tylko wprawiania ich w ruch.

\- Och, Isairze, to takie wspaniałe - walczyć z tobą ramię w ramię – z uwielbieniem rzuciła od Isaira Naru. – Razem stanowimy wspaniały duet, który nie ugnie się przed żadnym niebezpieczeństwem! Dajesz mi siłę, Isairze.

\- Nie gadaj tyle! Machaj, dziewko, machaj! – warknął Lilarcor. – Na miłostki jej się zebrało!

\- I ja tak czuję, Naru – niespodziewanie dla niej, usłyszała ciepły baryton Isaira. – Jesteś dla mnie wsparciem.

\- O, następny sentymentalny się znalazł! – obruszyła się siostra Bliźniaczka. – Co, to ja sama mam te pająki wszystkie rozwalić?! Ten ma pająkowstręt – wskazała na brata Bliźniaka. – Tamtym się zebrało na amory, a my co, Liluś?! Całą robotę mamy odwalić?

\- Na to wychodzi, moja droga – potwierdził Lilarcor. – Cóż zrobić; taki los.

\- Och, Isairze… Wlałeś w me serce nadzieję… - westchnęła Naru.

\- Ojej! – wrzasnął Harry, łapiąc się za pośladki. – Ciociu Madae, dziabnął mnie! I to gdzie! Ojej! Chyba umrę!

\- Nie denerwuj się, stój spokojnie, już rzucam „Uzdrowienie"! – zaaferowała się Madae.

\- Ale ciociu, szybko! Bo ja naprawdę umrę! I co wtedy będzie?

\- Kapłana, kapłana! – usłyszeli wszyscy wołanie Jana. – Potrzebuję kapłana! Trzech mnie rąbło! Umieram! Jakbyś, Naru, nie wiedziała, co to czerwonego się wokół mnie rozlewa, to moja krew! I proszę – słabym głosem dorzucił. – Nie zapomnij mnie wskrzesić…

\- Trzymaj się, Janku, trzymaj, już nadchodzi pomoc! – objęła go czule Mazzy. – Madae, *natychmiast* tu przychodź! Jan umiera! Zostaw tego symulanta Harry'ego!

\- Ty kurduplowata, wstrętna żmijo! Sama se go uzdrawiaj! – krzyknęła zdenerwowana Madae. – Nie pozwolę, żeby Harry umarł! Ty kupo cuchnącej sierści!

\- No wiesz!? Jesteś kapłanem! To jak lekarz! Twoim *obowiązkiem* jest ratować życie, bez względu na to, jakiej rasy ono ci jest! – zaczęła się plątać oburzona Mazzy. – Natychmiast tu przychodź! – piskliwe wrzasnęła w stronę Madae. – Przecież widzę, że ten twój kochaś już dochodzi do siebie! Ratuj Jana!

\- Umieeram… - cichym głosem zawołał Jan. – Nie zapomnijcie mnie wskrzesić, proszę was bardzo…

\- Janku, proszę, wytrwaj! Kapłan nadchodzi! – pocieszała go Mazzy.

I, faktycznie, za moment zjawiła się koło nich Madae. Spojrzała na umierającego Jana i, od niechcenia, rzuciła „Leczenie Lekkich Ran".

\- *Ty wredna suko*! – zawołała oburzona Mazzy do Madae. – „Leczenie Lekkich Ran"?! To sobie możesz rzucić, ale na Harry'ego! Jan potrzebuje „Uzdrowienia", a za moment będzie to już „Wskrzeszenie"! Ratuj go, ty wstrętna suko! Ty… Ty ogoniasta zdziro!

\- Niziołku. Spokojnie. Nic mu nie będzie. Czy ty nie widzisz, że on przed tobą odgrywa taki teatr? Nawet go nie drasnął żaden pająk, a ja przecież nie będę marnować na wasze miłosne gierki poważnych czarów – warknęła Madae. – Inni mogą być *naprawdę* w potrzebie, i co wtedy?! Jak ich uzdrowię, jak skończą mi się podręczne czaru uzdrowienia?

\- Odgrywa? Miłosne? Teatr? I nie drasnął go? Ty nie masz *w ogóle* serca! – rzuciła się z pazurami w stronę Madae Mazzy.

\- A kto ci powiedział, głupi, kurduplowaty, owłosiony, wstrętny nizołku, że ja mam serce? Nie powiedziałaś nic odkrywczego. Tylko Harry otrzyma ode mnie ten wspaniały dar i może zawładnąć mym sercem. Spadaj, kurduplu. Nie pędź mi tu z tymi swoimi nizołkowatymi łapami, bo chlasnę cię ogonkiem i polecisz na ścianę – spokojnie odpowiedziała Madae.

\- Ciociu Madae! Wracaj! Szybciutko!... Pająki! Zaraz mnie dziabnie! – płaczliwie wołał Harry.

\- To rzuć jakiś czar, a ja już pędzę do ciebie! – porzuciła Jana i Mazzy Madae.

\- Chyba się trochę przerzedziło wśród tych pająków – zauważyła Naru.

\- A co, myślicie, że my się tu obijamy? Chlastamy po tych stawonogach aż miło! – zadowolony z siebie wtrącił Lilarcor. – Prawda, Bliźniaczko?

\- Wiesz, Naru – spokojnie powiedział Isair. – Chyba zakończę tę walkę; rzucę jakiś czar. Potraktuje je błyskawicą i poprawię kwasem.

Isair, jak zwykle w sposób doskonały i profesjonalny, rzucił czar „Błyskawica", a chwilę potem „Nawałnicę Kwasu".

\- Ach, jak pięknie to robisz! *Uwielbiam* patrzeć, jak rzucasz czary! Jesteś wtedy taki dostojny i pełen magicznej siły! – westchnęła z zachwytem Naru.

\- Zawstydzasz mnie, Naru – odpowiedział Isair. – Nigdy nie myślałem o rzucaniu czarów w tych kategoriach. Dla mnie to po prostu profesja, w której, nie przeczę, jestem doskonały – skromnie zauważył.

Chmura kwasu opadła, błyskawice przebrzmiały - po pająkach nie zostało nawet wspomnienie.

\- Uch! – westchnął Lilarcor. – Ale była walka. Prawda, Bliźniaczko?

\- Tak. Było fajnie. Tylko ta fajtłapa, mój brat, się pająków boi.

\- Wiesz, siostro, że to moja słabość. Chcesz, żebym powiedział, czego *ty* się boisz?!

\- Zamknij się! Nie waż się nawet pisnąć słówkiem – skarciła go siostra.

\- A wiecie – rzucił Lilarcor. – Bliźniaczko, Bliźniaku, czy wy nie macie żadnych imion? Nikt was nie nazwał? Wolałbym do ciebie mówić, nazywając cię jakimś pięknym imieniem, moja waleczna przyjaciółko.

\- No, jakoś do tej pory nikomu nie wpadło do głowy, że moglibyśmy mieć własne imiona. Hej, ty, zakochany! – rzuciła w stronę Isaira Sejmitara. – Może byś wymyślił nam jakieś imiona? My też chcemy zaistnieć, a nie tylko „Bliźniacze Sejmitary".

\- Zakochany? Co ty mówisz? Jak ty w ogóle *śmiesz* się tak ze mną spoufalać, wstrętny, zardzewiały kawałku żelastwa?! – oburzył się Isair.

\- Oj, dobra, przecież to widać gołym okiem! Kogo ty chcesz oszukać, Isairze? – z politowaniem podsumowała Bliźniaczka. – To nadasz nam jakieś imiona? Bardzo byśmy cię o to prosili.

\- Hm… - zafrasował się Isair. – Nie masz jakiś pomysłów, Naru?...

\- Może… Jacek i Agatka? – rzucił Harry.

\- O nie! – oburzyła się Sejmitara. – Czy my jesteśmy z bajki dla dzieci? Już ty się nie wtrącaj, małolacie! – syknęła w stronę młodego elfa.

\- Mam! – wykrzyknęła Naru. – Carissa i Everard. Bliźniaka nazwiemy na cześć duchowego przywódcy Easthaven. A Bliźniaczkę… ponieważ mnie się podoba to imię.

\- Carissa… Cariss… Carusia… Carisska… - rozmarzył się Lilarcor.

\- Hej, Liluś… Amor cię trafił? Nie znałam cię takiego – zdziwiona Naru oglądała Lilarcora z każdej strony. – Zakochałeś się, brachu…?

\- Mmm… Niee… Tak sobie tylko gaworzę… A Bliźniaczka, sama wiesz… Spoko. Jest całkiem w porządku. Ale żeby się zaraz zakochać? Niee… - obruszył się Lilarcor, ale jakoś nikt mu nie uwierzył.

\- Znaczy, ja rozumiem, że wszyscy tu są zajęci własnymi, że tak powiem, sprawami… ale czy nie wie ktoś, gdzie jest latryna? – jęknął Harry. – No, co?! Co tak na mnie patrzycie? A może mam chory brzuszek?

\- Chore to ty masz, ale miejsce po mózgu – westchnął Isair. – Bo chyba nie podejrzewasz siebie o posiadanie mózgu, młody elfie?

\- A o co chodzi? Znowu się wujek mnie czepia! Madae! Broń Harrysia! – załkał Harry, wtulając się do Madae.

\- Isairze, po raz kolejny cię upominam: zostaw w spokoju Harrysia. Gdybyś nie był moim bratem, to bym coś ci zrobiła. Pogłaskałabym cię moją szczotką do włosów.

\- Czym? – zdziwił się Isair. – Szczotką do włosów?

\- Oj, no tak, a nie przypomina ci jej mój wspaniały Morgensztern Wybuchu Korozji +2? Jednemu z czytelników „Survival'u" tak się skojarzyło. Przeczytałam w listach.

\- Ale co z tą latryną? – dopytywał się dalej Harry. – Panie Głosie, panie gospodarzu tego poziomu, gdzie jest latryna?! No, chyba to wiesz?

\- Wiem. Ale nie powiem – spokojnie odrzekł Głos.

\- Jak to? Nie powiesz?! Panie Głosie, pan jest niedobry dla Harry'ego! – oburzył się Harry. – Ciociu Madae, postrasz pana Głos! Może powie!

\- Ha, ha, ha! – roześmiał się Głos. – A niby jak *ona* mnie może postraszyć? Chyba nie machając tą swoją szczotką do włosów? A, tak na marginesie, to ja byłem tym czytelnikiem, który napisał ten list. Śledzę twoje przygody Madae, już od dawna. Tak jak i wszystkich pozostałych członków drużyny. Wiedziałem, że kiedyś was poznam osobiście i pokażę, jakie z was słabeusze.

\- Trudno, Harry. Musisz wytrzymać – zwróciła się do Harry'ego Naru. – Nie będziemy stać tu nieskończoność; musimy ruszyć w któryś z tych korytarzy.

Niewiele myśląc, drużyna poszła eksplorować najbliższy korytarz. Po krótkiej wędrówce natknęli się na kolejną szkatułkę.

\- Uwaga: muszę sprawdzić, czy nie grozi nam jakieś niebezpieczeństwo – wstrzymała grupę Naru. – W porządku. Nie ma pułapki. Jest tylko zamknięta. Zaraz ją otworzę.

Naru szybko uporała się z nieskomplikowanym zamknięciem i zapraszającym gestem wskazała Harry'emu szkatułę. Harry, o dziwo, bez zapału zbliżył się do szkatuły, uniósł wieko, pogmerał w niej i wyjął pierścień.

\- Wiedziałem – westchnął. – Tak jak poprzednia szkatuła, nic ciekawego. Jakiś pierścień. To dla bab.

\- Harry… Daj mi ten pierścień – wyciągnęła rękę do niego Naru. – Ciekawe, też ma trzy kamienie. Widzę szafir i dwa rubiny. Co to może znaczyć?

[Drużyna zdobyła przedmiot]

\- Uwaga – usłyszeli Głos. – Czeka was kolejna zabawa z potworami… A, w zasadzie, z jednym. A konkretnie, tak jak lubi Naru, z liszem.

\- Ojej! Z liszem? – zafrasował się Harry. – Chyba miałem jakiegoś czara na lisza! – szybko zaczął wertować księgę czarów. -… Oj, przepraszam. To jest czar na liszaje… I, w zasadzie, to czar leczący. Pomyliłem się… każdemu wolno!

Nie przebrzmiały jeszcze słowa Harry'ego, jak ujrzeli zbliżającego się lisza. Majestatycznie płynął w ich stronę, ironicznie się uśmiechając.

\- Szóstka? Tylko? – zarechotał. – Cienizna. Prawie nic do roboty.

Nagle świsnęło i lisz z ogromną szybkością uderzył w ich stronę.

\- Ojej! Ratuj się, kto może! – zawołał przerażony Harry. – Jesteśmy bez szans! Jaki ten lisz szybki! Ciociu Madae, uciekamy!

\- Stój! – złapała go za szatę Madae. – Damy sobie radę! Nie bój się! Jeśli pamiętasz, mam nadzieję, że tak, rzuć czar „Rozproszenie Magii".

\- Rozproszenie *czego*?! – rozdziawił buzię Harry.

\- Harry… Podobno jesteś arcymagiem i nie wiesz, czego? – z ironią powiedział Isair.

\- Oj, wiem, wiem… To tak z nerwów! Już rzucam, ciociu!

\- Morlus Henpres Harl! – wyrzucił z siebie Harry inkantację.

[Harry – Nieudane rzucenie czaru]

\- Co jest? Jak to „nieudane"?! – zdziwił się Harry. – Na pewno wszystko dobrze zrobiłem!

\- Może najadłeś się za dużo rzepy – odezwał się dawno nie słyszany Jan. – Strasznie dużo mi tej rzepy ostatnio ubyło. A szczególnie tej, która daje obniżenie „Szansy na rzucenie czaru". Teraz masz „Szansę na nieudane rzucenie czaru" – 100%.

Nie zważając na nieskuteczne działania Harry'ego, reszta drużyny na dobre zajęła się walką z liszem.

\- Isairze, zajmij lisza – zakomenderowała Naru. – I rzuć ten czar „Rozproszenie Magii", bo na Harry'ego nie można liczyć w tej chwili. Ja obejdę go od tyłu i razem z Lilusiem zaatakujemy!

\- Dobrze, Naru – odkrzyknął Isair. - Morlus Henpres Harl! – skutecznie rzucił czar Isair.

Naru była już z tyłu lisza i z pasją rzuciła się na niego, wbijając raz po raz Lilusia w plecy nieumarłego stwora.

\- Ouuuuuuuuuuuu! – zawył lisz. – Cios w plecy! Ty złodzieju! A raczej złodziejko! Podstępna dziewko!... Czas umierać!

Lisz wydał z siebie ostatnie tchnienie i, jak to lisze, wybuchając zanieczyścił wszystko wokół swoją ektoplazmą.

\- Szybko poszło – zauważyła Mazzy. – Nawet nie zdążyłam wyjąć swojego miecza! Pełna jestem podziwu dla ciebie, Naru. Choć z trudem mi to przychodzi.

\- Co? Gdzie lisz? – rozglądał się w koło Harry. – B… był tu przed chwilą! I co te ściany takie brudne?

\- Harry… Mój drogi, ciocia Naru z wujkiem Isairem pozbawili lisza życia – wyjaśniła mu zaistniałą sytuację Madae. – Zrobili to bardzo szybko. Nie na darmo zajmują pierwsze miejsca w wielu rankingach „Survival'u".

\- Ho, ho, ho! – usłyszeli Głos. – Nie spodziewałem się tego. Nie najgorsi jesteście… ale jeszcze zobaczymy.

Naru zarządziła powrót do głównej komnaty.

\- Musimy spenetrować drugi korytarz. A potem zajmiemy się tym, co jest za drzwiami. Niepokoją mnie te smoki, które są wyrzeźbione na drzwiach – tłumaczyła drużynie dalsze plany. – Wiecie, jak ja nie lubię smoków. Taki lisz przy smoku, to jest małe piwo.

\- Może w tym korytarzu będzie latryna! – zawołał Harry, wbiegając do drugiego korytarza. – Bo ja *naprawdę* muszę! Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje... Nigdy tak nie miałem.

\- Myślę, że to efekt obżerania się cudzą rzepą – rzucił zgryźliwie Jan. – Wcinasz ją tak, i w takich ilościach, jakbyś był jakimś gnomem. Mój wuj Henrykuś też tak uwielbiał rzepę i, gdziekolwiek był w gościach, zjadał całą rzepę, którą gospodarze dali na stół, a potem biegał po całym domu i wyżerał każdą rzepkę, którą znalazł. Skończyło się to dla niego tragicznie. Któregoś razu, będąc w odwiedzinach u mojej cioci Penelopci, po zjedzeniu całej rzepy przeznaczonej dla gości zaczął, jak zwykle, swoje poszukiwania. Ponieważ nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć rzepy, trafił do piwnicy, gdzie liczył na odszukanie dużych jej zapasów. I nie pomylił się. W piwnicy ciocia Penelopcia zgromadziła kilkanaście kopców rzepy. Niestety, niektóre kopce przeleżały w piwnicy kilka sezonów i rzepa była troszkę nadpsuta. Wujcio miał pecha i zaczął obżarstwo od najstarszego kopca. Trochę dziwny smak miała ta rzepa, ale nie zraziło to wujka od pożarcia całego kopca. Skończyło się to strasznie. Bawiący się w najlepsze goście ujrzeli nagle wypadającego z piwnicy wujcia Henrykusia, wokół którego rozprzestrzeniał się przeraźliwy smród zepsutej rzepy. Smród był tak wielki, że nawet przyzwyczajone do niego gnomy zaczęły w popłochu uciekać na świeże powietrze. I dobrze zrobiły, bo wujcio eksplodował, rozbryzgując się w koło i zanieczyszczając wszystkie ściany, jak niedawno ten lisz…

\- Ale… po co wujcio mi to opowiada? Czy wujcio mi coś sugeruje? – obruszył się Harry.

\- Niee, skądże znowu.– odrzekł Jan. – A! Przypomniało mi się jeszcze, że, zanim wujcio tak się rozbryzgnął brzydko po ścianach, to jak przychodził w gości, zawsze najpierw pytał, gdzie jest latryna. Już od długiego czasu przed swoją tragiczną śmiercią miał problemy z żołądkiem.

\- Chyba jednak wujcio mi sugeruje! Ja, zanim poznałem smak rzepy, często korzystałem z latryny! Taki już jestem! To nie ma związku! I żeby było jasne: nie zamierzam rozbryzgiwać się po ścianach! To nie jest w moim guście.

\- Harrysiu, mój słodki, no pewnie, że się nigdy nie rozbryzgniesz po ścianach! Ciocia na to nie pozwoli – pocieszała go Madae. – I nie słuchaj tego niedobrego wujka Jana. On zawsze musi opowiadać te swoje beznadziejne, tragiczne i nudne jak flaki z olejem historyjki.

\- Ty suko! Jak ja już ciebie nienawidzę! – wrzasnęła Mazzy. – Co ja mówię?... Mnie nie wolno nienawidzić! Ja jestem Praworządnie Dobra! Obca mi nienawiść! Wiem, to wasze towarzystwo tak na mnie wpływa. Muszę się zastanowić, czy nie opuścić tej drużyny. Nie pasuję do was. Naru, jeśli uważasz, że powinnam odejść, powiedz tylko słowo.

\- Mazzy, nudzisz. Może jest tu parę złych charakterów, ale, nie zaprzeczysz, że wprowadza to pewnego rodzaju ożywienie i urozmaicenie. Powiem nawet, że jest to interesujące…

\- Hmf, myślisz, że ja nie widzę, jak maślanymi oczami wodzisz za Isairem? Za tym *złym* Isairem? – wytknęła Naru Mazzy. – Także nie dziwi mnie, że zło cię fascynuje. Złą drogą kroczysz, dziecko.

\- Ha! A ty, za Janem, to jakim niby wzrokiem wodzisz?! Pełnym potępienia, może? – ironicznie zauważyła Naru.

\- Jan to zupełnie inna sprawa, moja droga – wyniośle odparła Mazzy. – Jan, po spotkaniu z klonem Korgana, wszedł na ścieżkę dobra. Nie wiem nawet, czy nie skończy się to przemianą i czy, z Chaotycznie Neutralnego, nie stanie się Praworządnie Dobrym…

\- Nie no, Mazzy… Ja nie chcę… Zgodzę się tylko na Chaotycznie Dobry! Wiesz, z tego „Chaotycznie" to ja nie zrezygnuję! – błagał Jan.

Drużyna dochodziła już do końca drugiego korytarza.

\- Fajnie gadacie, ale czas skończyć te mdłe opowieści – usłyszeli Głos. – Mam tu dla was małą niespodziankę. To taki dziwny demonik, który jest odporny na wszystko. Ma tylko jedną słabość… ale oczywiście nie powiem wam jaką. O! Chyba już nadchodzi. Życzę miłej zabawy.

W tym momencie zobaczyli Bramę Otchłani, z której wynurzył się demon. Wyglądał przerażająco. Podobny był do Glabarezu, choć zamiast łap i szczypiec miał macki.

\- Ale jestem głodny – rozejrzał się w koło i zobaczył naszych bohaterów. – Widzę śniadanko! Na początek… zjem se… o, tego tam, w tej sukience.

\- Mnie? – wskazał na siebie Harry. – Panie Demon, to nie jest sukienka, wypraszam sobie. To jest Szata Arcymaga i ja w ogóle jestem wielkim czarodziejem, i nie radzę ze mną zadzierać!

\- Oj, przyynudzasz… - oblizał się pożądliwie demon. – Chodź tu do mnie, słodki kąsku… Jestem bardzo, baaardzo głodny! Wyrwałem się z tej Otchłani, gdzie nie jadłem już chyba parę tysięcy lat!

Demon jedną ze swoich macek wyciągnął w stronę Harry'ego.

\- Po moim trupie! – rzuciła się przed Harry'ego Madae. – Precz, demonie! Nie dostaniesz Harry'ego!

\- O, jaka brzydka – skrzywił się demon. – Miał rację ten koleś, co pisał do „Survival'u": „Isair i ta jego brzydka siostra Madae"…

\- Ty *też* czytasz „Survival"? – zdziwiła się Naru. – To wiem już, skąd te wszystkie demony o nas tyle wiedzą.

\- A ja myślałem, że „Survival" rozchodzi się tylko w Pierwszej Sferze – zaintrygował się Isair. – Niezły mają kolportaż.

\- Ja?! BRZYDKA?! Mam ci przynieść lusterko?! – wściekła Madae wymachiwała demonowi przed nosem Morgenszternem.

\- Nowości to ty mi nie mówisz, ostatecznie, jestem demonem. Mam właściwą ocenę swojej osoby i doskonale wiem, że jestem bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo brzydki. To jest mój urok.

\- Ciocia nie jest brzydka! Mnie się bardzo podoba! – rzucił zza pleców Madae Harry. – Walnij go, ciociu, tą szczotką!

Reszta drużyny postanowiła wspomóc Madae i wszyscy rzucili się na demona.

\- O! Wszyscy mnie bronią! – zadowolony Harry patrzył, jak członkowie drużyny walczą z demonem.

\- Po mackach go, po mackach go! – zagrzewał do boju Lilarcor.

Drużyna uwijała się wokół demona, próbując pozbawić go chociaż trochę zdrowia. Demon od niechcenia odpędzał się od nich mackami. Jedną z macek zasłaniał otwór gębowy, którym ziewał, pokazując, jak bardzo go ta walka nudzi. Za plecami walczącej drużyny podskakiwał Harry.

\- A masz, ty wstrętna pokrako! Ja ci dołożę od siebie! – Harry sięgnął do plecaka, wyjął kilka rzep i zaczął nimi rzucać w demona.

Jedna z rzep trafiła demona w otwarte usta. Demon zakrztusił się, oczy wyskoczyły mu z orbit, z uszu począł wydobywać się dym.

\- Rze… Rze… Rzepa?! – wykrztusił. – Tylko… Tylko nie rzepa! Ja… mam… od dziecka… uczulenie na rzepę! Mamusia mówiła, że od rzepy umrę! Ja nie chcę umierać! – zawył.

Wszyscy zamarli, patrząc jak demon powoli osuwa się na ziemię, jak życie z niego uchodzi. Nie wiedzieli, co się stało. Jak to możliwe? Żeby trafiony raz rzepą stracił życie?... Czyżby to był ten słaby punkt, o którym mówił Głos?

\- Tak, to jest właśnie jego słaby punkt – potwierdził Głos. – Farciarze z was. A, w zasadzie, nie z was, tylko z tego młodego elfa.

\- Ojej! Pokonałem potwora! – zachwycił się Harry.

\- Jeśli ktoś pokonał potwora, to nie *ty*, młody głąbie, a rzepa. To jej zasługa – zauważył Jan. – Rzepa rządzi. Zawsze to mówiłem.

\- Ojej! – nie zważając na nic, zachwycał się dalej Harry. – Demonowi powypadały jakieś gadżety! Lecę pozbierać!... Eee… To tylko jakieś butelki z kolorowymi płynami… Znowu jakieś eliksiry, czy inne jakieś takie wstrętne napoje.

\- Harry… - łagodnie poprosiła Naru. – Daj mi te butelki. Trzeba jednak zobaczyć, co to jest.

[Drużyna zdobyła przedmiot]

[Drużyna zdobyła przedmiot]

[Drużyna zdobyła przedmiot]

\- To chyba są… oleje. Różnokolorowe – ciągnęła dalej Naru, oglądając zdobycz. – Czerwony… niebieski… i…żółty. Nic z tego nie rozumiem.

\- Coś za dobrze wam idzie – usłyszeli znowu Głos. – Ale mam nadzieję, że się wreszcie potkniecie…

\- Wracamy do głównej komnaty – zarządziła Naru.

\- I nie było latryny w tym korytarzu! Głosie, powiedz gdzie jest latryna! Mówiłeś, że wiesz! – jęknął błagalnie Harry.

\- Wiem. Ale nie powiem – wesoło odparł Głos.

\- Słuchajcie. Musimy się zastanowić – oznajmiła Naru, kiedy doszli do głównej komnaty. – Do tej pory nie znaleźliśmy portalu na niższy poziom. Musi być za którymś z tych drzwi.

Naru podeszła do jednych z drzwi, spróbowała je otworzyć, ale okazały się być zamknięte. Spokojnie wyjęła swoje wspaniałe wytrychy i zaczęła gmerać w zamku. Po chwili usłyszeli trzask otwieranego zamka. Naru ujęła klamkę i przyciągnęła skrzydło drzwi w swoją stronę.

\- Idziemy – zarządziła, jak zwykle konkretnie.

Pozostali członkowie drużyny posłusznie udali się za swoją przywódczynią. Okazało się, że trafili do grobowca. Sądząc po wyposażeniu i zgromadzonych w nim artefaktach, był to grobowiec zamieszkały przez lisza.

\- O, niedobrze – stwierdził Isair. – Znowu lisz. Ciekawe, gdzie się schował. A może to grobowiec tego lisza, którego żeśmy… - nie zdążył dokończyć, kiedy z kilku miejsc krypty zaczęły wyłaniać się nieumarli, którzy z pasją zaatakowali naszych poszukiwaczy przygód.

Drużyna natychmiast ustawiła się we właściwym szyku bojowym. Naru, Isair i Mazzy dobyli swych mieczy i podjęli walkę. Madae przyjęła pozycję, jaką zwykli przyjmować kapłani w trakcie bitwy i zaczęła wspomagać drużynę zaklęciami ochronnymi, mając, oczywiście, przygotowane w razie potrzeby czary uzdrawiające. Magowie zajęli bezpieczne pozycje. Jan natychmiast zaczął rzucać czary iluzji, w dłoni zaś dzierżył przygotowaną do użycia kuszę. Harry, jak zwykle, wyjął swoją księgę czarów i spokojnie rozpoczął jej studiowanie. Zafrasowany mówił pod nosem:

\- Jejku, jejku, jejku… Czego by tu użyć… To są, jak widzę i rozpoznaję, nieumarli… „Odpędzenie Nieumarłych" to powinna ciocia rzucić… A jak ja mogę pomóc? Zerknijmy do rozdziału o nieumarłych… Co my tu mamy? Może… rzucić… jakiś czar związany z żywiołem ognia? No, może, na przykład, „Ognistą Kulę" – coraz intensywniej zastanawiał się Harry.

\- Harry, młody elfie – rzucił przez ramię Isair. – Czy zdarzy się kiedyś taki dzień, że będziesz przygotowany do bitwy i, bez pomocy swojej wspaniałej księgi, rzucisz jakiś skuteczny czar…?

\- Wujku Isairze – odparł spokojnie Harry. – Czy wujek widzi, jaka to gruba księga? Nie sposób być przygotowanym na każdą sytuację, jaka może zdarzyć się w bitwie. Muszę być pewien tego, co robię; ostatecznie od tego, co zrobię, zależy los drużyny. Zastanawiam się właśnie nad użyciem „Ognistej Kuli"… Ale sam wujek wie, jak niebezpieczny to czar.

\- Zrań kogoś z drużyny, młody elfie, to cię zabiję – z grymasem na twarzy warknęła Mazzy.

\- Ty kurduplowata kreaturo, odczep się od mojego Harrysia, bo będziesz miała ze mną do czynienia! I bądź pewna, ty pomyłko natury, że nie użyję czarów uzdrawiających – z nienawiścią wysyczała Madae.

\- Ty suczy pomiocie! Spróbuj tylko, a zobaczysz, co może niziołek. Krwawa łaźnia to przyjemny prysznic, przy tym, co cię spotka – wycharczała w stronę Madae Mazzy.

Harry, nie przejmując się, jakże miłą, konwersacją obu pań, wyraźnie szykował się do rzucenia czaru. Przyjął właściwą pozycję, przeczytał cichutko inkantację, wziął głęboki oddech i wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie.

\- Kyo Fokshou Velirl! - padło z jego ust.

Między dłońmi Harry'ego pojawiła się ognista kula, która, niewiele się zastanawiając, skierowała się w stronę Madae.

\- Ojej! Ciociu Madae, uważaj! Kula leci w twoją stronę! Nie wiem, czemu, ale… ale leci w twoją!

Madae spojrzała w stronę Harry'ego i, zamiast niego, ujrzała zbliżającą się w coraz większym tempie ognistą kulę, wyraźnie zamierzająca ją spalić. Z krzykiem przerażenia odskoczyła w bok, w porę unikając spotkania z ognistym żywiołem. Ze zdziwieniem w oczach patrzyła na Harry'ego, długo nie mogąc wymówić słowa.

\- Ha… Ha… Harrysiu… Ty mnie… chciałeś… zabić… Dlaczego?!

\- Nie no, ciociu! Nie wyszło mi! – bronił się Harry. – Nigdy bym cioci nie zrobił krzywdy! Ciocia jest lepsza dla mnie niż mamusia!

\- Harry… Ty głuptasie… Ty nic nie rozumiesz… Ciocia, mamusia… Co ty mówisz? – rozpaczała Madae. – Czy ty staniesz się kiedyś mężczyzną?... O, ja nieszczęśliwa!

\- Ja bardzo ciocię lubię! Niech się ciocia nie martwi! Naprawdę ciocię lubię! Chyba najbardziej ze wszystkich!

\- Jak to „chyba"?! Harry, jak to „chyba"?! – łkała Madae.

Nie zważając na kapłanów i magów drużyny, wojownicy robili swoje.

\- Umarły nieumarlak, to nieżywy nieumarlak! Naru, dawaj tego, po lewej! – krzyczał Lilarcor.

Naru postanowiła przebić się w większą grupę nieumarłych. Ścisnęła mocniej rękojeść Lilarcora, gotowa do ataku, kiedy nagle usłyszała za sobą szelest. Szybko odwróciła się, biorąc jednocześnie zamach. Zombie padł na posadzkę, przecięty na pół. Naru otarła krew z policzka; małe nacięcie na skórze z ostrza nieumarłego dawało o sobie znać. Splunęła na szczątki potwora. Głupie te nieumarlaki; próbować zadać cios w plecy łotrzykowi…! W tym czasie, grupa, którą zamierzała rozbić, zbliżyła się w jej stronę. Szkielet rzucił się na nią z jednoręcznym mieczem w kościstej dłoni. Sparowała atak Lilarcornem i, nie mając czasu unieść miecza, odkopnęła nogą szkielet. Zatoczył on łuk i zwalił się na innego potwora. Naru odbiegła nieco w bok i, unikając ataków, wzięła głęboki zamach, kasując trzech Zombie naraz. Odskoczyła; sztych minął jej brzuch ledwie o milimetr. „Czas to zakończyć" pomyślała, rozglądając się wokół i ocierając pot z czoła. „Dobrze, że to nie są astrale…".

Jan, pod wpływem zaklęcia „Niewidzialność", pobiegł w najciemniejszy zakątek krypty i nałożył bełt na kuszę. Wycelował w największego Ghula i wystrzelił. Bełt trafił tam, gdzie powinien - przebił czaszkę potwora. Następny trafił go w pierś i padlinożerca padł sparaliżowany. Jan zwieńczył dzieła, rzucając „Ognista Strzałę". Potwór zamienił się w pył.

Pozostała mała grupka nieumarłych. Isair, jak to zwykle on w takich sytuacjach, wyrwał się do przodu, zamierzając zakończyć całą walkę jakimś czarem. Sprawnie wypowiadając inkantację, rzucił „Opóźnioną Ognistą Kulę". Grupa nieumarłych, której przewodził Ghul, z wściekłością skierowała się na Jana, ale jeden z nich nadepnął na iskierkę. Kula wybuchła wokół, a potwory zamieniły się w proch.

Mazzy westchnęła z ulgą i schowała miecz za pas.

\- Całkiem dobra walka – podsumowała Naru. – Tego mi brakowało. Namachałam się dzisiaj – wyjęła z plecaka niebieską buteleczkę z eliksirem uzdrawiającym. Wypiła wszystko jednym łykiem. – Tfuu! – kaszlnęła. – Ohyda. Byłabym szczęśliwa, gdyby ci magowie wymyślili mikstury uzdrawiające o jakimś w miarę porządnym smaku – mrugnęła do Harry'ego. – Skoro już się uporaliśmy z tym motłochem, to pora rozejrzeć się po komnacie. Niemożliwe, żeby drzwi mające wizerunki smoka na płaskorzeźbach, kryły za sobą tylko tę kryptę.

Drużyna rozejrzała się po krypcie. Poza otwartym grobem w rogu, i kilku pustych sarkofagach, z których wyszły potwory, nie zauważyli nic interesującego. Uwagę Naru przyciągnął dziwnie wyglądający kawałek ściany.

\- Hmm… - odwróciła się w kierunku swojej drużyny. – Grób jest pusty, to znaczy, że lisza mamy z głowy. Widzicie tę ścianę? Jest podejrzana. Janie, mógłbyś sprawdzić, czy to nie są przypadkiem iluzoryczne drzwi?

Jan podszedł do wskazanej ściany, przyjrzał jej się z uwagą.

\- Tak, masz rację, Naru. Tu są drzwi – Jan dotknął ściany. Ukazały się drzwi, które, pod naciskiem ręki, ustąpiły.

\- Idziemy – powiedziała Naru.

Drużyna przeszła przez drzwi. Jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach, za drzwiami były schody, prowadzące w dół. Schody miały z dwieście stopni. Były tak długie, że nie dostrzegali ich końca.

\- Ojej! Jakie długaśne schody! – zdziwił się Harry. – Ciekawe, gdzie prowadzą! Do Piekieł chyba!

Jan, który pierwszy stanął na schodach, pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Chyba znowu ktoś chce nas wkręcić. Chociaż… nie. Nie wyczuwam żadnej iluzji.

Chcąc, nie chcąc, poszukiwacze przygód rozpoczęli wędrówkę w dół. Po drodze mijali różne wyryte na ścianach inskrypcje. Wszystkie one przedstawiały smoka w różnych ujęciach i sytuacjach. Tak, jakby miały przedstawiać historię smoczego życia.

\- Zaczynam być zaniepokojona – stwierdziła Naru, rozglądając się w koło. – Ciekawe, co to może znaczyć. Kto i po co wyrysował tu tą smoczą historię?...

Po kilku minutach drużyna zeszła wreszcie na sam dół. Stanęli przed drzwiami, które, o dziwo, dały się łatwo otworzyć. To, co ujrzeli za drzwiami przerosło ich najstraszniejsze wyobrażenia o smokach. Przed nimi stał wysoki na 15 metrów smok, pokryty wielokolorową łuską. Jego głowa kiwała się to w lewo, to w prawo. Oczy przykrywały powieki z pięknymi, długimi rzęsami. Ogromne łapy smoka, równie kolorowe jak cała reszta, wieńczyły długie zadbane szpony. Jego ogon ułożony był w kształcie litery „S", a koniuszek ogona lekko się poruszał. Aż zaparło im dech z wrażenia. Smok był wyjątkowej urody i gdyby nie to, że wiedzieli jak straszne to stworzenia, z przyjemnością by go podziwiali.

\- Witajcie, poszukiwacze przygód! – zadudnił smok. – Jestem Threskel. Myślałem, że te hałasy to znowu sprawka tego lisza, ale to tylko wy. Miło powitać nowych awanturników; od dawna nikt tu nie przychodził.

\- Co smok robi w Twierdzy Mroku? – zapytała odważnie Naru.

\- Ha, moja historia jest długa i znamienita! Bo też każda historia o mnie jest długa i znamienita, skoro tak wspaniały smok jak ja jest jej głównym bohaterem. Jak wszystkie wątpliwego szczęścia istoty, zostałem tu ściągnięty przez Boga Anai, a stało się to tuż po skończeniu budowy Twierdzy. Moim zadaniem miało być pomaganie śmiałkom, którzy odważyliby się wejść do Twierdzy. I choć ta praca przynosi ujmę smokowi tak wielkiej chwały, nie zamierzam z tego zrezygnować.

\- N… Nie? – zdziwiła się Naru. – O, wielki Threskelu, czemu odmawiasz pomniejszym istotom na powierzchni podziwiania całej twej wspaniałości?

\- Jestem tu zaledwie sto lat – to niewiele dla smoka. Chcę tu zostać z kilku powodów. Po pierwsze: bawi mnie, jak mój drogi przyjaciel, którego mieliście zaszczyt poznać jako „Głos", poczyna sobie z napuszonymi „bohaterami". Jego przemowy bywały interesujące. Po drugie…

\- To ty znasz pana Głos? – zaciekawił się Harry. – Czy to też smok, jak ty, wujku Smoku?

\- Nie, choć byt, jakim on jest, dorównuje wspaniałości smokom – wyjaśnił Threskel. – Ale, wracając do sprawy… Po drugie: od tych awanturników, którzy myśleli, że dadzą rade stawić mi czoła, zgromadziłem całkiem spory kopczyk skarbów. A po trzecie… nie muszę się martwić, że mnie ktoś… okradnie.

\- Zapewniam cię, o wielki Threskelu, że brzydzę się złodziejstwem i wszystkim, co ono reprezentuje – zełgała szybko Naru. – Ja… mimo, iż jestem łotrzykiem, to wykorzystuję swe umiejętności tylko od rozbrajania pułapek i otwierania zamków.

\- Cóż, mała istotko, to wiele wyjaśnia – smok mrugnął okiem. – A ja czasem zachowuję się irracjonalnie. Czy macie do mnie jakieś pytania?

\- Tak, uczony Threskelu, powiedz nam: gdzie znajduje się portal na niższy poziom?

\- Cóż… – zamyślił się smok. – Wydaje mi się, że za drugimi drzwiami, ale muszę was zastrzec: nie dostaniecie się do niego ot tak… Ale szczegółów nie znam. No i kolejny problem – musicie najpierw otworzyć te drzwi.

\- A do czego służą te pierścienie? – ciągnęła Naru. – Bo domyślam się, że oleje posłużą nam do rozpalenia pochodni, ale nie mam pojęcia, w jakiej kolejności trzeba je rozpalić.

\- Skoro macie pierścienie i oleje, to zadanie macie ułatwione. Widzisz, na pierścieniach są zakodowane trzy kolory, według których musicie rozpalić pochodnie. Jednak, skoro macie te rzeczy, to powinniście znaleźć też hubkę i krzesiwo, bo jak inaczej rozpalicie ogień?

\- Hubkę i krzesiwo? – zapytał Isair. – Ale… Nigdzie czegoś takiego nie było!

\- Zdaje się, że ja mam te dwie rzeczy, przez przypadek. Chyba zostało mi po tych poszukiwaczach przygód – stwierdził smok. – Nie wiem, do czego mi miałyby się przydać, dlatego podaruję wam je; och, i wybaczcie moje wahanie, ale przez chwilę wątpiłem… nieważne. Nie muszę się wam tłumaczyć.

[Drużyna zdobyła przedmiot]

\- Smoku, bardzo ci dziękujemy. Jesteśmy pod ogromnym wrażeniem twojej dobroci – nisko przed smokiem skłoniła się Mazzy.

\- Wujku Smoku, jesteś tak bardzo dobry, że może powiesz też Harrysiowi, czyli mnie, czy nie ma tu gdzieś latryny?... Bo pan Głos jest złośliwy i niedobry dla Harrysia. Wie, a nie powie – nieśmiało wypalił Harry.

\- Harrysiu, młody elfie, latryna znajduje się za mną. Musisz mnie obejść; tylko uważaj, nie nadepnij mi na ogon – łagodnie przemówił do Harry'ego smok.

\- O, dziękuję ci, wujku! Będę bardzo uważał! Nie śmiałbym zrobić ci kuku. Masz tak śliczny ogon…

Harry pobiegł szybciutko we wskazanym przez smoka kierunku.

\- To znowu se poczekamy – westchnął Isair.

O dziwo, nie minęło parę chwil, jak drużyna usłyszała radosne wołanie Harry'ego:

\- Idę, już idę! Nie niepokójcie się o mnie! Wszystko jest w porządku!

Usłyszeli nabiegającego Harry'ego…

\- Ojej! – dobiegł ich charakterystyczny okrzyk. – Zapomniałem o ogonie!

Smok zacisnął usta, oczy zaszły mu mgłą; wyraźnie powstrzymywał się od krzyku.

\- Zejdź… z… mojego… ogona – wysyczał. – Uchodzi ze mnie cała moja dobroć! Proszę… nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym się stał niedobrym wujkiem smokiem!

\- Ojej… Ja przepraszam wujcia – Harry szybko zeskoczył z ogona smoka i zaczął go głaskać po nadepniętym miejscu.

\- Nie rób tego! Nienawidzę, jak ktoś mnie głaszcze po ogonie. Przypomina mi to moje dzieciństwo, kiedy mnie mamusia głaskała po ogonku!

\- Ojej! To gdzie mam głaskać?! – pogubił się Harry.

\- Nigdzie – wycedził smok. – Najlepiej zrobisz, jeśli ostrożnie, uważnie i powoli obejdziesz mnie, a następnie z szybkością światła znikniesz mi z oczu! Moja cierpliwość jest już w zasadzie wyczerpana. Te elfy… zawsze wiedziałem, że są głupie.

Harry powolutku, na paluszkach, z palcami przytkniętymi do buzi, jakby sam sobie mówił „Ciii!", przemykał się obok smoka w stronę drużyny. Udało mu się do niej dojść, nie czyniąc więcej szkody.

\- To ja już uciekam! – wbiegł szybko na schody i zniknął im z oczu.

\- My też idziemy… musimy szybko go dogonić. Coś czuję, że zaraz znowu się coś wydarzy – proroczo przewidziała Naru.

\- Ojej! – usłyszeli stłumiony okrzyk bitewny Harry'ego. – Ale się jeb… yy… uderzyłem o te drzwi na górze!

Harry przetoczył się obok nich, spadając znowu pod nogi smoka.

\- To znowu ty, młody elfie? – spojrzał z góry na niego smok. – Czy ja nie mówiłem ci *dość* wyraźnie, że nie chcę cię już więcej oglądać?...

\- Wuj… Wujku Smoku… Ja… Ja… no przepraszam, ale ja się je… no, uderzyłem o te drzwi na górze i nie wiem jak, ale znowu jestem tutaj. Już sobie idę – obolały Harry podniósł się i znowu zaczął wbiegać szybko po schodach.

Wyczyny Harry'ego bardzo zaniepokoiły Madae. Czuła, że jeżeli zaraz nie zainterweniuje, to skończy się to jakimś nieszczęściem.

\- Harry! Powoli! Zaczekaj! – pobiegła za nim.

Reszta drużyny pomału zaczęła się wspinać schodami na górę. Za sobą usłyszeli głębokie westchnienie ulgi, jakie wydał z siebie smok.

Już bez przygód, drużyna zebrała się w głównej komnacie. Naru, jak zwykle konkretnie, zarządziła odpoczynek.

\- To teraz przed ostatnim, jak mi się wydaje, naszym zadaniem na tym poziomie, idziemy spać. Życzę wszystkim owocnego odpoczynku i oby nam wrogie nie przeszkadzali.

…

[Drużynę wyrwał ze snu Głos]

\- Ha! Chcielibyście se, kurde, pospać? Ni ma lekko. Tak, tak, Harry, to ci się nie śni. I tobie też się nie śni, Mazzy. Naprawdę jesteście otoczeni wstrętnymi, obrzydliwymi harpiami dennymi, które chcą z was wypruć flaki, bo bardzo są głodne. Życzę miłej zabawy.

\- Co? Jak? Gdzie? Ojej! Harpia! Nie mam złotej monety! – przebudzony Harry plątał się w zeznaniach. – Ciocia Naru ma! Do niej idźcie!

Reszta drużyny, tak samo zaskoczona jak Harry, powoli wracała do rzeczywistości.

\- Nie wyspałam się! – powiedziała Naru, przeciągając się. – Aa, bo to nam harpie sen przerwały! Liluś, do roboty! Nie będzie harpia denna przerywać mi moich wspaniałych marzeń sennych! Jak zawsze, śnił mi się…

\- Nie truj! Wiadomo, kto ci się śnił! Wymachuj mną! Czas zabić harpie! – ponaglił ją Lilarcor.

W tym samym momencie Carissa i Everard dźgali Isaira w bok swoimi zaostrzonymi czubkami.

\- Wstawaj, leniu! Harpie! Denne! Trzeba zabić! Dość tych snów o Naru! – krzyczały do niego.

\- Co? Sny? Harpie? O Naru? – nieprzytomny poderwał się Isair. – No wiecie?! Mnie się nie śnią takie…

\- Dawaj, wiadomo, co ci się śni! – krzyknął Everard.

Jan otworzył jedno oko, rozejrzał się.

\- Mazzy, czy nie wydaje ci się, że ktoś przerwa nam nasz błogi odpoczynek? – zwrócił się do Mazzy, delikatnie głaszcząc ją po osierszczonym policzku.

\- Co, Janie? Mówisz do mnie? I weź tę łapę, wstręciuchu! – ocknęła się Mazzy. – O! Harpie! Ale mam straszne sny ostatnio!

Madae nadal spała. Harry, który obudził się pierwszy i był już najbardziej w świecie rzeczywistym, zaczął ją szarpać za rękę i wołać:

\- Ciociu Madae! Ciociu Madae! Ciocia się obudzi! Harpie! Ciociu Madae! Ale ciocia ma mocny sen!

\- Tak, mój drogi, czemu mnie tak szarpiesz? Urwiesz mi rękę… - nie otwierając oczu upominała Harry'ego Madae.

\- Ciociu! To nie żarty! – zdenerwował się Harry. – Niech się ciocia *natychmiast* obudzi! Harry jest w niebezpieczeństwie! – szarpnął Madae za ogonek.

\- Co?! Ciocia ci nie da zrobić krzywdy! – zerwała się na równe nogi Madae.

Nie minęło kilka minut, jak wszyscy członkowie drużyny byli już obudzeni i walczyli z harpiami dennymi. Nie była to trudna bitwa; co chwilę w powietrzu rozbryzgiwały się obrzydliwe i oślizgłe ciała stworów.

\- No! – rozejrzała się w koło Naru, kiedy ostatnia harpia rozbryznęła się w koło. – I po harpiach. Wracamy lulu.

Wszyscy wskoczyli z powrotem do śpiworów i natychmiast usnęli.

[Odpoczynek trwał 8 godzin]

Po ośmiu godzinach, zaczęli się powoli budzić.

\- Ojej! – jęknął Harry. – To straszne. Ja muszę do latryny… A ja nie pójdę do wujka smoka! Jak mnie zobaczy to mnie zje! Panie Głosie! Na pewno jest jeszcze jakaś druga latryna na tym poziomie! – pytająco rzucił w przestrzeń Harry.

Po chwili, nie doczekawszy odpowiedzi, zdziwiony zawołał:

\- Panie Głosie?! Gdzie pan jest?! Harry się pana o coś pyta!

\- Co?... Yy… Kto mnie budzi? – usłyszeli Głos.

\- To pan Głos śpi? – zdziwił się przeogromnie Harry. – Jak to?

\- Ano, tak to! Śpi! A co?! Głos też musi! – wyraźnie wkurzony Głos odpowiedział Harry'emu.

\- Panie Głosie, jak się pan już obudził, to proszę powiedzieć Harry'emu, czy nie tu gdzieś drugiej latryny! Na pewno Głos to wie!

\- Wiem. Ale nie powiem – zakończył dyskusję z Harrym Głos.

Reszta drużyny, jak zwykle po przebudzeniu, zajmowała się sobą. To znaczy, panie robiły makijaż, czesały się, przymierzały nowe ciuszki (kupione u siostry Seffery), a panowie wkładali zbroje, ostrzyli oręż, oliwili kusze. Oddzielnym problem, jak zwykle, był Harry; tym razem biegał w koło, nerwowo krzyżując nóżki. Cichutko łkał:

\- Ten pan Głos… To jest… Bardzo niedobry… Mnie naprawdę chce się siusiu bardzo! Okrutny pan Głos! Chyba polecę poszukać krzaczorków!...

Nie minęło pół godziny, jak cała drużyna, odświeżona, wypoczęta i pełna energii zebrała się wokół swojej dowódczyni.

\- Moi drodzy! – rozpoczęła swą przemowę Naru. – Czeka nas dzisiaj trudne zadanie otwarcia tych oto drzwi. Wiele na ten temat wiemy od smoka. Ja i Isair zajmiemy się w tej chwili rozpaleniem pochodni, zgodnie z kodem zapisanym na pierścieniach.

Naru i Isair skierowali się w stronę pochodni, żywo ze sobą o czymś dyskutując. Naru wyjęła z plecaka pierwszy pierścień i, przyglądając mu się, zaczęła instruować Isaira:

\- Zapalaj po kolei: najpierw czerwony olej. W drugiej pochodni niebieski. W trzeciej żółty.

Isair wyjął odpowiednie oleje, hubkę oraz krzesiwo i sprawnie rozpalił trzy pochodnie.

\- Dobrze. Bardzo dobrze – pochwaliła Naru. – Teraz drugi rząd. Więc, tu będzie… – Naru wyjęła drugi pierścień. – Tu rozpal w takiej kolejności: niebieski, a potem dwa razy czerwony.

Po chwili wszystkie sześć pochodni płonęła żywym ogniem w odpowiednich kolorach. Podłoga wokół zaczęła się trząść. Usłyszeli dochodzący zza zamkniętych drzwi głuchy łomot, zrobiło się w koło ciemno, a po chwili komnatę wypełniła ponownie jasność. Łomot ustał, a podłoga uspokoiła się. Drzwi stały przed nimi otworem.

\- Ojej! Otwarły się! – z rozdziawioną buzią patrzył na drzwi Harry. – Tak bez klucza i wytrychów?

\- No… To mamy z głowy – zauważyła Mazzy.

Popatrzyli po sobie i bez zbędnych słów ruszyli przez otwarte drzwi. Za drzwiami dostrzegli schody, tym razem krótkie. Zeszli na dół, przed nimi ciągnął się korytarz. Ruszyli do przodu, by po chwili wejść do ogromnej sali. Wokół ścian słabo tliły się pochodnie. Widoczność nie była zbyt duża. Pośrodku komnaty zobaczyli jednak nieaktywny portal. Zaczęli się do niego zbliżać, nie wyczuwając żadnego niebezpieczeństwa. Nagle drzwi za nimi zatrzasnęły się, a z góry, tuż przed portalem, niczym wielki nietoperz, majestatycznie zsunął się ogromny, czarnołuski smok. Sala zatrzęsła się cała. Smok wypełniał sobą większość pomieszczenia.

\- Witam podróżników! Spodziewałem się was! Z tego, co mówił Głos, wynika, że udajcie groźnych! Sprawdzimy. Zaraz się to okaże.

Smok uniósł się trochę do góry, rozłożył swoje ogromne skrzydła i machnął nimi energicznie.

Wszyscy polecieli do tyłu, uderzając o ścianę.

\- To tak na dzień dobry – uśmiechnął się smok.

Naru pierwsza poderwała się do walki, nie panując nad wściekłością. Smoki. Nienawidziła smoków. Wyszarpnęła Lilarcora i stanęła pewnie na nogach.

\- Zetrę ten uśmiech z tego twojego wykrzywionego pyska, gadzino! – krzyknęła, unosząc miecz.

\- Ojej! – krzyknął Harry, który jako drugi pozbierał się po spotkaniu ze ścianą. – Jaka ciocia Naru jest dzielna! Nie mogę być gorszy! – wyjął księgę czarów, postawił plecak na ziemi, ukucnął w kącie i zaczął błądzić po tekście. – Smok… tak, to jest smok, i on, zdaje się, zionie ogniem, więc, pewnie, jak walnę go lodem to go zamrozi i powinien… Ale zaraz, czy kwas i lód… Ale nie, przecież smoki są chyba odporne na kwas… Chwilę, one zioną ogniem czy kwasem?...

Nie zważając na dylematy Harry'ego, reszta drużyny rzuciła się do boju. Naru, która pierwsza dopadła do smoka, wzięła zamach… żeby przekonać się, że wykonała jedynie zgrabny obrót i wylądowała na posadzce.

\- Gdzie on… - nie dokończyła Mazzy.

Naru poderwała się i odskoczyła, kiedy smok rzucił się do ataku z łapami.

\- Niech to… - złapała się za krwawiące ramię.

Odeszła kawałek do tyłu, wyjęła z plecaka zwój i odczytała go, zasklepiając tym samym ranę. Jan oddalił się na upatrzoną z góry przez siebie pozycję, podczas gdy Mazzy, osłaniając się tarczą, cięła smoka gdzie popadła swym krótkim mieczem. Isair, całkowicie nieprzygotowany, poszedł w ślady Mazzy. Madae w tym czasie pogubiła się kompletnie, a od wcześniejszego uderzenia nadal kołatało jej w głowie. Nie wiedziała, czy rzucać czary ochronne i wzmacniające czy, podobnie jak wojownicza część drużyny, ruszyć do boju na groźnego przeciwnika. A może ochraniać pozycję?... Stała bezradnie, po prostu patrząc. Jan, z odpowiedniej odległości napiął kuszę. Naru, w tym czasie, skryła się w cieniu. Atak z Zaskoczenia był jej ulubioną formą ataku na silnego wroga. Niestety, ogarnięta walką ze znienawidzonym smokiem, całkowicie pogubiła się w zachowaniach innych członków drużyny. Serce jej zamarło, kiedy usłyszała głośny trzask, a następnie świst bełtu, mijającego jej ucho o milimetr. Pocisk trafił tam, gdzie miał trafić. Wbił się w skrzydło smoka. Bestia ryknęła ze wściekłością i zaczęła wymachiwać skrzydłami, robiąc wokół siebie spory wir. Szok Naru nie trwał długo. Korzystając z okazji, i nadal będąc ukrytą, podbiegła i wbiła miecz prosto w żołądek gada. Atak był może skuteczny, ale nieprzewidywalny w skutkach, gdyż smok, zaślepiony bólem, w geście obronnym zaatakował ją pazurami. Potężne odrosty przecięły kolczugę Naru. Ledwo zdążyła odskoczyć, zanim pazur wbił się w jej serce. Rozwiązało to sytuację Madae, która podeszła do niej, gotowa do rzucenia czaru leczącego. Zanim jednak zdążyła choćby wyszeptać inkantację, obie znów odleciały do tyłu. Tym razem nie miało to przebiegu tak dramatycznego jak za pierwszym razem, gdyż wylądowały tylko na podłodze kawałek dalej. Jan, czując, że przebicie skrzydła to chyba jednak nie był najlepszy pomysł, nakładał drugi bełt, szukając jednocześnie wzrokiem czułego punktu smoka. Rozważał wypuszczenie dwóch bełtów naraz; skomplikowana to operacja, ale był ekspertem w używaniu kusz od tylu lat, że nie widział w tym dużego wyzywania. Pierwszy bełt, właśnie nakładany, miał przebić czaszkę smoka. Drugi, nałożony na odpowiedniej wysokości i wystrzelony zaraz po, albo w tym samym momencie miał trafić serce. Mazzy i Isair, przygotowani na kolejny atak skrzydłami, utrzymali się na nogach i, kiedy wir ustał, znów rzucili się do boju. Naru i Madae szybko się pozbierały. Madae przyłożyła rękę do rany i wypowiedziała kilka słów. Naru poczuła wyraźny przypływ sił. Harry w tym czasie, wybrał już czar i, w pozycji defensywnej, wymawiał inkantację:

\- Insertas Volchor Imperior!

Z jego wyciągniętych i zetkniętych przy palcach wskazujących rąk wystrzeliła Lodowa Lanca, kierująca się prosto w smoczy pysk. Mrożący żywioł, o dziwo, trafił i smok kichnął potężnie.

\- Ojej! Trafiłem! – zachwycił się Harry. – Panie Smoku, na zdrowie!

\- Argh! – smok otrząsnął się, rozejrzał się po triumfującej grupie i roześmiał się. - Całkiem nieźle! Ale to dopiero początek…!

\- Początek? – prychnęła Naru, plując krwią. – Właśnie kończymy, ty wstrętna gadzino! Zaraz przebije twoje serce!

Smok nic nie odpowiedział. Reszta drużyny, choć nikt nie powiedział tego na głos, przyznawała rację swej dowódczyni; te walkę uważali już za wygraną. W tym momencie smok machnął potężnie skrzydłami. Poszukiwacze przygód, choć byli na to przygotowani, nie mogli się utrzymać pod siłą uderzenia. Znów odesłało ich na ścianę. Smok w tym czasie rzucił „Uzdrowienie" i zniknął im z oczy. Słyszeli tylko śmiech.

\- A to gadzina! – z furią poderwała się Naru. – „Niewidzialność", jaszczurze?! Tak nie ma! Isairze, Harry, Janie, *ktokolwiek*, rozproszcie to!

Jan, stojący najbliżej, posłusznie rzucił czar. Smuga dymu wydobyła się z jego rąk. Zatrzymując się we wskazanym miejscu, rozbłysnął magiczny krąg i smok znów im się ukazał. Wydawał się lekko zaskoczony, choć nadal miał na twarzy złośliwy uśmiech. Naru westchnęła głęboko. Uniosła Lilarcora. Cofając się do tyłu, zbliżyła się do swojego plecaka. Jan, mamrocząc wściekle pod nosem, zmuszony był od nowa nakładać bełt. Na szczęście poszło mu to sprawniej, gdyż nie myślał jednocześnie nad taktyką. Za pierwszym bełtem założył drugi, ale jakoś się nie mógł zdobyć na wystrzelenie. Coś mu podpowiadało, że to nie jest odpowiedni moment. Nie chcąc jednak stać bezużytecznie, odłożył na chwilę kusze i zaczął się wzmacniać czarami. Harry znów usiadł z księgą w kącie. Madae w tym czasie leczyła własne, tym razem, rany. Odrzucona do tyłu, zahaczyła o coś metalowego i głęboka rana na nodze szczypała nieznośnie. Mazzy, osłaniając się swoją tarczą, trzymała mocno miecz w dłoni, stojąc na pewnych nogach. Była gotowa na każdy atak ze strony przeciwnika. Isair, podobnie jak Jan, rzucał na siebie czary ochronne, nie zważając na protestujące Sejmitary. Jako jedyny, wydawałoby się, nie odniósł w tej walce żadnych poważnych obrażeń. Pomijając, oczywiście, Harry'ego, ale ten siedział jednak bezpiecznie w kącie, nie narażony na atak przeciwnika. Naru dopadła do plecaka. Wyjęła kila przydatnych zwojów i mikstury lecznicze. Smok, nie doczekawszy się ataku ze strony drużyny, pierwszy zaatakował. Zionął potężnie ogniem. Mazzy osłoniła się tarczą, reszta odskoczyła. Jan przywarł do ściany, w popłochu jednak odkopnął kuszę daleko od siebie. Jęknął z rozpaczą.

\- Do broni! – zawołała Naru. – Nie ociągać się! Mazzy, Isair, zajmijcie go walką, możliwie zadając jak najwięcej ran i obrażeń; rozpraszajcie jego koncentrację, żeby nie mógł rzucać czarów. Madae, krąż w pobliżu, jakby któreś z nas zostało poważnie ranne. Janie, asekuruj bronią dystansową. A Harry… Harry niech się nie wtrąca. Ja ukryję się w cieniu i w odpowiednim momencie postaram się przebić serce tego gada. Otrzymaliście instrukcję; no dalej!

Posłusznie, członkowie drużyny wzięli się za to, co nakazała im przywódczyni. Harry, który nie usłyszał rozkazów, nadal przeglądał księgę, nucąc coś cicho pod nosem. Jan szukał wzrokiem kuszy. Nie mogła przecież polecieć daleko… Miał szczęście. Ujrzał ją tuż pod pochodnią. Rzucił „Niewidzialność" i pobiegł po broń. Walka trwała. Isair i Mazzy, w każdej chwili przygotowani na atak skrzydłami, starali się trzymać blisko takich miejsc, w których nie odlecieliby daleko, w razie czego. Smok miotał się, walcząc pazurami; nie mógł się dobrze skoncentrować. Przecięte udo, dzieło Isaira, bolało silnie i skutecznie. Nagle usłyszeli krzyk i Madae znalazła się przy rannej Mazzy. Z grymasem na twarzy i ogromną niechęcią uzdrawiała ją. Jan dobiegł do kuszy. Sprawdził, czy pociski nie wypadły i wrócił na swoje miejsce. Naru wyskoczyła z cienia; nie mogła dłużej czekać. Podbiegła do smoka. Podparła się na ogromnej smoczej łapie i podskoczyła. Złapała za skrzydło, drugą ręką unosząc Lilarcora. Smok machnął skrzydłem z wściekłością, starając się ją zwalić. Na to właśnie czekała. Zeskoczyła i skierowała ostrze prosto w ogromną pierś potwora. W tym samym czasie Jan wystrzelił pociski z kuszy…

Jednocześnie miecz i bełt przebiły serce smoka. Pierwszy z bełtów odbił się od twardej skóry. Jedna to wystarczyło. Naru wyszarpnęła Lilarcora, zleciała w dół i odskoczyła. Olbrzymie cielsko spadło wprost pod jej nogi.. Huk, jaki spowodował upadek przeciwnika był tak wielki, że nawet czytający w skupieniu księgę Harry musiał spojrzeć w tamtą stronę. Podłoga, w miejscu, w którym upadł smok, pękła. Pochodnie drgały niebezpiecznie. Naru stała na trzęsących się nogach, dysząc ciężko. Ociekający krwią Lilarcor spoczywał w jej prawej dłoni.

\- Ojej! Ciociu Naru, jakieś gadżety leżą koło smoka! Chyba zgubił! – pobiegł w stronę smoka Harry. – O! Jest jakaś zbroja! I jeszcze jakaś szata! I coś dziwnego, czego nigdy nie widziałem! I jeszcze parę rzeczy! Bogaty był ten pan Smok!

\- Harry… Daj no tu wszystko – zażądała Naru.

Harry posłusznie przyniósł wszystko, co znalazł koło smoka. Wszyscy się wokół zgromadzili. Naru zaczęła przeglądać znalezione przedmioty.

\- Jest kamień łotrzyków… Jest diament… O! Jest bardzo rzadki klejnot… beljuryl – wymieniała. – A ta zbroja i ta szata, to ktoś ją musi zidentyfikować. Janie, chyba ty masz właściwą wiedzę, żeby to zrobić.

Jan wziął do ręki zbroję, obejrzał dokładnie.

\- Pełna Zbroja Płytowa Smoczej Potęgi +7 – oznajmił. Odłożył ją i wziął szatę. Długo się jej przyglądał, ważył w swych dłoniach, marszczył brew i wreszcie, z uśmiechem na ustach, powiedział: - To bardzo rzadka Szata Maga! Daje klasę pancerza -2, zwiększa TraK0 o 7, dodaje po jednym czarze od 3 do 7 poziomu, daje też ochronę +20 od zimna i błyskawic. Pozwala też raz dziennie rzucić czar „Zatrzymanie Czasu".

\- O, jaka super szata! Ja ją chcę mieć! Pozwólcie mi ją nosić! – zachwycał się Harry.

\- Nie, Harry. Przykro mi, ale ta szata jest dla ciebie zbyt potężna. Znając twojego pecha, zaczną się wokół ciebie dziać dziwne rzeczy. Na przykład, w najmniej spodziewanym momencie, zatrzymasz czas – zaprotestowała Naru. – Może spróbuj ponosić zbroję.

\- A co ta zbroja mi da? Poza tym, że jest strasznie ciężka? – zapytał Jana Harry.

\- Młody elfie, ona, właśnie, jest lekka; to jej podstawowa zaleta. Poza tym, daje +2 do zręczności, kosztem inteligencji, której odejmuje jeden punkt, ale, w twoim przypadku, jest to bez znaczenia – scharakteryzował zbroję Jan.

\- Wujku Janek, tego o inteligencji, to ja nie rozumiem, co to miało zainsynuować – obruszył się Harry.

\- Właśnie – odpowiedział Jan. – Nie rozumiesz. O tym mówię.

\- Harry, wdziewaj tę zbroję i nie marudź – ponagliła go Naru. – A szatę niech założy Jan.

\- Czy to jest właściwy rozmiar dla Jana? – zainteresował się Isair.

\- To jest elastyczna szata, ze specjalnego jedwabiu, który ma właściwość dopasowywania się do rozmiaru postaci właściciela – odpowiedział Jan.

\- Co my tu jeszcze mamy? – Naru wzięła do ręki tajemniczy przedmiot. – To chyba klucz do portalu!

\- Coś Głos nam zamilkł – zainteresowała się Madae. – Chyba mu trochę głupio, że pokonaliśmy smoka i mamy klucz od portalu.

\- Panie Głosie, no i co?! Może teraz pan powiesz, gdzie latryna?! Takiś pan mądry! – dogryzał Głosowi Harry.

\- Wiem. Ale nie powiem – usłyszeli Głos. – A to, że wam się udało… trudno. Macie jeszcze przed sobą co najmniej jeden poziom i mam nadzieję, *błogą* nadzieję, że będzie to ostatni poziom w waszym życiu. Życzę wam żebyście znaleźli zasłużony odpoczynek, na następnej kondygnacji. Innymi słowy, coby wam karki poprzetrącali piętro niżej. Żegnam ozięble i oddalam się do latryny.

Naru spakowała klejnoty do sakiewki, ujęła klucz w swą drobną dłoń i skierowała się w stronę portalu. Zbliżając się do niego, czuła jak klucz zaczyna emanować magiczną energią. W momencie, kiedy stanęła przed nim, portal wypełnił się bladoniebieską lustrzaną taflą. Droga na następny poziom została otwarta.


	7. Chapter 6

Rozdział szósty

Poziom piąty

\- To już piąty poziom – westchnęła Mazzy, rozglądając się po komnacie, w której się znaleźli.

Obok portalu, z którego właśnie wyszli, znajdował się drugi, nieaktywny. W samej komnacie było bardzo jasno, głównie dzięki błyszczącej podłodze, od której odbijało się sklepienie sufitu. Przy ścianach wieńczyły się metalowe zdobienia.

\- A co to za dziwne urządzenie stoi na środku? – zaintrygował się Harry. – I jakiś pan jest wewnątrz! Strasznie głośne to urządzenie!

Drużyna szybko podeszła do urządzenia. Maszyna była ogromna. W centralnym punkcie urządzenia znajdowała się oszklona kabina. W środku stał elf, przed którym znajdował się ogromny panel, wyposażony w dźwignie, pokrętła i przyciski. Przyciski i pokrętła były w wielu kolorach, a dźwignie były metaliczno-szare i były różnych rozmiarów. Wyglądało to na bardzo skomplikowane. Elf początkowo nie dostrzegał poszukiwaczy przygód. Był to dosyć, jak na elfa, wysoki osobnik, ubrany w powłóczystą, zieloną szatę. Dotykał panelu i poruszał ustami, jakby coś do siebie mówił. Nagle elf zaśmiał się i nacisnął kilka guzików, pokręcił pokrętłami, a na koniec pociągnął za najdłuższą dźwignię. Maszyna zadrżała, z jej boków uszła ze świstem para, całe pomieszczenie zaczęło się trząść. Po krótkiej chwili przy ścianach komnaty zaczęły pojawiać się różne istoty ze sfer. W pewnym momencie elf pociągnął z kolejną dźwignię i potwory rzuciły się na siebie w nienawistnym szale, walcząc zaciekle. Mężczyzna za panelem wyraźnie był uradowany widokiem, który się przed nim rozpościerał. Klaskał w dłonie i z radością przytupywał, ciesząc się jak dziecko. Tańcząc swój taniec radości dostrzegł w pewnym momencie drużynę. Stanął jak wryty, przetarł oczy.

\- Co? Skąd się wzięliście? Chyba was nie wywołałem? Nie... oczywiście, że nie. He, można przywołać jedynie istoty ze sfer… - zaskoczony szybko wybełkotał. Odwrócił się do panelu, pociągnął kolejną dźwignię. Potwory zniknęły. Już spokojniej zwrócił się znowu w stronę poszukiwaczy przygód: - Wy kto?!

\- Jesteśmy poszukiwaczami przygód. Szukamy Daemonicusa. Czyż może to waćpan? – odpowiedziała Naru.

\- Daemonicusa? A kto to? Bo nie ja! Chociaż może kiedyś wywołałem, ale nie przypominam sobie! A w ogóle, kto was tu przysłał?

\- Działamy na zlecenie Rycerzy z Zakonu Anai. Ale… kim ty jesteś?

\- Jestem Tiris, pan tego poziomu! Co więcej; jestem panem życia, śmierci, stworzenia, zniszczenia i wszystkiego!

\- Czy możesz tu do nas wyjść? – spytał Isair.

\- Mm… no… eem… no… nie, nie, zostanę tu, ja tu dowodzę, ja tu mam panel! – zmieszany odpowiedział elf.

\- A czemu jesteś za szybą? – dopytywał się dalej Isair.

\- Ta szyba to moja ochrona! Tu pojawia się dużo potworów i nieznajomych, jak wy!

\- Ale bardzo cię prosimy… Wyjdź zza tej szyby, przyjdź do nas. Jesteśmy nastawieni pokojowo – poprosiła Mazzy.

\- Nie, absolutnie nie! Nie mogę, nie chcę, nie potrzebuję i w ogóle to dajcie mi spokój! Nudzicie mnie! Idźcie sobie! Zaczynacie mnie denerwować! – gadał jak najęty Tiris.

\- Zanim pójdziemy, mamy pytanie – szybko wtrącił Jan. – Jak zejść na następny poziom?

\- Następny poziom? Jaki poziom? O co wam chodzi? Bardzo mnie już zdenerwowaliście! – na poparcie tego Tiris pociągnął za średnią dźwignię, uwalniając ogromną błyskawicę, która przeleciała koło drużyny.

\- Ojej! Jakie fajne fajerwerki! – zachwycił się Harry. – Ale wujek Tiris ma kozacką maszynerię! Mogę się pobawić?

\- Młody elfie, widzę, żeś mej rasy. Chętnie dałbym ci się pobawić mą maszyną, ale jest to absolutnie zbyt niebezpieczne.

\- To ja lecę do wujka! – Harry podbiegł do szklanej klatki. Nerwowo zaczął szukać klamki, lub czegoś, czym mógłby otworzyć kabinę. Nie znalazł niczego takiego, a nawet więcej; nie znalazł niczego, co przypominałoby drzwi. – Wujku – zafrasował się. – A jak tu do wujcia wejść? Nie widzę żadnych drzwiczek!

\- Bo tu nie ma drzwiczek! To jest… czarodziejska kabina! Ona się tylko otwiera, jak rzucę odpowiednie zaklęcie! – szybko odparł Tiris.

\- Hm… - do kabiny podszedł Isair. – Coraz bardziej mnie to zastanawia… Coś mi się wydaje, *panie* Tiris, żeś pan tu uwięziony. Zaklęcia. Bajerant. Kto cię tu zamknął? I za co?

\- Nikt. Za nic. Tak se tu siedzę. A poza tym, jestem panem tego poziomu, ty wstrętny kambionie! Idźcie sobie już! Nie chcemy już was widzieć! Chcecie, żebym znowu strzelił w was błyskawicą?

\- Czyli mam rację – roześmiał się Isair. – Czy mogę ci zadać parę pytań?

\- Pytaj. Tylko mnie nie nudź.

\- Jak się tu znalazłeś?

\- Nudzisz mnie! To nie są ciekawe pytania! Idź sobie! – Tiris odwrócił się do drużyny tyłem i zajął się swoim panelem. Zaczął znowu nastawiać pokrętła, przyciskać guziki.

\- Nie pozostaje nam nic innego – zwróciła się do drużyny Naru. – Jak pójść i zobaczyć co ciekawego spotkamy jeszcze na tym poziomie. Może wyjaśni się tajemnica tej maszyny i zamkniętego w klatce elfa.

W tym czasie Tiris zdążył już zaprogramować maszynę, pociągnął znowu za największą dźwignię. Po obu stronach komnaty pojawiły się potwory, które po chwili podjęły szaleńczą walkę. Naru z zainteresowaniem przyglądała się obrzydliwym postaciom.

\- Wiecie… te potwory są dwóch nienawidzących się gatunków. To… Illithidzi, łupieżcy umysłu i githyanki, dzieci Gith. Walczę ze sobą już od wieków i to w każdej sferze.

Z pomieszczenia, w którym byli, wychodziło jeszcze dwoje drzwi. Przed i za maszyną. Po krótkim wahaniu, poszukiwacze przygód skierowali się do drzwi za maszyną. Odeszli już kawałek od klatki Tirisa, kiedy nagle Harry zatrzymał się i powiedział:

\- Ciociu Naru… Ja jeszcze tylko jedno pytanko zadam wujkowi Tirisowi. Mogę…? – nie czekając na odpowiedź, zawrócił.

\- Wujku Tirisie. Mogę zadać jeszcze pytanie?

\- Tak, oczywiście. Tylko żeby nie było nudne.

\- Tak… bym chciał się dowiedzieć… gdzie jest latryna?...

Tiris spojrzał na Harry'ego. Był wyraźnie zaskoczony i przez moment nie bardzo wiedział, co odpowiedzieć.

\- La… La… La… try… latryna? – zaczął sylabizować. – Ja… n… nie wiem… Ja mam swoją, turystyczną! Takiego małego Toi-Toia! Ale nie dam ci skorzystać! O nie! To jest moja latrynka! A… a poza tym, nudzisz mnie! Idź sobie!

Zawiedziony Harry pobiegł z powrotem.

\- Ciociu Madae! Ten wujek, to nie jest dobry wujek! To jest pan Tiris! On ma latrynkę i nie pozwolił mi skorzystać! I co ja teraz zrobię? – rozpłakał się.

\- Harry, mój malutki, nie płacz. Poszukamy latryny. Może będzie tu gdzieś dalej – pocieszyła go Madae.

Naru podeszła do drzwi i szybkim, zdecydowanym ruchem otworzyła je. Znaleźli się w mrocznym korytarzu.

\- O, jak tu strasznie! – wzdrygnęła się Mazzy. – Czuję zło i nieprawość, którymi nasiąkły te ściany. Strzeżcie się!

\- Słyszcie te dziwne i *straszne* odgłosy? – zapytał cicho Jan. – Dochodzą z końca korytarza.

Drużyna ostrożnie i powoli posuwała się korytarzem do przodu. Głosy były coraz głośniejsze. W pewnym momencie zaczęli rozpoznawać poszczególne słowa. Słyszeli, jak świszczącymi głosami dyskutują jakieś istoty.

-…Harry!... Mózg!... Wielki… Żarcie!... – dobiegało do nich coraz głośniej.

Dochodzili już do końca korytarza, kiedy wypadły na nich sfora potworów.

\- Uważajcie! To illithidzi! – zawołała Naru, chwytając rękojeść Lilarcora zawieszonego u pasa.

Illithidzi przemknęli koło członków drużyny. Najwyraźniej kierowali się w stronę Harry'ego.

-…Harry!... Harry!... Harry!... – wołały. -…Wielki mózg… *Wielki mózg*!...

Harry stał jak wmurowany, z przerażoną miną.

\- Ciociu Madae! Czego ci panowie chcą ode mnie…? Ja się boję!

Biegnący na czele illithid dopadł do Harry'ego, złapał go swoimi mackami, pociągnął do siebie i również stanął jak wryty. Zaczął trząść młodym magiem i nasłuchiwać odgłosów dochodzących z jego czaszki. Nagle rzucił nim o ścianę, odwrócił się do towarzyszy i, zawiedzionym głosem, zaświszczał:

-…Oszukali nas! Tam nie ma mózgu! Oszukali! Koniec z prenumeratą „Survival'u"! Wyrzucić tego szmatławca!...

Reszta illithidów zawyła z rozpaczą. Naru przyglądała się wszystkiemu zaskoczona. Powoli zaczęło do niej docierać, że illithidzi musieli przeczytać w ostatnim „Survival'u" artykuł o Harrym, zatytułowany: „Harry Potter. Największy mózg wśród magów" znamienitego autora Severusa Snape'a. Zawiedzeni illithidzi całą swoją złość zwróciły w kierunku pozostałych członków drużyny. Madae szybko zorientowała się w sytuacji. Całe szczęście, że miała w plecaku parę zwojów „Nietykalnej Świętości Umysłu". Szybko wyjęła je i po kolei odczytała, chroniąc każdego członka drużyny.

\- Po mózgach ich! – wrzasnął Lilarcor.

\- Ciąć macki! – zawołała Carissa.

\- Chlastać odrosty! – dodał Everard.

Wojownicy, chronieni, dzięki Madae, przed psioniką, szybko uporali się z niewielką grupą łupieżców, która ich zaatakowała.

\- Oj, ciężko będzie – westchnęła Mazzy. – To chyba nie wszyscy łupieżcy umysłu. Musimy być bardzo czujni.

\- Proponuję, żeby na czele teraz szedł Harry – rzucił pomysł Jan. – Zanim kolejni łupieżcy zorientują się, że to falsyfikat, będziemy mieli czas przygotować obronę.

\- Bardzo dobry koncept. Akceptuję. Harry – do przodu – nakazała Naru.

\- Ale dlacego?... Oni mną rzucają o ścianę! Ciociu Madae, ciocia im coś powie! Będę cały poobijany! A w tej nowej zbroi, trochę za dużej, to jeszcze dodatkowo się obijam i mnie uwiera!

\- Harry, bądź dzielny – dodawała mu otuchy Madae. – Musisz to zrobić, dla dobra nas wszystkich.

Chcąc, nie chcąc, Harry ustawił się na czele drużyny i poprowadził ją dalej w głąb korytarza. Po chwili dotarli do niewielkiej, okrągłej komnaty. Nie było w niej nic szczególnego poza kilkoma drzwiami, dość solidnej budowy. Podeszli do pierwszych z lewej. Naru ujęła klamkę i bez trudu otworzyła. Zajrzeli do niewielkiej celi. Na podłodze walało się z pięćdziesiąt numerów ostatniego magazynu „Survival", wszystkie otwarte na stronie z artykułem Snape'a i zdjęciem Harry'ego.

\- Ojej! Moje zdjęcia! – ucieszył się Harry. – Popularny tu jestem.

\- Już nie jesteś – zauważył Jan. – Choć może jednak jesteś, ale w tym negatywnym sensie. Jako falsyfikat samego siebie.

\- Słucham, wujciu? Bo ja nie rozumiem. Falsyfikat?... Ale o co chodzi?

\- Oj, nieważne. Sprawdźmy, co jest za drugimi drzwiami.

Naru podeszła do kolejnych drzwi, nacisnęła na klamkę. Drzwi nie ustąpiły. Wyjęła swoje wspaniałe wytrychy i, sprawnie się nimi posługując, rozbroiła zabezpieczenia.

-…Mózg! Duży mózg! Zjemy mózg!… - najpierw usłyszeli, a potem zobaczyli łupieżców umysłu.

Naru szybko zatrzasnęła drzwi.

\- Może przejdźmy do następnych – powiedziała, kierując się w stronę trzecich drzwi z wyciągniętym, gotowym do użytku, wytrychem.

Jak się okazało, wytrych był niezbędny. Naru ostrożnie otworzyła drzwi, zajrzała i śmiało weszła do kolejnej celi.

\- Chodźcie, ujrzyjcie to okropieństo. W rogu ktoś leży. Strasznie skatowany. Co te wstrętne potwory temu biednemu człowiekowi zrobiły…?

\- Oj, co ciociu, co? – zapytał Harry, zaglądając Naru przez ramię.

\- Strasznie go pobiły. Madae, spróbuj go uzdrowić.

Madae podeszła, popatrzyła na delikwenta i, bez namysłu, rzuciła „Leczenie Krytycznych Ran".

\- Co… Co… Co się dzieje? To ja żyję..? – indywiduum na podłodze zaczęło się poruszać, powoli podniosło się na klęczki, spojrzało na drużynę i, zasłaniając ręką głowę, poczęło lamentować: - Nie bijcie mnie, nie bijcie mnie!

\- Nie bój się, dobry człowieku – łagodnie i ciepło Mazzy zwróciła się do leżącego na podłodze. – My ci nic nie zrobimy, wręcz przeciwnie; uratujemy cię. To na pewno ci wstrętni łupieżcy umysłu cię tak skrzywdzili.

\- Tak, właśnie. Nic ci nie grozi z naszej strony, na razie. Powiedz, kim jesteś – zarządziła Naru.

\- Ja… Jestem… Byłem… uczniem elfiego maga. Ale mój nauczyciel… oszalał.

\- Taa? – wtrącił Isair. – Pewnie to ten koleś, w tej maszynie? No, nieźle szurnięty. To kiedyś był normalny?

\- Tak. Był. Zanim nie dorwał się do Machiny Mistrzunia.

\- Mistrzunia? – zainteresował się szybko Harry. – Coś mi to przypomina. Ojej! Ja mam takie karteczki, gdzie jest podpisane „Mistrzunio"! Ojej! Ciekawe, co to znaczy!

Zrzucił na podłogę plecak i zaczął nerwowo poszukiwać schowanych wcześniej karteczek.

\- Tak, właśnie – ciągnął dalej uczeń Tirisa. – Było nas pięciu. Tworzyliśmy drużynę poszukiwaczy przygód. Wszyscy byliśmy uczniami Tirisa. Postanowiliśmy spenetrować Twierdzę Mroku. Wszystko było dobrze, do czasu, kiedy nie zeszliśmy na ten poziom. Tiris był naszym dowódcą. Zawsze był pewny siebie i nigdy nas nie słuchał. Ostrzegaliśmy go, żeby uważał i ostrożnie używał Machiny Mistrzunia, ale on nie, był pewien, że wie jak uruchomić portal na niższy poziom. Niedokładnie zapamiętał kombinację przycisków, gałek i dźwigni, jaką trzeba użyć do uruchomienia portalu. W momencie, kiedy chwycił niewłaściwą dźwignię, krzyknąłem, żeby się zatrzymał. Spojrzał na mnie z pogardą i rzucił: „Zamknij się, ty nieuku!". Pociągnął za dźwignię i stała się rzecz straszna. Maszyna go wciągnęła, zamknęła w szklanej klatce i Tiris, chcąc otworzyć ją, zaczął chaotycznie naciskać wszystkie przyciski, dźwignie, kręcić gałkami. Efekt tego był potworny. Mnie udało się uciec, ale reszta towarzyszy zginęła, albo od błyskawic, albo z rąk potworów. Tirisowi udało się przywołać łupieżców i githyanki, odwiecznych wrogów. Mimo, że walczyli ze sobą, to chcieli też wydostać z klatki Tirisa. W jakiś sposób domyślili się, że ja wiem, jak to zrobić. Łupieżcy złapali mnie i próbowali torturami wydobyć sposób otwarcia szklanej klatki. Nie powiedziałem im, ale czuję, że przypłaciłem to życiem. Mimo waszej dobroci… i zaklęć leczniczych – umieram.

\- Powiedz nam – szybko wtrąciła Madae. - *Jak* otworzyć klatkę?

\- Zabiorę to ze sobą do grobu! Nikomu nie zdradzę tej tajemnicy! Niech zgnije tam, ten obrzydliwy bufon! Niech do końca swoich dni odbywa pokutę za śmierć moich towarzyszy!

\- *Musisz* nam powiedzieć! – zawołała z naciskiem Madae.

\- Nic nie muszę! Ty ogoniasty kambionie! – mówił coraz słabszym głosem. – Umieram… Nigdy się nie dowiecie… *nikt* się nigdy nie dowie… jak uwolnić Ti… Tirisa z jego więzienia… - to powiedziawszy osunął się bezładnie na ziemię, wstrząsnęły nim ostatnie konwulsje.

Podróżnicy stwierdzili, że nic więcej się już nie dowiedzą od tego „biednego" człowieka. Mazzy złożyła ręce do modlitwy i zaczęła odmawiać litanię w jego intencji. Harry pociągnął nosem.

\- Biedny wujek umarł… Ale dlaczego Łupieżcy nie zjedli jego mózgu?... Też nie miał? – zdziwiony przyglądał się leżącym u jego stóp zwłokom.

\- Harry, mój słodki, nie patrz na ten okrutny widok – zasłoniła mu oczy Madae.

\- Słuchajcie, nie rozklejajcie się – twardo rzuciła Naru. – Coś już wiemy. Podsumujmy. Maszyna Mistrzunia uruchamia portal na następny poziomu. Pytanie tylko, jaką kombinację trzeba użyć. Jest na pewno jakiś sposób wydostania tego szurniętego maga z jego klatki. Pytanie tylko, jaki. Wiemy *co* - ale nie wiemy *jak*. Chodźmy szukać odpowiedzi.

Ruchem ręki wyprosiła wszystkich z celi nieboszczyka. Nasi smutni bohaterowie powoli rozpoczęli wędrówkę do komnaty z Maszyną Mistrzunia.

\- Słuchajcie… Mój daleki krewny wujek Spanky – zaczął smutnym głosem Jan. – Jak umierał, też zabrał ze sobą do grobu tajemnicę. Tajemnicę, gdzie schował nasiona złotej rzepy. Ciocia, jego oddana małżonka, błagała go, prosiła, groziła, biła, wszystko robiła, żeby się dowiedzieć, gdzie są te nasiona (które, jak już zapewne wiecie, są niezwykle cenne i najwyżej cenione przez gnomią rasę. Ceny rzepy wyhodowanej z tych nasion osiągają astronomiczne wartości w każdej walucie i na każdej giełdzie towarowej. Posiadać taką rzepę, to więcej niż posiadać złoto). Wuj jednak był nieczuły ani prośby, groźby na nim też nie robiły wrażenia, bicie przynosiło pewną nadzieję na to, że zdradzi tajemnicę, bo nawet dosyć głośno jęczał, ale nic konkretnego; były to jęki: „Ojej, łuu, ołaa, mamuśku!". Trwało to prawie miesiąc. Sytuacja była nie do zniesienia; ani w te ani we wte. Ani wuj nie powie, ani nie chce umrzeć. I wiecie co? Zlitowałem się nad nim. Pewnej nocy przyszedłem do pokoju, gdzie stało łoże śmierci, wziąłem ze sobą największą rzepę, jaką znalazłem i wepchnąłem mu ją do gardła. Po kilku minutach wuj dokonał żywota. W jego oczach odczytałem wdzięczność. Zdaje się, że już prawie się złamał i lada chwila by powiedział; no, ale cóż, takie jest życie. Choć historia ta ma i pozytywne zakończenie; w tydzień po śmierci wuja, znalazłem pod łożem śmierci jego pamiętnik, w którym dokładnie opisał, gdzie ukrył nasiona złotej rzepy. Przez kilka lat żyłem naprawdę dostatnio. Ciocia coś podejrzewała, ale nigdy ni powiedziała mi wprost: „Ty złodzieju!". I tak bym się wyparł. Także nie traćmy nadziei; szukajmy dziennika!

\- Och, Janku! Jestem… nawet nie wiem, co „jestem"! *ZABIŁEŚ SWEGO WUJA*? Nie mam słów, którymi mogę wyrazić swoje oburzenie! – zbulwersowana Mazzy machała rączkami przed Janem. – Jakie to szczęście, że nie związałam się z tobą jeszcze na dobre; nie mogłabym żyć z gnomem, który zamordował swego wuja!

\- Mazzy… No, co ty?... Znowu się dałaś wkręcić? A zawsze mówisz, że nie wierzysz w moje historie; a w tę akurat uwierzyłaś! Zastanawiające…

\- Och, Janku! Już sama nie wiem, co mam myśleć! Ja chyba… Nie będę potrafiła dzielić z tobą życia! Ma ufność i dobroć nie godzą się z twoją chaotycznością! – zapłakała Mazzy.

\- Mój słodki sierściuszku; dyć, za to właśnie cię kocham…

\- Dosyć tej słodyczy! Bo znowu mi trzewia wywala na zewnątrz! – skrzywiony Isair patrzył z politowaniem na parę malutkich stworków. – Jak już tak *musicie* se gadać, to idźcie gdzieś dalej i szepczcie sobie te dyrdymały na uszko, byleby was nie było słychać!

W tym momencie drużyna weszła do sali z maszyną Mistrzunia. Mazzy szybko podeszła do klatki, w której był zamknięty Tiris i uniesionym głosem wyrzuciła z siebie:

\- Ty porąbany kolesiu! Ty elfia kreaturo z zaostrzonymi słuchawami! Bufonowaty pseudo magu! Bezmózgi idioto! Jesteś mordercą! Zarozumiałym, samolubnym dupkiem! Żeby nie to, że sami się tam musimy dostać, zdychałbyś w tej swojej norze całe wieki! A tak, będziemy musieli znaleźć sposób, żeby cię uwolnić, kreaturo!

\- Co? Jak śmiesz?! Obrzydliwy magazynie pcheł! Ty mieszanko pomyj i ścieków! Ja tu rządzę! Jestem PANEM tego poziomu! Panem życia i śmierci!

\- Mazzy, uspokój się! – upomniała ją Naru. – Nie po to tu jesteśmy, żeby ubliżać komukolwiek; pamiętaj, że naszym celem jest Daemonicus!

\- O tak! Masz rację, uroczy kambionie! Jaka żeś mądra i rozważna! – pochwalił Tiris, uśmiechając się do niej zalotnie.

\- Tylko bez takich! – rzuciła Naru. – Żadnych kompletów!

\- Kiedy naprawdę jesteś bardzo urocza i miła na dodatek. I nie wstydzę się tego powiedzieć: podobasz mi się - powiedział Tiris lekko się rumieniąc.

\- Ho, ho, ho! Co ja słyszę?! Nasz pan i władca podrywa naszą dowódczynię! – z lekką kąśliwością powiedział Isair. – Tylko, kolego, żebyś czasem nie przesadził.

\- HA! A co? Nie pozwolisz mi może, facet? Jak mi nie będziesz pasował, to potraktuję cię błyskawicą i pozostanie po tobie tylko wspomnienie!

\- Ty, nadęciak! Żebyś czasem się nie zdziwił! Niedługo nadejdzie takie moment, że cię wywlekę z tej klaty, zza tej twojej pancernej szyby i tak ci obtłukę ten twój ryj, że ci słuchawy opadną. Wkurzasz mnie, gnojku – lekceważąco odparował Isair.

\- No, no, no! Nie bądź taki ważniak! Ty wyrośnięta góro mięcha z hacelami na baniaku! A może to antenki?! A ta twoja siostra, to brzydka! Zgadzam się z tym kolesiem, co napisał do „Survival'u" ten list do redakcji. Wiesz, który?! Zaczynał się: „Isair i ta jego brzydka siostra Madae"…

\- Co jest?! - obruszyła się Madae. – Nawet słowa nie powiedziałam, a ty się mnie czepiasz! A poza tym, czy wszyscy muszą czytać te listy do redakcji?! I akurat ten, co się zaczyna „Isair…" i tak dalej?! Jak dorwę tego klienta, co napisał ten list, to z obu stron go skrócę!

Od pewnego czasu, Harry dziwnie się kręcił, jakby z poczuciem winy. Lico mu sczerwieniało, nóżką zaczął rysować różne wzory na podłodze, pogwizdywał¸ jakby nigdy nic.

\- Harry… A ty co? Pogięło cię? – zainteresował się Jan. – Wiesz, tak nasuwa mi się pewne przypuszczenie… Nie wiem, czy słuszne!

\- Ale… Ale o co chodzi? – bezmózgi Harry wodził błędnie wzrokiem w koło. – Bo ja już kompletnie nie rozumiem! Czy wujcio znowu mi coś sugeruje? Oj, wujcio to mnie nie lubi! A ja taki dobry jestem! Czy ja wujkowi jaką krzywdę zrobiłem kiedyś?... No, może za wyjątkiem tej rzepy?

\- Nie, skądże – szybko odpowiedział Jan. – Tak, wiesz, sobie tylko pomyślałem, czy to czasem nie *ty* napisałeś ten list, zaczynający się od słów: „Isair i ta jego brzydka siostra Madae" – Jan specjalnie zaakcentował trzy ostatnie słowa.

\- Ja? – oblicze Harry'ego wyrażało oburzenie. – Ja? O cioci? Brzydka? Siostra? Siostra to akurat jest… Nigdy bym czegoś tak okropnego nie napisał, szczególnie o cioci! A poza tym, ma wujek jakieś dowody, na to, że to ja? – wsypał się.

Madae z początku nie zwracała uwagi na rozmowę toczącą się obok, ale, po kolejnym zacytowaniu „Isair i ta jego brzydka siostra Madae", zainteresowała się, i, z coraz większym zdziwieniem, przyglądała Harry'emu.

\- Harry… To *ty* napisałeś ten list? Naprawdę? O swojej Madae? Takie słowa? Nie podobam ci się? O, ja nieszczęśliwa! Co mam zrobić, żebyś spojrzał na mnie łaskawym okiem? Czy mój ogonek ci się nie podoba?

\- Ależ ciociu, jest przeuroczy! I taki zwinny i taki pełen piękna! – bronił się Harry. – Jak bum-cykcyk – to nie ja napisałem tego lista! A wujek Jan to jest gupi! I tylko się mnie ciągle czepia! Nie wiem, dlaczego mnie tak nie lubi!

\- Ależ skądże, bardzo cię lubię. Ale, jak wiesz, młody elfie, jestem mistrzem iluzji i *wykrywania* iluzji, a to, co niedawno zaprezentowałeś, miało z tym wiele wspólnego. Jakbyś tak chciał coś ukryć. A na to jestem szczególnie czuły.

Madae wpatrywała się w Harry'ego i, słysząc słowa Jana, machnęła w jego stronę ręką.

\- Harry, wierzę ci, wierzę. Masz rację! Ten gupi Jan się ciebie czepia! Brzydki jest on! Co ja mówię?! – złapała się za głowę. – Ale, naprawdę, wierzę ci, mój drogi!

\- Och, ciocia jest taka dobra dla Harrysia!

\- Tak, mój drogi, zapomnijmy o tym… i nie słuchajmy już tego kurdupla!

Jan z politowaniem patrzył na Madae i Harry'ego.

\- Mnie tam wszystko jedno. Tak sobie tylko pomyślałem, że to może Harry… Lecz skoro nie, to nie. Ani mnie to grzeje, ani mnie to ziębi, ale wiesz, Madae, akurat zgadzam się z autorem listu. Także chciałem jedynie pogratulować Harry'emu trafnej obserwacji.

W tym czasie Tiris dalej próbował uwieść Naru.

\- I, jak tak obserwuję, to jesteś świetnym dowódcą, urocza pani. Nawet lepszym niż ja!

\- Bez wątpienia – rzucił Isair. – Ona *nie morduje* swoich towarzyszy.

\- Co ty mi imputujesz, ty maszynerio do machania mieczami?! Ja *nikogo* nie zamordowałem! To się zdarzyło przez przypadek! Naru, bo tak rozumiem, masz na imię, zresztą prześlicznie - nie zwracajmy uwagi na tego aroganta.

\- Ja… mam… nie… zwracać… uwagi… na… tego… *aroganta*?! – wycedziła Naru. –Żartujesz sobie waść ze mnie chyba?! Ja *wyłącznie* zwracam uwagę na tego aroganta! Na nic innego nie zwracam *w ogóle* uwagi…! Chyba, że to są sprawy zawodowe. A z tobą rozmawiam, bo muszę. Ale jak cię stąd wyciągnę… to nie wiem, czy Isair zdąży zrobić to, co ci obiecał. Mój Liluś chyba będzie szybszy.

\- Kto to jest Liluś? – zainteresował się Tiris.

\- Spokojnie, bez nerwów, kolego; poznasz go we właściwym czasie – odezwał się głos zza pasa Naru. – Już ja się sam ostrzę na ciebie. Będę jak brzytwa.

\- Co to? – nerwowo rozglądał się Tiris. – Coś gada, a nie widzę co!

\- Nie coś, koleś, tylko niedoszły nożyk do masła, jak przepowiadała mi babcia! A tak w ogóle, to nie coś, a ktoś. I, bez fałszywej skromności, najprzystojniejszy miecz w całym Faerunie i do tego Myślący!

Ogłupiały Tiris rozglądał się po poszukiwaczach przygód, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Nie bardzo mu się chciało wierzyć, że miecz może gadać, ale, z drugiej strony, zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego szaleństwo mogło już dojść aż tak daleko, że słyszał gadający oręż. Jedno było jednak pewne: ta Naru naprawdę mu się bardzo podobała.

\- Słuchaj, chcemy ci zadać parę pytań, porąbańcu – zwrócił się do Tirisa Isair.

\- Pytaj. Tylko żeby nie były nudne!

\- Powiedz mi, faciu, ty byłeś u kapłana? Bo, wydaje mi się, że czas najwyższy, żebyś odwiedził jakiegoś specjalistę. To ja, laik, widzę, żeś ty pełen świr.

\- Nudzisz mnie! Idź sobie! Jeszcze nie wiesz, co możemy ja i Maszyna Mistrzunia!

\- Słuchajcie – westchnęła Naru. – Tu mamy drugie drzwi. Idźmy tam, schowajmy się z nimi. Czuję się bardzo zmęczona.

\- Tak, jestem za, tak, chodźmy! – wszyscy ochoczo przytaknęli.

Naru szybko podeszła do drzwi, bez trudu je otworzyła, drużyna zniknęła za nimi. Pomieszczenie, w którym się znaleźli, wyglądało jak stary magazyn. Skrzynie, otwarte i zamknięte, zdobiły prostą drewnianą podłogę. Ze ścian poodpadał już tynk i wyglądało na to, że nikt tu nie sprzątał. Miejscami walały się gruzy. Pochodnie, ustawione w różnych miejscach, nie paliły się, mimo to w pomieszczeniu było dość jasno. Z prawej strony dojrzeli w ścianie głęboki wyłom. Nieco obok znajdowały się bardzo stare drzwi, a właściwie nie drzwi, tylko kraty z klamką. Na wprost, przed sobą, ujrzeli ciemny korytarz, jakby ktoś go sobie wydrążył. Nie wyglądał on bowiem na zbudowany. Miejsce nie zachwycało wprawdzie drużyny, ale nadawało się na odpoczynek.

\- Uch! – odetchnęła z ulgą Naru. – Słuchajcie teraz; chcecie spać, chcecie się leczyć?

\- Tak, ja potrzebuję odpocząć!

\- I ja też! – przekrzykiwali się członkowie drużyny.

[Odpoczynek trwał 2 dni i 5 godzin]

\- Och, ale się wyspałem! – Harry podniósł się i przeciągnął. – Ale teraz, to ja już *muszę* do tej latryny… *Musi* gdzieś tu być!

\- Harry… Nie nudź. Weź se na wstrzymanie, lub coś takiego, a *przynajmniej* o tym nie mów – rzucił Isair, również wstając.

W tym momencie składająca swój śpiwór Naru usłyszała skradającą się postać. Zza wyłomu w murze, na paluszkach, wyszedł goblin. Pokraczny osobnik o zielonej skórze i zaostrzonych uszach, wyglądał, jakby wiedział o bohaterach, gdyż nie był zaskoczony, a wręcz szedł w ich kierunku.

\- Uwaga, goblin! – powiedział Jan, napinając kuszę.

\- Ja was nie denerwować! Ja być dobry goblin! Ja o was czytać dużo w „Survival"! A szczególnie o duży mózg! – uspokajał goblin. – Ty, duży mózg, musieć uważać; tu polować łupieżcy!

\- Ee, nie musi uważać – machnął ręką Jan. – Już go ci łupieżcy z każdej strony obejrzeli. Nie znaleźli mózgu, ani nic, co by przypominało mózg.

\- To być falsyfikat? – zdziwił się goblin. – Ale ja nie o tym! Ja wam zdradzić tajemnica! Ja wiedzieć!

\- Co „wiedzieć"? – Madae odwróciła się w stronę goblina. – Co taki głąbiasty goblin może wiedzieć?!

\- Ja nie być głąbiasty. Ja być kształcony goblin. A ja wam powiedzieć, jak rozbić klatka.

\- Ha, ha! To nikt na całym poziomie nie wie, jak rozbić „klatka", a akurat *ty* wiesz, mały głąbie? – ironizowała Madae.

\- A wiedzieć! A co? Nie mówić, że ja nie głupi? Jak wy nie chcieć, to ja nie powiedzieć.

\- Ależ nie, daj spokój, mów! Nie denerwuj się! – wtrąciła szybko Naru, w obawie, że goblin się obrazi.

\- No… Ja nie wiedzieć... Może powiedzieć, może nie powiedzieć. No, powiedzieć, jak wy przynieść papu.

\- Ciekawe, co takie gobliny mogą żreć? Na pewno coś paskudnego – zainteresował się Isair.

\- A co? Kambiony to niby żreć rarytas? Jak wy nie przynieść goblin tłusty pająk, to goblin nie powiedzieć, co wiedzieć! – zaparł się goblin.

\- Paaająki? – przerażony głos Everarda dobiegł zza pasa Isaira. – Liluś, błagam; załatw to sam!

\- Spoko, Evuś – odpowiedział Liluś. – Ze mną jak z dzieckiem. Nawet dwadzieścia pająków.

\- Dwadzieścia być za dużo! Goblin się przeżreć! Goblin chcieć jeden!

\- Ty, goblin – Jan popatrzył z góry na goblina. – A może jeszcze przez przypadek ty „wiedzieć", gdzie tu być pająk?

\- A wiedzieć! Prawo, lewo, lewo, prawo, lewo, pająk – wskazał kierunek goblin.

\- Poczekajcie chwilę, zaraz przyjdę. Przyniosę mu tego stawonoga – westchnęła Naru.

\- Tylko żeby być gruby! – zastrzegł szybko goblin.

\- Dobrze… Być gruby. Nie martw się.

Naru poszła we wskazanym przez goblina kierunku. O dziwo, drzwi dały się łatwo otworzyć, bez pomocy wytrychów. Bez oglądania się za siebie, weszła do, jak się okazało, jaskini. Po dwóch minutach ujrzeli ją, wracającą. Ciągnęła za sobą za odnóże tłustego, wielkiego pająka. Podeszła do goblina, cisnęła mu poskręcanego stwora pod nogi.

\- Żreć. A potem mówić – rozkazała.

\- Dobra pająka! – goblin, ociekając śliną, rzucił się na pająka, wgryzając się w tłuste cielsko.

\- Fuj! – rzucił Evuś z obrzydzeniem. – Obrzydliwy goblin!

Pająk zniknął w mgnieniu oka w paszczy goblina. Ten czknął, oblizał się, spojrzał zadowolony na Naru.

\- Dziękować. Dobra pająka.

\- Ty nie bawić się w takie konwenanse! – zawołała Naru. – Ty mówić, co ty wiedzieć!

\- Umowa być umowa. Goblin dotrzymywać słowa. Goblin mówić. Klatka rozwalić pobijak. Sześć razy buchnąć. Klatka pęknąć. Czarodziej wypaść – zdradził sekret goblin.

\- Ty, goblin, jak żeś taki mądry, to powiedz nam jeszcze, jak ten pobijak wygląda i gdzie go znaleźć – grzecznie poprosiła Madae.

\- Tego to goblin nie wiedzieć. Nawet za sto pająków nie wiedzieć! – odpowiedział goblin i zniknął za wyłomem muru, zza którego się wynurzył.

\- Cóż, coś my wiedzieć – podsumował Isair. – My iść szukać pobijak… Oj, co ja gadam.

Drużyna szybko zebrała swoje plecaki i inne podręczne gadżety, i dziarskim krokiem ruszyła przed siebie. Znaleźli się w kolejnej jaskini. Szli krętym tunelem, coraz niższym i ciemniejszym. Czuć było stęchlizną; tunel był przesiąknięty wilgocią. Odgłosy ich kroków zastąpiło łagodnie pluskanie.

\- Harry! Tu już tak cuchnie, że sobie możesz spokojnie pod ścianą zrobić, co trzeba – zaproponował Harry'emu Jan.

\- Jak to… no, wie wujcio co?! Tak przy wszystkich? Unieść szatę?! Ściągnąć bokserki?! Ja się wstydzę!

\- A kto by tam na ciebie patrzył? – parsknął Jan.

\- Ja – cichutko powiedziała Madae.

\- No, ciocia to co innego! Jest dla mnie jak mamusia! A mamusia to i pupę wytrze!

\- Słuchajcie, wy dwoje… zostańcie tu z tyłu, załatwcie, co macie załatwić i potem nas dogońcie, dobrze? – lekko zbrzydzony Isair zaproponował swojej brzydkiej siostrze i jej oblubieńcowi.

Harry i Madae zwolnili krok, zostając w tyle. Pozostali nadal maszerowali. Nagle tunel zaczął się szybko powiększać, robiło się coraz jaśniej, wyszli do przestronnej komnaty. Była ona w dużo lepszym stanie niż magazyn. Wyglądało to prawie jak placówka mieszkalna. Dostrzegli stół przy ścianie i kilka dostawionych krzeseł. Pośrodku komnaty stała grupa githyanki. Naru podeszła do grupki i zagadała:

\- Cześć, chłopcy. Nie wiecie, gdzie tu możemy znaleźć taki duży młotek, pobijak?

Githyanki spojrzeli po sobie i jeden z nich odpowiedział:

\- Ty chcieć gadać, ty iść do dowódca. A potem my was zabić.

\- Co potem, to się jeszcze okaże – uspokoiła go Naru. – Lepiej powiedz mi, gdzie wasz dowódca.

\- Prosto, lewo, prawo, prawo, lewo – wyrecytował Githyanki.

„Ale te potwory precyzyjne" – z podziwem pomyślała Naru.

\- Idziemy! – zawołała resztę grupy.

\- Ależ Naru! – zawołała Mazzy. – Nie ma jeszcze Madae i Harry'ego!

\- Och… Czuję, że znowu czekają nas jakieś niespodzianki – proroczo odpowiedziała Naru. – Do dowódcy możemy iść bez nich.

Czwórka bohaterów poszła wskazana drogą. Dużo bardziej odpowiadało im to, że szli zadbanym korytarzem, a nie mokrym tunelem. No, prawie zadbanym. Gdzieniegdzie w zakątkach dostrzegli szczątki zwierząt i kości, wyglądające na ludzkie. Po chwili weszli do kolejnej komnaty. Wyglądała ona jak sala tronowa. Na wysokim, wysadzanym klejnotami krześle siedział dowódca githyanki. Wokół tronu zgromadziła się grupa przybocznych.

\- Skąd wy się wziąć? Wy co? Poszukiwać przygoda? Wy przypominać mi kogoś… Znajome ryje – odezwał się do nich dowódca.

\- Dowódca, my widzieć te ryje w „Survival"! Dowódca pamiętać? My oglądać Survival kilka księżyców nazad – przypomniał mu jeden z przybocznych.

\- A! Pamiętać! – przytaknął dowódca. - A gdzie być duży mózg? Ta ryja ja nie widzieć! Ukrywać go! I gdzie być brzydka ogoniasta? Bo brat widzieć. Ja czytać lista „Isair i ta jego brzydka siostra Madae". Dobra lista. Prawda pisać. Brzydka. Oj, brzydka.

\- O mnie mowa?! – usłyszeli wściekły krzyk Madae. – Ja ci zaraz dam brzydka, ty obrzydliwa ryja!

\- Madae, spokojnie, porozmawiajmy najpierw – powstrzymała ją Naru. – Może panowie wiedzą, gdzie jest pobijak.

\- Wiedzą. Ale nie powiedzą. Wy niedobre dla githyanki. My was zabić – zakończył konwersację dowódca.

Przyboczni rzucili się na Harry'ego, który właśnie, uśmiechnięty, nadbiegł zza Madae. Jeden z nich złapał go w ręce, przybliżył, poniuchał, potrząsnął i rzucił nim o ścianę.

\- To nie być wielki Harry. To być falsyfikat. Tam nie być mózg. Gdzie wy ukryć prawdziwy Harry? Mówić, albo cierpieć, bo my torturować!

\- Co wy, chłopcy? To jest *prawdziwy* Harry. Najprawdziwszy na świecie. Ma nawet próbę autentyczności wytatuowaną na kostce. Możecie sprawdzić – z uśmiechem zwrócił się do potworów Jan.

\- A, swoją drogą – zauważyła Mazzy. – Wierzyć komuś tak złemu i kłamliwemu jak Snape, to trzeba być naprawdę naiwnym githyanki. Harry i wielki mózg. Największy wkręt tego tysiąclecia! – zaśmiała się.

\- Ja wam dać wkręta! – warknął dowódca. – Wyskakiwać z mózgów sami!

\- Oj, nudzisz, koleś – strząsając pyłek ze swego rękawa, zwrócił się do potwora Isair.

Nie dokończył tego mówić, jak w jego rękach znalazły się Bliźniaki, a głowa githyanki toczyła się wzdłuż ściany. Przyboczni z przerażaniem spojrzeli na szczątki swojego dowódcy i rozpierzchli się w popłochu.

\- I to miała być walka? – prychnęła Carissa. – Czuję się nienasycona. Ja chcę zabijać! A ty, braciszku?

\- Też!... Byle nie pająki.

\- Jeszcze se będziecie zabijać. Przecież to są słabeusze. Szkoda się z nimi męczyć.

Od paru chwil rzucony o ścianę Harry, leżąc pod nią, dziwnie się wiercił.

\- Ojej! Coś mnie uwiera w bok! Coś… twardego i długiego! A to nie jest różdżka! Tamta, zresztą, była pod pupą!

\- Harry… Nie ściemniaj… Co ty tam masz? – zapytała Naru, wyciągając rękę w stronę Harry'ego.

Harry pogmerał pod bokiem, lekko się uniósł i wyszarpnął spod siebie pobijak.

\- O, jaki fajny młotek! – zachwycił się. – Ciekawe, do czego służy. Chciałbym mieć taki. Gwoździki bym se powbijał!

\- Harry… Oddaj mi ten „młotek". Sądząc po tym, jak wygląda, to chyba jest pobijak. Daj mi go! – powiedziała Naru.

[Drużyna zdobyła przedmiot]

\- Naru, proszę, daj mi ten pobijak. O niczym innym nie marzę, jak wywlec tego kolesia z tej jego puchy i stłuc mu mordę. Proszę, daj mi go – prosił Naru Isair.

\- Isairze, oczywiście. Proszę – Naru, z uśmiechem na twarzy, oddała mu pobijak.

\- Wracamy. Szybko! – podniecił się Isair.

Drużyna poderwała się i szybko, tą drogą, którą przyszła, wróciła do głównej komnaty. Isair powoli podszedł do Maszyny Mistrzunia.

\- To ty? Znowu będziesz nudził! – opryskliwie rzucił Tiris.

\- Nie wiem, czy będzie można to nazwać „nudzeniem". Raczej nazwałbym to… „miłą rozrywką" – Isair z uśmiechem wyszarpnął zza pasa pobijak. – To ile razy mam zaatakować tę twoją pancerną szybkę?... Sześć, z tego, co pamiętam!

Nie przestając się uśmiechać, wziął pierwszy zamach i uderzył w klatkę.

\- No, co ty? Zbijesz tę szybę! – obruszył się elf. – Wiesz, ile takie szkło kosztuje?! To jest *pancerna* szyba! Poza tym, zachowuj się! Tu jest piękna i delikatna kobieta! Trochę kultury, chamie! Młotek wyciągnął i wali po szybie! Bydlę.

Nie przejmując się, Isair wziął drugi zamach i, dalej się uśmiechając, przywalił szybie po raz wtóry.

\- Ty, koleś, ja poważnie mówię! Rozwalisz mi szybę! I kto za to zapłaci?! Nie możesz tak tłuc się po tej szybie, to strasznie hałasuje i niszczy wrażliwe uszy pięknych pań!

Uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy Isaira, kiedy, po raz trzeci, wziął potężny zamach i walnął pobijakiem w pancerną szybę.

\- No nie, facet. Tyś naprawdę cham. Nie masz w ogóle szacunku, ani dla pięknych niewiast, ani dla cudzej własności! Twoja szyba, bydlaku?! Ja przychodzę do twojego domu, do tej twojej Odciętej Dłoni i co, po tych jej paluchach walę?! W butach ci się wtranżalam do wyra, czy co?!

Uśmiech Isaira trwał na jego obliczu, a on wziął czwarty zamach i po raz czwarty z satysfakcją walnął w klatkę.

\- Rany boskie do debila mówię, czy co?! Kambionie, ty rogata kupo pomyj! Czy ty rozumiesz, co ja do ciebie w ogóle mówię?! Nie, ty nie rozumiesz! To widać! Ten debilny uśmiech na twoim ryju o tym świadczy! Zostaw ten młotek, albo się nim walnij po łbie. Może ci się komórki ułożą, jeśli je masz! – coraz bardziej wystraszony Tiris wrzeszczał do Isaira.

Uśmiech Isaira jakby się powiększył, piąty z kolei zamach zresztą też, i po chwili pobijak po raz enty zetknął się z szybą.

\- Słuchaj, albo to zaraz zostawisz, albo ci przywalę błyskawicą! Chyba, nie walniesz szósty raz, taki cham to ty nie jesteś! Co ja tu mam?! – rozejrzał się nerwowo po swoim więźniu. – O! Toi-Toiek!

Chwycił za turystyczną toaletę.

\- A walnij szósty raz, to ten Toi-Toi wyląduje na twoim parchatym łbie!

Uśmiech na twarzy Isaira przyoblekł wyraz politowania, ręka po raz szósty zaczęła odsuwać się od ciała, by za chwilę, jeszcze szybciej, powrócić, a pobijak przez nią trzymany po raz szósty z radością zderzył się z bardzo pancerną i niezwykle drogą szybą, własnością Mistrzunia. Rozległ się huk. W jednej sekundzie klatka z pancernej szyby rozprysła się po całej komnacie. W pozbawionej szyby klatce stał Tiris z uniesionym nad głową Toi-Toiem i wystraszoną miną.

\- He, he… chyba nie mówiliście poważnie, chyba nie macie zamiaru… nie wygłupiajcie się, ja tylko żartowałem…. Bardzo was wszystkich lubię. Fajni jesteście – plątał się Tiris.

\- Isairze, nie rób tego! – krzyknęła Mazzy. – Musimy być dobrzy! Zabić - to tak łatwo. A okazać miłosierdzie, to jest dopiero sztuka…

\- Sierściak. Milcz. Czy w ogóle ktoś ci pozwolił gadać? Naru, *pozwoliłaś* jej gadać? – spytał Naru Isair.

\- Isairze, może najpierw spróbujmy z niego coś wycisnąć?... Przecież nawet nie wiemy, jak tej maszyny używać – łagodnie podsunęła Naru.

\- Niech tak będzie – rzucił Isair, a, zwracając się do Tirisa, ostro zakomenderował: - A ty, koleś, się tak nie gap, tylko wyskakuj z gadżetów. I odłóż tego Toi-Toia.

\- Tak, oczywiście, już wyskakuję – szybko przytaknął Tiris. Zaczął wyciągać z kieszeni swej szaty różne dziwne przedmioty, potem ściągnął szatę. Chciał już rozbierać się dalej, ale Naru go powstrzymała:

\- Ale nie przesadzaj. Nie urządzaj nam tu striptizu. Płaszcz wystarczy.

Harry'emu rozbłysły oczy na widok gadżetów, które wysypał z kieszeni elf. Podbiegł szybko i zaczął je przeglądać.

\- Jakie fajne gadżety!… O! Kamień Łotrzyków! O! Królewska Łza! O, i widzę Talię Kart, o, jakiś gruby skoroszyt! Zapisany! „Mój Dzie… Dzie… Dziennik" – sylabizował Harry. – „Zapi…ski Maga Wszech… Wszechczasów… Tirisa Wielkiego". To chyba notatki tego pana! Ale… „Mag Wszechczasów"…? To przecież ja! Jak śmie pan posługiwać się tytułem, który już cztery sezony temu przyznał mi „Survival"?! Oskarżę pana o kradzież dóbr niematerialnych! Tak, pójdziesz pan siedzieć do paki! Znowu pana zamkną, ale już bez maszyny! I co pan będziesz robił?!

\- Harry, daj dziennik tego pana i uspokój się… - ostro rzekła Naru. - Ten pan się chciał tak nazwać *i już*. Może nie czytał tych numerów „Survival'u"?...

Naru wzięła od Harry'ego dziennik i zaczęła go wertować.

\- Hmm… Ciekawe… Tu widzę jakieś przepisy na użycie maszyny. O! Słuchajcie: znalazłam procedurę uruchomienia portalu! Kto będzie obsługiwał maszynę? – zapytała.

\- No ja, no ja, no ja! – Harry zaczął podskakiwać z wyciągniętą do góry ręką. – Ja, ja, bo ja mam jeszcze inne karteczki z przepisami, a poza tym jestem najmłodszy, a to jest taka duża zabawka… i… i… i coś mi się należyyyy!

\- Harry, może lepiej ktoś bardziej doświadczony stanie za panelem tej maszyny?

\- Wiedziałem, wiedziałem, wiedziałem! Boicie się, że coś zepsuję! Albo że was wysadzę! Albo że coś takiego! Będę bardzo uważał! Oj, proszę!

\- Harry… Może lepiej wujek Isair, albo wujek Jan… - urwała Naru.

\- Ee, Jan? – wtrącił Isair. – Przecież on nawet do tych guzików nie dosięgnie. Musiałby stanąć na Toi-Toiu.

Po całej komnacie rozległo się przeraźliwe zawodzenie Harry'ego:

\- Ciociuuuuuuu Madaeeeeeee! Ciocia się za mną wstawi! Ja nic nie zepsuję! Ja chcę, ja chcę, ja chcę!

\- Harry, nie wyj – wkurzył się Jan. – Naru odpowiedz mi: czy ta drużyna to jakaś ochronka, przedszkole, a może *żłobek*?

\- No, Janie, nie przesadzaj! – odparła dowódczymi. – Harry ma swoje wady, ale, bez wątpienia, jest czołowym magiem w Faerunie. Wszystkie rankingi „Survival'u" to potwierdzają. I pieluch już nie nosi.

\- Tak, można powiedzieć – dodała Madae. – Iż jest on geniuszem magii! I, jak każdy geniusz, ma swoje dziwactwa.

\- Taa – zauważył Jan. – Na przykład latryna na każdym poziomie…

\- Ale, Janie, przyznasz – ciągnęła dalej Madae. – Różdżkę znalazł? Znalazł. Demony załatwił? Załatwił. Pobijak znalazł? Znalazł. I jeszcze kilka rzeczy mogłabym wymienić.

\- Nio! – ucieszył się Harry. – I co wy byście beze mnie zrobili! Tkwilibyście na zerowym!

\- Harry - tu *nie ma* zerowego poziomu – zauważył Jan.

\- Oj, tak się mówi! To co, ciociu Naru? Idę do Maszyny!

\- Harry, poczekaj. Zróbmy tak. Portal to jest bardzo poważna sprawa. Musi to zrobić ktoś dorosły. W *pełni* dorosły. Najlepiej Isair, który jest dorosły, poważny i będzie najlepszą osobą do tego – zarządziła Naru. – A potem będziesz mógł poeksperymentować ze swoimi karteczkami. Teraz mamy jeszcze jeden problem. Co zrobić z tym elfim głupkiem?

\- Zabić – zaproponował Isair. – Bez litości, zabić.

\- Niech sobie idzie wolno. Nie jesteśmy mordercami – sprzeciwiła się Mazzy.

\- Potorturować, a później puścić wolno i se do niego postrzelać – Jan wyciągał już kuszę.

\- Poćwiartować, pokroić na kawałeczki i rozrzucić jako karmę dla Githyanki. Niech się chłopaki cieszą z darmowej wyżery – rzuciła pomysł Madae.

\- Przepędzić z klatki, bo zajmuje miejsce za panelem! – zarządził Harry.

\- Naru, masz dylemat – zauważył Isair. – Decyzja należy do ciebie.

Naru zadumała się. Popatrzyła na elfa, który natychmiast się do niej uśmiechnął.

\- Wiesz, wyglądasz jeszcze ładniej niż pół godziny temu – skomplementował Tiris. – Nie wiem, czy ktoś ci to już mówił, ale jesteś bardzo atrakcyjną dziewczyną! Takie życie, w którym byłabyś partnerem życiowym… tylko takie życie miałoby sens. Zostań tu ze mną; ta maszyna wiele potrafi. Nawet złote monety umie zrobić. Przy tobie na pewno bym się ustatkował i stał się dobrym elfem.

\- Ty, facio, nie wkręcaj się – warknął Isair. - Odpuść. A ty, Naru, zadecyduj, bo klient przeszkadza w tej klatce.

„Zabić? Faktycznie, nie jesteśmy mordercami" - zastanawiała się Naru. „Puścić wolno? Nie zasłużył. Zaś pomysły Madae i Jana są raczej z gatunku horrorowatych. Jakąś pokutę powinien odbyć."

\- Wiem, co zrobimy – nagle odezwała się. – Drogi elfie. Za tymi drzwiami żyją sobie łupieżcy umysłu, których sam przywołałeś. Dostaniesz ekwipunek, żebyś mógł podjąć z nimi walkę, czarów parę chyba jeszcze pamiętasz i niech Tymora zadecyduje o twoim losie.

\- To jest morderstwo! – oburzył się Tiris. – Wysyłacie mnie na pewną śmierć! Poskarżę się do trybunału!

\- Kolego… że tak powiem… słyszałeś, co ta pani powiedziała? – ze złośliwym uśmiechem zapytał Isair. - Wybierz sobie mieczyk, wybierz sobie zbroję, nawet hełmik se możesz założyć na czachę i spadaj nam z oczu, bo na mdłości nam się zbiera. Byłeś bohaterski i dzielny za tą szybą; pokaż, jaki z ciebie bohater bez tej szyby

\- Isairze, masz te notatki; spróbuj otworzyć ten portal – powiedziała Naru, podając mu dziennik Tirisa.

Isair wziął zeszyt, podszedł do Maszyny, stanął na podeście, zaczął przyglądać się panelowi.

\- Mam nadzieję, ze się uda – zaczął naciskać przyciski, kręcić pokrętłami, wszystko zgodnie z procedurą opisaną w dzienniku. Po wciśnięciu odpowiednich guzików, po nastawieniu odpowiednich pokręteł pozostało mu tylko pociągnąć za średnią dźwignię. Chwilę się zawahał, ale nie trwało to długo. Chwycił za dźwignię i energicznie ją przestawił. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddechy. Portal powoli wypełniał się lustrzaną, bladoniebieską taflą. Z piersi naszych bohaterów wyrwało się westchnienie ulgi.

\- Który poziom przed nami? – zapytała Naru.

\- Szósty – odparł Isair, zeskakując z podestu.

\- *Już* szósty? – zdziwiła się Naru.

\- Ciociu! Ale ciocia obiecała! – krzyknął Harry. - Chyba jeszcze nie idziemy tam, na tę szóstkę?! Szóstka może poczekać!

\- Tak, Harry – zgodziła się Naru. - Ciocia dotrzymuje obietnic. Możesz się pobawić maszyną. Tylko, proszę cię na wszystko; zanim wciśniesz jakiś guziczek pomyśl… o… przepraszam… *zerknij* w karteczkę jeszcze ze dwa razy.

\- Dobrze, ciociu. Harry będzie grzeczny – uradowany Harry wskoczył za panel.

Nagle drzwi prowadzące do kwater łupieżców otworzyły się. Ujrzeli w nich Tirisa, na którym wsiała podarta szata. Na twarzy miał kilka głębokich cięć i odciśniętych macek, włosy jego były zmierzwione, w oku było widać błysk przerażenia. Stał tak i patrzył na nich, wyraźnie odmieniony, jakby inny elf.

\- Jestem – oznajmił i zwrócił się do Naru. – O, piękna Naru, proszę, zostań ze mną, bądź mą towarzyszką życia. Czuję przemianę, która we mnie nastąpiła. Jestem już prawie Neutralny i prawie Dobry!

Naru spojrzała w stronę elfa. Jej oczy rozbłysły tajemniczym blaskiem.

\- Tak… Tak…. Tak… Zostanę twoją towarzyszką życia – ciepło i słodko rzuciła stronę elfa, a, zawracając się do drużyny, już normalnym głosem, poinformowała: - Moi drodzy. Długo byłam waszym dowódcą, śmiem twierdzić, że nawet *za* długo. Ja tu znalazłam swojego towarzysza życia i pragnę z nim spędzić resztę pozostałego mi czasu. Opuszczam was. Nie będę wskazywać dowódcy, bo to wasza sprawa, mogę tylko zasugerować swego kandydata. Idealnym szefem, według mnie, będzie Isair. Facet ma głowę na właściwym miejscu.

Wszyscy stanęli jak wmurowani. Rozdziawili to, co każdy miał do rozdziawienia, nawet Harry za panelem zastygł, z ręką zawieszoną w powietrzu.

\- Naru – wystękał wreszcie Jan. – Za tobą jest ściana. Proszę, odwróć się i walnij głową w ten mur. Przejdzie ci, naprawdę. Tę metodę stosował zawsze mój wuj, jak mu się klepki przestawiały pod kopułą. Od razu wskakiwały na swoje miejsce po takim uderzeniu.

\- Janie, ja wiem, co czynię. Jam jest dorosła, prawie. Świadoma swych wyborów i pokochałam teraz tego elfa w rozdartej szacie. Tirisie – zwróciła się Naru do oniemiałego ze szczęścia elfa. – Czy nie wiesz, gdzie tu jest Urząd Stanu Cywilnego? Musimy zalegalizować nasz związek. Chcę zostać twoją żoną, chcę, abyś został mym mężem.

\- U… Urząd… S… Sta… Stanu cywilnego? Słyszałem, że na siódmym poziomie – wydukał elf.

Naru nie zdążyła już nic odpowiedzieć, albowiem z letargu wyrwał się Isair. Widok ten przeraził wszystkich. Oczy kambiona rozbłysły potężnymi błyskawicami, wokół postaci w jednej chwili nastąpiło tysiące wybuchów i wyładowań elektrycznych. Takiej eksplozji energii nikt z grupy jeszcze nie widział, a widzieli wiele. Nawet Madae nigdy wcześniej nie zastała brata w takim stanie, nie wspominając o Janie, który nie znał kuzyna, który by coś takiego zrobił. Z ust Isaira nie padło ani jedno słowo, a wyrwał się jeno potężny ryk wściekłości, zawodu i nienawiści z lekką nutą miłości. W jego dłoniach znaleźli się Carissa i Everard. Świst sejmitar przeszył powietrze, a przerażony Harry dostrzegł, jak głowa elfa toczy się w jego stronę.

\- Ojej… To głowa pana Tirisa! Ciociu Madae, skąd się tu ona wzięła? – wystraszył się Harry.

\- Ha… Harrysiu… Nic takiego się nie stało – uspokoiła go Madae. – To tylko mój kochany brat lekko się wkurzył.

Madae, w odruchu kapłańskim, rzuciła czar „Wskrzeszenia" i „Regeneracji", sprowadzając głowę elfa na właściwe miejsce. Posklejany Tiris, przerażony i zmaltretowany przez łupieżców i Isaira, jednym susem znalazł się w środku portalu prowadzącego na poziom czwarty. Po chwili zniknął, wessany przez energię portalu.

\- Ojej! Ojej! Ojej! – Harry zawodził. – Jejku, jejku, jejku, ojej! Uff…! Kurde!

\- Harry, odblokuj się. Już po wszystkim, mój drogi – rzuciła Madae.

Isair, wyraźnie uspokojony, odwrócił się powoli w stronę Naru.

\- Zamknij buzię, Naru. I nie wybałuszaj tak oczu! – patrzył na nią z czułością. – Lekko mnie wkurzył ten facio. A ty co…? Miłostki ci się zachciało? Przez *pięć* poziomów uwodzisz mnie, kokietujesz, rzucasz maślane spojrzenia w moją stronę, by nagle, niespodziewanie, bez uprzedzenia, porzucić mnie dla jakiegoś zdegenerowanego elfiego maga? Co się z tobą dzieje, dziewczyno?!

\- A… O… Odbiło mi coś? – spytała Naru. – Isairze, wybacz – a, zwracając się do drużyny, rzekła, jak zwykle konkretnie: - Oczywiście, moje zrzeczenia się dowództwa i moje odejście z drużyny, to był tylko taki żarcik. Nadal jest jak było, ja tu wydaję rozkazy i nie zmierzam was opuszczać.

\- Uch! Ale mnie ciocia wystraszyła! – westchnął z ulgą Harry. – Bo co to by było, gdyby wujek Isaira został tu szefem?! Też musiałbym odjeść.

\- Ba! Ja też na pewno bym opuściła taką drużynę – zadeklarowała Mazzy.

\- Nie zostawiłabym cię, Harrysiu! Odeszłabym z tobą! – szybciutko podbiegła do Harry'ego Madae.

\- A gdzie ty, tam i ja! – rzucił Jan w stronę Mazzy.

\- No, nieźle – zaskoczony Isair patrzył na niedoszłych członków swojej drużyny. – Bardzo tu jestem lubiany, widzę. Ciekawą bym miał drużynę. Ja, Isair, i dwie Myślące Sejmitary…!

\- Isairze – oczy Naru prawie rozpłynęły się w maśle. – Ja… nigdy bym cię nie opuściła.

\- Och, mój słodki kambionku! – ciepło zwrócił się do Naru Isair.

\- Please repeat. Proszę, powtórz. Mów, mów tak do mnie, mów – cała już w maśle, przelewała się przed Isairem Naru.

\- Och, mój drogi kambionku. Czy słyszałaś, co powiedział ten zdegenerowany mag?

\- Taak?

\- Że na siódemce jest USC! – przypomniał Isair.

\- Taak, i co? – dopytywała się Naru rozmarzonym głosem.

\- I wiem to już na pewno, tak, jestem tego *pewien*, tak, *na pewno* to wiem – z lekką niepewnością zapewniał się Isair. – Wiem, wiem, wiem, na pewno, choć to wbrew mej naturze chyba, lecz nie, na pewno to *wiem*. No, dobra, ja… no już… - plątał się Isair, by nagle, zdecydowanym głosem, spytać: - Czy zostaniesz mą żoną, Naru?

\- Eeee… Eeee… Eeee... – kompletnie ogłupiała Naru nie umiała wydusić z siebie żadnego sensownego słowa.

\- Odpowiedz mi, Naru. Odpowiedz! – prosił Isair. – Nie chcesz *chyba* mnie zdenerwować...?

\- Słuchajcie – ożywił się Jan. – Jak mój wujcio, nerwowy gnom Nerwusek, zdenerwował się przez swoją niedoszłą połowicę, ciocię Purchawę…

\- Jan, *zamknij się*! – syknęła do niego Mazzy. – Patrz, jak rodzi się miłość… miłość kambionów...?! – nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co widziała.

Naru powoli dochodziła do siebie, choć nadal nie wierzyła, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę. „Nie, ja śpię, to jakiś sen, to nie może być prawda" – tłukło się po jej głowie.

\- Naru, odpowiedz, proszę, nie każ mi czekać. Chcę wiedzieć, *natychmiast* - Isair tupnął nogą, aż zatrzęsło piątym poziomem.

\- Tak, Isairze… Oczywiście, że tak!

\- Ciociu… Co to jest USC? – zapytał Madae Harry. – Czy to ma coś wspólnego z latryną?

\- Nie, mój drogi, to jest Urząd Stanu Cywilnego. Takie miejsce, gdzie dwoje łączy się w jedno – Madae odpowiedziała Harry'emu.

\- Ciociu, a my też tam pójdziemy?

\- A chcesz? – szybko spytała Madae.

\- Nie to, żebym *chciał*. Tak tylko pytam – Harry ponowienie zainteresował się panelem Maszyny i swoimi kartkami.

Kiedy Harry zajął się Maszyną Mistrzunia, reszta drużyny pogrążyła się w rozmyślaniach. Wiele się wydarzyło. Przeszli pięć poziomów Twierdzy, a czuli, że są już inną drużyną niż na początku, no, może za wyjątkiem Harry'ego, który nic nie czuł.

\- „Czerwony guzik…" Eee… - szukał Harry, wodząc palcem po guzikach. – O! Mam! – wcisnął guzik. – „Różowe pokrętło dwa razy w lewo…" – szybko odnalazł właściwe pokrętło i wykonał nim dwa obroty w prawo. Swojej pomyłki oczywiście nie zauważył

\- Ciociu Madae, jak pociągnę za średnią dźwignię, to mi inteligencja podskoczy do 150! – cieszył się tą perspektywą Harry.

\- No to ciągnij, Harry! Ciągnij! – dopingowała go Madae.

\- Juź się lobi! – Harry złapał za średnia dźwignię i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Wbrew spodziewanemu efektowi, inteligencja Harry'ego również zjechała do dołu.

[Harry otrzymuje -150 do inteligencji]

\- Oghononn! Mmmndh! Yyy? – tępym wzrokiem rozglądał się w koło Harry. – Ugabuga huuu! – z uśmiechem zwrócił się do Madae.

\- Słucham? – Madae nie zrozumiała przekazu.

\- Ugabuga huuu! – wkurzył się Harry.

\- Harry…. Coś ty narobił? – przerażona Madae patrzyła na Harry'ego, nie mogąc kompletnie zrozumieć, o co mu chodzi.

\- Ostrzegałam cię, Harry! Miałeś uważnie robić to, co jest napisane na karteczkach! – Naru podeszła do maszyny, otworzyła małe drzwi po lewej stronie i wyciągnęła z niej taśmę z wydrukowanym logiem Maszyny. Zaczęła go czytać. – Ha! Mam! Co masz tam na karteczce napisane o pokrętle? „Pokręcić dwa razy w lewo" - zacytowała. – A ty co? Prawa ci się z lewą pomerdała! I wskazałeś przeciwny kierunek wzrostu inteligencji, młody głąbie. Efekt masz taki, jaki chciałeś. Zmniejszenie inteligencji o 150 punktów.

\- Muu buu! Kumahaha! Abhaunda! – rozpłakał się Harry.

\- Pytasz, jak cofnąć ten efekt? – próbowała domyślić się Naru.

\- Yyyyy! – Harry kiwał głową, przytakując.

Naru ponownie otworzyła drzwiczki z boku maszyny, zaczęła za nimi gmerać. Po dwóch minutach, uradowana, wróciła do Harry'ego.

\- Znalazłam. Tak myślałam, że będzie. „Cofnij". Ten przycisk powinien naprawić to, co żeś narozrabiał.

\- Huhaa? Amduuuu! Kuhahym! – wystraszył się Harry.

\- Nie bój się – Naru szykowała się do naciśnięcia guzika „Cofnij". – Nie powinno się stać nic złego. Za chwilę inteligencja wróci ci do twojego normalnego, zerowego poziomu.

Naru nacisnęła przycisk „Cofnij". Z Maszyna Mistrzunia wydobył się gwizd, z boków dwa razy zadymiło, oczy Harry'ego odmętniały.

\- Ciociu Madae! Co się dzieje? W jakimś dziwnym miejscu byłem. Chyba mi się to śniło. Ale… był to koszmarny sen! Kompletnie straciłem umiejętność mówienia! Nikt mnie nie rozumiał i nie wiedział, co chcę powiedzieć! – zawołał Harry.

\- Spokojnie, mój młody elfie, ciocia Naru już naprawiła to, co żeś napsuł. Podziękuj cioci – powiedziała Madae.

\- Dziękuję – dygnął ładnie Harry.

\- Harry, myślę, że lepiej będzie, dla ciebie i dla całej drużyny, jak przestaniesz zabawiać się Maszyną Mistrzunia. *Natychmiast* złaź. Musimy już iść na szósty poziom – nakazała Harry'emu Naru.

\- Oj, ciociu, nie pójdę! Ja tu mam jeszcze dużo karteczek! Inaczej żeśmy się umawiali! Miałem się móc pobawić Maszyną! Eeeee! – rozpłakał się Harry.

\- Harry. Tak żeśmy się umówili. Ale *nie mogę* dopuścić do tego, żebyś przez swoją nierozwagę, mówiąc delikatnie, zniszczył efekty naszej ciężkiej pracy, a, co więcej, uniemożliwił nam przejście dalej. Przypomnę tylko, że dopiero na siódmym poziomie jest USC i nie życzę sobie, żebyś spowodował, że się tam nie znajdziemy!

\- Sądzę, że Naru ma rację. Bardzo byłbym niezadowolony i *bardzo* bym się na ciebie gniewał, młody elfie, gdybyś uniemożliwił mi zawarcie związku małżeńskiego z tą piękną dziewczyną – łagodnie przemówił Harry'emu do rozsądku Isair.

\- No, wujku, jakbym śmiał! Przecież… Ja już będę bardzo uważnie czytał karteczki!... Ciociu Madae! Ciocia powie temu swojemu brzydkiemu bratu, żeby mnie tu nie straszył! Bo ja tu mam karteczkę, z której mogę walnąć w niego piorunem i się go nie boję!

\- Harry! – rozkazał Isair. – Natychmiast złaź z maszyny. Nie chcesz chyba, żeby druga elfia głowa potoczyła się po podłodze?

\- Nie zrobiłby tego wujcio. Jesteśmy w jednej drużynie! – postawił się Harry.

W tym momencie ostrzegawczo świsnęła mu przed nosem Carissa.

\- Ojej! Ojej! Ojej! Już idę!... Ja… Ja myślałem, że wujcio żartuje, a wujcio tak na poważnie? Ojej! – gramolił się na dół z maszyny Harry.

\- Wreszcie! – powiedziała Naru. – Moja drużyno. Kierunek: portal na poziom szósty.


	8. Chapter 7

Rozdział siódmy

Poziom szósty

Portal zaprowadził ich do przestronnej, kulistej sali, aczkolwiek niepokojąco pustej. Na samym środku znajdowała się klatka, w której miotał się demon – zielonoskóry tanar'ri. Wokół klatki były cztery okrągłe podesty, na których wyraźnie można było coś umieścić. Na wprost każdego podestu były zamknięte drzwi. Znajdowały się też dwa portale: znany już im prowadzący na poziom piąty i nieaktywny portal kierujący, jak nietrudno się było domyśleć, na poziom siódmy.

\- Witam was wszystkich – jadowitym gardłowym basem przemówił demon. - Ciebie, Naru, dowódco drużyny, zajmującej pierwsze miejsce w rankingu „Survival'u". Oraz ciebie, Isairze, wielki czarowniku. Witam również twoją brzydką siostrę Madae. Was, kurduple, też witam. O, przeobrzydliwie dobra Mazzy i ty, wielokuzyniasty Janie. Tylko nie znam tego młodego elfa, o oczach schowanych za tymi wielkimi okularami i pustej puszce, przeznaczonej na mózg.

\- Ojej! Ten pan mnie nie zna! Przecież ja zajmuję w wielu rankingach „Survival'u" pierwsze miejsca! – oburzył się Harry. – Na przykład w rankingu „Największy Mag Wszechczasów"!

\- Nie! To niemożliwe! To nie może być Harry Potter! – zdziwił się demon. – Nigdy bym cię nie poznał! Tak się zmieniłeś od naszego ostatniego spotkania!

\- To my żeśmy się już kiedyś spotkali, panie demonie?

\- Ależ oczywiście, drogi Harrysiu. Pamiętasz Hogwart?

\- Nio.

\- A pamiętasz twego wroga, Voldemorta?

\- Tak, pamiętam!

\- Jest on moim dobrym kumplem. Wiele mi o tobie opowiadał.

\- To pan zna pana Voldemorta? – zdziwił się Harry.

\- A znam. Tysiące lat temu, jak podróżował po sferach pod postacią mistrza Valkarina, spotkałem go w Otchłani. Polubiliśmy się. Obaj Chaotyczni Źli, wiecie, zniszczyć świat, zabić śmiertelników i tak dalej. Już wtedy Voldemort żył wizją zabicia twych rodziców, młodzieńcze, a potem ciebie.

\- Jejku! – zdziwił się Harry. - To pan Voldemort tak długo już na mnie poluje?

\- Owszem. To jego odwieczna obsesja – potwierdził demon. - Zalazłeś mu, młodzieńcze, za skórę. A, jako przyjaciel Voldemorta, gwarantuję ci też niezłą rozrywkę na tym poziomie. Po pierwsze, tak na początek, wiedz, że są tutaj trzy latryny. Ale choćbyś błagał mnie na kolanach, choćbyś zaciskał swoje koślawe nóżki, nie mogąc już wytrzymać, nie powiem ci, gdzie one się znajdują.

\- Trzyyyy latryny? – jęknął Harry. - Mnie tam wystarczy jedna!

\- Momencik. Przerwijmy tę dysputę – wtrąciła konkretnie Naru. – Po pierwsze: kim, lub czym, jesteś?

\- Jam zmiennobarwny demon, pan tego poziomu, w chwili obecnej widzicie mą postać, którą zwą Pafciurek.

\- Jesteś panem tego poziomu, więc zapewne możesz nam pomóc dostać się na siódmą kondygnację? – spytała Naru.

\- A mogę. I zrobię to… jak mi pomożecie.

\- Jak ci mamy pomóc? Co możemy dla ciebie zrobić?

\- Setki lat temu zostałem uwięziony w tej klatce – zaczął demon. - Klatka ta jest mym więzieniem; została zamknięta w sposób magiczny. Pewnego dnia zjawili się poszukiwacze przygód, tacy jak wy. Byli to czterej magowie, każdy był panem innego żywiołu. Powietrza, kwasu, lodu i ognia. Chcieli mnie zabić i zjednoczyli swoje wysiłki, żeby otworzyć klatkę. Prawie im się to udało. Dopadliby mnie, gdyby nie to, że się znienawidzili i zaczęli ze sobą walczyć. Pozabijali się, bidulcie, pozostały po nich laboratoria, w których pracowali i komnaty, w których gromadzili efekty swoich działań. Stworzyli cztery berła - każde berło otwierało drzwi do sąsiada, a użyte wszystkie cztery, miały otworzyć moją klatkę; temu służą te cztery okrągłe podesty wokół klatki. Na nich miały być umieszczone berła, żeby magiczne zamknięcie zostało rozproszone. Ja mam klucz i mogę aktywować portal na siódmy poziom w każdej chwili, ale nie zmieni to w niczym mojej sytuacji. Dalej będę więźniem w tej klatce, czego mam już serdecznie dosyć. Jeśli odnajdziecie cztery berła i uwolnicie mnie, ja, w zamian, aktywuję portal. Czy taka umowa wam odpowiada?

\- Hmm… A jaką mamy gwarancję, że my uwolnimy cię, a ty nas nie zaatakujesz, Pafciurku? – spytała Naru.

Postać demona w klace momentalnie zniknęła. Po chwili pojawił się obrzydliwy stwór z wieloma mackami, niekształtną głową i jednym okiem.

\- Jaki Pafciurku? Pafcio mi na imię – wycharczał demon.

\- Ojej! Ten pan się zmienił! – inteligentnie zauważył Harry.

\- Jak to zmiennobarwny demon, głuptasku – łagodnie powiedziała do niego Madae.

\- Czyli, *Pafciu* - zwróciła się do demona Naru. – Pytam ponownie: skąd mamy pewność, że dotrzymasz umowy?

\- Cóż… macie wybór? – spytał demon, zamieniając się znowu w Pafciurka. – Przypomnę: albo mi pomożecie i ja aktywuję portal, albo nie. Jak nie… to ja idę spać.

\- Więc zgoda! – szybko rzuciła Naru. – Zgadzamy się! Czy możesz nam jakoś pomóc, udzielić jakiejś wskazówki?

\- A skąd ja mogę wiedzieć? – spytał demon, malejąc do rozmiaru Jana i Mazzy. – Sie mata, kurduple! – machnął do nich macką.

\- To ty, Korguś? – spytała z nadzieją w głosie Mazzy.

\- Nieee, jaki Korguś? Jam Pawello – zachichotał złowrogo demon. – A wy bierzta się do roboty, bo mnie nudzita!

Ponownie ujrzeli w klatce Pafciurka, który ziewnął i powiedział:

\- Jak już się uporacie z tym wszystkim, to mnie obudźcie - ja idę spać.

Pafciurek oddalił się w kąt klatki, zmienił swą postać w długiego, glistowatego ścierwojada, rzucił jeszcze do nich:

\- A teraz, mówcie do mnie Pawełek.

Zwinął się w kłębek i spokojnie zasnął.

Drużyna niepewnie rozglądała się wokół siebie, zastanawiając się, od czego zacząć poszukiwanie bereł. Tylko Jan i Mazzy o czymś na boku gorąco dyskutowali:

\- No wiesz co, Mazzy? – z wyrzutem mówił Jan. – Ten ton twojego głosu, jak mówiłaś o Korgusiu… Ty… Cały czas o nim myślisz!

\- Janie, co ty? Korguś to mój przyjaciel i tylko tak go wspominam! – broniła się Mazzy.

\- Nie wierzę ci. Ten ton i to, co zobaczyłem w twoich oczach, są dla mnie odpowiedzią. Kochasz Korgusia. Wiem to. O, ja nieszczęśliwy! – rozpaczał Jan.

\- Janku… Daj spokój. Przecież to był tylko klon – przypomniała Mazzy. - Nie można kochać klona. Wspominam go ciepło, bo przypomina mi, że odniosłam ogromny sukces; nieczęsto się zdarza, żeby tak Chaotycznie i tak Zły w tak krótkim czasie stał się tak Praworządnym i tak Dobrym!

\- Nie wiem, nie wiem – sceptycznie kiwał głową Jan. – Jak moja ciocia wzięła się za poprawianie charakteru mojego wujka, a jej męża…

\- Janie, nie chcemy teraz słuchać twoich wspaniałych historii – nie ma czasu – Naru skarciła Jana.

Dowódczyni rozejrzała się w koło, zastanawiając się, za które drzwi powinni teraz się udać.

\- Pafciurek! – zawołała w stronę demona.

\- Do mnie mówisz, damo? – zapytał demon. - Po pierwsze: to teraz Pawełek. A po drugie: nie widzisz, że śpię? Cóż tak ważnego się dzieje, żebyś mnie budziła?

\- Przepraszam, Pawełek – poprawiła się Naru. – Czy mógłbyś podpowiedzieć, od których drzwi mamy zacząć?

\- A skąd ja mogę wiedzieć? Co ja, kurde, jestem poszukiwacz przygód? Próbujcie; i dajcie mi spać! Jakbyście tysiąc lat siedzieli w klatce, też byście byli lekko znużeni. Żegnam państwa ozięble.

Naru westchnęła, podeszła do drzwi znajdujących się na północny wschód, spróbowała otworzyć w zwykły sposób, bez powodzenia. Użyła swoich wspaniałych wytrychów, też nie osiągając sukcesu.

\- Spróbujemy następne – powiedziała do siebie.

Podeszła do drzwi znajdujących się na północnym zachodzie. Nacisnęła klamkę, drzwi, o dziwo, od razu ustąpiły. Naru powolutku je uchyliła, zajrzała przez powstałą szparę. Zobaczyła komnatę, w której znajdowały się gabloty, stoły laboratoryjnie, skrzynie, łóżko i różne bibeloty używane przez magów. Przy łóżku i na nim walały się notatki i pergaminy. Wyglądało na to, że w sali nic się nie dzieje.

\- Idziemy! – zakomenderowała.

Otworzyła szeroko drzwi i śmiało wkroczyła do pomieszczenia. Reszta drużyny podążyła za nią.

\- Ojej! – wrzasnął Harry, potykając się o coś. – Ktoś mi chyba podstawił nogę! Ojej! – zawołał drugi raz. – A teraz dostałem po głowie! Ojej! Ale wielki pan! – patrzył na stojącą przed nim postać.

\- Ha, ha, ha! – tubalnie zaśmiał się ognisty olbrzym. – Harry Potter! Wreszcie cię dopadłem! – ognisty olbrzym spojrzał z góry na Harry'ego, chciał się już zamachnąć, żeby go lekko skarcić, ale w tym momencie dostrzegł Isaira i Madae. – Ha! I kogóż ja jeszcze widzę?!Isair! Czy *to* jest ta twoja brzydka siostra Madae?!

\- Skąd mnie znasz? Ja ci dam brzydką! – groźnie zaczęła wymachiwać ogonem Madae.

\- Jak to skąd? Toż to w listach od czytelników „Survival'u" znalazłem tę, jakże celną, charakterystykę, zawartą w jednym z listów, zaczynającym się od słów: „Isair i ta jego brzydka siostra Madae".

\- Moja ciocia nie jest brzydka! – Harry obruszył się, zapominając, chyba, kto jest autorem tegoż listu. – Ona jest najpiękniejszą ciocią na świecie! I najlepszą! Zobaczysz, ty duży, wstrętny, brzydki panie, już ona da ci popalić!

\- Od zajmowania się ogniem, to jestem tu ja! – zaśmiał się ognisty olbrzym. – Ha! A co tam takiego malutkiego się pałęta?! Karaluszki jakieś, czy co?! – olbrzym nachylił się z wysiłkiem, otworzył szeroko jedno oko, przymykając drugie. Próbował rozpoznać, cóż to podskakuje i wymachuje przed nim łapkami na podłodze. – Zaraz, zaraz, zaaaraz… Toż to chyba Jan! I… bleee…. ta obrzydliwe dobra Mazzy! A kogóż tu my jeszcze mamy? – rozejrzał się ponownie w koło. – O! Me oczy widzą pierwszą we wszelkich rankingach „Survival'u" Naru! Przede wszystkim, dowódczynię drużyny wszechczasów! Cieszę się ogromnie, że będę miał przyjemność pozbawić was wszystkich życia! A, pewnie jeszcze zastanawiacie się, kim jestem. Jestem ognistym olbrzymem. Zwą mnie Nabuchodonozor 1. Dlaczego „1", spytacie? A, bo to proste. Jest ze mną też Nabuchodonozor 2 i Nabuchodonozor 3. Chłopaki! Obudźta się! Mamy małą robótkę!

Zza pleców Nabuchodonozora 1, wynurzyli się Nabuchodonozor 2 i Nabuchodonozor 3. Wszyscy trzej popatrzyli na drużynę poszukiwaczy przygód z politowaniem i, z okrzykiem bojowym „Spalić kurdupli!", rzucili się do boju.

Naru wyszarpnęła Lilarcora, który zawołał:

\- Śmierć dryblasom!

Isair wydobył Carissę i Everarda.

\- Ale wielkie kupy mięcha! – zachwycił się Everard.

\- Chłopaki, nie oszczędzać ostrzy! Tniemy równo, szybko i systematycznie! Od kostek w górę! – z okrzykiem bojowym rozpoczęła siekaninę Carissa.

W czasie, kiedy Isair i Naru cięli po kostkach, i nie tylko, ogniste olbrzymy, Jan, powoli, acz dokładnie, nakładał na kuszę bełty, na każdy przedtem chuchając. Co chwila z jego śmiercionośnej wyrzutni leciały w stronę trzech olbrzymów zabójcze czaszki. Madae rzucała czary ochronne i uzdrawiające, a Mazzy, podskakując na jednej nodze, usiłowała dosięgnąć swoim mieczem do kostki Nabuchodonozora 2.

\- Bogowie, jaki on wielki! – krzyczała. – Janie, podrzuć mnie! – próbowała przekonać Jana do współpracy.

Harry, jak to Harry, zaszył się za jakimś regałem z otwartą księgą. Minę miał bardzo zafrasowaną i, jakby ktoś chciał posłuchać, szeptał do siebie:

\- Na takie, kurde, wielkie typy, to ja już nie wiem, jakie to muszą być wielkie czary! Jejku, jejku, jejku… No, coś muszę rzucić, bo wyjdę na głupka! Spróbujmy może… Nieee… Tego nie. Wiem, mam! Naładuję swój „Sekwencer czarów"! Zacznę od „Wyładowania Łańcuchowego", za tym pójdzie „Wyładowanie Łańcuchowe" i na koniec dowalę „Wyładowaniem Łańcuchowym"! Ale będzie fajerwerk!

Jak postanowił, tak zrobił. Naładowawszy „Sekwencer" trzema czarami „Wyładowanie Łańcuchowe", Harry stanął w rozkroku, i, jak postać z westernu, dłońmi z wyciągniętymi palcami wycelował w postaci olbrzymów.

\- Gińcie! – krzyknął, odpalając „Sekwencer".

Z jego palców raz po raz wylatywały błyskawice, wokół trzech olbrzymów co chwilę następowały wyładowania, które łańcuchowo przechodziły z olbrzyma na olbrzyma. Harry roześmiał się i, podskakując do góry, klaskał rękami nad głową.

\- Ale fajnie! Ale fajnie! – krzyczał. – Miałem super pomysła! Fajne fajerwerki ciociu, co nie?!

Harry nie przewidział tylko jednego. Te ogniste olbrzymy karmiły się błyskawicami. Po każdym wyładowaniu, które zaliczały, zachwycone krzyczały do Harry'ego:  
\- O, dzięki ci! Chcemy więcej! To nas uzdrawia!

\- Harry… Młody elfie… - próbował spokojnie przemówić do Harry'ego Isair. – *Jesteś już trupem*. Chwilowo nie mam czasu zająć się twoim parchatym istnieniem. Ale, jak tylko rozprawię się z tymi trzema panami, gwarantuję ci następne miejsce w kolejce. I nie pomoże ci ta moja brzydka siostra Madae!

\- Isairze! Jak śmiesz?! Ty… Jesteś… Nie mam słów! Przywołuję cię do porządku! Jako twoja siostra, znacznie od ciebie mądrzejsza, rozkazuję ci: zostaw Harry'ego w spokoju! Każdy ma prawo do pomyłki!

\- Do pomyłki… Tak. Każdy ma prawo – przytaknął Isair. – Ale *być* pomyłką… to już przesada. Jeżeli ktoś myli się łańcuchowo, to czas umierać.

\- Isairze… Po walce z olbrzymami musimy porozmawiać.

Na szczęście „Wyładowania Łańcuchowe" Harry'ego skończyły się. Wszyscy ze zdziwieniem spojrzeli na olbrzymy, które zaczęły zachowywać się dziwnie. Zataczały się, nie mogły złapać równowagi, błędnym wzrokiem rozglądały się w koło.

\- Panowie, co się z wami dzieje? – spytał Jan. – Niedobrze się czujecie?

\- *Hik* - czknął Nabuchodonozor 3.

\- Chyba przedawkowaliśmy… tych… tych… prądów elektrycznych – wybełkotał Nabuchodonozor 1. – Przerwijmy na moment tę walkę… Jesteśmy niedysponowani w tej chwili. Chyba zachowacie się honorowo i nie będziecie wykorzystywać sytuacji?Zwyciężyć nad chorym przeciwnikiem, to nie jest fair.

\- To was mamy! – ucieszyła się Naru. – Dobić psubratów!

\- Nie no, litości! – zaczęli jeden przez drugiego błagać Nabuchodonozorowie. – Darujcie nam życie!

\- Nigdy!

Stal ze świstem przecięła powietrze i olbrzymy po kolei padały, rażone śmiertelnymi pchnięciami.

\- Isairze, musimy porozmawiać – oznajmiła Madae.

\- Ale o czym, siostro? – zdziwił się Isair.

\- Bo ty *zawsze* napadasz na biednego Harrysia i *nigdy* nie masz racji! Gdyby nie on, nie wiadomo jak długo jeszcze musielibyśmy walczyć z tymi potworami! On jest bardzo mądrym magiem! Ty byś nie przewidział, że tak wiele „Wyładowań Łańcuchowych" spowoduje przedawkowanie!

\- A on przewidział? – z politowaniem spytał Isair.

\- Oczywiście, że tak! – oburzyła się Madae.

\- Ależ ciociu, wujek ma rację, ja nie przewidziałem, to tak siamo! – wtrącił cichutko Harry.

\- Zamknij się, jak starsi rozmawiają! – podniesionym głosem zwróciła się do Harry'ego Madae.

\- Ciocia na mnie krzyczy! – zapłakał Harry.

\- Och, Harrysiu, to nie tak – już łagodnie pocieszyła go Madae. – Ciocia dobra, ciocia nie krzyczy na ciebie, ciocia zdenerwowana na wujka Isaira!

\- Nio! Bo Harryś już myślał, że ciocia go nie lubi!

\- Nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło – stwierdziła Naru. - A to, że Harry'emu zawsze się udaje „spaść na cztery łapy"…? Dziecko Tymory – zakończyła dyskusję.

Drużyna rozbiegła się po pomieszczeniu, przeszukując regały, skrzynie i wszelkie zakamarki. Znaleźli wyjątkowo dużo skarbów, które skwapliwie zabrali ze sobą.

\- Hej, wy! A co wy tu robicie? I zostawcie te gadżety! Mistrzowie bardzo nie lubią, jak ktoś ich okrada! – usłyszeli cieniutki, zachrypnięty głosik

\- Co to? Czy ktoś z was coś mówił?

\- Nie.

\- Ja też nie – wszyscy rozglądali się po sobie.

\- Mówię do was! Zostawcie to! – ponownie usłyszeli.

\- Kto to mówi? – spytała szybko Naru.

\- Jak to kto?! Ja do was mówię! – głos wyraźnie był wściekły.

\- Ty, to znaczy *kto*?!

\- No, ja to ja! – usłyszeli.

W tym momencie Naru dostrzegła w rogu chochlika, który, wymachując małymi rączkami, unosił się w powietrzu. Był bardzo oburzony, cały aż trząsł się ze zdenerwowania.

\- O! Chochlik! – określiła stwora Naru. – Chowaniec Chaotycznie Złych! Co ty tu robisz?

\- Wszystko. Przynieś różdżkę. Pozamiataj po żywiołakach. Rozpal w piecu. Włącz wiatrak. Ugotuj herbatę. Pozmywaj naczynia. No, wszystko – wymieniał chochlik.

\- Ale dla kogo to robisz? – zdziwiła się Madae.

\- Jak to, dla kogo?! Dla mistrzów. To wy nie spotkaliście mistrzów? To jak żeście tu weszli? Kto was wpuścił? – zainteresował się chochlik.

Naru domyślała się już, że chochlik nie wie, że jego mistrzowie od wieku już nie żyją. Dalej był przekonany, że im służy i najwyraźniej czekał na kolejne polecenia.

\- Oj, biedaku – pożałowała go. – To ty nie wiesz, że twoi mistrzowie już dawno nie żyją?

\- Jak to nie żyją? Kazali mi tu czekać, to czekam! Na pewno przyjdą! Chociaż… Musieli się kiedyś pozabijać… Tak się już nienawidzili… I faktycznie dziwne… strasznie dawno nie słyszałem wiatraka!

\- Mistrzowie już od stu lat nie żyją, a ty się nawet tego nie domyślałeś? Nie dziwiło cię, że nikt tak długo nic od ciebie nie chce? – spytała Mazzy.

\- Długo? Sto lat? To chwilka! Ja jestem nieśmiertelny chochlik! Dla mnie sto lat, to jak mgnienie oka! Myślałem, że coś ich na chwilę zajęło. Ale, jak tak, znaczy się, wolny jestem. To ja spadam. Pa, pa!

\- Ej, ej, chwila! – powstrzymał chochlika Isair. – Może byś nam odpowiedział jeszcze na parę pytań?

\- Nie chce mi się. A co ja, muszę? Co wy, moi mistrzowie? Ale, tak powiem tylko, ale to *tylko* z wdzięczności za to, że powiedzieliście mi o mistrzach: zacznijcie od wentylatora! I jeszcze jedno! Wentylator ma dwa tryby, szybki i wolny. Ten wolny to zawsze można uruchomić, a żeby działał w trybie szybkim, to Mistrz Powietrza wkładał w panel jakiś długi kijek. No, to pa!

I chochlik zniknął.

\- Ojej! A ja chciałem go jeszcze spytać, gdzie jest latryna, a on sobie już poleciał – zmartwił się Harry.

\- Latryna? – usłyszeli z oddali głos chochlika. – Wiem. Ale nie powiem! To trzymajta się!

\- O co mu chodziło z tym wentylatorem? – spytała Mazzy.

\- Chodźcie tu do mnie, zobaczcie, ile tu jest książek! – zawołała Naru. – O! I jakieś notatki tu są… Ciekawe. Odnalazłam notatkę, przypuszczalnie Mistrza Ognia. Strasznie nadpalona.

Naru zaczęła uważnie oglądać notatkę, próbując ją rozszyfrować.

\- Z tego, co zrozumiałam, to za tymi drzwiami, przy których był chochlik, jest Laboratorium Powietrza, a tam żywiołaki. Napisał tu, że łatwo je pokonać.

\- To na co czekamy?! – zawołał Liluś. – Do roboty!

Drużyna szybko przeszła do Laboratorium Powietrza. Drzwi otworzyły się bez problemu. Wszyscy wkroczyli do pomieszczenia, gdzie zaczęły ich smagać dzikie prądy powietrza o ogromnej sile.

\- Ha, ha, ha! – Isair ryknął śmiechem na widok Harry'ego, którego szata uniosła się do góry, zasłaniając mu głowę, a odsłaniając chudziutkie, koślawe nóżki. Okazało się, że Harry dzisiaj założył swoje bokserki w gwiazdeczki.

Wszyscy spojrzeli tam, gdzie patrzył Isair i również wybuchnęli gromkim śmiechem; tylko Madae patrzyła na Harry'ego wzrokiem pełnym miłości.

\- Czemu się z niego śmiejecie?! Ciekawe, co wy nosicie pod swoimi ubraniami! Harry, nie przejmuj się!

\- A o cio chodzi? – wybełkotał zza szaty Harry. – Z czego się wszyscy śmiejecie? Ja teś chcem!

W tym momencie nowe strugi powietrza, ze zdwojoną siłą, powaliły wszystkich na ziemię i już nikomu nie było do śmiechu.

\- Dlaczego ja leżę na ziemi? Co to się dzieje w ogóle? – dziwił się Harry, nadal nakryty szatą.

Nikt nie miał zamiaru mu odpowiadać. Madae zauważyła na środku podest, na którym był umieszczony panel, w środku którego znajdowało się duże koło. Kambionka podbiegła od niego, chwyciła i udało jej się je przekręcić. Ogromny wentylator, który znajdował się w rogu Laboratorium drgnął i po chwili zaczął się rozpędzać. Poczuli pęd powietrza.

\- O! Jak fajnie wieje! – ucieszył się Harry, którego szata zdążyła już opaść. – No, i co teraz? Chyba nie będziemy walczyć z tym wiatrakiem? My nie Don Kiszoty!

\- Harry, Harry… Do szkoły chodziłeś? – zgorszyła się Mazzy. – Don Kichot, z La Manchy! To był bardzo dobry i prawy rycerz, no, może lekko chaotyczny! Ale gdzie mu tam do Jana?

\- Ojej, ciociu! Nie będziemy się kłócić o takie detale! Kiszot, Kichot, co za różnica? Chodzi o to, czy będziemy walczyć z tym wiatrakiem! – zastanawiał się Harry.

Nie musiał długo rozważać tego problemu, ponieważ z wentylatora zaczęło wywiewać żywiołaki powietrza. Doliczyli się czterech sztuk. Żywiołaki, ujrzawszy wrogów, z impetem zaatakowały, przede wszystkim najbliżej stojącą Madae.

\- Ciociu! Żywiołaki! Uciekajmy, uciekajmy wszyscy! – krzyczał Harry.

\- Spokojnie! Poradzimy sobie! Nieprawdaż, Naru? – uspakajał spanikowanego Harry'ego Isair.

Naru, Isair i Mazzy wydobyli oręż i rzucili się do walki z potworami. Jan, jak zwykle spokojnym ruchem, wziął w dłonie kuszę, oparł się ścianę i dokładnie zaczął uzbrajać ją bełtami własnej produkcji. Po chwili, raz za razem, bełty Jana uderzały w żywiołaki.

\- Nie ma nawet zadrapania? Moja broń jest nieskuteczna! – zdziwiony Jan oglądał kuszę i bełty. – Chyba użyję broni do walki wręcz! Co też ja tu mam za pasem? Kijek! A co ja tym kijkiem im zrobię?

\- Tłucz je po prostu! – krzyknęła Mazzy. – Z tego, co wiem, to te żywiołaki są bardzo podatne na ataki kijkiem i ogólnie obuchami!

\- Obuchami? – zdziwił się Harry. – Ja mam jakiegoś czara obuchowego! Momencik, poszukam! – wyjął z plecaka księgę i zaczął ją wertować. – O! Mam! – zawołał uradowany. – „Łańcuchowy Młot Duchowy"! Już rzucam! – niewiele się zastanawiając i nie doczytawszy do końca opisu czaru, Harry wypowiedział inkantację.

Chwilę potem w powietrzu pojawił się przejrzysty zielonkawy młot. Młot, o dziwo, skierował się w stronę Madae i, bez udziału Harry'ego, zaczął w nią walić jak w bęben.

\- Ojej! Ciocia ucieka! Młot ciocię zaatakował! Ja nie wiem, dlaczego! Młocie, tam są żywiołaki, zostaw ciocię w spokoju! Jejku, jejku, jak tu skasować tego czara?! – zaczął szybko czytać dalszy opis czaru.

W tym czasie Madae, osłaniając się rękoma przed młotem, zaczęła uciekać po Laboratorium. Młot wdzięcznie leciał za nią i co chwilę z rozmachem uderzał gdzie popadło.

\- Ojejku, jejku! Ale narobiłem! – przestraszył się Harry. – Ciociu, ja przepraszam, to moja wina, ale ja chciałem dobzie! Ciociu, jeszcze tylko troszkę, jeszcze tylko 4 tury! To on zniknie! Ja nie wiedziałem, że to tylko na kapłanów, bez względu na to, czy przyjaciół, czy wrogów! – rozpłakał się.

\- Harry - gratuluję! – zawołała Mazzy. – To pierwszy dobry uczynek, jaki zrobiłeś, odkąd cię poznałam! Wreszcie ta suka dostanie za swoje!

\- Ma… Mazzy… Co ty mówisz? – zaskoczony Jan patrzył na nią, przerywając na moment okładanie kijkiem żywiołaków.

\- Janie, tak normalnie, to ja jestem dobra, ale tej suki, to po prostu nie cierpię! No, jakąś wadę muszę mieć! – broniła się Mazzy. – Nie mogę być taka nieskazitelnie bez skazy!

\- I za to cię lubię! – rozczulił się Jan, biorąc się znowu za okładanie kijkiem wroga.

Widać było, że Madae powoli traci życie. Próbowała co chwilę się zatrzymać i spokojnie rzucić jakiś czar uzdrawiający, ale młot był tak szybki, że jej na to nie pozwalał.

\- Czy jest tu jeszcze jakiś kapłan?! Albo ktoś może ma zwój kapłański „Uzdrowienie"? – rozpaczliwie, cichym głosem, błagała Madae.

W tym momencie młot rozpłynął się powietrzu.

\- Ciociu, już dobrze, jest bardzo dobrze, już nie ma młota! – ucieszony Harry zaczął wertować swoją księgę, w poszukiwaniu następnego czaru, którym by pomógł Madae.

\- Zostaw tę księgę! – krzyknął do niego Isair. – Zabijesz mi siostrę..!

\- To nie jego wina – cichym głosem zacharczała Madae. – Każdy ma prawo się pomylić!

\- *Zawsze* tak mówisz, kretynko! – warknął Isair. – Ale co ja się przejmuję?! Nie dość, że, jak słusznie zauważył jeden z czytelników „Survival'u", mam brzydką siostrę, to do tego jest jeszcze głupia!

\- Ja tego nie pisałem, że głupia! – oburzył się Harry. – Tego już mi nikt nie wmówi! Ciociu to nieprawda, to nie ja! Ja tylko napisałem, że brzydka! Głupia to nie ja! O… Ojej…! Ale ja tak nie myślę… Ciocia mi się coraz bardziej podoba! Teraz bym już napisał inaczej!

\- Taa, ciekawe, jak? – zainteresował się Isair.

\- Niooo, napisałbym tak… - tu Harry zaczął się drapać po główce, przewracać oczyma, co, w jego mniemaniu, charakteryzowało myślącego elfa, jak gdzieś przeczytał. – Niooo… To by było *tak*: „Isa… ir… i… ta… je… go… przeciętnej urody siostra Madae"! Lepiej, prawda?

\- O wszelcy Bogowie. Przecież on… ten młody elf… jest tak głupi, tak koszmarnie głupi, tak bardzo potwornie, koszmarnie głupi… - próbowała scharakteryzować Harry'ego Naru. –… Że już nawet nie mam słów, żeby powiedzieć, jak głupi. Madae, znalazłam zwój.

\- Teraz, to się nim wypchaj – cichutko odpowiedziała Madae i rzuciła spokojnie „Uzdrowienie". Po chwili, pełna sił, podeszła energicznie do Harry'ego i spytała: - To jak ślicznie mnie nazwałeś? „Przeciętnej urody"? Och, jaki ty jesteś kochany! *Nikt* mi jeszcze nie powiedział tak wspaniałego komplementu! A wujkiem Isairem i ciocią Naru się nie przejmuj!

Równocześnie drużyna spokojnie walczyła z żywiołakami, a właściwe już z ostatnim żywiołakiem, który pozostał w Pierwszej Sferze, by po chwili, otrzymawszy solidny cios kijkiem od Jana, dołączyć do swoich trzech towarzyszy.

\- Tom się namachał – westchnął Jan.

\- Janie, a co to tam leży koło ciebie? – zainteresowała się Naru. – Chyba coś wypadło temu żywiołakowi.

Jan schylił się i podniósł coś, co przypomniało różdżkę, tylko było od niej znacznie dłuższe.

\- To chyba Berło! – powiedział Jan, oglądając znaleziony przedmiot. – Sądząc po tym, że jest białe i leciutkie, o i ma tu wygrawerowane jakby wietrzne smugi, to jest to Berło Powietrza.

\- Proszę mi je dać – zażądała Naru. – Pierwsze Berło mamy znalezione.

[Drużyna zdobyła przedmiot]

\- Idziemy dalej – zadecydowała Naru.

Drużyna podeszła do drzwi, które były naprzeciwko tych, którymi przyszli. O dziwo, drzwi same się otworzyły i ukazał się im krótki korytarzyk, na końcu którego znajdowała się komnata, bardzo podobna do pierwszej, w której byli.

\- Stójcie – uniosła ostrzegawczo dłoń Naru. – Wyczuwam pułapki.

Wszyscy stanęli, za wyjątkiem Harry'ego, który szedł na końcu i chyba nie dosłyszał, co mówiła Naru. Potykając się o Jana, który szedł przed nim, upadł, przygniatając Mazzy i rozpaczliwie złapał się idącej przed nimi Madae.

\- Harry… - zaskoczona Madae złapał go w pół i postawiła w pozycji mniej więcej wertykalnej. – Co ty robisz, mój miły?

\- A… A co się stało? – zdziwił się Harry, rzucając na Madae spojrzenie zza przekrzywionych okularów.

\- Stratowałeś nasze kurdupelki, mój głuptasku.

\- Tylko nie kurdupelki! – oburzyła się z podłogi Mazzy. – Ty wieżo! Krzywa w dodatku i z dyndającym ogonem!

\- A… A… A… A dlaczego wujek Jan i ciocia Mazzy leżą na ziemi? – zainteresował się Harry.

\- Oj, Harrysiu, nie przejmuj się, może zmęczeni? – ciepło mówiła do niego Madae, prostując mu okulary.

W tym czasie Naru rozbrajała już szóstą pułapkę. Ocierając pot z czoła, rzuciła:

\- Jeszcze się nie ruszajcie. Tych pułapek jest od licha i jeszcze trochę. Wyczuwam jeszcze co najmniej drugie tyle – ostrzegła drużynę i dalej zabrała się za pracę sapera.

\- Naru, bardzo lubię patrzeć, jak rozbrajasz pułapki. Tyle w tym wdzięku – zachwycał się Isair.

\- Naprawdę? – zarumieniła się Naru i o mały włos nie wpadła na kolejną pułapkę.

\- Uważaj! – krzyknął Isair. – Wolę cię w całości, a nie rozszarpaną przez jakąś pułapkę.

\- To już ostatnia – otrzepała ręce dowódczyni. – Możecie wejść.

\- O, ile znowu jest książek! – zainteresował się Harry. – A tu, na stoliku, leży jakaś notatka!

\- Harry, lepiej mi ją daj! – wyciągnęła rękę Naru.

Harry posłusznie oddał zapisany pergamin. Naru rozwinęła zwój i szybko przebiegła tekst wzrokiem.

\- Trochę wyblakłe, ale da się przeczytać. To jest notatka Mistrza Powietrza. Hm… a to ciekawe. On tu opisuje, jak poradzić sobie ze szlamem w Laboratorium Mistrza Kwasu. Właśnie do jego Laboratorium prowadzą kolejne drzwi.. Harry, poszukaj, czy nie ma gdzieś klucza – Naru zwróciła się do młodego elfa.

\- A gdzie on może być? Może tu? – Harry odwrócił się do jednego z regałów. – Ale co by robił wśród książek? O! Widzę jakąś szafkę z szufladą! – Harry wyciągnął szufladę, na dnie której, wśród walających się bezładnie magicznych zwojów, leżał klucz. Harry zgarnął wszystko, klucz oddał Naru, a sam z zainteresowaniem zaczął przeglądać zwoje. – Jest parę, których nie znam! Muszę się ich nauczyć! A te tu, „Kocią Zwinność" i tak dalej, to weź sobie, ciociu Naru; może ci się do czegoś przydadzą.

Harry po kolei zaczął się uczyć nowych czarów ze zwojów. W sumie miał ich siedem do opanowania, ale pięć razy, zamiast odnieść sukces, dostrzegł napis w kwadratowych nawiasach.

[Nie udało ci się skopiować czaru do Księgi Zaklęć]

W czasie, gdy Harry, dość nieskutecznie, uczył się nowych czarów, Naru podeszła do drzwi, za którymi było Laboratorium Kwasu. Dzięki berłu, otworzyły się do razu. Prześlizgnęła się przez komnatę pełną szlamu i, za pomocą otrzymanego od Harry'ego klucza, otworzyła drzwi do Komnaty Kwasu.

\- Będziemy musieli wrócić do Laboratorium Mistrza Powietrza – ciągnęła Naru, powróciwszy do drużyny. - Trzeba będzie pobawić się znowu wentylatorem. Pęd powietrza powinien wywiać z Laboratorium Kwasu trującą mgłę i sługi Mistrza Kwasu będą wtedy podatne na ciosy. Sądzę, że szkoda, żebyśmy wszyscy chodzili do Laboratorium Powietrza; wystarczy jedna osoba. Byleby to nie był Harry, oczywiście.

Harry wzruszył lekceważąco ramionami i odwrócił się, obrażony, tyłem do drużyny. Pod nosem mamrotał do siebie:

\- Nie ja… Nie ja… A niby dlaczego nie ja?... Bo niby co, wszystko psuję, czy co? A dwóch czarów, to kto się teraz nauczył? Mało razy, gdyby nie ja, to by wszyscy zginęli? Mogę nawet powiedzieć, że to głównie *moja* zasługa, że się tu znaleźliśmy! Gdyby nie ja, dalej byśmy snuli się po tym pierwszym poziomie! Ale jak tak uważacie, to wola większości. Ale to niesprawiedliwe.

Naru, nie zważając na bełkocik wydobywający się z ust Harry'ego, wskazała:

\- Madae, masz Berło i idź włączyć wentylator, ale musisz go uruchomić w drugim, szybkim trybie.

\- Dobrze – przytaknęła Madae. – Ale… mam taką uwagę do ciebie, Naru. Bądź bardziej miła dla Harry'ego; nie zasługuje on na takie traktowanie. Wiesz, jednak zasłużył się dla drużyny, wiele dobrego dla nas zrobił; chyba przesadzasz, moja droga. Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym stała się twoim wrogiem.

\- Madae, słyszałaś, co masz zrobić? – zgasiła ją Naru. – I, na przyszłość, nie życzę sobie takich uwag. Tego typu komentarze, proszę zachować dla siebie.

\- Hmf! – prychnęła Madae. – Dobrze. Idę.

Drużyna rozdzieliła się. Madae poszła z powrotem do Laboratorium Powietrza, zająć się wentylatorem, Naru, Isair, Mazzy i Jan poszli w przeciwnym kierunku do Laboratorium Szlamu, a Harry pozostał w Komnacie Powietrza, dalej mamrocząc coś do siebie.

\- Harry! Dosyć tych fochów! Proszę *natychmiast* przyjść do nas! – zawołała go Naru.

Harry, ociągając się, powoli ruszył w ślad za drużyną.

\- Mam tylko nadzieję, że tam będzie wreszcie latryna – powiedział wyniośle.

Po chwili Madae zawołała z oddali:

\- To co? Mam już uruchomić wentylator?!

\- Poczekaj chwilkę! – odkrzyknęła Naru. – Musimy się czegoś przytrzymać! Krzyknę do ciebie, jak będziemy gotowi!

Naru otworzyła drzwi na całą szerokość. Wśród uśpionego szlamu, pośród zatrutej mgły, na środku Laboratorium zobaczyli bulgoczącą sadzawkę, wypełnioną kwasem.

\- Uważajcie, zaraz będzie duży podmuch – ostrzegła drużynę Naru. – I żeby nikt nie wpadł do tej sadzawki, bo będzie nieszczęście. A szczególnie ty, Harry! Najlepiej przywiąż się do wujka Isaira.

\- Dam sobie radę. Jestem dorosły – obruszył się młody elf, rozbawiając wszystkich.

\- Madae! Jesteśmy gotowi! Uruchom wentylator!

Z oddali dobiegł ich zgrzyt przekręcanego koła i szum uruchamianego wentylatora. Po chwili doleciał do nich lekki podmuch powietrza.

\- To włącz teraz drugi tryb! – poinstruowała Naru.

Znowu usłyszeli zgrzyt przekręcanego koła, a szum wentylatora zmienił się furkot. Wszystko wokół zaczęło szybować w powietrzu, ale Harry tym razem nie dał się zaskoczyć. Trzymał kurczowo szatę obciągniętą w dół, nie dając jej unieść się do góry. Ponieważ cały wysiłek włożył w przytrzymanie zwisającego na nim materiału, sam się niczego nie złapał. Skończyło się to oczywiście tak, jak się skończyć powinno. Harry przefrunął nad głowami wszystkich i wylądował w Laboratorium Kwasu wśród obudzonych i agresywnych sług Mistrza Kwasu.

\- O! – zawołał pierwszy szlam, który dostrzegł Harry'ego. – Harry Potter! Co ty tu robisz, kolego?

Widać do tych potworów nie dotarła sława Harry'ego jako pogromcy szlamów, ponieważ nie przestraszyły się go, a wręcz przeciwnie, z furią zaatakowały.

\- Ciociu Maaadaeeeee! Wszystkie inne ciocie i wujkowie! – zawył Harry. – Szlam mnie szlami!

\- Bądź dzielny! – z oddali usłyszał głos Madae. – Już pędzę! Wytrzymaj chwileczkę!

Nie musiał długo czekać; po sekundzie koło niego znaleźli się wszyscy członkowie drużyny, a Madae, jak dzika lwica, z wyprostowanym na sztorc ogonkiem, rzuciła się między szlam i wyrwała Harry'ego z bulgoczących „rąk" oprawców. Posadziła go pod ścianą, wyjęła z jego plecaka księgę.

\- Harry, poczytaj sobie księgę, poszukaj, może znajdziesz jakiegoś czara; ale nie zbliżaj się do Szlamu. Ciocia się już nim zajmie.

\- Dzię… Dziękuję. Dziękuję, ciociu Madae. Ciocia taka dobra dla Harrysia… Co bym bez cioci zrobił?! – załkał Harry, przytulając się do cioci.

Madae głaskała go delikatnie po głowie, uspakajając go. Reszta drużyny, jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach, zajęta była tym, czym powinna być w takich okolicznościach zajęta. Nie trudno się domyślić, że była to walka z potworami. Ktoś musiał odwalić tą czarną robotę. Nawet Isair nie skomentował całej farsy. Rozgromienie szlamu, pozbawionego ochrony trującej chmury, zajęło drużynie krótką chwilę, polegającą na siekaniu, machaniu i waleniu; pozbyli się też przy okazji jednej mikstury uzdrawiającej.

\- Phi! Nawet nie było dużo chlastania – zawiedziony Liluś zwrócił się do Carissy.

\- Odbijemy sobie następnym razem – pocieszyła go Carissa.

\- Isairze, wyjmij szmatkę i przetrzyj me ostrze – rozkazał Everard. – Kwas mi się wżera. Rdzewieję.

\- W rękojeści ci się poprzewracało? – wkurzony Isair wsunął Everard za pas. – Nie będzie mi byle sejmitara mówiła, co mam robić. Przyjdzie czas, będziesz polerowany.

\- No to nie. Zobaczysz, że ci zardzewieję – odburknął zza pasa Everard.

Isair rozglądał się z zainteresowaniem po Laboratorium. Szczególnie zaciekawiła go sadzawka, znajdującą się na środku. Sadzawka, jak nietrudno było się domyśleć, wypełniona była kwasem. Na jej dnie dostrzegł parę gadżetów, wśród których znajdowało się Berło Kwasu. Isair schylił się i, dzięki wrodzonej odporności na kwas, zaczął po kolei wyjmować przedmioty. Berło natychmiast powędrowało do Naru, a reszta przedmiotów leżała przed sadzawką.

[Drużyna zdobyła przedmiot]

\- Co my tu mamy? – zaczął oglądać przedmioty Jan. – „Pas Tłumienia", który daje +4 odporności na broń obuchową. „Rękawicę Mistrzostwa: Dziedzictwo Mistrzów", które dają +10 do premii ataku. „Kusza wujka Kłapciucha"... Co ona tu robi? – zdziwił się Jan. – A… Nie, ona tylko jest podobna do kuszy wujka Kłapciucha. Ciekawe, czy też taka kozacka jak kusza wujka. Tamta kusza, znaczy się, ta wujcia, strzelała 11 razy na rundę i miała podajnik do bełtów, bo normalnie ten, kto jej używał, nie nadążyłby z nakładaniem. Wujek ją faktycznie kiedyś zgubił i do dzisiaj nie znalazł... może to jednak jego?... No, ale co on tutaj robił? Nigdy nie opowiadał, żeby przestąpił próg Twierdzy Mroku. Ale wujek jeszcze duuuużo historii nie opowiedział... O! Jeszcze mamy coś dla Harrysia. „Pantalony Zauroczenia", dające +2 do Charyzmy w przypadku spotkania harpii klozetowej.

\- Wujek mi je da! Gdzie one są? – ucieszył się Harry.

\- O, proszę – Jan wręczył pantalony Harry'emu.

Harry natychmiast wciągnął je na swoje bokserki i zawołał:  
\- Dawać mi tu harpię klozetową! Na pewno mnie wpuści do latryny bez złotej monety!

\- Co tam jeszcze jest, Janku? Widzę jakiś bardzo ładny naszyjnik – zainteresowała Mazzy.

\- Tak, moja droga. Specjalnie go dla ciebie odłożyłem. To jest naszyjnik wysadzany kamieniami zios, który, co prawda, nie posiada żadnych specjalnych właściwości, ale z pewnością jeszcze bardziej podkreśli twą niezwykłą urodę.  
\- Och, Janku. Daj mi go – Mazzy wzięła od Jana naszyjnik i założyła go na swą zgrabną szyjkę.

\- Ślicznie wyglądasz, moja droga – zachwycił się Jan. – Został nam jeszcze jeden gadżecik. Na pewno się to przyda Naru. „Rękawice Złodziejstwa" i mikstura „Złodziejskiego Mistrzostwa".

\- Ciociu Madae, nie mogę zdjąć pantalonów! Coraz bardziej się na mnie uciskają i w ogóle ich nie mogę ściągnąć! – Harry, walcząc z pantalonami, zwrócił się do Madae.

\- Oj, faktycznie, zapomniałem ci powiedzieć, młody elfie – zachichotał Jan. – Te pantalony są przeklęte. Można je zdjąć tylko używając czaru „Zdjęcie Klątwy".

\- Ciociu, może ciocia użyć „Zdjęcia Klątwy"? – poprosił Harry.

\- Harry, przykro mi, muszę odpocząć; normalnie, w swoim podręcznym zestawie czarów, nie mam go zapamiętanego – wyznała Madae. – Naru, zarządź odpoczynek.

[Nie możesz tu odpoczywać. Znajdź oberżę, albo odpocznij na zewnątrz]

\- Jak to? – obruszył się Harry. – To ja tak w tych pantalonach będę cały czas? Ale one się coraz bardziej zaciskają! Zobaczycie, że mi coś zgniotą! – rozpłakał się.

\- Naru – zwróciła się do dowódczyni Madae. – Zdaje się, że masz zwój „Zdjęcie Klątwy".

\- Mam – odpowiedziała spokojnie Naru. – Ale nie będziemy używać tych rezerwowych zwojów, które posiadam, na tak nieistotne potrzeby, jak zdjęcie przeklętych gaci, które Harry, oczywiście bezmyślnie, wciągnął na swą rzyć.

\- No, wiesz co?! A jakby to twój Isair potrzebował zdjąć przeklęte gacie, też byś nie użyła zwoju?

\- Mój Isair, moja droga – odrzekła Naru. – Nigdy nie wpadłby na tak *absurdalny* i *niedorzeczny* pomysł, żeby, po pierwsze: nosić bokserki w gwiazdki, a, po drugie: wciągać na nie jeszcze pantalony.

\- Ha, ha, ha! – zaczęła się śmiać Madae. – To ty jeszcze nie wiesz, moja droga, co mój brat ma w garderobie!

\- Madae – groźnie warknął do siostry Isair. – Znowu grzebałaś w mojej odzieży?

\- Ja…? Tak niechcący, myślałam, że to moje – niewinne odparła Madae. – Kogo by tam obchodziły męskie gacie? Poza tym, ja mam ogonek; muszę mieć specjalny krój bielizny.

\- I co ze mną będzie? – przypomniał o sobie Harry. – Ciociu Naru, nie będzie chyba ciocia taka niedobra dla Harry'ego?

\- Och, dobrze, dobrze – Naru wyciągnęła zwój „Zdjęcie Klątwy", podeszła do Harry'ego, rozwinęła pergamin i, przeczytawszy z niego inkantację, odrzuciła go w kąt.

Harry szybciutko zdjął pantalony i cisnął je w stronę Jana.

\- Niech sobie je wujek weźmie z powrotem – rzucił do turlającego się ze śmiechu Jana. – Niech se wujek sam je założy.

\- Dość tej komedii - przypominam, że jesteśmy tu w konkretnym celu. Czy ja *ciągle* was muszę upominać? – konkretna Naru przywołała wszystkich do porządku. – Idźmy dalej.

Poszukiwacze przygód podążyli za swoją przywódczynią. Minąwszy krótki korytarzyk za Laboratorium Kwasu, znaleźli się w pomieszczeniu, które na pierwszy rzut oka przypominało Komnatę Powietrza i Komnatę Ognia. Na kilku regałach stały książki, pod ścianą na sekretarzyku koło łóżka leżał zżółkły od kwasu pergamin, na którym widać było niewyraźne litery.

\- O, ciociu znowu jakaś wskazówka! – szybciutko podbiegł do sekretarzyka Harry, zabrał pergamin i zaniósł go Naru.

Naru wzięła do ręki zwój, rozwinęła go i zaczęła przeglądać

\- Aj, nie wiem, czy uda mi się to przeczytać. Strasznie przeżarty przez kwas. Chociaż może czegoś się domyślę. O... Już chyba wiem. Następne Laboratorium, to Laboratorium Mistrza Lodu. Musimy znowu uruchomić wentylator, ale najpierw pootwierać wszystkie drzwi od wentylatora do Laboratorium. Wtedy trująca chmura, która teraz jest w korytarzyku przed Laboratorium Lodu, zostanie do niego wwiana i, z tego, co zanotował tutaj Mistrz Kwasu, żywiołaki lodu, które hodował Mistrz Lodu, zostaną otrute i pozbawione swoich mocy. Wydaje się proste, a drzwi do Laboratorium Lodu otworzymy Berłem Kwasu. Madae, ty już wiesz, jak uruchamiać wentylator, więc proszę się udać we właściwym kierunku – Naru wydała polecenie, a sama poszła w stronę drzwi do Laboratorium Lodu. Przebiła się przez chmurę kwasu, korzystając z odporności na kwas, wrodzonej kambionom i Berłem Kwasu otworzyła drzwi do Laboratorium. Szybko wróciła do drużyny.

\- Zaraz Madae uruchomi wentylator; trzymajcie się wszyscy, żeby nie stracić równowagi. A ty, Harry, przywiąż się do regału i dodatkowo obwiąż sobie sznurkiem nogi, tak, żeby ci szata nie fruwała na wszystkie strony. Wystarczająco naoglądaliśmy się dzisiaj twoich bokserek.

\- Dobrze, ciociu Naru – potulnie dygnął Harry, wyciągając z plecaka konopną linę i szybciutko obwiązując się zgodnie z poleceniem.

\- Tylko po wszystkim nie zapomnij się odwiązać, bo tu zostaniesz – dodała Mazzy.

\- Dobrze, ciociu Mazzy – potulnie dygnął Harry.

Z głębi Laboratorium Kwasu dobiegł ich głuchy pomruk. Po chwili uderzył w nich pęd powietrza, a chmura, która znajdowała się w korytarzyku przed nimi, wdarła się do Laboratorium Lodu.

\- O ja pier… O kurde… O w mordę…! – usłyszeli krzyki, dochodzące z Laboratorium Lodu. – Co jest, chłopaki?! Trują nas!

\- Słabnę, słabnę… - usłyszeli jeszcze ciche zawołania, by po chwili w Laboratorium nastała cisza.

\- Wchodzimy - zarządziła Naru.

Drużyna ostrożnie wślizgnęła się do Laboratorium, tylko Harry walczył dalej ze sznurami, którymi się skrępował. W Laboratorium, teraz wypełnionym chmurą kwasu, było pełno śniegu i nienaturalnych zasp. Para leciała im z ust. Ujrzeli słaniającego się i ledwo żywego żywiołaka lodu, otoczonego przez lodowe trolle.

\- To nawet szkoda, żebyś mnie wyciągała, Naru – westchnął Liluś. – To żal ściska rękojeść, jak się patrzy na te słabizny. Powiem wręcz, że to niehumanitarne. Chlastać po tym czymś…

\- Nie marudź, Liluś. Mrawe, niemrawe; zachlastać trzeba.

Przeprawa z żywiołakiem i trollami trwała raptem dwie minuty. Nie stracili przy tym żadnego zwoju leczącego ani mikstury.

\- I znowu zostawiliście Harry'ego na pastwę losu. Kto go przywiązał do regału?! – wściekła Madae wpadła do Laboratorium Lodu, wyciągając oskarżycielsko palec w stronę Isaira.

\- Siostro, twój, jakże ci drogi, młody elf, sam się przywiązał do tego regału w celach ochronnych, żeby go nie wywiało.

\- Tak?! To dlaczego się teraz nie może odplątać?! Jakby się sam przywiązał, to by się umiał odwiązać!

\- Nie doceniasz chyba swego młodego przyjaciela, droga siostro. Jest to wyjątkowo zdolny młody elf. Następnym razem, jak coś trzeba będzie przywiązać, to go poproszę, żeby to zrobił – odpowiedział Isair.

\- Nie wkręcaj mnie! To na pewno twoja sprawka!

\- Oj, siostro, siostro, ty naprawdę sądzisz, że ja nie mam nic lepszego do roboty, tylko oplątywać sznurkiem tego twojego elfa? Nie muszę. Sam to robi lepiej. I skuteczniej.

\- Ciociu, już prawie się wyplątałem! I to naprawdę nie jest wina wujka Isaira! Tym razem, to naprawdę nie on! To ja sam! Ale już się wyplątałem prawie!

\- Zobaczcie; chyba to jest kolejne Berło! – powiedziała Mazzy, schylając się i podnosząc z trudem z posadzki wielkie Berło Lodu. – Proszę, Naru, przekazuję je w twoje ręce.

[Drużyna zdobyła przedmiot]

\- Madae – odwróciła się w stronę Madae Naru. – Czy mogłabyś pomóc Harry'emu odwiązać się od regału? Chcemy iść dalej.

\- Już nie trzeba, ciociu! Już się odwiązałem! – ujrzeli przybiegającego Harry'ego.

\- Dobrze. W takim razie, ruszamy,

\- Ale zimno! – Harry zaszczękał zębami po wejściu do Komnaty Lodu. – Chyba tutaj pracował Mistrz Lodu! O, i regały są, i książki… I łóżko z białą pościelą!

\- Poszukajmy jakiejś wskazówki, może też znajdziemy jakiś zwój z notatkami, które spisał Mistrz Lodu.

Wszyscy rozbiegli się po komnacie, szukając gadżetów i pergaminów z notatkami.

\- To chyba to! – zawołał Jan, wymachując jakąś karteczką. – Masz, Naru, spróbuj to przeczytać.

Naru wzięła od Jana kartkę, delikatnie ją rozprostowała i zaczęła studiować.

\- Nie ma problemu. Tym razem, wszystko jest czytelne; musiał być jakiś porządny ten Mistrz Lodu. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, co on by mógł z tym zrobić; ani nie miał kwasu, ani nie miał czym podpalić. Ale czytajmy. Ha, to ciekawe. Jak zwykle musimy otworzyć Berłem drzwi do Laboratorium obok, a jest to Laboratorium Ognia. O, i z tego, co czytam, wynika, że w tym Laboratorium są Cztery Żywiołaki Ognia i Nabuchodonozor bez cyferki. Ten główny. Nabuchodonozor jest groźny tylko w towarzystwie swoich czterech kolegów, Żywiołaków Ognia. Czynią go one nieśmiertelnym. Aha, Mistrz proponuje, żeby zwabić żywiołaki ognia do Laboratorium Lodu, gdzie zamarzną, bez powtórnej szansy na odrodzenie się w morzu magmy, gdzie znajdują swój początek. Jak będą zamarznięte, wystarczy je delikatnie uderzyć, a rozsypią się w proszek. Plan wydaje się prosty. Pytanie tylko, kto będzie przynętą, podczas gdy my poczekamy w Laboratorium? Myślę, że na ochotnika zgłosił się Harry. Prawda, młody elfie?

\- A o co chodzi? – zaciekawił się Harry. - Bo jak o pójście do latryny, to oczywiście ja pierwszy.

\- Dokładnie, Harry. Trzeba pójść do latryny, która jest za tymi drzwiami. Tam są harpie klozetowe, które musisz zwabić do Laboratorium Lodu. Wtedy ja dam harpiom złote monety – wyjaśniła Naru.

\- Nie ufa mi ciocia. Nie chce mi ciocia dać złotych monet – obruszył się Harry.

\- Jeszcze zgubisz… A to jest bardzo dużo pieniążków.

\- Dobrze, w takim razie. Ciociu - proszę otworzyć drzwi do latryny!

Naru podeszła do drzwi Laboratorium Ognia i, używając Berła, otworzyła je. Harry bez obawy wszedł do pomieszczenia. Drużyna, zebrana w Laboratorium Lodu, z niepokojem obserwowała korytarzyk prowadzący do Komnaty Lodu. Z oddali słyszeli głos Harry'ego:

\- Proszę pań. Drogie panie harpie. Ja nie mam czterech złotych monet; przyszedłem tutaj żeby panie porosić, żeby poszły za mną, do cioci Naru, która wręczy wam pieniąski.

\- Pieniąski, pieniąski, pieniąski! – usłyszeli nawoływanie żywiołaków ognia.

\- Ale proszę się nie pchać! Każda z pań otrzyma swoją złotą monetę! Proszę spokojnie, proszę za mną! – upominał Harry.

Po chwili ujrzeli Harry'ego, który pojawił się w korytarzyku prowadzącym do Laboratorium Lodu. Za nim, karnie w szeregu, podążały cztery żywiołaki ognia, skandujące cały czas:

\- Pieniąski! Pieniąski! Pieniąski! Dać nam pieniąski!

Harry co chwilę uspokajał idące za nim potwory:

\- Ciocia Naru jest bardzo słowna. Ciocia Naru na pewno wam da pieniąski. Proszę pań, proszę się nie denerwować. I proszę się nie pchać!

Harry skierował się w stronę Naru, za nim do Laboratorium wkroczyły Żywiołaki.

\- ZDRADA! – krzyknęły Żywiołaki. – ZIMNO! Zamarzamy…

Po kolei stawały jak wmurowane i zamieniały się w lodowe posągi.

\- Ciociu, co się dzieje?! To co, nie będę mógł skorzystać z latryny?! Ojej! Ale ja już muszę! – zdenerwował się nie na żarty Harry.

W tym czasie Janek podchodził kolejno do żywiołaków.

\- A masz – pykał każdego swoimi paluszkami.

Żywiołaki rozpadały się we fruwając kostki lodu. Tymczasem, przed nimi, w drzwiach do Laboratorium Ognia, utknął Nabuchodonozor, próbujący przecisnąć się za swymi przyjaciółmi żywiołakami. Nabuchodonozor był ogromny, większy niż znani im Nabuchodonozor 1, Nabuchodonozor 2 i Nabuchodonozor 3. Także udało mu się wepchnąć w otwór drzwi tylko kawałek stopy. Nie mogąc przejść dalej, walił w ścianę i wył przeraźliwie:

\- Haaaaaaaaaaryyyyyyy! Haaaaaaaryyyyy! Wraaaaacaj!

\- Jakiś pan mnie woła – zainteresował się Harry. – Może on wie, gdzie jest latryna – i, zwracając się w stronę dochodzącego głosu, zawołał: - Proszę pana! Gdzie jest latryna?!

\- Wieeeeeeem! Ale nie powieeem! – odkrzyknął Nabuchodonozor.

\- Znowu jakiś tajemniczy gościu – mruknął pod nosem Harry, zaciskając mocniej nóżki.

\- Czeka nas poważna walka – stwierdziła Naru. – Ten ognisty olbrzym to nie przelewki. Kto trochę osłabł, niech się podleczy miksturami, lub poprosi naszego kapłana o pomoc. Gdyby ktoś się brzydził kapłanem, ja mam zwój.

\- Tak Naru, bardzo cię proszę, użyj zwoju, bo nie mam mikstur, a tej suki nie będę prosić o pomoc! – zwróciła się do Naru Mazzy.

\- Ja ci dam sukę! Tu kurdupli pomiocie! Obrzydliwy sierściak – syknęła w stronę Mazzy Madae.

\- No, Madae, nie pozwalaj se za dużo! – Jan zaczął podskakiwać wokół kapłanki, wymachując groźnie swoją małą piąstką. – Z szacunkiem do Mazzy! Ty *nigdy* nie będziesz warta nawet ułamka tego, co ona! To jest najbardziej praworządna, najlepsza wojowniczka w Faerunie! Także uważaj, bo będziesz miała z Janem do czynienia!

\- Spadaj, rzepożerco. I odsuń się, bo cuchnie – delikatnie przesunęła go nogą Madae.

\- Przywołuję was, drogie panie, do porządku! – ostro wtrąciła Naru. – Nie czas teraz na wasze kłótnie i utarczki; czeka nas naprawdę poważna przeprawa! Mazzy, przejrzyj ekwipunek, a ty, Madae, zajmij się tym, czym kapłan zajmować się powinien!

Obie panie, łypiąc na siebie spode łba, zajęły się tym, czym się powinny zająć.

\- Isairze – tym razem Naru zwróciła się do Isaira, tonem już łagodnym. – Czy nie potrzebujesz pomocy kapłana, a może potrzeba ci dobrego słowa przed walką? Zawsze możesz na to u mnie liczyć.

\- Naru, pogięło cię? – spojrzał na nią Isair. - Zdrowy jestem, a na dobre słowo, to liczę po walce.

\- To bardzo dobrze, widzę, że wszyscy gotowi, czas udać się w wir walki – zarządziła Naru.

\- Ciociu Naru, ja zupełnie jestem nieprzygotowany, ja nie mogę skutecznie rzucać czarów, jak mi się chcę siusiu! Nie mogę się wtedy skupić! Myślę wtedy tylko o jednym! – skarżył się Harry.

\- No. Wiem. O latrynie – zgryźliwe zauważył Isair.

\- A tak! Żeby wujek wiedział. O latrynie! Ja jestem kulturalny młody elf i nie siusiam byle gdzie, poza tym się wstydzę – oburzył się Harry.

\- Harry, cóż ja mogę ci pomóc. Mogę ci co najwyżej poradzić, żebyś: albo wziął na wstrzymanie, albo stanął za tym regałem z książkami i zrobił, co należy – z politowaniem powiedział Isair.

\- O, nie! Za regałem na pewno nie będę, jako kulturalny młody elf, robił siusiu! A powstrzymywać się już nie mogę! – piskliwie zawołał Harry.

\- To pozostaje ci tylko jedno: puść. Mam nadzieję, że masz Pampersa XXL. Ciocia Madae chyba nie zapomniała ci dzisiaj założyć – dalej naigrywał się z Harry'ego Isair.

\- Isairze. Ja możesz pastwić się tak nad biednym Harry'm?! Ty nigdy nie zrozumiesz takich potrzeb! Ty masz inny metabolizm! Gdybyś musiał tak często jak Harry biegać do latryny, to też byś zrobił się jak płaczliwa stara baba… Przepraszam cię, Harrysiu. Nie zrozum, że ja myślę, że jesteś płaczliwa stara baba – jak zwykle wzięła Harry'ego w obronę Madae.

\- Pewnie, że nie jest płaczliwa stara baba – wzruszył ramionami Isair. – On płaczliwa młoda elfa.

\- Jak nie Mazzy z Madae, to Isair z Harrym; bez przerwy jakieś niesnaski w mojej drużynie – zdenerwowała się Naru. – Dosyć tego! Poważna walka przed nami! Musimy się skoncentrować! A nie rozpraszać jakimiś waszymi fidrygałkami! A ty, Harry, masz problem z pęcherzem. Sądzę, że jak skończymy naszą misję w Twierdzy Mroku, powinieneś udać się do lekarza. Może przeziębiłeś sobie pęcherz; a to poważna choroba. Nawet ciocia Madae nie ma takiego czaru, żeby leczyć tak ciężkie schorzenie – zatroskana Naru spokojnie tłumaczyła Harry'emu.

\- Ciociu Naru! Ja to *wszystko* rozumiem, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że TU i TERAZ chce mi się siusiu! – ze łzami w oczach mówił Harry. – Ja *muszę* i nic na to nie poradzę!

Zza jednego z regałów, z szatańskim uśmiechem na twarzy, wynurzył się Jan.

\- Harry! Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę! Za tym regałem, znalazłem drzwi z runą kółko i runą trójkącik! Widzisz, jaki wujek Jan dobry dla ciebie?

\- Wujku, gdzie, wujku, gdzie?! Już biegnę!

\- A tu, za tym regałem na lewo.

Harry pobiegł szybko we wskazany kierunku. Po chwili reszta poszukiwaczy przygód usłyszała westchnienie ulgi, jakie wyrwało się elfowi z piersi.

\- Janek – rzuciła Mazzy. – Tam naprawdę jest latryna?

\- Mazzy… A skąd by tu się wzięła latryna? Wiesz, jestem ostatecznie iluzjonistą; nie na darmo zajmuję pierwsze miejsce w rankingu „Survival'u" jako „Najlepszy iluzjonista wśród gnomów". Musiałem coś zrobić. Nigdy byśmy nie ruszyli na tego Nabuchodonozora.

Po chwili zza regału wyszedł uśmiechnięty Harry i lekko podbiegł do Madae.

\- I wie ciocia? I nie było harpii klozetowej! – ekscytował się Harry. – Nie musiałem prosić cioci Naru o złotą monetę! Już jestem gotów do stawienia czoła temu groźnemu, ogromnemu panu Nabuchodonozorowi! Już ja mu pokażę! Zaraz go spalę!

\- Harry, nie rób tego. Jeszcze sobie krzywdę zrobisz. Wiesz, drogie dziecko, ten pan jest odporny na to – głaszcząc po główce Harry'ego, tłumaczyła mu Madae. – To ten pan zieje ogniem, jak smok.

\- Czy wreszcie możemy ruszyć dalej? – z naciskiem spytała Naru. – Bo wiecie, miło nam się tu gada, ale ta walka i tak nas nie minie; lepiej już ją mieć za sobą. Naprzód.

Drużyna posłusznie ruszyła spotkać się z ogromnym i groźnym Nabuchodonozorem, ognistym olbrzymem. Po chwili znaleźli się przed drzwiami do Laboratorium Ognia.

\- Panie Nabuchodonozorze, czy mógłby pan cofnąć stopę? Chcielibyśmy wejść do pana – uprzejmie poprosił Harry.

\- Haaaryyy… Pooooter… To tyy? – usłyszeli z wysoka tubalny głos Nabuchodonozora, który, jednocześnie, cofnął stopę.

\- Tak, proszę pana. To ja – odparł Harry, wkraczając do Laboratorium Ognia za pozostałymi członkami drużyny.

\- Miiiłooo spoootkać kolegę po fachuuu! – zagrzmiał Nabuchodonozor.

\- Słucham? – zdziwił się Harry.

\- Przecieeeeż to tyy zaaaajmujesz pieeerwsze miejscee w rankinguu „Survival'u"! „Naaaajlepszy Maaaag w Kaaaategorii Maaaagia Ooogniaaa"!

\- I nie tylko w tym! – dumnie odpowiedział Harry. – W wielu rankingach dla magów okupuję pierwsze miejsce. A czemu pan tak dziwnie mówi? – tu Harry zaczął parodiować Nabuchodonozora. – „Haaaaaaryyyy!... Pooooter!". Ja się nazywam Harry Potter!

\- Tooo dlategoooo, żee jeeestem taaaki wieeeelki! – odparł Nabuchodonozor. – Jesteeem zaszczycoooony, że cię poznaaaaałem! Czyyy mogę ci mówić pooo imieeeniu?

\- No… Chyba… Chyba tak… Ale ciocia Naru mówiła, że mamy z tobą walczyć! To jak to?! Mam walczyć z przyjacielem!? Jeszcze nigdy nie walczyłem z żadnym wujkiem i żadną ciocią! Zawsze za wrogów miałem panów i panie! Panów potworów, panie harpie, panów smoków, i innych panów i panie!

\- Haaaary, nie muuusimy waaalczyć; pod jeeednym waaaarunkiem – że nauuuczysz mnie teraaaaz, jak rzuuucać „Seeeryjne Ooognie Beeengalskie"! Od maleńkieeego maaarzyłem, żeeeeby uuuumieć tooo rzuuucać! Uuumiem „Pooojedynczego Ooognia Beeeengalskiego", ale nigdyyyy nieee naaauczyłem się „Seeeeryjnego"! A baaardzooo, baaardzo byyyym chciaaaał!

\- Oczywiście, wujku! Już wujka nauczę! Tylko chwileczkę, muszę sobie przypomnieć: wie wujek, jak się zna tyle różnych czarów, co ja, to te rzadko używane trzeba sobie przypomnieć! Za chwileczkę wujkowi zademonstruję „Seryjny Ogień Bengalski"!

Harry sięgnął do swojego plecaka, wyjął Księgę Czarów, przykucnął w kąciku i, ze zmarszczonym czołem, zaczął wertować uczoną Księgę. Reszta drużyny przysłuchiwała się rozmowie z Harry'ego z Nabuchodonozorem zaskoczona i zaintrygowana, co z tego dalej wyniknie. Nikt z nich nigdy nie słyszał, a tym bardziej nie widział, żeby Harry używał „Seryjnych Ogni Bengalskich". Co więcej, nikt z nich nie słyszał, żeby taki czar w ogóle istniał, ale cóż; to Harry zajmuje pierwsze miejsce w rankingu, i, jeśli nie zaprotestował, to znaczy, że wie, co robi. Na wszelki jednak wypadek, przygotowani byli na najgorsze, czyli na niechybną walkę z Nabuchodonozorem. Tymczasem Harry skończył swoje studia, poderwał się z uśmiechem, podszedł do ognistego olbrzyma i powiedział:

\- Wujku – zanim przejdziemy do teorii, to ja najpierw wujkowi zademonstruję; niech wujek uważnie słucha i patrzy, co robię! Tu bardzo ważna jest inkantacja i ruch rąk, a szczególnie dłoni. Będę się starał pokazać to przejrzyście i dokładnie. Uwaga, odsuńcie się wszyscy. „Seryjne Ognie Bengalskie", to potężny czar, który może spowodować ogromne zniszczenia! Uwaga, proszę patrzeć, rzucam czara.

Harry stanął w lekkim rozkroku, rozłożył ręce, wyraz skupienia pojawił się na jego twarzy, spojrzał w górę, przymknął oczy i powoli zaczął recytować inkantację, jednocześnie zataczając krąg dłońmi:

\- Vita Mortis Halejr!

Słowa inkantacji przebrzmiały, a spomiędzy dłoni Harry'ego wystrzelił w stronę Nabuchodonozora potężny „Lodowy Sztylet", który wbił mu się w udo.

\- Auuuuuuuuuuuuuu! – zawył Olbrzym. – Co ty gówniarzu robisz?! – bez przeciągania wyrzucił z siebie. – Lodem w ognistego?! To podstęp! Ty wstrętny, paskudny, ohydny kurduplu! To tak chcecie się ze mną zaprzyjaźniać?! Ja do was na dłoni swe gorejące, ogromne serce wyciągam, a ten gnojek we mnie lodem?! Śmierć kurduplom!

Harry stał z przerażoną miną, przewracał oczyma i machał przed sobą rękami.

\- Wujku… Wujku… Ja przepraszam… To mnie się nie udało, ja jeszcze raz pokażę, bo tam zamiast „Mortis", to powinno być „Mortus", jak mi wujek pozwoli, to ja szybciutko jeszcze raz rzucę tego czara!

\- Ja ci rzucę czara! Ty elfi pomiocie! Chcecie walki, to ją macie! A ja mam na całe życie nauczkę: nigdy nie wierzyć w rankingi drukowane przez tego szmatławca!

Nabuchodonozor wyrwał sobie „Lodowy Sztylet" z nogi, odrzucił na bok i z furią zaatakował swoim młotem poszukiwaczy przygód.

\- Wreszcie się zaczęłooooo! – zawył z radością Liluś.

\- Myślałam, że już zanudzę się, patrząc na tego elfiego półgłówka, udającego maga! – odkrzyknęła Carissa.

\- Z niego taki mag, jak ze mnie miecz półtoraręczny! – zaśmiał się Everard.

Jak zawsze, wojownicy stanęli w pierwszym szeregu. Naru, maniaczka zwojów, natychmiast wyjęła dwa pergaminy i rzuciła „Tarczę" oraz „Lodową Nawałnicę".

\- Naru! – krzyknęła Mazzy. – Nie rzucaj tak blisko tej „Lodowej Nawałnicy"! Oczy mi zaprószyło!

\- Przepraszam! To tak z rozpędu, chciałam szybko, żeby go zaskoczyć!

Jan nerwowo zaczął przeszukiwać swój plecak, w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich bełtów.

\- Gdzie, kurde, zapodziały się te „Bełty Mrozu"?! – mamrotał pod nosem.

Kiedy prawie cały jego ekwipunek znalazł się na podłodze, a Jan prawie cały wszedł do plecaka, „Bełty Mrozu" znalazły się.

\- Ach, mało ich! – niezadowolony Jan wziął pęk bełtów. – Z piętnaście ich tu tylko! A ja mam tę szybkostrzelną kuszę! No, ale może one będą skuteczne! Jak nie wystarczą, dołożę mu jeszcze kwasowe!

Madae, zamiast zajmować się tym, czym powinien zajmować się w czasie bitwy kapłan, pocieszała zrozpaczonego Harry'ego.

\- Ciociu Madae, jaki ten wujek jest niedobry! Każdy się może pomylić! Przecież ciocia wie, że ja chciałem jak najlepiej, naprawdę chciałem wujka nauczyć tego czara! – wypłakiwał się Harry.

\- Harryś, ja wiem, ty jesteś taki dobry, to wszyscy oni są niedobrzy! Oni ciebie nie rozumieją! Ale nie przejmuj się, oni są głupki, ty jesteś wielki mózg! Przerastasz ich wszystkich i oni ciebie nigdy nie zrozumieją! To zawsze tak jest; współcześni nigdy nie rozumieją geniuszy!

\- Och, ciociu, ja nie chcę być geeeeniuszem! Ja chcę, żeby mnie lubili! Ja nie chcę tyle siusiać, bo się ze mnie śmieją! – płakał dalej Harry.

\- Mój drogi, ciocia Naru miała rację; jak skończymy naszą misję w Twierdzy Mroku, pójdziemy do doktora. I on ci na pewno pomoże! – zapewniała go Madae.

\- A jak nie pomoże?!

\- Już ciocia go zmusi, żeby pomógł! Nie będzie sobie byle doktor robił żartów z cioci! Ciocia wie, jak sobie poradzić z krnąbrnymi doktorami! Już nie jeden doktor próbował zadrzeć z ciocią!

\- Ciociu, tak się cieszę, że ciocia jest przy mnie! Co ja bym zrobił bez cioci?

\- Harry, mój drogi, zawsze będę z tobą! Tyś mi przeznaczony, a ja przeznaczona tobie!

\- Madae! Przywołuję cię do porządku! – krzyknęła zdenerwowana Naru. – Czy ty nie widzisz że Mazzy jest na skraju śmierci?!

\- Już się zajmuję tą głupią suką! Choć nie wiem, po co – odburknęła Madae. – Harry jest w gorszym stanie i mnie potrzebuje!

Madae niechętnie oderwała się od Harry'ego, spojrzała na umierającą Mazzy i, z grymasem obrzydzenia, rzuciła „Uzdrowienie".

\- A żyj sobie, ty kurduplico – splunęła w jej stronę.

Nabuchodonozor niewiele sobie robił z „Bełtów Mrozu" Jana, jego ogólny stan można było ocenić na „Lekkie Rany". Machał swoim młotem bez ustanku, co chwilę trafiając w któregoś z poszukiwaczy przygód.

\- Isairze! – Naru, nie przerywając wymachiwania Lilusiem, zwróciła się do walczącego obok niej Isaira. – Musimy coś wymyślić; w ten sposób go nie pokonamy! Tylko cios w plecy i to krytyczny, może przechylić szalę zwycięstw na naszą korzyść! Zajmij ognistego, ja w tym czasie spróbuję obejść go i wdrapię się na ten pojemnik za nim.

\- Dobrze – odpowiedział Isair. – Mazzy też mi pomoże, a Jan niech zwiększy częstotliwość ostrzału: wszystko jedno, jakimi bełtami. Na Madae, tę moją brzydką siostrę, i tego głupiego młodego elfa, nie mamy co liczyć.

Isair i Mazzy rozpoczęli szaleńczy atak na Nabuchodonozora, Jan przekręcił przełącznik na swojej kuszy na maksymalne położenie. Naru, stosując wszystkie znane sobie i doskonale opanowane umiejętności („Skradanie się", „Krycie się w cieniu") przedostała się za ognistego olbrzyma, zwinnym kocim ruchem wspięła się na pojemnik i, wykorzystując całą swoją siłę, zadała śmiertelny cios w plecy. Nabuchodonozor zastygł w bezruchu na moment, jego twarz wykrzywił przeraźliwy grymas bólu, wykrzyknął:

\- Tego… się nie spodziewałem! Czas umierać!

I, majestatycznie, powoli, osunął się na podłogę, zajmując swoim martwym ciałem pół Laboratorium. Naru zeskoczyła z pojemnika i zaczęła się rozglądać wokół.

\- Gdzieś tu powinno być Berło Ognia. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie przygniótł go tym swoim wielkim cielskiem! Bo jak my go przesuniemy? O, widzę, kawałek: wystaje mu spod brzucha – Naru podbiegła do Berła, złapała za nie i pociągnęła. Berło ani drgnęło. – Mamy problem. Isairze, tu jest potrzebna męska dłoń. Czy mógłbyś to Berło wyszarpnąć spod tego cielska?  
\- Oczywiście, Naru. Już się robi. Wzmocnię się tylko czarami i miksturami – Isair wypił parę mikstur, szybko rzucił odpowiednie czary, podszedł do Berła, złapał je w dłoń, szarpnął. Ognisty olbrzym aż uniósł się do góry, a Berło, już uwolnione, znalazło się w posiadaniu Isaira. – Proszę cię, moja miła; oto czwarte Berło.

[Drużyna zdobyła przedmiot]

\- Och, Isairze, jakiś ty silny, jaki męski. Imponujesz mi swoją mocą; wiem, że tak silny mężczyzna jest mi przeznaczony. Zawsze będę czuła się pewnie i bezpiecznie w twoich ramionach – z podziwem wpatrywała się maślanym wzorkiem w Isaira Naru.

Isair odwzajemnił spojrzenie, uśmiechnął się i powiedział:

\- Dla ciebie wszystko, moja droga. Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć.

Harry, już uspokojony, ocierając ostatnie łzy, podszedł do reszty drużyny, ciągnąc za sobą Madae.

\- To była wspaniała walka! – powiedział.

\- Jak się do niej nie mieszasz, to zawsze jest wspaniała – odpowiedział Isair.

\- Ciekawe, czy w tej sadzawce są jakieś gadżety – szybko zmienił temat Harry. – To ja szybciutko polecę i zobaczę!

\- Ostatni do walki, pierwszy do gadżetów – zauważył Jan. – Ile on ma lat? – spytał Madae.

\- No, już sporo – odpowiedziała. – Chyba… Chyba… 19!

\- Rok temu, przyjęłam go do drużyny – odpowiedziała Naru. – Miał wtedy piętnaście lat. Jak nietrudno policzyć, a działanie jest naprawdę bardzo proste, piętnaście dodać jeden, nijak nie daje 19, a 16. Poza tym, jest rok młodszy ode mnie, a ja nie mam 20, a 17.

\- Taki gówniarz? I wałęsa się po Twierdzy Mroku? Będzie miał zwichrowane całe życie! To na pewno się odbije na jego psychice – martwił się Jan. – Tyle potworności na raz!

\- Ja nie pozwolę na to, żeby Harry miał zwichrowane życie! Zrobię wszystko, *absolutnie wszystko*, a nawet więcej, żeby był szczęśliwy, bogaty, miał władzę i wspaniałą partnerkę życiową - czyli mnie! – dumnie wygłosiła Madae.

\- Ciociu Madae, ciociu Naru, wujku Janku! Ale tu gadżetów! I jakie fajowe! O, i drugi naszyjnik dla cioci Mazzy! I jakie kozackie kozaki! – zachwycał się Harry.

\- Harry, *natychmiast* zostaw te kozackie kozaki! – rozkazała Naru. - Nawet nie waż się ich dotknąć! Wystarczy, że *raz* mieliśmy z kozackimi kozakami problem.

\- Ale te są, ciociu, jeszcze fajniejsze! – ekscytował się dalej Harry.

\- Natychmiast. Je. Zostaw – robiąc przerwę po każdym słowie, zarządziła Naru.

\- Oj, dobrze, nigdy mi nie pozwolicie wziąć tego, co chcę – obraził się Harry. – I nie powiem wam, co tu jeszcze jest.

\- Sami zobaczymy. Nawet będzie wskazane, jak odejdziesz i zrobisz nam miejsce.

\- Nie to nie. Ciociu, znowu mnie nie lubią! – Harry rzucił się z płaczem w objęcia Madae.

Jan podszedł do sadzawki. Rozejrzał się wśród gadżetów i zaczął po kolei je wyjmować.

\- Są tu karwasze – wziął je do ręki, zważył, przyjrzał się uważnie. – „Karwasze Lodowej Perły", dają premię +4 do klasy pancerze i mogą raz dziennie rzucać „Stożek zimna" i „Plugawy uwiąd".

\- Chcesz je, Madae? – spytała Naru. – Mogą ci się przydać. Twój pancerz jest słaby.

\- Mogę wziąć – odpowiedziała Madae, nadal głaszcząc Harry'ego po główce.

Jan wyjął kolejny przedmiot.

\- Jaki piękny naszyjnik! Z nefrytami chyba… tak, na pewno. Naru, pozwól, że dam go Mazzy

\- poprosił Jan.

\- Nie przesadzasz? – odpowiedziała Naru. – Dwa będzie nosić? Na dodatek, taki bez żadnych bonusów? Chętnie sama go ponoszę.

Naru wzięła z rąk Jana naszyjnik i założyła.

\- Pięć wodnych opali… - wymieniał dalej Jan. – O, i „Zimowy Pierścień". Dodaje +7 do odporności na zimno!

\- Weź go, Janie. Jako jedyny nie masz w ogóle żadnych odporności, także przyda ci się na pewno.

Jan założył pierścień na palec i dalej przeglądał gadżety.

\- Widzę jeszcze jakieś rękawice – Jan wyjął z sadzawki parę rękawic. – Niezłe nawet. To „Szyte rękawice elfów". Dają +10 do odporności na ogień.

\- Kto ma najmniejszą odporność na ogień? – spytała Naru. – Może dajmy je Harry'emu. On ma najniższą odporność na ogień, poza tym rękawice szyte są przez jego pobratymców.

Jan rzucił rękawice w stronę Harry'ego, który złapał je i założył. Wyciągnął dłoń uzbrojoną w rękawicę.

\- Wujku… A nie ma tam jakiś rękawic, które dają odporność na wypróżnienia? Jakby były, to nie musiałbym tak często szukać latryny!

\- Wezmę to pod rozwagę – zgryźliwie odparował Jan. – Ale mam, dla ciebie, młody elfie, jeszcze jeden prezencik – dodał po chwili. – Masz, przyozdób swoją szyjkę.

Harry wziął od Jana naszyjnik.

\- Jaki ładniutki! Czy ma jakieś właściwości?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Dodaje +1 do tak ważnego współczynnika, jakim jest Inteligencja.

\- Ja nie muszę nosić takich naszyjników – obruszył się Harry. – Ja mam bardzo dużą wrodzoną inteligencję! Nie potrzebuję dopingu.

\- Harry – wtrąciła Naru. – Weź go jednak. Mimo twojego ogromnego wrodzonego intelektu, na pewno ten jeden punkcik ci się przyda. Czy jest coś tam jeszcze? – spytała Jana.

\- Oczywiście. Te niby kozaki. Z drugiej strony to ciekawe, że Harry w każdych butach widzi kozaki. Chyba ma jakiś uraz psychiczny – zastanawiał się głośno Jan. – To nie są kozaki. To są „Buty Uników", które dają +10 przeciwko pociskom i +4 do rzutów obronnych na refleks.

\- Isairze, weź je; wzmocnią twój rzut obronny na refleks. Z tego, co pamiętam, powinieneś poprawiać ten parametr – zarządziła Naru. – Poza tym, twoja odporność na pociski jest prawie zerowa.

Isair wziął od Jana buty i przymierzył.

\- Wiesz co, Janie? One są za niskie w podbiciu! Chyba nie będę ich nosił. Poza tym, nie pozbędę się „Butów Szybkości". Nie chcę się wlec na szarym końcu. Może niech Naru je weźmie i schowa do plecaka.

Naru wzięła od Isaira buty i wrzuciła do plecaka.

\- Janku, spiesz się. Jest tam coś jeszcze? Nie będziemy stać nad tą sadzawką, Bogowie wiedzą, ile czasu! Mamy już cztery Berła, musimy iść uwolnić Pafciurka, który aktywuje portal na następny poziom. A, jak wiesz Janku, tam jest Urząd. Specjalny Urząd – rozmarzyła się Naru.

\- Widzę jeszcze różdżkę i sztylecik – Jan rozglądał się w koło w poszukiwaniu ostatnich gadżetów. Podniósł różdżkę. – To jest różdżka… Hmmm… „Różdżka Umarłych". Ma 25 ładunków „Animacji Martwego".

\- Madae, weź tę różdżkę – poleciła Naru. – Może ci się przyda. Czy jest coś tam jeszcze?

\- No tak, jeszcze został sztylecik – Jan pokazał Naru sztylet. – To jest „Sztylet Odporności +5", zadaje 1k4+5 obrażeń, daje +15 do odporności na magię i +10 do odporności na zaklęcia. To chyba damy Harry'emu?

\- Dobrze. Niech weźmie. Przecież nie będzie nim machał Isair, a Madae ma szczotkę – zgodziła się Naru.

\- No, chodźmy wreszcie uwolnić tego demona! – zdenerwował się Isair. – Ile można grzebać się w jakiś kompletnie nieprzydatnych gadżetach?

Poszukiwacze przygód upchnęli w plecakach nowo zdobyte gadżety, pozamykali je i przeszli do głównej komnaty poziomu. Ścierwojad Pawełek smacznie chrapał w rogu klatki.

\- Hej! Ścierwojad! Jesteśmy! – krzyknęła do niego Naru. – Mamy Berła.

\- Co…? – przebudził się demon. – Kto mnie budzi? Czego znowu? Macie Berła?

\- Przecież mówię, że mamy! – zdenerwowała się Naru.

\- To nie mów, tylko je włóż tam, gdzie trzeba! Z mówienia nic nie wynika! – wkurzył się demon. – Ile mam jeszcze siedzieć w tym zamknięciu?! Tysiąc lat wystarczy!

Naru wyjęła z plecaka Berła i kolejno włożyła je we właściwe miejsca. Po umieszczeniu ostatniego usłyszeli głuchy trzask i wejście do klatki otworzyło się.

\- Tak więc, my naszą część umowy wykonaliśmy – Naru zwróciła się do demona, który przybrał postać Pawello. – Teraz twoja kolej. Aktywuj portal.

\- Nareszcie wolny! Dzięki wam, frajerzy! – zawołał uradowany demon.

\- *Aktywuj portal* – zażądała Naru.

\- Jaki portal? Jakie aktywuj? – zdziwił się Pawello.

\- Umówiliśmy się: my cię uwalniamy, ty aktywujesz portal – przypomniała Naru.

\- Z kim się umawialiście? – zapytał Pawello – Ze mną nikt nie zawierał żadnych umów.

\- Jak to? To z kim rozmawialiśmy? – zdziwił się Jan

\- Ze mną. I z Pafciurkiem. I z Pafciem. I z Pawełkiem… – wymieniał demon. – A umawialiście się chyba z Pafciurkiem, nie ze mną.

\- Ale jesteś zmiennobarwnym demonem. Przybierasz różne postaci, ale to zawsze ty – próbowała wyjaśnić Naru.

\- Nie. O nie. Pafciurek to Pafciurek. Pafcio to Pafcio. Pawełek to Pawełek. A ja to Pawello – odparł demon.

\- Ciociu Naru. Ten pan demon, to chyba jakiś oszust? – zauważył Harry.

\- Na to wygląda. Oszust i kłamca z tego Pawello – potwierdziła bardzo już wkurzona Naru.

W tym momencie demon przyjął kolejną postać – zamienił się w ogromnego potwora przypominającego smoka.

\- Jak śmiesz nazywać mnie oszustem… I KŁAMCĄ! – zawył. – I nie jestem Pawello. Me imię Penta Nera. Zginiesz, marna istoto. Wszyscy zginiecie. Stańcie do walki, nędzne robaki. Wasz czas się skończył. Czas umierać.

Demon nagle zmienił się w Pafcia i z furią zaatakował. Poszukiwacze przygód zdążyli w porę uskoczyć i schronić się za klatką, gdzie ogromny Pafcio nie mógł ich dosięgnąć.

\- Mamy nauczkę – chłodno zauważył Isair – Nigdy nie należy zawierać umów z demonami.

\- Szybko. Musimy się przygotować do walki. Kompletnie nas zaskoczył. – rozkazała Naru.

Wydobyła Lilusia, ujęła go mocnym chwytem.

\- Będziemy walczyć! – ucieszył się Liluś – Dawaj! Na tego tam! Na tę niesłowną pokrakę.

Isair i Mazzy też po chwili trzymali w dłoniach swoje miecze. Jan chwilę się zastanawiał; walczyć z dystansu, kuszą czy nie. Po chwili zdecydował się na kuszę. Z tak ogromnym potworem trudno mu by było walczyć wręcz. Wybrał bełty własnej roboty. Uważał, że nikt nie robi lepszych. Madae rzuciła czary kapłańskie: ochronne i umacniające jedność drużyny. Harry stał i nic nie robił. Minę miał pełną boleści i cierpienia.

\- Ciociu Madae – cicho zaskomlił – Ja muszę do latryny. Ja nie dam rady walczyć, jak nie…

\- Harry, musisz wytrzymać. Teraz nie czas na szukanie latryny – próbowała wytłumaczyć mu Madae – Usiądź tu sobie i poczekaj. Na pewno szybko pokonamy tego oszusta.

\- Oj… nie wiem. Nie dam chyba rady… Ale spróbuję…

Zwarci i gotowi, poszukiwacze przygód ustawili się w szyku bojowym. Przed klatką miotał się Pafcio.

\- Wychodzić tchórze! Stańcie do walki, obłe robaki! – nawoływał.

Naru i Isair pobiegli z lewej strony klatki. Mazzy, Madae i Jan z prawej. Jan postanowił przedostać się za potwora, tak, żeby móc atakować go z dalszej odległości. W momencie, kiedy wojownicy dopadli demona, Jan przedostał się za niego i pobiegł w stronę Komnaty Powietrza. Stanął w wejściu do Komnaty, tak, że był w miarę bezpieczny, a jednocześnie mógł swobodnie prowadzić ostrzał Pafcia. Naru podbiegła do demona. Raz po raz zaczęła uderzać Lilusiem. Z drugiej strony z pasją zaatakował Isair. Carissa i Everard śmigali w powietrzu, co chwila tnąc Pafcia. Mazzy dzielnie się uwijała próbując, mimo niewielkiego wzrostu, dosięgnąć demona i choć trochę go osłabić. Nagle demon stał się jeszcze większy. Zmienił się w Penta Nera, smokopodobnego, olbrzymiego potwora. Machnął skrzydłami i cała trójka wojowników poleciała na ściany, łamiąc kości i raniąc się potwornie. Madae, widząc, co się dzieje, podbiegła do trójki wojowników. Najpierw zajęła się bratem. Ten miał najmniejsze obrażenia, wystarczył czar „Leczenie Poważnych Ran". Potem rzuciła „Leczenie Krytycznych Ran" na Naru. Odwróciła się w stronę Mazzy. Z niziołką było bardzo źle. Wymagała prawie „Wskrzeszenia". Madae wykrzywiła się. „Że też muszę zajmować się uzdrawianiem tej suki. To okrutne" – pomyślała. Ale cóż. Kapłaństwo zobowiązuje. Ociągając się, rzuciła „Uzdrowienie". Mazzy podniosła się z zimnej posadzki, skrzyżowała nienawistne spojrzenie Madae i pobiegła za Naru i Isairem w stronę demona.

Smok zniknął. Na jego miejscu pojawił się ścierwojad – Pawełek. Spojrzał na wojowników i w mgnieniu oka strzelił w ich stronę trucizną. Naru poczuła na sobie obrzydliwy śluz, który przenikał do jej ciała. Wszystko ją paliło. „Wyjątkowe ścierwo" – pomyślała. Sięgnęła do plecaka, żeby wyjąć antidotum. Jej ręka w połowie drogi zamarła. Przypomniała sobie, że zużyła wszystkie flaszki z miksturą. Przestraszyła się nie na żarty. To ścierwo było wyjątkowo silne. Czuła jak życie z niej uchodzi. „Gdzie znowu ta Madae? Chyba skończy się tym, że będę musiała ubierać od początku cały ekwipunek. Mam tylko nadzieję, że kapłanka szybko i bezboleśnie mnie wskrzesi" – myśli przebiegały jej głowę.

\- Naru! ŁAP! – usłyszała wołanie Isaira i jednocześnie zobaczyła lecącą w jej stronę miksturę.

Zręcznie ją złapała i łapczywie wypiła. Obrzydliwa mikstura smakowała jak najsłodszy nektar. Po pierwsze – był to już chyba ostatni moment na jej wypicie, a po drugie, chyba nawet ważniejsze, była od Isaira. Naru wzruszyła się. „To znaczy, że zwraca na mnie uwagę. Że dostrzega, co się ze mną dzieje. Że mu na mnie zależy" – myślała wzruszona.

\- Dzięki, ukochany – krzyknęła do Isaira i ze zdwojoną siłą, uskrzydlona, zaatakowała Pafcia.

W czasie, gdy wojownicy uwijali się jak w ukropie tnąc tym, co kto miał, powietrze i, znacznie rzadziej, potwora, Jan spokojnie ładował seriami kuszę. Używał swoich najlepszych bełtów i był pewien, że w końcu któryś zrani demona śmiertelnie. Celował między oczy potwora, ale nie było łatwo mu trafić. Nie dość, że zmiennobarwny ciągle zmieniał postać, to był wyjątkowo ruchliwy. „Gdyby udało się go unieruchomić" – pomyślał – „Na Harry'ego nie ma co liczyć. Pewnie znowu wyjadł mi rzepę i męczy go niestrawność. Jak wujcia Kłapciucha… Może Isair?"

\- Isairze! – zawołał Jan – przestań na moment machać bliźniakami. Rzuć „Unieruchomienie potwora". Jak się uda – trzasnę go między oczy.

Isair od razu zrozumiał, o co chodzi Janowi. Odbiegł kawałek od demona.

\- Insertas Volchor Imperior – szybko wypowiedział inkantację. Poczuł jak energia biegnie w stronę potwora. Pafcio zorientował się, co mu grozi. Szybko spróbował wykonać rzut obronny, prawie mu się udało, ale coś go rozproszyło. Poczuł przeszywający ból w największym palcu u nogi. Od lat miał tam odcisk. Piekielnie bolący, kiedy się go podrażni. I akurat teraz ta wstrętna niziołka musiała przeciąć narośl swoim malutkim mieczykiem.

Demon zawył i, w jednej chwili, zamarł bez ruchu. Jan na to czekał. Miał już załadowaną serię bełtów. Uniósł kusze, wymierzył. Chwilę upewniał się, czy stoi pewnie i czy ręce ma spokojne. Na moment przed tym, kiedy czar unieruchomienia miał przestać działać, z kuszy Jana wystrzeliło, jeden po drugim, sześć bełtów by za ułamek sekundy precyzyjnie wbić się w cielsko demona. Idealnie między oczy, w najczulszy punkt.

Demon powoli osunął się na posadzkę. Nastała cisza, w której rozbrzmiewał tylko dźwięk toczącego się po kamieniach klucza. Klucza aktywującego portal na poziom siódmy Twierdzy Mroku.


	9. Chapter 8

Rozdział ósmy

Poziom siódmy

Komnata poziomu siódmego zdecydowanie odbiegała wyglądem od poprzednich. Była niewielka, urządzona elegancko, ze smakiem, acz skromnie. Stwarzała atmosferę bezpieczeństwa. Być może były to pozory, ale wyglądało na to, że nie czają się w niej demony. W komnacie było troje drzwi, te po lewej i po prawej stronie były zdobione, bardzo eleganckie, trzecie na wprost zwykłe dębowe. Na środku urządzone było małe biuro, wyposażone w sekretarzyk, mały stolik, wokół którego stały krzesła i dwa regały. Za biurkiem siedział szykownie ubrany elf, w rogowych okularach na nosie. Elf uniósł głowę, spojrzał na przybyszów, uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Witamy, witamy, witamy! Jestem gospodarzem siódmego poziomu. Na imię mam Aspel. Nie spodziewałem się was; od wieków nikt tu nie dotarł, Pafciurek skutecznie nie dopuszczał nikogo do mojego poziomu. A, tak przy okazji, co u niego?

\- Nie żyje, bidulcia – smutno pokiwał głową Isair.

\- Umówił się z nami, że po uwolnieniu otworzy portal, ale nas zaatakował – dodała Naru.

\- On zawsze był jakiś porąbany – przytaknął Aspel. - Od czasów, kiedy zadał się z tym Voldemortem, myślał, że wszystko mu wolno. Macie może ostatni numer „Survival'u"? Ciekaw jestem ostatnich rankingów. Obserwuję karierę niejakiego Harry'ego Pottera, który jest moim idolem. Czy słyszeliście może, jak mu ostatnio idzie?

\- Ale, proszę pana, Harry Potter to ja! – rzucił zza pleców Madae Harry.

\- Naprawdę? Taki młody? Niemożliwe! Harry Potter nie mógłby mieć tak kretyńskiego wyglądu! I nie kryłby się za tą brzydką ogoniastą! Harry Potter to wielki mag! To postać legenda! Nie podszywaj się pod niego, smarkaczu – zdenerwował się Aspel.

\- Ale to naprawdę ja! – Harry wyjął z plecaka ostatni numer „Survival'u" i podszedł do elfa. – O, proszę zobaczyć! Tu jest moje zdjęcie i co tu jest napisane? „Harry Potter. Największy mózg wśród magów"!

\- Daj mi ten „Survival"! – wyciągnął rękę Aspel.

[Drużyna straciła przedmiot]

Aspel zaczął szybko wertować tygodnik, przeglądać rankingi. Coraz bardziej zdziwiony, drapał się między spiszczastymi uszami.

\- Niemożliwe. Nieprawdopodobne. Coś takiego. Nieee… Świat mi się wali. Ten *bachor*, to naprawdę Harry Potter! A może jest dwóch Porterów?! Nie… Jeden! – gadał od siebie jak najęty. – Przecież czytałem wszystkie numery „Survival'u" do tej pory, i nie tak sobie wyobrażałem Harry'ego.

\- A co proszę pana? Nie podobam się panu? Ale, jak pan widzi, w prawie wszystkich rankingach jestem na pierwszym miejscu! Ja jestem wielki mag! Prawda, ciociu?

\- Ależ tak, mój drogi! – przytaknęła Madae.

\- Może to i ty, ale wybacz, jakoś nie pasujesz mi na idola… Głupio bym się czuł, gdybym się miał na tobie wzorować! Co innego gdybyś był statecznym, poważnym, tryskającym charyzmą czarodziejem, a nie taki gówniarz!

Elf podszedł do Harry'ego, popukał go w czoło.

\- No tak. Spodziewałem się tego. Mózgu też nie masz. Potęga prasy jednak jest ogromna. Ale się dałem wkręcić. Nie powiem, żeby świat mi się zawalił, ale jednak przykro mi. Coś jakby we mnie pękło. Marzyłem o spotkaniu z wielkim Harrym, a co spotkałem? Jakąś podróbę. Falsyfikat bez mózgu.

\- Ciociu – zapłakał Harry. – Dlaczego mnie tu wszędzie nazywają falsyfikatem?! Ja nie jestem falsyfikat! A w ogóle, co to jest falsyfikat?!

\- Harry, nie przejmuj się tym… *panem*. Zaczyna mnie wkurzać. Chyba go chlasnę ogonkiem.

\- DOSYĆ TEGO! – zwołała Naru. – Nie jesteśmy tu, przypominam, po to, by zajmować się jakimiś błahostkami! Mamy jasno wyznaczony cel - poziom ósmy i Daemonicus!

Naru na chwilę zawiesiła głos, rozejrzała się po wszystkich, poczekała aż się uspokoją. Po chwili zaczęła:

\- Drogi Aspelu. Jako gospodarz tego poziomu, zapewne wiesz, jak mamy przejść na kolejny poziom?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Przede wszystkim, na poziom ósmy dopuszczamy wyłącznie pary złączone świętym węzłem małżeńskim.

\- Słyszeliśmy coś o tym właśnie – ucieszyła się Naru. – Co mamy zrobić i gdzie jest to USC?

\- Dobrze. Po kolei – odpowiedział Aspel. - Tak jak już powiedziałem, do Daemonicusa, jak go zwą go ci na górze, dopuszczamy wyłącznie pary małżeńskie. Spytacie dlaczego. Odpowiedź jest prosta. Tak sobie zażyczył Daemonicus. Aby spełnić jego oczekiwania, na poziomie, na którym się znajdujemy, udzielamy dwóch rodzajów ślubów. Śluby tzw. cywilne, polegające na zarejestrowaniu faktu połączenia się obywateli w związek małżeński w odpowiednich księgach prowadzonych przez urzędnika, oraz śluby dla wyznawców różnych religii, tzw. śluby kościelne. Ślub cywilny udzielany jest przez osobę świecką, ślub kościelny przez kapłankę, która, w zależności od potrzeb, reprezentuje odpowiedniego Boga. Oczywiście, jasne jest chyba dla wszystkich, że biorący ślub muszą naprawdę tworzyć parę i winno ich łączyć uczucie miłości. Wygląda na to, że wasza wycieczka po Twierdzy tu się zakończy. Ślubów fikcyjnych nie udzielamy, z tego wynika, że uczucie między biorącymi ślub powinno zrodzić się wcześniej. Co wydaje się mało prawdopodobne.

\- I tu się mylisz – obruszył się Jan. – My, to znaczy ja i ta oto piękna niziołka….

\- He, he, he! Piękna! Znów bajtlujesz, Janie – rzucił Isair.

\- Nie przerywaj mi, proszę – zdenerwował się Jan. – My, to znaczy ja i ta oto piękna niziołka o imieniu Mazzy, kochamy się już od poziomu czwartego!

\- Taa? Fascynujące – zdziwił się Aspel. - Sprawdzimy, czy to prawda. Mamy swoje sposoby

\- To nie jest jedyna para w tej drużynie – Madae wyniośle spojrzała na elfa. – Ja i ten młody elf zwany Harrym kochamy się od dawna! Prawda, Harry?

\- Tak ciociu. Ja bardzo ciocię lubię! – spojrzał na kambionkę Harry.

\- Przecież nie chodzi o to. Nie o *taką* miłość nam chodzi przy łączeniu par. Poza tym, młody elfie, wyglądasz mi na niepełnoletniego. Chyba ślub z ciocią nie wchodzi w rachubę.

\- On do mnie tak mówi pieszczotliwe! – zaparła się Madae. - Jedni mówią do siebie „misiu", "misiaczku", "koteczku", "demonku", a on „ciociu"! A niepełnoletni to… brakuje mu tylko niecałe dwa lata do pełnoletności! Rodzice jego nie żyją, więc nie ma kto udzielić mu pozwolenia.

\- To może zrobić dowódca drużyny – powiedział Aspel.

\- A co, jeśli dowódca też jest… trochę niepełnoletni?... Roczku mu brakuje… - spytała się niepewnie Naru.

\- Nic nie mam na temat wieku dowódcy drużyny, który udziela zgody. Czyli nie stoi to na przeszkodzie.

\- Ale ja i ta oto piękna kambionka także chcielibyśmy zawrzeć związek małżeński – oświadczył Isair. – A, jak już wiesz, Naru brakuje niecały rok do pełnoletności. Jest też dowódcą drużyny, więc kto zatem jej udzieli zgody na zawarcie związku małżeńskiego?

\- Ooo… To jest problem. Niech sprawdzę przepisy – Aspel sięgnął po grubą księgę z odpowiednimi przepisami i zaczął ją wertować.

Trwało to dłuższą chwilę. Elf przerzucał kartki, czytał półgłosem fragmenty, co chwilę marszczył czoło. Nagle twarz rozjaśniała mu uśmiechem. Zatrzasnął księgę.

\- Rozwiążemy i ten problem! Tu wyraźnie jest napisane, że, w każdym wątpliwym przypadku, ja mogę udzielić zgody. Także wyjście mamy. Pytanie tylko, czy mnie przekonacie…?

\- Czy my możemy zawrzeć związek małżeński? – spytał Jan. – Jesteśmy pełnoletni i się kochamy, i nie musimy mieć niczyjej zgody…

\- Tak, oczywiście – Aspel popatrzył na gnoma i niziołkę. – Chciałbym jednakże też usłyszeć zdanie niziołki. Na razie tylko ty anonsujesz chęć zawarcia z nią związku

Mazzy spojrzała na elfa, oblała się rumieńcem, potem spojrzała na Jana.

\- To jest bardzo poważna decyzja. To jest decyzja na całe życie. Jeśli, Janie, zostaniesz moim mężem, a ja twą żoną, to jest to nieodwracalne. Ja nie uznaję rozwodów. Także ja muszę pomyśleć. Głęboko się nad tym zastanowić. Czy dam radę przejść tą ciężką i trudną drogę życia z gnomem rzepożercą? Czy będziesz dla mnie dobrym mężem, czy będziesz dbał o nasze przyszłe dzieci… I czy ty, w ogóle, Janku, jesteś poważny?

\- Ależ Mazzy… Ja cię kocham, czy to nie wystarczy? Będę zawsze z tobą. Będę ci podporą.

\- No już dobrze, dobrze, dobrze, kurduple; nie wkręcajcie się – Aspel został już przekonany do wszystkiego. – Mazzy, proszę, odpowiedz, ale krótko, tak lub nie, bez tych swoich dodatkowych komentarzy. Chcesz zawrzeć związek z Janem?

\- Hmm… Tak. W zasadzie tak – zdecydowanie odparła Mazzy.

\- Pozostaje wam tylko wybrać rodzaj ślubu: cywilny czy kościelny?

\- Ależ oczywiście, że kościelny - oburzyła się Mazzy. – Pod patronatem mojego boga Arvoreen!

\- To się da załatwić – odparł Aspel. – W kaplicy po prawej stronie urzęduje kapłanka Midorii, która już was oczekuje.

W tym momencie ze wszystkich stron zaczęła dobiegać muzyka, światła w komnacie przygasły, drzwi zaczęła się otwierać. Wszyscy spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku i ujrzeli przepiękne wnętrze kaplicy, olśniewające swym wystrojem. Przez środek kaplicy wyłożony był gruby puszysty czerwony dywan, na którego końcu stała kapłanka, w szatach zdobionych symbolami Arvoreen. Jan ujął dłoń Mazzy, spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy.

\- Mazzy, idziemy.

\- Tak, Janie. Chodźmy. Czas wypełnić nasze przeznaczenie.

Mazzy i Jan dostojnie wkroczyli w stronę kapłanki.

\- Witam was, moje dzieci – powiedziała kapłanka. - Jestem kapłanką Arvoreen, mam na imię Midorii Therise. Czekałam na was długo, ale wreszcie jesteście. Przyglądałam się waszej drodze przez wszystkie poziomy Twierdzy, a me serce radowało się coraz bardziej, widząc jak miłość wasza rozkwita na tej zimnej Północy. Z radością udzielę wam sakramentu małżeństwa, nie widzę tylko waszych świadków. Wybraliście już onych?

\- Św-świadków? – zdziwił się Jan. – No tak, coś słyszałem, że przy ślubach to jacyś świadkowie są. Jak ciocia Pulchniutka i wujcio Grubasek brali ślub, to nawet ja byłem świadkiem, pamiętam. Och, co to był za ślub, a jakie wesele! Rzepy się wtedy obżarłem za wsze czasy.

\- Janie!... Przestań. W takiej chwili musisz opowiadać te swoje historyjki? – oburzyła się Mazzy. – Musimy znaleźć świadków!

\- Oczywiście. Świadkowie. Czy są jakieś warunki, które świadkowie muszą spełniać? – spytał Jan kapłanki.

\- Tak. Muszą to być pełnoletni, szlachetnej rasy, co najmniej neutralni przedstawiciele niedemonicznych i niediabelskich ras – wyszczególniła kapłanka.

\- Ha! – ucieszyła się Mazzy. – To ta suka Madae nie może być świadkową! A ślub tu może wziąć?

\- Oczywiście, że nie! Tym bardziej!

\- Dobrze jej tak!

\- To mamy problem – stwierdził Jan. – Reszta drużyny, najwyższa kapłanko, to albo nieletni, albo kambiony albo… nieletnie kambiony.

\- Oj, niedobrze, niedobrze. Świadkowie muszą być – zafrasowała się kapłanka Midorii.

\- To co my zrobimy? – zapłakała Mazzy.

\- Jest rozwiązanie – spokojnie odpowiedziała kapłanka. – Ponieważ rzadko kiedy trafiają się tutaj osoby, spełniające cechy świadków, bo poszukiwacze przygód to z reguły chaotyczne diabelstwa, albo inne wstrętne mieszańce, mamy świadków rezerwowych. Oczywiście z przyjemnością będą uczestniczyć w uroczystości zaślubin, jeśli para młodych wyrazi na to zgodę i, co chyba *jasne*, złoży na rzecz naszego kościoła ofiarę. Oczywiście, poza ofiarą, którą tak czy tak, ma się rozumieć, złożycie na rzecz naszego kościoła Arvoreen.

\- He – chrząknął Jan. – Czy mogę uzyskać taką informację; mianowicie, zwyczajowo jakiej wysokości pary składają ofiary?...

\- To już rzecz do uznania. Na ile kogo stać, taką ofiarę złoży. Nie wymagamy ofiar przekraczających możliwości. Ale nie spotkałam się jeszcze z niższą ofiarą niż tysiąc sztuk złota za uroczystość zaślubin i po dwieście sztuk złota za każdego ze świadków.

\- Słucham? *Tysiąc* czterysta sztuk złota? – Jan wywalił oczy ze zdziwienia.

\- No, oczywiście lepiej brzmi i wygląda tysiąc pięćset sztuk złota – szybko wtrąciła kapłanka. – To taka okrągła suma.

\- Janku, skąd my weźmiemy tak ogromną sumę? – zafrasowała się Mazzy. – Ja mam zaoszczędzone tylko sto pięćdziesiąt sztuk złota.

\- Ja, szczerze przyznam – dopowiedział Jan. – Nie mam żadnych oszczędności. Poczekaj, kochana, ponieważ jest to sprawa również całej drużyny, pójdę do Naru. Ona ma wystarczającą ilość pieniędzy.

Jan odwrócił się i szybkim krokiem udał się w stronę wyjścia z kaplicy. Po krótkiej chwili pojawił się ponownie w wejściu, wyraźnie ucieszony. Podszedł do Mazzy, ujął ją pod rękę.

\- Droga kapłanko. I ty, moja przyszła małżonko. Nasza dowódczyni okazała się być bardzo wspaniałomyślna i dała całą sumę, a nawet więcej, ale to już dla nas, na nową drogę życia. Oto tysiąc pięćset sztuk złota, oczekujemy pięknej uroczystości.

Kapłanka wartkim i zdecydowanym ruchem odebrała sakiewkę od Jana, i schowała ją w szafce za ołtarzem. Przekręciła kluczyk, który schowała w dyskretnym miejscu (przypis odautorski - _za dekoltem_ ).

\- Cieszę się, drogie dzieci, że tak bardzo się kochacie, czego dowód przed chwilą daliście. Genowefo! Franciszku! Bądźcie tak dobrzy, odstawcie na moment flaszeczki i, jeśli jesteście w stanie, przyjdźcie tu!

Za ołtarzem rozsunęły się, niemożebnie skrzypiąc, drzwi, zza których, człapiąc i lekko się zataczając, wyszła para niemłodych już, a nie boimy się nawet powiedzieć, *dość starych* księżycowych elfów. Genowefa trzymała się w miarę prosto. Zaś Franciszek szedł dość niezbornie, uwieszony ramienia Genowefy.

\- Przepraszam, czy nie pomyliłaś się, droga kapłanko? Czy to mają być świadkowie naszego wspaniałego ślubu? Po dwieście sztuk złota za sztukę? – zapłakała Mazzy.

\- Wybacz, moja droga, a czego ty się spodziewałaś za dwieście sztuk złota? Pięknolicego, strzelistego elfa? Owszem, mamy i takich w ofercie, ale tu ceny są chyba dla was niedostępne. Ofiara, w takim wypadku, to minimum pięć tysięcy sztuk złota.

Mazzy zbladła, omal nie zemdlała. Jan w porę ją zdążył przytrzymać.

\- To jest skandal! – oburzony Jan zaczął krzyczeć do kapłanki. – Nie możesz tego zrobić mojej ukochanej Mazzy! To jest najbardziej praworządna i najbardziej dobra z praworządnie dobrych niziołków!

\- Wypraszam sobie! – usłyszeli niepewny i lekko chybotliwy głos Franciszka. – My też jesteśmy Praworządnie Dobre! Wypraszamy sobie! Jakbyście tu siedzieli tysiąc lat i czekali na kolejny ślub też byście sięgnęli po flaszeczkę i się lekko zestarzeli! I czego się spodziewacie, jak człowiek zarobi pięćdziesiąt sztuk złota - raz na tysiąc lat to nie majątek!

\- Chyba dwieście! - obruszył się Jan.

\- Dwieście, to bierze ta suka kapłanka! – wtrąciła Genowefa. – Z czego nam odpala pięćdziesiąt! Więc nie spodziewajcie się niczego innego niż macie!

\- Janku, Janku mój kochany, ucieknijmy stąd, nie tak sobie wyobrażałam mój z tobą ślub! – Mazzy wtuliła się w Jana, pochlipując głośno.

\- Mazzy, to nie ma znaczenia, najważniejsze, że my się kochamy! Kapłanko – zwrócił się do Midorii. – Czyń swą powinność… i trzymaj świadków jak najdalej od nas!

\- Nie ma sprawy – Franciszek pomachał im ręką. – My se tu przycupniemy i nie będziemy zupełnie wam przeszkadzać. O, za tą palemką, nie będzie nas widać!

Ustaliwszy sprawę świadków i ofiar na rzecz kościoła oraz innych szczegółów, kapłanka i państwo młodzi (oraz świadkowie za palemką) przystąpili do celebrowania uroczystości zawarcia małżeństwa pomiędzy niziołką a gnomem. Ku prawdzie historycznej, nadmienimy tylko, że oboje młodzi entuzjastycznie powiedzieli „tak" oraz entuzjastycznie ślubowali wierność, miłość i uczciwość małżeńską drugiej stronie. Zadeklarowali również posiadanie jak największej liczby dzieci, które wychowywać będą w wierze kościoła, w którym wzięli ślub.

Naru, Isair, Mada i Harry z niepokojem wpatrywali się w drzwi kaplicy.

\- Co ich tak długo nie ma? – zaniepokoił się Harry. – Chyba sobie nic nie zrobili? Bo wujcio Jan wpadł tu, chapnął te trzy tysiące złotych monet i uradowany wypadł. Chyba nie uderzyli w jakie tango?

Niepokój młodego elfa został nagle przerwany, drzwi od kaplicy majestatycznie otwarły się. Wszyscy usłyszeli dźwięki marsza weselnego, a przed sobą ujrzeli idących pod rękę Jana i Mazzy, wyraźnie uszczęśliwionych i niewidzących świata poza sobą.

\- Mazzy, ma kochana, jesteś moją żoną, wreszcie, jakżem ja szczęśliwy zupełnie jak wujcio Kłapciuch, zapełniwszy całą swą piwnicę rzepą w sezonie, kiedy rzepa nad wyraz obrodziła!

\- Janku, Janku, Janku, Janeczku, czekałam, marzyłam, po nocach śniłam i oto mam ciebie, mego męża… Ale te półtora tysiąca sztuk złota, to proszę mi oddać, mój mężu… Tobie są zupełnie niepotrzebne! Myślę, że lepiej się nimi zaopiekuję.

\- Mazzy, moja rzepko, moja słodka malutka rzepko, zostaw Janeczkowi ze stówkę…

\- Hm… Mój drogi… Sądzę, że dziesięć zupełnie ci wystarczy. Proszę mi resztę oddać…

Jan niechętnie wyciągnął sakiewkę, szybko odliczył piętnaście sztuk złota i podał sakwę Mazzy.

\- Ehm, ehm, ehm… A te pięć? – upomniała się Mazzy.

Jan zdążył tylko pomyśleć „Czy ja na pewno dobrze zrobiłem? No, ale przecież ją kocham… Nie, na pewno dobrze zrobiłem". Jako pierwszy do młodej pary podszedł Aspel.

\- Gratuluję. Wszystkiego dobrego na nowej drodze życia, życzę wam wielkiej miłości i ogromnej liczby pociech… No, i to tyle.

Reszta drużyny również podeszła złożyć gratulację. Madae podeszła tylko do Jana, obchodząc Mazzy z daleka.

\- Janku, współczuję ci. Wiem, że to może nienajlepsze życzenia z okazji zawarcia związku małżeńskiego, ale, wybacz, powiem ci prawdę. Jak ktoś se taką sukę bierze za żonę, to tylko mu współczuć. Jeszcze popamiętasz moje słowa. Ta suka ci da popalić. Jeśli już ci nie dała – zwróciła się do Jana Madae.

Janowi przez głowę przeleciała myśl ulotna jak błyskawica „Kurde, czyżby miała rację?".

\- Dobrze, pierwszą parę mamy, czy są jeszcze jacyś kandydaci na małżonków w tym gronie? – zapytał Aspel.

\- My! – zawołała Madae. – To znaczy, ja i Harry!

\- My takoż! Tak mnie się wydaje – oświadczył Isair. – My, to znaczy mam na myśli i tutaj chciałem powiedzieć, Naru, no i ja! Przepraszam, że się tak plącze, ale po raz pierwszy zdarza mi się zawierać związek małżeński. Zresztą, nigdy mi to do głowy nie przyszło, że to kiedyś nastąpi. No, ale…

\- Isairze, co znaczy to „ale"? – słodko zapytała go Naru.

\- „Ale"?... No, ale, oczywiście, z taką partnerką, to nie mam żadnych wątpliwości – plątał się w zeznaniach Isair.

\- Dobrze – powiedział Aspel. - Ponieważ Harry potrzebuje zgody dowódczyni drużyny, która w tej chwili nie ma do tego głowy, rozumiem, że następną parą są Naru i Isair. Oczywiście, udzielam Naru zgody na zawarcie związku małżeńskiego. Nie przeczę, Naru, i nie będę tego ukrywał: polubiłem cię bardzo. Ale cóż, widzę, że miłość twa do Isaira jest ogromna, więc nie będę stawał wam na drodze. Kaplica, czy cywilny?

\- Oczywiście, że kaplica, pod patronatem Helma – zażyczyła sobie konkretnie i zdecydowanie Naru.

\- Nasz klient, nasz pan – rzucił Aspel, wskazując na otwierające się drzwi do kaplicy.

W głębi ujrzeli, przyozdobioną w szatę i święte symbole, kapłankę Helma. Sądzimy, że Jan i Mazzy upieraliby się, że to jednak kapłanka Arvoreen, ale przypomnijmy, że Midorii była zmiennobarwną kapłanką. Isair z gracją skłonił się Naru, następnie ujął ją pod rękę i począł prowadzić w głąb kaplicy ku kapłance i przeznaczeniu. Kapłanka, na początku radośnie uśmiechnięta, w miarę, jak państwo młodzi zbliżali się, coraz bardziej marszczyła brwi i kręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Naru i Isair stanęli wreszcie przez nią.

\- Czy me oczy kłamią? – spytała zaskoczona kapłanka. – Chyba nie. To kambioństwo… A tego to nawet znam! Isair, jak się nie mylę.

\- A skąd mnie znasz? – zdziwił się Isair.

\- Swego czasu nieźle narozrabiałeś w Dzielnicy Świątynnej w Atkhatli – stwierdziła kapłanka Midorii. - Byłam wtedy tam i widziałam, jak rujnowałeś kościół Helma, wyżynając mych braci w pień z tą swoją ogoniastą siostrą, brzydką zresztą jak jasna cholera.

\- Nnnooo… - zmieszał się Isair. - Było coś takiego… Ale strasznie dawno…

\- Ja wprawdzie także jestem kambionką – szybko wtrąciła Naru. - Ale gwarantuję za Isaira, że zmienił się, a ja jestem Neutralnie Dobra i jestem wierną służebnicą Helma, choć nie kapłanką!

\- To nie ma żadnego znaczenia – przerwała kapłanka. – Precz ze świątyni, kambiony! Bezcześcicie to święte miejsce! Nie ma tu miejsca dla takich jak wy! PRECZ! WON! I żadna ofiara tu nie pomoże!

Naru i Isair stali zakończeni takim przyjęciem, niedowierzając, że coś takiego ich spotkało.

\- WON, POWTARZAM! – wrzasnęła Midorii.

\- Dobrze, dobrze, spokojnie, bo jeszcze padniesz na zawał, już idziemy – Isair wzruszył ramionami i pociągnął za sobą w stronę wyjścia Naru.

Isair i Naru ponownie stanęli przed Aspelem, który z lekkim uśmiechem przyglądał się ich powrotowi.

\- Dobra, koleś. Się tak nie ciesz, tylko dawaj propozycję, GDZIE mamy wziąć ten ślub! – wyraźnie już zdenerwowany Isair napadł na elfa.

\- Zapraszam do Urzędu Stanu Cywilnego. Tam udzielamy ślubów cywilnych kompletnie nie interesując się, kto, z kim, dlaczego i po co zwiera związek.

\- Cywilny? – zapłakała Naru. – A ja zawsze, od maleńkiego, marzyłam, że będę w pięknej sukni ślubnej w długim welonie i mój ukochany będzie mnie prowadził przez kościół, w którym będzie rozbrzmiewała…

\- Naru, daj spokój – starał się uspokoić coraz bardziej płacząca przyszłą żonę Isair. – Wiesz, chyba nie mamy wyboru. Albo załapiemy się na tego cywilniaka, albo w ogóle nie będziemy mieli ślubu.

\- Wiesz, zawiodłeś mnie trońkę, Isairze. Tak lekko do tego podchodzisz, jakby to był zakup kołczanu strzał! – z niedowierzaniem kręciła głową Naru.

\- Naru, wiesz, że cię… yy… rozumiesz… lubię bardzo, nawet bardziej niż bardzo, i chciałbym, żebyś była szczęśliwa, ale sama słyszałaś, co ta suka, nazywająca siebie kapłanką Helma, powiedziała? Przecież się z nią nie dogadamy. Jeszcze raz ci mówię: nie mamy wyboru.

\- Chyba masz rację. Chodźmy zatem do USC.

Młodzi skierowali się w stronę drugich drzwi, za którymi krył się Urząd Stanu Cywilnego. Otworzyli je. Przed sobą ujrzeli dużą salę, na końcu której stał długi dębowy stół, a przed nim cztery krzesła. Za stołem na krześle przysypiał złotowłosy aasimar. Usłyszawszy otwierane drzwi ocknął się, spojrzał błędnym wzrokiem w koło, dostrzegł młodą parę i poderwał się, poprawiając swoje służbowe wdzianko urzędnicze.

\- Witamy, witamy, witamy! – zawołał radośnie. – Cóż was sprowadza? Czyżbyście chcieli zawrzeć związek małżeński? Dobrze trafiliście. Udzielam ślubów. A, tak w ogóle, mam na imię Celvan Tweedle. Jestem urzędnikiem reprezentującym tutejsze władze, posiadającym pełnomocnictwa niezbędne do udzielania i rejestrowania związków małżeńskich.

\- Witaj, Celvanie. Słusznie mniemasz. Chcemy zawrzeć związek małżeński – konkretnie stwierdziła Naru.

\- A więc, choć od „a więc" nie zaczyna się zdania, wydanie urzędowego zaświadczenia i przeprowadzenie ceremonii zaślubin jest oczywiście płatne.

\- A jaki koszt? – zapytała Naru.

\- O, niewielki. Moja praca, czyli przeprowadzenie ślubu to raptem cztery tysiące sztuk złota, kwota niewielka, a już urzędowy papierek, drobnostka. Zaledwie tysiąc sztuk złota. Jak nietrudno policzyć, daje to w sumie sześć tysięcy sztuk złota.

\- Słucham? – spytał zdziwiony Isair. – Wprawdzie do szkół nie chodziłem za dużo, ale wydaje mi się, że pięć.

\- Pięć, sześć, co za różnica? – machnął ręką Celvan. – Pewnie nie doliczyłem jakiś tam dodatkowych drobnych rzeczy, jak znaczki skarbowe, czy coś takiego. W obliczu tak ważnego życiowego wydarzenia, jakie was czeka, o takie drobnostki się sprzeczacie?

\- Szefie, mam go skrócić o tę głupią dynię? – rzucił zza pasa Everard.

\- No, braciszek ma rację. Chamowaty jakiś ten koleś – dodała Carissa.

\- Tak jest! Zabić tego tam! Nie będzie cham nas pozbawiał cennych złotych monet! – wtrącił Liluś.

\- Yyy… Czy ktoś coś mówił? Bo słyszałem jakby… To ile ja mówiłem? Trzy tysiące złotych monet? – zaplątał się w swoich zeznaniach Celvan.

\- Chyba trzysta, jeśli dobrze pamiętam – powiedziała Naru.

\- Ach tak, trzysta – zgodził się szybko Celvan. – I tutaj nie wolno wyjmować broni! To tak tylko dla przypomnienia!

\- Aha – podsumował Isair. – Naru, daj dwieście złotych monet temu panu i niech czyni swą powinność.

\- Moment, moment – wyhamował rozpędzonych młodych urzędnik. – A gdzie świadkowie?

\- Jak to gdzie? Carissa, Everard i Lilarcor – wystarczy troje? – spytała Naru.

\- Troje w zupełności wystarczy, ale wybaczcie, być może niedowidzę, ale nie widzę... Gdzie ci świadkowie, bo nikogo obok was nie ma?

\- Bo to nasze, że tak powiem, mieczyki, ty głąbie – wtrącił grzecznie Isair.

\- O nie! Tego jeszcze nie grali! Żadna broń nie będzie mi tu świadczyć! Kartki mi porżną, księgi mi pochlastają, nie ma mowy! Proszę o świadków w postaci *osób*!

Naru i Isair zaczęli się naradzać. Po krótkiej chwili zdecydowali, że na świadków poproszą Madae i Harry'ego.

\- Panie urzędnik. To świadkami będą moja siostra Madae i jej młody narzeczony Harry. Potter zresztą.

\- Harry Potter?! – zawołał uradowany Celvan. – TEN Harry Potter?! *TEN*, który zajmuje pierwsze miejsca w wielu rankingach „Survival of Wage-Earner"?!

\- Tak, ten. A co?

\- To ten nie może być.

\- A czemu?

\- Małolat. Małolaty nie mogę być świadkami. Ale bardzo bym was prosił, tu mam ostatni „Survival"; poproście Harrysia, żeby mi złożył autograf pod tym artykułem: „Harry Potter. Największy mózg wśród magów".

\- To się da załatwić – stwierdziła szybko Naru. – Tylko przypomnij mi, to ile mieliśmy zapłacić? Trzydzieści sztuk złota, dobrze pamiętam?

\- Skądże znowu. Nie śmiałbym *aż* tyle od was żądać. Całe koszta to trzy złote monety – zaprzeczył zdecydowanie Celvan.

\- Rzeczywiście, tak mówiłeś – zgodziła się Naru.

\- A przepraszam, że jeszcze tak spytam, tylko nie zrozumcie mnie źle. Czy twoja siostra Madae to ta, o której pisze, wydaje mi się, że słusznie, choć mogę się mylić, ten czytelnik „Survival'u", w liście zaczynającym się od słów: „Isair i ta jego brzydka siostra Madae"?

\- Nie masz za co, panie, przepraszać. Piękna to ona nie jest – stwierdził Isair. – Też ci nie pasuje?

\- Niezmiernie, ale to niezmiernie mi przykro: muszę powiedzieć *nie*. Tak mówią przepisy, to nie ja, wiecie, przepisy są głupie, ale trzeba je stosować. O, tu… – Celvan zaczął wertować jakieś kartki. – O, widzicie, tu stoi wyraźnie napisane: „Kambiony i inne diabelstwa nie mogą być świadkami. W szczególności dotyczy to ogoniastej Madae, o której czytelnik „Survival'u", w liście do redakcji, słusznie napisał: „Isair i ta jego brzydka siostra Madae". Także sami rozumiecie. Nie dość, że kambion, to jeszcze jest wymieniona explicite w przepisie.

\- Więc co proponujesz w takim razie? – spytał Isair. – Mam tylko taką jedną uwagę - zaczynam być już lekko zniecierpliwiony…

\- Och, nie, panie Isairze, rozwiążemy ten problem, jak najszybciej potrafimy, proszę się nie denerwować. Pan rozumie, już niżej nie mogę policzyć za tę uroczystość, ale na pewno jakoś wynagrodzimy to oczekiwanie. A rozwiązanie oczywiście mamy. Za drobną, ale to naprawdę bardzo drobną opłatą, dysponujemy świadkami zastępczymi. Jak dla was policzę po jedną złotą monetę od sztuki.

\- Dobrze, ja już mam dosyć, zgadzam się. A ty, Isairze? – szybko rzuciła Naru.

\- Tak, też, też. Bo już cierpliwość mi się kończy.

\- Cieszę się bardzo – stwierdził Celvan. - Genowefo! Franciszku! Zapraszam, zostawcie na chwilę flaszeczki i chodźcie tu do nas! Będziecie świadkami!

Z boku sali otworzyły się drzwi, zza których wyszła znana nam już para świadków. Jedyna zmiana, jaką dało się zauważyć, to to, że szli jeszcze bardziej niepewnie, łapiąc się przeróżnych przedmiotów, aby utrzymać równowagę.

\- Co to? – wyciągnął palec wskazujący Isair, pokazując na Genowefę i Franciszka.

\- Wasi świadkowie! No, może nie są zbyt reprezentacyjni, ale mają pełną zdolność prawną do bycia świadkami!

\- Te zapijaczone, obrzydliwe, elfie mordy?! – krzyknął Isair. - I widzisz, co zrobiłeś?! Panna młoda, moja żona przyszła, prawie padła zemdlona! Ta zniewaga nie przejdzie niezauważona. Bliźniaki, czas na zemstę!

\- Wreszcie coś się dzieje! – krzyknęły chórem Bliźniacze Sejmitary.

\- Oj, nie, panie Isair, błagam, błagam! – rzucił się na klęczki urzędnik Stanu Cywilnego. – Natychmiast zmieniam świadków! W tej cenie, co mówiliśmy, najlepszy sort, najwyższa jakość! Akiko i Reiko! Szybciutko proszę do mnie, a wy won! Już was nie widzę! – lekkim kopem w tylną część ciała, wypchnął z sali Genowefę i Franciszka.

Po krótkiej chwili drzwi z boku ponownie się otworzyły, ujrzeli wychodzących zza nich wyjątkowo przystojnych i zgrabnych młodych ludzi. Takich świadków nikt by się nie powstydził, oboje zadbani, tryskający zdrowiem, bardzo elegancko ubrani i na sto procent trzeźwi.

\- Miło nam was poznać – dziewczę dygnęło, a młodzian szarmancko się skłonił.

\- Trochę spokojniejszy się stałem – Isair schował Bliźniacze Sejmitary za pas.

\- Och, Isairze! – rzuciła mu się w ramiona Naru. – Jak ty wszystko potrafisz załatwić! Przy tobie niczego się nie boję, nic nie jest mi straszne! Jesteś moim opiekunem, jesteś moim… - tu Naru załkała, roniąc łzy szczęścia i wzruszenia.

\- Spokojnie, moja kochana. Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. Będę ci oparciem do końca naszych dni. Dobra, koleś, zaczynaj tę uroczystość, pani się niecierpliwi – pospieszył Isair.

\- Dobrze, już – poprawił swój służbowy uniform Celvan. – Proszę za mną, panie Isairze, powtarzać: „Świadomy swych praw i obowiązków"…

\- Świadomy swych praw i obowiązków… - zaczął powtarzać za urzędnikiem Isair.

Następnie Naru wypowiedziała tę samą formułę i urzędnik Stanu Cywilnego, uśmiechając się, oświadczył:

\- Wasze małżeństwo, w świetle prawa, zostało zawarte. Żyjcie w szczęściu i miłości. Jeszcze pozostała nam tylko formalność, proszę złożyć podpisy na tych oto dokumentach – urzędnik wskazał dokument, sięgnął dłonią pod biurko, pogmerał, usłyszeli wszyscy trzask włączanego urządzenia i w sali rozbrzmiały dźwięki marsza weselnego. Isair i Naru, po złożeniu podpisów, odwrócili się w stronę wyjścia, pan młody ujął pannę młoda pod rękę, oczy Naru stały się maślane, ruszyli do wyjścia.

\- Hej! Kochasie! Co by tam nie gadać, ale ode mnie też tam macie ciepłe słowo, na tej nowej drodze życia! – usłyszeli wzruszony głos Lilarcora. – Tylko żebyście nie zapomnieli o tym, do czego służę!

\- Ależ to było wzruszające – zapłakał Everard. – Prawda, siostrzyczko?

\- Masz rację, ale musisz się tak mazać? Od dziecka byłeś taki nadpobudliwy. Byle czym się wzruszałeś – prychnęła Carissa. – A wam, młodzi, życzę, oczywiście, jak najlepiej, żebyście byli zdrowi i szczęśliwy, i żebyście mieli dużo małych kambionków.

\- Oj, tak, ja też! – zawył Everard, roniąc stalowe łzy, które z metalicznym dźwiękiem spadały na posadzkę.

Młoda para wyszła przed Urząd Stanu Cywilnego.

\- Jejku. To wy jeszcze dłużej, niż wujek Jan i ciocia Mazzy. A ja już naprawdę muszę do tej latryny. Wujku Aspelu, jest tu gdzieś latryna, prawda? – zapytał Harry.

\- Chętnie bym ci odpowiedział na to pytanie, młody elfie, ale bądź tak dobry i uświadom mnie: co to jest latryna? – spytał, udając zdziwienie, Aspel.

\- To wujek nie wie, co to jest latryna? No nieee… Ciociu Madae, ten wujek nie wie, co to latryna! – zapłakał Harry. – Jak ja mam mu to wytłumaczyć?... Wie wujek, tam się chodzi i tam są takie runy trójkącik i kółeczko, i tam są takie dziury w stołkach, i tam się siada, ale najpierw się podciąga szatę do góry, a bokserki w dół…

\- Oszczędź mi tego opisu – jęknął Aspel. – Chyba się domyślam jednak, co to jest ta latryna. Toalety na tym poziomie znajdują się za Urzędem Stanu Cywilnego. O, w głębi, tamtym korytarzykiem.

\- To ja już lecę! – rzucił Harry i pobiegł, zaciskając nóżki.

\- Hej, hej, hej! Młody elfie! – usłyszał za sobą wołanie Aspela. – Ale ja mam kluczyk do tej toalety.

Harry stanął jak wryty.

\- Kluuuuczyk? Ja już nie dam rady po niego wrócić! Ciociu Madae, czy ciocia może mi go przynieść? – zawył, zaciskają mocniej swe koślawe nóżki.

Madae wyrwała Aspelowi klucz i rzuciła się w pogoń za Harrym, wołając:

\- Wytrzymaj, mój drogi, wytrzymaj! Już biegnę, już lecę! Zaraz będzie po wszystkim!

\- Juuuuż jeeeest! – usłyszeli zawodzenie Harry'ego. – Ja przepraszam, ja nie chciałem…

\- Och, Harry, mój malutki, moja dziecinko, ciocia cię zaraz weźmie do toalety i tam cię oporządzi!

W tym czasie Aspel z politowaniem patrzył za umykającym Harrym i goniąca go Madae.

\- Słuchajcie, ja mam takie pytanie, bo mnie wychodzi, że TO, czyli ten młody elf i ta brzydka ogoniasta, to trzecia para, która ma zawrzeć związek małżeński. Wy se chyba robicie ze mnie jaja. *Takiego* małżeństwa… to ja jeszcze nie widziałem. „Ciociu Madae, chce mi się siusiu!" – przedrzeźniał Harry'ego Aspel. – To jakieś wolne żarty. „Już lecę, Harrysiu, już lecę! Trzymaj mocno, nie popuszczaj!" – dalej naigrywał się z nich elf. – „Już puściłem!". I wy mi powiedzcie: wyobrażacie sobie takie małżeństwo?

\- A, ich sprawa, ostatecznie, ta pani, o której czytelnicy „Survival'u" piszą „Isair i ta jego brzydka siostra Madae", jest dorosła i wie, co robi – zachichotała Mazzy. I natychmiast zwróciła się do Jana: - Och, Janku, jaka ja niedobra! Co się ze mną dzieje?! Nie, nie, nie: nawet tej suki nie mogę tak obrażać! Wybaczenie najważniejsze! Moja wiara nie pozwala mi nosić nienawiści w sercu.

Twarz Isaira wykrzywił grymas, coś jakby zapowiedź pawia.

\- Mazzy, Mazzy, przestań. Wyluzuj. Toaleta jest zajęta. Nie mam gdzie rzucić pawia.

\- Już Harrysiu, wszystko w porządku, możemy wracać – usłyszeli dobiegający z oddali głos Madae.

\- Ale ciociu, ja się wstydzę, oni się będą ze mnie śmiali.

\- Niech tylko spróbują. Będą mieli z ciocią do czynienia.

\- Ciociu, ale tak w ogóle to ten ślub to konieczny? I co to w ogóle ten ślub? – dopytywał się Harry.

\- Och, mój drogi, oczywiście, że tak. A ślub to jest taki związek miedzy dwojgiem najbliższych sobie osób, który łączy ich na całe życie. I oni wtedy ze sobą żyją, i wszystko robią razem, i się bardzo kochają, i mają dzieci, i są rodziną… – wyjaśniła sprawę Madae.

\- Tak jak mamusia i tatuś? – zdziwił się Harry.

\- No właśnie – przytaknęła Madae. - Tak jak mamusia i tatuś.

\- Jak ja się kiedyś bawiłem z Hermioną w mamusię i tatusia, to Ron był naszym dzidziusiem – pochwalił się Harry. – Fajnie było. I Hermiona mówiła, że teraz będziemy wszystko razem robić!

\- O to chodzi, mój drogi. Jak weźmiemy ślub, to też będziemy wszystko razem robić i będziemy zawsze razem.

\- Ciociu… I do latryny też będziemy razem chodzić? To głupio jakoś! – zaczerwienił się Harry.

\- Ach… To się tak mówi, wiesz, do latryny to nie, ale będziemy razem mieszkać, spać w jednym łóżku, jeść razem śniadanie i obiad, i w ogóle…

\- Jak to: spać razem?! – wrzasnął Harry. – Ja w nocy kopię! I będę zabierał cioci kołdrę!

\- Poradzimy sobie, mój kochany – pocieszyła go Madae.

Dochodzili już do reszty grupy. Pozostali, widząc ich, wybuchnęli nagle śmiechem.

\- Harryś! – zawołał Aspel. – Masz już świeżą pieluszkę? Ciocia Madae ci już podtarła pupę?

Wszyscy jeszcze głośniej zaczęli się śmiać.

\- Ciociu! Mówiłem, że się ze mnie będą śmiali! Jacy oni są niedobrzy dla Harrysia! – zaniósł się płaczem Harry.

\- Hola, hola, hola! – krzyknęła Madae. – Co to za żarty i śmiechy z Harry'ego? Nie pozwalajcie sobie za dużo, bo będziecie mieli do czynienia ze mną, kapłanką Iyachtu Xvima!

\- Och, Madae! Nie bądź taka drażliwa – rzucił w jej stronę Isair. – Wiesz, my tak tylko z życzliwości, wszak wszyscy lubią Harrysia, prawda?

\- Dobrze – powiedział Aspel, przestając się śmiać. – Jak widzę, wy również chcecie zawrzeć związek małżeński. A, uściślając, *Madae* chce zawrzeć związek małżeński, a Harry zrobi, co mu ciocia nakaże.

\- *Chcemy oboje* zawrzeć związek małżeński – dobitnie powiedziała Madae. – Harry dobrowolnie i z radością mnie poślubi. Prawda, mój kochany?

\- No, jak muszę – cichutko powiedział Harry. – To to zrobię dla cioci.

\- Jeśli to mamy jasne, to pozostaje jeszcze wyjaśnić, czy dowódca drużyny wyraża zgodę na zawarcie związku małżeńskiego przez nieletniego Harry'ego Pottera.

\- Sama nie wiem – Naru wyraźnie była niezdecydowana. – Z jednej strony: taka jest potrzeba chwili. Nasz cel to Daemonicus i chciałabym, żeby Madae, oczywiście Harry też, byli razem z nami w tych trudnych chwilach. Z drugiej strony, nie wyobrażam sobie jakoś tego związku i boję się, że wyrządzimy temu młodemu elfowi ogromną krzywdę. Mówiąc wprost: złamiemy mu życie.

\- Małżeństwo ze mną ma złamać Harry'emu życie?! Co ty wygadujesz, głupia dziewko?! – oburzyła się Madae. – I kto to tak mówi! Moja rodzina, szwagierka!? Isairze, żądam od ciebie, abyś przywołał do porządku swą żonę. Ostatecznie, jesteś moim bratem i coś mi się od ciebie należy.

\- Dobrze, Madae – szybko powiedziała Naru. – Udzielam Harry'emu zgody.

\- Aha. Zgodę mamy – posumował Aspel. – To teraz czas, aby młoda para wybrała miejsce, w którym chce zawrzeć święty związek małżeński. Przypominam, mamy do wyboru kaplicę lub Urząd Stanu Cywilnego. Madae, Harry, co wybieracie?

\- Kaplicę!

\- Urząd! – jednocześnie krzyknęli Madae i Harry.

\- Harry – spojrzała na Harry'ego Madae. – Dlaczego chcesz, żebyśmy tak piękne chwile naszego życia przeżywali w Urzędzie? Lepiej w kaplicy, pod patronatem Iyachtu Xvima!

\- Jak ciocia uważa. Ciocia ma zawsze rację – zgodził się z nią Harry.

\- Rozumiem, że wybraliście kaplicę – zauważył Aspel. – W takim razie, zapraszam.

Drzwi do kaplicy otworzyły się. Za nimi wszyscy dojrzeli groźną postać kapłanki Xvima, która spojrzała na nich swymi groźnymi, czarnymi oczyma i wykrzywiła swe oblicze w grymasie nienawiści.

\- Zapraszam, zaraz was unieszczęśliwię. Chodźcie do mnie, moje dzieci. Będziecie najbardziej nieszczęśliwą parą małżeńską na tym świecie. A specjalnie dla ciebie, Madae, w prezencie, uczynię Harry'ego wiecznym gościem latryny.

Madae spojrzała na kapłankę, przełknęła ślinę, wzdrygnęła się i rzuciła do Aspela:

\- Elfie, zamknij tę kaplicę. Jednak wolę Urząd.

\- Jak sobie życzysz. Wybór miejsca uroczystości należy do młodych. Zapraszam, w takim razie, do Urzędu Stanu Cywilnego.

Madae i Harry zwrócili się w stronę Urzędu, drzwi otworzyły się, ujrzeli znane nam pomieszczenie ze stojącym na końcu długim dębowym stołem, za którym przysypiał wiadomy nam aasimar Celvan Tweedle. Madae i Harry weszli do Urzędu, drzwi zatrzasnęły się. Celvan ocknął się, rzucił przeciągłe spojrzenie na wchodzącą parę.

\- O kurczę! Ale brzydka ogoniasta! Niech zgadnę: siostra Isaira, Madae! – zawołał.

\- Madae, zgadza się! Tu masz rację. Ale gdzie brzydka?! Nie podobam ci się – zdenerwowała się Madae.

\- Nie bardzo – odpowiedział Celvan. – Widziałem tu ładniejsze panny młode. A, mówiąc szczerze: tak brzydkiej jak ty, to tu jeszcze nie było. No, ale cóż. Jest takie powiedzenie: „Każda potwora znajdzie swego amatora". A kimże jest ten amator, że tak spytam?

\- A o co chodzi? – zaciekawił się Harry. – O mnie mowa? Bo jeśli o mnie, to jam jest ten wielki Harry Potter, który zajmuje pierwsze miejsca w wielu rankingach „Survival'u"!

\- Słucham? Kto?! – zawołał z wyrazem przeżerania na twarzy Celvan. – Harry?! Potter?! Impossible! Ja widziałem zdjęcie w „Survival'u", i wiem, jak Harry Potter wygląda! Nikt mnie tu nie będzie robił w konia!

\- Wie pan, na potrzeby „Survival'u" zażyczyłem sobie, aby moje zdjęcie zostało podrasowane. Jak to by wyglądało, żeby tak młody elf jak ja, z taką, nie ukrywam, naiwną buzią, miał zajmować te wszystkie pierwsze miejsca? Ale to naprawdę, psze pana, ja! Harry Potter! Posiadacz największego mózgu wśród magów! – cieszył się Harry.

\- O nie. Świat mi się zawalił. Ideały me legły w gruzach. Życie nie ma sensu. Czas umierać – coraz ciszej biadolił Celvan. – Czegoś tu nie rozumiem. Przecież to ty napisałeś do „Survival'u" ten słynny list, zaczynający się od słów: „Isair i ta jego brzydka siostra Madae". I teraz chcesz, żeby została twoją żoną? Czyś ty zbzikował, młody elfie?

\- Ja już ciocię przeprosiłem za ten list! Ciocia mi wybaczyła! Prawda, ciociu? – zaparł się Harry.

\- Tak, mój drogi, przeprosiłeś i ja to rozumiem – przytaknęła Madae. - Poza tym, panie urzędnik, to było takie pieszczotliwe! Nie zrozumiał pan tego.

\- Tak, właśnie! – tupnął nóżką Harry. – Ta „brzydka" znaczyła „ładna"! A poza tym, nawet jak brzydka, to co, nie mogę sobie nią ślubu wziąć!? Dobrze mówię, ciociu?! To jest moje życie! Jestem prawie dorosły, a poza tym, ciocia Naru dała mi zgodę!

\- Dobra, dobra, już dajta spokój, ja tu tylko urzędnik. Róbta, co chceta. Poproszę tylko kasę za czynności urzędowe oraz wydanie dokumentów, no i chciałbym jeszcze zobaczyć waszych świadków.

\- Jakich świadków? Tylko bez świadków! I co, i będą patrzeć, co my robimy?! I do latryny ze mną chodzić będą?! Ciociu, ja się nie zgadzam! – rozpłakał się Harry.

\- Nie, głuptasku, panu chodzi o świadków tej uroczystości. Potem sobie pójdą. Kto by mógł być naszym świadkiem? – zastanowiła się Madae.

\- Słuchajcie, szkoda czasu – Celvan spauzował jej dywagacje. – My tu mamy świadków zastępczych. Za drobną opłatą, chętnie złożą swe podpisy na dokumentach.

\- Aha! – przypomniała sobie Madae. – Ile mamy w ogóle zapłacić?

\- Hmmm… – Celvan udawał, że się zastanawia, przeglądał jakieś papiery. – Hmmm… Hmmm…! Szukam cennika, momencik… O, mam! Tu wyraźnie stoi: „Za udzielenie ślubu kambionce i elfowi, opłata podstawa: 12 tysięcy sztuk złota. Za wydanie dokumentu, stawka wynosi 1500 sztuk złota"… Uwaga! Taki dopisek znalazłem: „Jeśli kambionką jest ta brzydka siostra Isaira, Madae Bariel, stawka ulega potrojeniu".

\- Że co?! Harry, szybko, policz, ile to jest!

\- Eeee… 12... razy… 3… 4… 2… Ciociu, pogubiłem się! – przestraszył się Harry.

\- Ja mogę wam powiedzieć. Sześćdziesiąt tysięcy sztuk złota. A za świadków wezmę tylko po tysiąc, co daje razem 65 tysięcy sztuk złota.

\- To ilu będzie tych świadków, czterech?! – krzyknęła Madae.

\- Nie no, dwóch. Po tysiąc.

Tego dla Madae było już za wiele. Spurpurowiała nagle, ogonek wyprostował jej się, w oczach pojawiły się błyskawice. Syknąwszy, rzuciła szybko inkantację czaru „Zadawanie Krytycznych Ran" i smagnęła go ogonkiem. Celvan zawył z bólu, rzuciło nim o ścianę, poderwało do góry; spadł na swój długi dębowy stół. Leżał jak nieżywy, cicho pojękując:

\- Czy ja coś… źle zrobiłem? Przecież… mówię… że to kosztuje sześć sztuk złota…

\- Och, to bardzo cię przepraszam, drogi urzędniku – zreflektowała się Madae, rzucając czar „Uzdrowienie". – Musiałam cię źle zrozumieć.

\- Ciociu, bo ja już tego pana za nic nie rozumiem! On jakiś dziwny! Ile on wreszcie od nas chce? Coś strasznie kręci! – Harry próbował stanąć na wysokości zadania i zachować się jak mężczyzna.

Celvan spojrzał na niego i powiedział:

\- Wyraźnie przecież mówię: sześć sztuk złota za wszystko!

\- No – podsumował Harry.

\- To dawaj tych świadków i leciem z tą szopą.

\- Oczywiście, pani. Genowefo, Franciszku! Jest robota! Zostawcie flaszeczkę! – zawołał Celvan.

Zza znanych nam drzwi wyszła, to znaczy, *wytoczyła* się znana nam para księżycowych elfów.

\- Jesteśmy, do usług – z podłogi usłyszeli bełkot Franciszka. – Co to się porobiło? Przez tysiąc lat nic się nie działo, a dzisiaj ślub za ślubem! Moja wątroba tego nie wytrzyma!

Harry spojrzał na parę świadków, uśmiechnął się i szybko rzucił do nich:

\- Wyglądacie mi na takich, co wiedzą *na pewno* gdzie tu jest latryna! Bo wyglądacie, jakbyście z latryny przyszli! Bądźcie tak mili dla Harrysia: gdzie tu jest taka latryna bezkluczykowa? Bo ten wujek Aspel, to nie chce mi dawać kluczyka!

\- Harrysiu, nie interesuj się teraz latryną, niech pan szybko odprawi te swoje rytuały – zniecierpliwiła się Madae.

Celvan przystąpił do udzielania ślubu. Wszystko odbyło się tak jak w przypadku Naru i Isaira, do momentu, kiedy trzeba było podpisać dokumenty.

\- Tu, proszę, złóżcie swoje podpisy – wskazał Celvan.

Mada i Harry stanęli przed stołem, patrzyli na siebie niezdecydowanie. Genowefa i Franciszek koło tego stołu leżeli. Celvan, po chwili oczekiwania, zniecierpliwił się.

\- Co, pisać nie umiecie? – spytał. – Bo ci tam, co na dole leżą, to zrozumiałe, że teraz nie podpiszą. Ale wy moglibyście to uczynić.

Madae i Harry nadal stali, nie kwapiąc się do złożenia podpisów.

\- Jak to… Niemożliwe. Ha, nie umiecie pisać! Ale dobrze, taką mam procedurę, że można również złożyć odcisk, jakiś niepowtarzalny odcisk. W przypadku panny młodej na pewno może to być odcisk jej ogonka. A Harry… A, niech postawi trzy krzyżyki.

Ucieszeni młodzi odetchnęli. Madae zgrabnie wsunęła ogonek do kałamarza z atramentem i, uważnie celując, odcisnęła jego koniec na dokumencie. Harry ujął gęsie pióro w dłoń i, z wyraźnym wysiłkiem, zaczął kreślić krzyżyki Wyszyły trochę koślawo, ale na pewno były trzy.

\- Gratuluję! Jesteście od tej chwili… - Celvan usiłował złożyć gratulacje, omal nie wybuchając śmiechem. – Od tej chwili jesteście… mężem i… ha, ha… no… żoną! – ryknął gromkim rechotem. Za chwilę się opamiętał. – Przepraszam was bardzo. To taki niekontrolowany wybuch. Jeszcze raz was najmocniej przepraszam i gratuluję – szybko odwrócił się do nich, zasłaniając usta ręką i umknął jak najdalej w głąb Urzędu.

Madae i Harry, już bez muzyki, której nie zdążył Celvan włączyć, ruszyli do wyjścia. Stanęli przed drużyną i Aspelem.

\- Oto mój mąż – przedstawiła Harry'ego Madae. – Proszę go traktować od dzisiaj poważnie.

\- Ciociu, ale fajnie było! Mam żonę, mam żonę, mam żonę! – Harry zaczął podskakiwać, śpiewając na cały głos. – Jestem już dorosły!

Wszyscy patrzyli na niego z politowaniem, kiwając ze zrozumieniem głowami.

\- Na Helma – westchnęła Naru. – Harry *mężem*. Chyba „Survival" będzie musiał wprowadzić nowy ranking. „Absurdalne zdarzenia sezonu". Bez wątpienia na pierwszym miejscu znajdzie się tam ślub Madae i Harry'ego.

\- Mamy już trzy pary małżeńskie. W takim razie, mogę dać wam klucz do portalu prowadzącego na ósmy poziom.

Naru wzięła od Aspela klucz.

[Drużyna zdobyła przedmiot]

\- Moi drodzy – zaczęła wzniosłą przemowę. – Nastał ten moment, na który wszyscy czekaliśmy. Po zasłużonym i ostatnim w Twierdzy odpoczynku, przejdziemy na poziom ósmy, na którym spotkamy się z Daemonicusem. Jest to cel naszej ekspedycji. Wyciszmy nasze emocje. Uspokójmy nerwy. Wprowadźmy zgodę do naszej drużyny. I traktujmy wszystkich członków drużyny poważnie, jak przystało na wielkich zdobywców Twierdzy Mroku. W pełni spożytkujmy czas odpoczynku, bo przed nami demon demonów. Daemonicus.

Wszyscy z uwagą słuchali dowódczymi. Nawet Harry, wydawało się, że słucha ze zrozumieniem.

[Odpoczynek trwał 16 godzin]


	10. Epilog

EPILOG  
Poziom ósmy

Po przekroczeniu portalu, poszukiwacze przygód znaleźli się w mrocznej, wypełnionej stęchłym powietrzem, niewielkiej komnacie. Pośrodku dostrzegli pięć łańcuchów z umieszczonymi na końcu kajdanami, z których trzy były rozerwane.

\- Ojej. Pan Daemonicus chyba uciekł! Za późno żeśmy tu przyszli! I co to będzie? – zmartwił się Harry.

\- Cicho, młody – rozkazała Naru. – Czuję dziwną energię. On nie uciekł. On tu jest.

Naru czuła kuriozalną moc, która wypełniała ją. Żołądek miała ściśnięty. W skroniach jej pulsowało, w sercu tętnił głuchy ból. Jej jaźń odebrała przekaz.

\- Kto śmie zakłócać mój spokój? Jestem Uwięziony! – usłyszała wewnątrz siebie głos, który był przerażający i równocześnie przeszywająco lodowaty.

\- Daemonicus? – niemo spytała.

\- Kto? – wyczuła mrowienie i paralelnie pojawił się niepokój. Zrozumiała, że demon to nie Daemonicus. Czuła, jak moc i ogromna energia otacza ją, przybliżając się, to oddalając. Demon badał, z kim ma do czynienia. Naru ponownie poczuła, jak słowa wykuwają się w jej mózgu.

\- Drużyna Naru, tak? Wiele dobrego czytałem o waściach w tym szmatławcu „Survival'u"! Jam tam też opisan – Naru zdziwiła się, że demon czytuje tygodnik, ale cóż, widać kolportaż „Survival'u" jest wręcz doskonały.

\- Kim jesteś? – spytała.

\- Ha, ha, ha! – włosy stanęły jej dęba, kiedy usłyszała świdrujący, upiorny śmiech. Nagle poczuła, że demon chce coś jej przekazać. Jakąś ważną i niespodziewana dla niej informację. Powoli docierało do niej, że, tak jak i on, stanie się więźniem Twierdzy. Nie rozumiała tylko dlaczego, co się stało? Demon wyjaśnił jej wątpliwości. W jaźni Naru pojawiło się to potworne słowo: „zdrada". „Zostaliśmy oszukani" - z całą mocą do niej dotarło.

\- Tak, tak, tak! – demon potwierdził.

W głowie Naru pojawiło się mnóstwo obrazów. Były trudne do odczytania, ale w pewnym momencie zaczęły układać się w zrozumiały przekaz. Do przelękłej Naru dotarło, że została wykorzystana przez Rycerzy Zakonu Anai. To oni mieli tu się znaleźć na polecenie swego Boga, oni mieli odczytać zwój rytuału i złożyć się w ofierze, pieczętując się razem z demonem. „Wykorzystali nas" – pomyślała. – „Tchórze. Co mamy zrobić?" – wszystko w niej pytało. – „Ale czy mogę wierzyć demonowi?" – nagle dotarło do niej, że próbuje zaufać najbardziej nieobliczalnej i złej istocie wieloświata. – „Nie! Nie zgadzam się, nie zaufam ci. Zrobię to, co miałam zrobić. Odczytam zwój rytuału. Szczególnie, że Rycerze nic nie zrobili takiego, co wskazywałoby na to, że mnie oszukali".

Demon wycofał się. Naru poczuła jak moc odpływa. Demon oczekiwał na jej ruch. Pozostała część drużyny patrzyła przerażona na zmienione oblicze Naru, nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje. Naru wyjęła z plecaka zwój, szybko go rozwinęła i przeczytała.

Komnatą wstrząsnęło. Wszyscy poczuli ogromną moc. Pieczęcie zostały zamknięte.

\- Ojej! Ciociu Madae, co się dzieje? Ja się boję! Ja chcę siusiu! – zapłakany Harry przytulił się do Madae.

\- Spokojnie dziecinko, spokojnie. Mnie się to też nie podoba – próbowała uspokoić go Madae.

Naru pojęła, iż popełniła błąd - stali się więźniami Twierdzy Mroku. Znowu wyczuła ogromną energię, która zbliżyła się do niej, wnikając w jej jaźń. Słowa, które się pojawiły w jej głowie, jednoznacznie mówiły, coś się stało. Demon gratulował jej wspaniałego i genialnego posunięcia, ciesząc się jednocześnie, że będzie miał towarzystwo w swoim więzieniu. Naru miała tylko jedno pragnienie: wydostać się stąd. Demon odczytał jej wołanie o wolność i przekazał jej nadzieję. Naru, wyczuwając, że demon może jej pomóc, próbowała odszyfrować wskazówki, których ten jej udzielał. Powoli docierało do niej, że demon pomoże wydostać się drużynie z Twierdzy.

\- Jak to zrobisz? Przecież pieczęcie są zamknięte.

\- Ma moc pozwala na stworzenie małej wyrwy w pieczęciach, przez którą ja się wprawdzie nie wydostanę, ale dla was będzie wystarczająca.

\- Czego oczekujesz w zamian?

\- Idźcie do Rycerzy i powiedzcie, że mnie zabiliście. Ten główny głupek będzie chciał to sprawdzić. I o to chodzi. Jak tylko tu przyjdzie, zemszczę się na nim, zabiję go. Wtedy pieczecie ustąpią, ja będę wolny, a wy najbogatsi na świecie, bo wynagrodzę was jak nikt. A tobie, Naru… dyć jesteś dzieckiem diabła, obiecuję ci dać całą wiedzę o twym pochodzeniu i bogactwach, jakie ono oferuje.

\- Dobrze, uczynimy tak – zdecydowała Naru. – Rób tę wyrwę w pieczęci, my się zajmiemy resztą.

Poczuli, jak energia faluje i nagle dostrzegli nikłą bladą poświatę w portalu prowadzącym na zewnątrz Twierdzy Mroku. Pobiegli do niego i szybko się w nim zanurzyli. Natychmiast po ich przejściu, portal zamknął się. Z wielką radością dostrzegli od tak dawna niewidziane światło dnia, usłyszeli śpiew ptaków i szum drzew.

\- Ojej! Nie muszę iść do latryny! Mogę iść w krzaczorki! – zawołał Harry.

\- Dobrze – powiedziała Naru. – Idź, a my odpoczniemy przed spotkaniem z rycerstwem. Nie wiadomo, co nas czeka.

Po chwili Harry wrócił, wyraźnie odprężony, z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- No to moziemy iść – powiedział zadowolony.

Naru powstrzymała go zdecydowanym ruchem ręki.

\- Jeszcze moment. Muszę wam powiedzieć, co się działo, w czasie gdy wy patrzyliście na mnie z rozdziawionymi gębami.

Naru streściła im swój dialog z demonem i wyjaśniła, dlaczego znaleźli się na zewnątrz.

\- Zabić oszustów! – zawołał Lilarcor. – Nie darujemy im chyba tego?!

\- Tchórze! A tchórzy trzeba posiekać! – uradował się Everard.

\- Właśnie. Trzeba zastanowić się, jak mamy zakończyć naszą znajomość z rycerzami Zakonu Anai – rzuciła Naru.

\- Zabić! – twardo powiedział Isair.

\- Zamknąć razem z demonem! Już on ich posieka na kawałki! Będą dłużej cierpieć – rzuciła Madae.

\- Ciociu, ja się boję! I kompletnie nie wiem, o co chodzi! Jakich rycerzy?! Nie róbmy krzywdy tej dobrej cioci od kozackich kozaków! – Harry, jak zawsze, przykleił się do Madae.

\- Nie możemy krzywdzić *nikogo*. Bóg oceni, Bóg wymierzy sprawiedliwość. Nam nie sądzić innych. Powinniśmy okazać miłosierdzie i dobro; pozwólmy im odejść w pokoju. Odkupią grzechy w oczach swego Boga i na powrót staną się szlachetnymi rycerzami – wzniośle przekonywała wszystkich Mazzy.

\- Słuchajcie. Ja uważam, że trzeba zrobić tak: bierzemy nagrodę, zabieramy im wszystkie gadżety, zostawiamy w samych majtkach i skarpetkach, i puszczamy wolno – zaproponował Jan.

\- Zróbmy tak. Idziemy do nich, bierzemy nagrodę i puszczamy wolno. Nie będziemy sobie brudzić rąk krwią tchórzy – postanowiła Naru.

Drużyna skierowała się w stronę wejścia na wieżę. Po chwili wszyscy stanęli przed zszokowanymi i zakłopotanymi rycerzami.

\- A… A… prze… co wy tu robicie?! – spytał brat Tachi Zentai.

\- Jak to? Wykonaliśmy zadanie i oto jesteśmy – odpowiedziała Naru.

\- To… raczej… nie, ja nie rozumiem – zaczął się plątać Tachi. – Jeśli byście wykonali zadanie, to na pewno nie powinniście się tu znaleźć!

\- A co, koleś? – nie wytrzymał Isair. – Myślałeś, że zostaniemy tam z tym demonem, i że twój plan wypali? Ale ci się nie udało, *oszuście* - splunął mu pod nogi.

\- Nic z tego nie rozumiem! Jak udało wam się wydostać?... Chyba, że zabiliście demona! Ale nie! To niemożliwe… to byłby największy błąd! Wiecie, kto to był!? To był Demogorgon, Książe Demonów! Zdajecie sobie sprawę, żeście go nie zabili całkiem? Przeniósł się tylko do Otchłani! Powiedzcie, że tak nie zrobiliście!

\- A mówiłeś, że nic nie wiesz o tym demonie. Bredziłeś o jakimś Daemonicusie, a ja sobie teraz przypominam Daemonicusa – rzuciła Naru. – Jak wędrowałam kiedyś z Nicholasem Farepoytem, to opowiadał mi o swoim spotkaniu z Daemonicusem. To był już skapcaniały dziadek. Kreatura. I to była kompletna żenada. Ten Farepoynt był tam z takim innym, Fabiusem, który przejął ducha Daemonicusa. Od początku wiedziałeś, że jak przeczytamy zwój rytuału, to również staniemy się więźniami Twierdzy! Ale tak się nie stało. Jesteśmy tu, zadanie wykonaliśmy, demon żyje, pieczęcie mają się dobrze, a jak żeśmy się wydostali, nie twój interes, krętaczu.

\- Uff… ulżyło mi. Przepraszam, to my powinniśmy wykonać tę robotę, ale uważałem, że jesteśmy dużo więcej warci niż wszyscy inni, a kambiony w szczególności. Dlatego wysłałem was, bo sądziłem, że jesteście źli i zasługujecie na to, aby być więźniami wraz z Demogorgonem.

\- Nie tłumacz się. Umowa była umowa, siostro Seffero, prosimy… ach, przepraszam, *żądamy* naszej nagrody… i się rozluźniamy – przerwała mu Naru.

\- Nagrodę? O ho, ho, ho… Ja… No wiecie, he, he, he… Nie ma nagrody… Przecież mieliście stamtąd nie wrócić, to po co jakaś nagroda? – z kretyńskim uśmiechem tłumaczyła siostra Seffera.

\- Nie… ma… nagrody? – wszyscy równocześnie, nawet Harry i Mazzy, zadali pytanie.

\- No… he, he, he, he… nie ma.

\- Oszukani. Zhańbieni. Zrobieni w konia. To wszystko byśmy znieśli, pod warunkiem, że byłaby nagroda – spokojnie i konkretnie odpowiedziała Naru. – Ale wobec takiego faktu, że oszukaliście nas również w kwestii zasadniczej dla najemników, jaką jest wynagrodzenie…

\- Naru, proszę cię, nie gadaj już z tymi plugawymi pomiotami. Załatwmy sprawę orężnie i *sami* sobie weźmy przysługujące nam wynagrodzenie – Isair wyszarpnął zza pasa Carissę i Everarda.

Nie wiadomo, w którym momencie, w dłoni Naru znalazł się Liluś.

\- Nie! Dajmy im szansę! – krzyknęła Mazzy. – Niech oddadzą wszystko, co mają i puśćmy ich wolno! Choćby nawet w majtkach i skarpetkach!

\- Stul pysk, suko! – splunęła Madae. – Jak ci nie pasuje, to się odwróć i nie patrz.

\- Tylko nie suko, ty brzydka ogoniasta!

Nikt już nie słuchał Mazzy. Wszyscy poza nią i Jankiem, który wiernie jął pocieszać płaczącą żonę, rzucili się na rycerzy. Harry próbował powstrzymać Madae, ale niewiele zdziałał. Uczepiony jej ogona, został także wciągnięty w wir walki z oszukańczymi rycerzami.

Po zabiciu ostatniego rycerza, drużyna złupiła wszystko, co było do złupienia. Niewiele tego było, ale zawsze lepsze to niż nic.

\- Niewiele tego jest. I mało to wszystko warte, ale może ktoś to kupi – powiedziała Naru, przeglądając gadżety. – Trzeba się już wynosić z tej Twierdzy. Zarządzam powrót do naszej ulubionej, ukochanej i jakże nam przyjaznej karczmy „Mroczny Kielich".

[Podróż trwała 1 dzień i 7 godzin]


End file.
